Tears
by Kempodragon
Summary: I'm back, and things are much brighter for Ryoko
1. Prologue and Credits

Tears: Foreword and Credits  
  
This is my first fan fic. The basic idea came from "Paradise Lost" by Thomas Doscher, but I wondered what if Ryoko was the victim instead. I played around w/ storyline, trying to come up with a workable plot and immediately ran into a big problem, namely was Ryoko a virgin or not. It may seem like a simple question, but the whole character dynamics revolves around it. I've seen it argued effectively for both sides on the archive and I really couldn't decide which way to go. I almost wrote two stories, one w/ each side, but I realized that it would take too much time to effectively tell both sides. I finally decided to let her be a virgin, though I may yet do the story with her as a previous victim.  
  
Once that was decided, I moved onto the what and how of the story. Again, more juggling and brainstorming, seeing what worked and what didn't . After a lot of hard work, I finally had enough of the story set in my head to start writing. I asked Gensao for some clarification of the posting guidelines, and he kindly cleared things up.   
  
This story is set in the Tenchi OVA/MnE universe w/ Minagi, from the manga thrown in. For the court procedures, I used as a reference the book,"Helter Skelter", by Vincent Bugliosi. The book explains things in an easy to understand format. The time is just before the Startica after Mayuka's rebirth, when she is approx. 9 months. My thanks to AniMAY-chan for providing me the clues to Mayuka's age and for pre-reading my fanfic. Other authors that I got inspiration from are : Ryan Anderson, Joel Patoine, Greg Matteson, and many other authors of the Techi Muyo Fan Fiction Archive.   
  
  
Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo and Manatsu no Eve is owned by Pioneer/AIC. No Need for Tenchi was created by Hitoshi Okuda and is published by Viz Communications. This is a work of fiction done to show my appreciation of this wonderful bunch of characters. I am not profiting by this story, nor do I want others to profit by it.   



	2. Memories

Tears: Chapter 1  
  
It was after midnight at the Masaki home. Mihoshi and Kiyone were out on their patrols, Aeka, Sasami, and Tenchi were sound asleep, along with Nobuyuki. In Mayuka's room however, there was the sound of Ryoko's beautiful voice singing a haunting lullaby to the nine month old May. Ryoko had heard Tenchi's mother Achika sing it to him while she was imprisoned in the cave, and it had always stayed with her. She thought it fitting that she be the one to sing it to his daughter, and always made sure that no one else heard her sing to Mayuka. Ryoko was terrified that someone else would sing it to May and take away one of her most precious gifts the she had to give to Mayuka. Soon the baby was fast asleep, and after making sure she was comfortable in her cradle, Ryoko quietly teleported out of the room.  
  
Emerging back in her room, Ryoko lay down in bed and thought about how Mayuka changed life for everyone. Everyone wanted to take turns holding, feeding or playing with her during the day, but oddly Ryoko was the only one willing to change diapers all the time, be it day or night. She had also started doing other chores around the house, including washing the clothes and keeping May's room clean and the bedding fresh. She had even broke down and asked for Washu's help in how to properly feed her and fix the baby formula. Everyone had commented on how responsible Ryoko was acting, but no one knew why exactly. Ryoko had said that she would be Mayuka's personal trainer and everyone had passed that off as Ryoko being her usual brash self. What no one realized was that Ryoko had meant every word and more. She had treated May horribly, even after Washu had confirmed her claim that she was Tenchi's daughter. When Ryoko had learned of Yuzuha's control over May, it was like watching her own life repeat itself. Mayuka's death could just have easily been her's by Kagato.  
  
When Washu had brought her back as a newborn baby, Ryoko had vowed then and there history would not repeat itself. Mayuka already had a father that cared for her, and unlike Ryoko, she would have a mother that would ALWAYS be there to hold her and comfort her against the nightmares, AlWAYS be there when she was needed, AND NEVER, EVER leave her alone when she cried out for love.   
  
Ryoko had long since accepted the fact that Washu couldn't be there when she was growing up at the hands of that bastard Kagato, but the emotional scars left by the beatings and pyschological torture had never healed. For her own sanity, she had buried the memories of her life under Kagato. At first, she had accepted that this was what life was like because she had never known anything else. Later during her imprisonment, she had begun to think on her own for the first time in her entire life, and the realization of what she had done combined with the horror of being totally isolated in the cave pushed Ryoko completely over the edge. More than once she had tried to commit suicide, but something held her back each time. Finally her desire to escape this madness caused something in her to snap and she felt herself rising out of the cave into the sunlight. Thinking at first that this was nothing but another dream that she had created, she tried to move away from the cave and realized that she couldn't move beyond a 10 yard radius. She realized that somehow she had left her body behind, and was seeing the outside world for the first time since her imprisonment. She had spent all of her time outside after that, but was still unbearably lonely, simply because no one could see or even hear her. After several centuries of looking out at the world, Ryoko had despaired of ever being free, but stayed outside watching because inside meant having to face her nightmares, real or imagined.  
  
She had reached the absolute low point of depression when the day came that she would never forget. A young woman carrying a baby was walking by entrance when the baby suddenly looked at her and SAW HER!! He even reached for her, and his mother asked him if he saw a demon. For the first time in her life, Ryoko felt hope though she didn't have a name for the emotion. She watched afterward for this boy who could see her, and as time went by began to care about him, even after he lost the ability to see her. Her heart grieved with Tenchi when Achika died, and she was desolate the day Tenchi moved away. Then came the day of her release, and her dreams of finally holding Tenchi were turned to dust when he looked at her like she was a monster. At first she was hurt, but then she saw what had happened after she left her body. Without her spirit in it, her body had become dessicated and horribly deformed. Tenchi had fled and tried to reseal the cave, but without Tenchiken to hold her, she had easily passed through the rock. Angry at him, but not wanting to harm him, Ryoko had followed him home invisibly. She had spent the time healing herself, and enjoying the feeling of the sun upon her, the feeling of being free. Ryoko finally decided to throw a little scare in him and after that forgive him. THAT idea had also turned into disaster, when that damned sword had interfered and after losing her temper she had fought with him more out anger at the way things were turning out than because she wanted to hurt him. She ended up losing her hand and replica gem that she had created, at which point she felt like giving up. When Tenchi apologized to her and even praised her regenerating her hand, hope sprang anew. With a flourish, she had disappeared and rushed back to his house where she hoped to start over with him.  
  
After that her life had become a bit of a roller coaster, first with Aeka and Sasami, later Mihoshi, then her worst nightmare come true, Kagato taking control once more. Then compounding the horror, Tenchi was apparently killed. Summoning reserves she never knew she had, Ryoko had broken free, and joined the others on Ryo-ohki. At that point her own life meant nothing, but she knew she would need all the help she could get to destroy Kagato. The fight ended disastrously because she couldn't think clearly, and she was captured once more. The next thing she knew, she was in front of Mihoshi and some kid who claimed to be, of all things, her mother!! At first she refused to believe, but then Washu had exposed her feelings about Tenchi. Deciding to deal with this later, she had gone back to finish Kagato off. She was defeated once again and was ready to accept death, when the miracle of miracles happened, Tenchi appeared. At first, he had trouble fighting Kagato, but then he had cast aside his doubt and summoned the Lighthawk Wings with which he had killed Kagato and finally set Ryoko free once and for all.  
  
Life became relatively peaceful afterwards, with the occasional surprise, like babysitting little Taro, or Ryo-ohki assimilating the Masu and gaining a new form. Aeka and her had developed a certain respect for each other, but they still fought simply because neither of them were willing to admit that they cared about each other. She had been shocked to learn that Washu had had a child before her, and the loss of her son because her in-laws disapproved of her heritage had confirmed everything that Ryoko hated about the so called nobility. When Zero lay dying, Ryoko saw Washu act like her mother for the first time in her eyes. She had agreed to merge with Zero for many reasons, not the least which she knew all too well what it was to be a slave, and Zero deserved the chance to be free. Zero had helped her start expressing her feelings, but it was hard to break the habits of over five millenia, mostly because she had never been allowed to feel emotions of any kind.  
  
The visit of Jurai's King and Queens had been one of the most memorable events at the Masaki home. While Azusa was all bluster and Funaho reminded her of Achika, it was Misaki who still made Ryoko shake her head in wonder. That woman was a class all by herself, and Ryoko counted herself lucky Misaki considered her a friend. After the first visit, the Royal Family came by off and on, and if it was just them, Ryoko would stay with everyone, but if some other suitor for Aeka's hand came with them, Ryoko would disappear either in the shrine itself or Washu's lab. She did this because even though both Funaho and Misaki had let Jurai know about Kagato's control over her, and thus under Galactic Law she was deemed not responsible for her action, the noble families refused to believe the truth. Every time they saw her, they felt it was their "duty" to free the universe from the "demon" by killing her, and Ryoko would promptly give the pompous idiot the thrashing of his life and dump him in the lake with Funaho and Misaki laughing and even Azusa snickering behind that stern look of his. After the third time this happened, Ryoko grew tired of the game and started making herself scarce. She had seen enough fighting and killing in her lifetime and all she wanted was to live her life in peace. It was at this point that she also started to stop fighting with Aeka, again because she was tired and just wanted peace in her life.  
  
About 3 years after the Royal Family's first visit came the other great moment in the Masaki's lives, Mayuka's appearance. Hearing her call Tenchi "Daddy" in that sweet, innoncent voice had brought back memories she had thought forever buried. Kagato had made her call him Daddy when she was a child and would later use that as an excuse for beatings and torture. "I am your Daddy and you must obey me." he had said in that sibilant voice of his. Then he would seize control of her mind and make her say "Yes, Daddy" in the same sweet voice that May had. She had lashed out at Mayuka to make her stop calling Tenchi that name. Even now, just the thought of hearing someone say "Daddy" sent shivers through her. She had thanked the gods that Sasami had called Azusa "Father", because she honestly didn't know what she would have done otherwise.  
  
Shaking her head to clear such morose thoughts, Ryoko thought about the happiness she felt taking care of May. Here was someone who could accept the love she had to give, some one she didn't have to act like she was invulnerable around. As she had focused all of her attention onto Mayuka, her relationship with Tenchi had improved to point that he had actually taken her out on several dates!! She had puzzled about this for weeks, and then it dawned on her that she was the reason Tenchi had always avoided her. Her throwing herself at him and offering such unconditional love had scared him, and he had pushed her away so he could have breathing space. A baby needed such love however, so Mayuka had in effect become a buffer for the intensity of Ryoko's love.  
  
Originally, everyone was supposed to take turns with Mayuka's care, but it quickly became apparent that a fixed schedule would never work. Mihoshi and Kiyone were always on call, and had to be ready to leave at a moments notice. Sasami was still too young to be getting up in the middle of the night to feed or change a baby. While Washu knew how to care for a baby, she had told them flatly that she couldn't make that kind of full time commitment that would be needed. That had left Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko to decide. They had tried alternating days, but after several times in which Tenchi and Ayeka had slept through Mayuka's crying, Ryoko had put her foot down. She told them that she would take the night shift, mostly because she slept very little during the night, and everyone else could help during the day. That had been the start of her caring full time for Mayuka. While she had to give credit to Ayeka for trying, it was clear that caring for a newborn was more than Ayeka or Tenchi bargained for.  
  
The arrangement worked better than anyone expected, and life quickly settled into a routine. During the morning, Ryoko would bathe Mayuka and change her if necessary. They would then go to breakfast where everyone had fun feeding the baby. When May was still strictly being bottle fed, Ryoko had fed her almost exclusively at first and only a direct order from Tenchi had gotten her to share the baby feeding. After breakfast, Ryoko would hand May to the rest of the family and grab a nap until time for the soaps. During the early months when Mayuka spent the majority of the time sleeping, Ryoko had either brought her cradle next to the couch or had simply stretched out on the couch with May laying on top, cradled protectively in her arms. Nobuyuki had snapped a picture during one of the latter times and told everyone that Achika had done the same thing with Tenchi. He had then embarassed Tenchi big time by showing his baby pictures to everyone at which all of the girls had great fun saying how cute Tenchi was. After lunch was play time outside if the weather was nice or in the special playroom in Washu's lab during bad weather. Ryoko always kept a bottle on hand and plenty of clean diapers within easy reach during these moments just in case. Ayeka, Mihoshi and Kiyone would help her by watching Mayuka while Ryoko did the laundry or had another nap until supper.  
  
Dinnertime was when Tenchi would get to play with his daughter. He was in college now, studying both drafting and art. While he knew that someday he would have take up the duties of the Crown Prince of Jurai, he had convinced Misaki and Funaho to at least let him finish his education on Earth and get used to being a father. When he wasn't at classes, Yosho, Nobuyuki, and Ryoko had made it quite clear he was expected to care for Mayuka and be her father. Yosho still made Tenchi train, but he did make one small concession. If Mayuka cried out her needs, Yosho would wait and not whack Tenchi on the head while he was distracted, for which Tenchi was eternally grateful.  
  
When they had found out about Mayuka and her heritage, the Royal Council had gone into shock. Several of the more bigoted members wanted to immediately kill the "abomination" when Azusa had suddenly stood up and faced the entire Council. "When Space Pirate Ryoko killed women and children, she did so against her will and still paid a horrible price for her crimes. Now she must live with what she has done for the rest of her days. What you are proposing is even more monstrous and I will NOT stand for it. ANYONE attempting to harm that child will be stripped of all titles and rank and turned over to the Galaxy Police for his or her crimes. And be assured that the trial will be in full view of the public so all will know what kind of person would do such a thing." Azusa had thundered and thus settled that issue. While he was protective of his daughters like any father and therefore looked upon Tenchi as someone who had to prove himself worthy of his Ayeka, the thought of harming an innocent baby was abhorrent to him. Shortly afterward, he and his wives had gone get their first look at Mayuka. They had walked in while Ryoko and Mayuka were having a nap together, and Azusa had almost woken them when Misaki and Funaho had glared at him together. Without saying a word, all three had left and waited for the two to wake up.   
  
When Ryoko had gotten up, she was treated to a sight like she'd never seen. Misaki's reaction to May was totally predictable, and Ryoko wondered who was the bigger baby. The fact that Ryoko acted the same way around May while no one was watching was something she conveniently chose to forget. Funaho had sang quietly to her great-great-granddaughter in a voice very much like Achika's . It was Azusa who surprised everyone. He had played with May and acted like a great big goofball around her. Upon seeing everyone's faces, he had said with great dignity that grandparents had the right to spoil their grandchildren, and he had never been able to play with his granddaughter or great-grandson when they were children so he had a lot of lost time to make up. Mayuka had soiled her diapers right then, and Azusa had calmly changed her diapers without even breaking a sweat. When Ryoko complimented him on it, he replied " Do you really think that my wives would let me get out of doing the dirty work or that they would trust the servants to take of our children? Many's the time I had to get up when my children needed feeding or changing in the night." At this, Ryoko had looked right at Ayeka and Tenchi and they had the grace to look away embarassed.  
  
After everyone went to bed, Ryoko would first set a bottle to warm up for any late night feedings. Next she lay Mayuka's clothes out for the next day and setup the changing table. After making sure that May was asleep, Ryoko would then head to her own bed. In her room, she first made sure that her nightlight was on before laying down. 700 years in that cave had left her forever afraid of being alone in the dark. After she had taken up permanent residence in the Masaki home, Ryoko had tried to sleep at night like everyone else. Though her body didn't need sleep, her mind did in order to be able dream. She had lasted two hours before her fear had sent her fleeing into Tenchi's room where she had crawled into bed with him, shivering and sobbing. He had almost scolded her but saw that she wasn't acting. After calming her, he had tried to find out what was wrong but she had fled to the roof. She had been ashamed and couldn't bear the thought of telling him that she was afraid of the dark like some child. She had spent the rest of that night on the roof, out where she could see the world.  
  
The next morning she went to see Katsuhito, figuring he would be someone she could trust with her problem. She didn't recognize him as Yosho, mostly because he kept his power very low along with Tsunami's illusion. She told him that she had been awake the entire time in the cave, not asleep like the legend said and now a dark room was too much like the cave to her. He had listened gravely to her story, and then gotten up and rummaged around in of the chests. He had handed a small object to her and told her that it was Tenchi's nightlight when he was young. The nightlight had helped until Ryo-ohki was reborn at which point she no longer felt so alone at night. She still needed the light to help hold her fear at bay, and avoided sleep during the night as much as possible. The only time that sleep came easily was she was drinking or when she was in the sun. Ayeka thought these habits were proof of Ryoko's worthlessness, but Ryoko thought differently. Out in the sun was where she felt safe alone and alcohol dulled the fear and pain enough to where she could bear it. When May entered her life, she had lost almost all desire to drink because now she had happiness to counteract the pain. She still needed a nightlight, but at least she woke up without feeling all 5000+ years in the morning.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The next morning dawned bright and clear, with the promise of being a beautiful spring day. It was a Saturday, so Tenchi would be home and Ryoko had already decided that everyone would have a picnic out in the fields. Mayuka was full of energy and playing with everyone outside would hopefully wear her out enough so that she would sleep during the afternoon. Ryoko wanted to be able to sleep on the roof out in the warm sun but knew that it wasn't safe for May. She always put May's needs above her own wants, but still managed to work in a little time off for herself. After breakfast, Ryoko told Sasami to make a picnic lunch, and Sasami gladly agreed. Sasami was turning into a beautiful teenager, and Ryoko knew that soon she would have more competition for Tenchi's heart. Caring for Mayuka had given her the maturity to be able accept this, but Ryoko still hoped that Tenchi would marry her.   
  
After giving May to Ayeka, Ryoko teleported to the roof for a snooze. She loved the warm sunlight upon her, as it reminded her once again that she was truly free of both Kagato and the cave. Meanwhile, Ayeka was playing with Mayuka and laughing at her antics. The years away from court and having someone unafraid to speak her mind had done Ayeka a world of good. She no longer acted like the spoiled, snobbish princess that she had been when she first came to Earth. She had never been able to trust anyone except for Sasami and Yosho, but neither of them was her age, and therefore could understand her problems. When she had met Ryoko, she already had a grudging respect for her candid words and lack of fear of her position. As time went by, Ayeka grew to trust Ryoko, when they weren't fighting over Tenchi. Here was someone who she could trust to give an honest opinion, with no hidden agendas or false words of praise. Ryoko despised the hypocracy of the nobility, having seen what Kagato was like and when Ayeka tried to act like she above everyone or had higher morals, she didn't hesitate to expose Ayeka's attitude for the lie that it was.  
  
Now that Ryoko was acting as Mayuka's primary caregiver, she and Ayeka had grown very close. Tenchi had also taken Ayeka out several times and Ryoko had helped pick out a nice outfit for her each time. Ayeka had returned the favor when Ryoko went out, and afterward they had both shared what happened on the dates, giggling like schoolgirls. Like Ryoko, Ayeka had matured to the point where she could accept Tenchi picking someone else, but she still hoped to win Tenchi's hand in marriage. She was amazed at how responsible Ryoko had become and had admitted to herself that Ryoko was a much better mother to May than she was.  
  
Just before lunch, Ryoko woke up and headed out to carrot fields to get Tenchi. He only worked the fields occasionally due the increased demands on him and Washu had created a few robots to take care of Ryo-ohki's precious carrots. Tenchi agreed to the picnic and headed home to clean up. She then invited Yosho and afterward headed to the lab to get Washu. Her relationship with Washu had improved to the point where she could call her "Mom" like Washu wanted, but a large gulf still remained between them, due to the emotional scars that Ryoko still bore. Washu wisely did not push Ryoko, but bided her time. She knew that someday her daughter would open up to her and Ryoko's tortured soul could finally begin healing.   
  
After inviting Washu, Ryoko went to the living room and picked up Mayuka. She took her flying while the others brought lunch. Mayuka loved flying and would laugh happily with her, enjoying the sensations. Washu said that May had the potential to also fly on her own, and Ryoko was looking forward to the day she could teach her. For now she just held Mayuka close, happy to be able to give her love to this wonderful child. They landed in the field where Sasami had already setup lunch, and settled down to eat. After lunch, Mihoshi and Kiyone, who had come back that morning, had watched May while everyone else enjoyed a nice peaceful afternoon. The two GP's had just arrested a particulary nasty child molester and needed to take their minds off having to deal with such a monster.   
  
Late in the afternoon, everyone reluctantly agreed it was time head back. Sasami had to start dinner and Mayuka getting tired. After helping pack up, Ryoko picked up May and flew back to the house. She put May in her cradle and gently sang her to sleep. After telling Ryo-ohki to keep an eye on her, Ryoko started to clean the house. By the time everyone else arrived, she had finished cleaning and had turned on the TV to catch the Galactic News. While she rarely left the Earth due to her reputation, Ryoko had recently begun to take interest what was going on in the universe, mostly because she had spent her life in isolation. After her release, she had paid little attention to what was going beyond the Masaki household because she needed to learn simply what it meant to be free. Later, as she healed to the point where her natural curiosity began to assert itself, she became painfully aware of how little she knew. While she knew science and math, and had picked up a basic knowledge of government and law, her awareness of arts, culture and music were almost nil. Kagato destroyed those things and had ruthlessly prevented her experiencing the emotions that would have allowed her to understand them.   
  
Caring for May had made her realize that she needed to know what going on in the universe. She had started to watch the news and began to watch the different educational programs. Washu had let her peruse through her immense library of music and art, and Tenchi and Ayeka helped her learn about the culture of Earth and Jurai. She vowed to herself that Mayuka would not grow up with no knowledge of the universe around her, so she spent much of her free time learning what she had always wanted to know but had been prevented from actually finding out.  
  
Around dinnertime, Mayuka woke up from her nap and immediately let everyone know she was hungry. Taking her from the cradle, Ryoko brought her to dining room and began feeding her supper. After supper, everyone went into the living room and sat down for some quality family time. They were all enjoying a movie, when Mayuka suddenly spoke her first word. She had attempted more than once to speak, but this time she managed to speak clearly to be understood. The word "Mama" came out and everyone just looked at her, hardly believing it. She said "Mama" again and looked directly at Ryoko. Ryoko just sat there in shock, her mind in turmoil. Mayuka had always directed her love at Tenchi when she first appeared, and Ryoko assumed that her first word would be "Papa". Instead, she was calling Ryoko her mother, and it rocked Ryoko to her very core. Tears flowed from her eyes as she remembered all times she had called out for her mother, and never received an answer. Desperately, she tried to control herself and bury those memories, but it was too late.  
  
Like a dam that had been breached, Ryoko's wall that she had erected around her memories had been broken and her emotions would no longer be denied. More and more memories came to the surface, and Ryoko's whole body was racked with convulsions as she cried. She suddenly cried out "Mommy!!" as she had so many centuries ago, and this time Washu was there to hold her. She had come running out from the lab in her adult form, having felt her daughter's distress through her pyschic link. Scooping up her daughter in her arms, she held Ryoko against her shoulder. Ryoko at this point was completely unaware of her surroundings, and was reliving all the horrors that she had experienced but had never been able express. She was screaming in a voice that held all the pain and terror of her youth, and crying tears for all those she had hurt and killed but never allowed to grieve.   
  
Hour after hour it went on, Ryoko crying her very soul out and Washu gently rocking her and speaking soothingly to her. Ryoko's eyes had already dried up and her voice become hoarse, but she sobbed anyway, unable to stop. Finally, around 1:00 A.M., Ryoko slowly gained control of herself. She became aware of her eyes being cleaned of the salt that encrusted them and a glass of juice being held to her lips. A voice told her to drink slowly, and her parched throat gratefully accepted the cool liquid. Her vision cleared for a minute and she saw Washu's face and felt her arms around her. Ryoko looked at her and managed to say "Momma?" before falling unconscious in her mother's arms.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Afterword:  
This is the first chapter of a multi-part saga. If you think that everyone is acting OOC, go back and watch the OVA's and MnE. Every thing is based on how the characters all acted throughout. I've given Azusa more credit for his actions than most people, because do you really think that Misaki or Funaho would actually care about him if he was the overbearing jerk or evil person that I've seen him portrayed in a lot of fanfics? The lullaby is "The Lonely Moon" which was sung Ai Orikasa, Ryoko's Japanese voice over artist, and therefore belong's to Pioneer/AIC. Please send questions, C&C to me at billdrown@lamere.net as I'm interested your thoughts.   
  
  
  
  



	3. Redemption

Tears: Chapter Two   
  
When Ryoko awoke, she found herself laying on a futon next to Washu, her head on Washu's shoulder and Washu's arms wrapped protectively around her. She also had the mother of all headaches and desperately needed a hot soak in the onsen. Ryoko was about to disengage herself from her mother's embrace, when Washu suddenly spoke,"Good afternoon, sleepyhead." Not believing her ears, Ryoko looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:00 P.M. She was about to go look after May, when Washu suddenly teleported them both to the onsen."Ryoko, don't worry about Mayuka right now. Tenchi and the others are taking care of her and we need to talk. Besides which, you look like a complete wreck", Washu said when they arrived.   
  
Ryoko had to agree about being a wreck and she wanted a nice hot soaking to soothe her aching head, but needing to talk to Washu was what she had her doubts about. Still, as she recalled what happened last night, Washu had been there for her when she called. She had even changed out that freakish,"Washu-chan" she used all the time, which made her look like some kid sister instead of her mother. Saying nothing, Ryoko and Washu both washed together and rinsed themselves off. They then climbed into the hot springs and looked at each other. After a moment, Ryoko said"Alright Mom, you said we need to talk so let's talk."  
  
Realizing that this might be the best chance she would ever have, Washu tried to reach out to her daughter.,"Ryoko, until now I've never known how to make you understand how much I love you and how your rejecting me always pained me. Last night, you heard the child of your heart call you that most wonderful word, Mother. Now you have something him in common with me, and can finally understand what I have to say. I want you to listen to this analogy before you make any judgements. You remember how Ayeka was when you first met?" At this Ryoko nodded,and Washu continued,"Now imagine that you are trapped in the cave again, only able to see and hear through May. Ayeka is raising her into that same snobbish bitch she was and you are helpless to stop it. You know in your heart that if you were free you could change her back into the wonderful person you remember. Years go by and May is now a person that is everything you hate, and you can do nothing to change it. Then miracles of miracles, you are freed and you immediately try to reach her and find that person you once knew. Instead, Mayuka looks at you like you're some monster and tears your heart to shreds by rejecting you."  
  
Seeing Ryoko's face, Washu knew she had hit home and waited for her daughter to speak. Ryoko took a deep breath and replied,"I'll grant that you have a good point Mom," and then screamed," but that doesn't give you the right to treat me like you have. First, you stayed in a child's body like some damn FREAK! Then you kept going after Tenchi like he was some guinea pig. And worst of all, you tied me up and left me hanging in the dark, alone and scared, and videotaped the whole thing!!! Tell me WHY I should let you be a part of my life, if that's the only thing I can expect."  
  
At this outburst, Washu could only look down. Ryoko was right, she had been cruel to her. Still, Ryoko hadn't left, she was waiting for Washu to answer so there was still hope that the breach could be healed. Knowing her next words would be her final chance, Washu gathered her thoughts. Finally, Washu spoke,"You're absolutely right Ryoko, I've treated you horribly. I won't ask for your forgiveness because I can't. All I ask is that you listen to what I have to say, and judge for yourself if I'm worthy of being forgiven, of being a part of your life." At this Ryoko only nodded, since she didn't trust herself to speak and she wanted an answer from Washu.  
  
"You already know part of the reason I've stayed a child. I've never been able to come to terms with my son and husband being taken from me, simply because I didn't have any 'status'. You were supposed to be in part my redemption, my proof that lineage didn't matter. Because I didn't pay attention, Kagato was able to kidnap me and turn you into a monster that everyone hated, not the loving person that I dreamed of raising. Even after I was freed, I stayed a child because it was better than facing the fact that I had twice had my children taken away from me. Last night, you called out for me and I couldn't let the chance to hold and protect you go by."  
  
Pausing to regain control over herself, Washu continued,"My chasing Tenchi was in part to punish you for hurting me. Despite what Tenchi may have thought, I would have never taken that 'sample'. I just wanted him to stop being so dense around girls. By putting him in a situation where he couldn't get away from sex, I hoped to make him confront his fears. Unfortunately, Mihoshi continually would disrupt my plans. Understand this Ryoko, your happiness means everything to me and that means Tenchi is yours. As for that night, I did it to hurt you the like you kept hurting me with your rejection of me, especially after I'd gone to the trouble of convincing you to merge with Zero. Zero did so much for you, and all you did was treat me like dirt. So I decided to punish you by stripping you of your pride and letting you know that you weren't as strong as you pretended to be. It worked alright, but afterward I felt lower than dirt. I had just proven myself to be no better than Kagato. Because I couldn't swallow my pride and let our relationship heal at its own pace, I ended up driving you further away. It's taken this long just to get you to talk to me again.,"  
  
Ryoko had remained silent throughout Washu's explanation. After letting the tension hang between them for a few minutes, Ryoko quietly asked,"And where does Mayuka fit in all this? When you asked everyone if they wanted her brought back, you were really asking me, weren't you?" Washu looked Ryoko again and said,"Yes, I was asking you. Have you never wondered why I didn't bring May back as a teenager with all of her memories? I could have easily done so, and still can. I didn't and I won't however, both for her sake and yours. Both of you had your childhood stolen, and while I cannot change the past, I could give Mayuka a new future. Her memories are locked away in the soul crystal until she is old enough to handle them. Meanwhile, she will grow up in a loving family. You needed someone who could accept the love that you had to give, and look how that has turned out. Tenchi is no longer afraid of you, and you now know the love that a mother has for a child. You may not have carried Mayuka in your womb, but you carry her in your heart and that is just the same. It was the only gift I could give you that would show how much I love you."  
  
Washu fell silent again. She had said all she could say and now the rest was up to Ryoko. Again the tension hung between them, and Washu began to worry that she had failed. Finally, Ryoko spoke,"If you had tried to tell me why you tied me up that night before you brought May back, I'd probably have spit in your face. Even before last night, I'd have a hard time forgiving you. But now that I've heard Mayuka call me her mother, I can understand why you've done some of the things you did to me. I'm willing to give us a fresh start, both because of May and because you finally were there when I needed you. But there are some conditions." Washu looked at her, hope and fear naked on her face.   
  
"First, no more staying a child. You can't believe how much I hate that 'Washu-chan' form you use. You're 20,000 years old, start acting like it. Second, stop spending all your time in the lab. If I'm May's mother, that makes you her grandmother and grandparents should get to know their grandchildren. All your work has been nothing but an excuse to avoid facing your problems. I'm just as guilty in my own way and look what happened when I got caught with my guard down. In return, I'll start sharing my life with you. It won't be easy for either one of us, but maybe we can build something worthwhile." Washu had tears in her eyes by now, and after drying her eyes with a towel, spoke,"Now that I have my daughter back, I don't need 'Washu-chan' anymore. As for my work, I'll gladly cut back if it means spending time with my daughter." Ryoko then replied,"I guess we have a deal, Mom."  
  
They both got out of the hot springs then. As they both dressed, it was all Washu could do to keep from crying tears of joy. Her most heartfelt prayers had been answered. Ryoko, meanwhile, was thinking about Mayuka calling her "Mama". No one could say now that she was irresponsible or unfit to raise a child. Just wait until the Royal Council heard about this!! The thought of the "demon space pirate" raising a Princess of Jurai, which Mayuka was legally, would give some of those overblown bigots a heart attack.  
  
Both Ryoko and Washu entered the living room, where everyone was waiting. Mayuka was on the floor playing, when she saw Ryoko. Her face lit up and she said,"Mama". Ryoko scooped her up in her arms and hugged her tight, letting everyone see her love for this child of her heart. No longer did she have to hide her feelings, now that her pain was out in the open and everyone still cared about her. Ryoko then did something she had sworn never to do. In front of everyone, she began to sing Achika's lullaby. She didn't have to worry about someone else singing it, because now she had something far greater, she had Mayuka's love. Everyone was amazed at Ryoko's singing and wondered where the song came from. Nobuyuki, however, had tears in his eyes as he recognized the lullaby. He wondered how Ryoko had learned it, as she was locked up in the cave when Tenchi was a baby. After she was finished singing, Ryoko just stood there, holding onto May while feeling the love of mother and child. Washu was right, Mayuka had been her greatest gift to her and more than anything was why Ryoko could find it in her heart to forgive.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Over the next few months, Ryoko slowly began to face her memories. She started to have therapy sessions with Yosho who, as priest of the shrine, was a trained counselor and being from outer space himself could understand some of the more outlandish sounding stories. Washu was there to provide support, which was needed because Ryoko often broke down sobbing as the horrors she had seen and experienced were brought out. She let the tears flow, knowing now that hiding the pain only made things worse later. Washu also had private talks with Yosho, mostly because he knew what it was to have lost a child and spouse. While all his other wives and children lived long and full lives, Achika had died before her time, and her mother had died out of grief shortly after.   
  
Ryoko's relationship with the rest of her family also changed. Before, she had alway hid her emotions, always put up a shell to protect herself from being hurt. Now she let others see the warm, caring nature that she had only shown to May. Everyone was amazed at her transformation, and both Tenchi and Ayeka commented that she had changed from an ugly duckling into a graceful swan. They deferred to her authority over taking care of Mayuka, especially since Ryoko was the only person that Mayuka called Mama.   
  
As July wound down and August approached, the Royal Family called. They were coming to visit both to see their children and to discuss some important matters. Unfortunately, six suitors for Ayeka would be coming as well, and all of them were determined that Ayeka would marry one of them. When Ryoko heard this, she could only clench her teeth and pray. Now that she was Mayuka's mother, she wasn't going to hide this time. That meant having to put up with not one but SIX idiots who would make life miserable for her. The house would be in chaos during their visit, which of course would make life hard on May. Ayeka looked at her sympathetically, as life would be also miserable for her.  
  
On August 1, the Royals arrived. Ryoko was with Mayuka in the onsen bathing, both to prepare herself for the chaos ahead, and to give Ayeka and Sasami a little privacy for their family reunion. After her bath, Ryoko took Mayuka outside to greet everyone. She curtsied Azusa, greeted Lady Funaho, and braced herself for Lady Misaki. Sure enough, after Misaki had finished cuddling Mayuka, she gave Ryoko one of her trademark bear hugs. This time, Ryoko surprised everyone by not only returning the hug, but matching her strength for strength. Misaki gladly accepted this and both of their spines were cracking before they broke the embrace. Azusa and Funaho were looking at each other, wondering if they were hallucinating. Finally, they shrugged and went inside.   
  
Once inside, Ryoko looked at the six noblemen and waited for them to recognize her. Two of them, Tetsu and Hiroshi, merely looked at her and nodded. Sumi, a blonde haired man with intelligent eyes, actually bowed to her and greeted her courteously. Ryoko marked these three, as they were actually behaving themselves and not acting like that buffoon Seiryo. The next two, Korehira and Norimoto, looked at her and Mayuka with hate and loathing in their eyes, but kept their peace. Clearly, Azusa had laid down some ground rules, for which Ryoko was grateful. It was the last one, Nobaka, who made Ryoko shudder. There was a malevolent intelligence in his eyes and a sneer on his face that reminded her of Kagato. Here was someone who would bear watching at all times.   
  
During lunch her suspicions were confirmed. Nobaka spoke condenscendingly to her, staying just shy of outright insults and threats. Clearly, he wanted to provoke her into a fight and while she normally would have obliged, her instincts told that this one was dangerous. Also, she had found a new appreciation of life, and no longer felt the need for fighting. So Ryoko ignored him, and fed Mayuka. After lunch, she joined the other women for the soap operas. Misaki and Funaho also were soap fans, and whenever they were in Council meetings, they always made sure that the episodes were recorded so they could watch them later. Ayeka told Ryoko that once someone forgot to record an episode, and both of Azusa's wives had gone into a complete frenzy. Azusa ended up personally having to go to the studio and get a copy of the missed episode to placate his wives. Needless to say, there was never an episode unrecorded again. Ryoko had laughed herself silly at the thought, though she'd have probably done the same thing.  
  
After the soaps, Azusa had rejoined them, along with Tenchi, Yosho and Nobuyuki. After everyone was seated, Azusa spoke. " When we called earlier, one of the reasons for coming here was that there was some important issues to discuss. That time is here now. Tenchi, Startica is approaching and we three want you,Mayuka,Ayeka,Sasami and Yosho to be there. It is time you were introduced to the people of Jurai. Yosho, you have made your desire clear, but you still must visit Jurai. You owe it to the people to confirm you are alive and well, and you have to publicly declare Tenchi as your successor. Ayeka, Sasami, you must also be there to also let people know how you are doing. Professor Washu, I have been asked by the Science Academy on Todain to see if you would be a guest lecturer. They would pay you well in gold, which I imagine would come in handy for expenses around here. Ryoko, Nobuyuki, you are invited to visit Jurai, if you wish."  
  
Azusa waited for everyone to quiet down after hearing this. Once everyone was finished talking among themselves, he spoke again, "We need to know by the end of the week, when we head back, what you have decided. I am sorry about the abruptness of our request, but this issue was hotly debated in the Council right up until we left Jurai." Ryoko was deeply troubled by what Azusa said. At hers and Washu's request, Mihoshi and Kiyone had not reported Mayuka calling Ryoko her mother nor Ryoko's breakdown. Now May was being taken away from her where she felt she couldn't follow. Despite the invitation, Ryoko knew in her heart that going to Jurai would only bring trouble. Both the common folk and the nobles would only see the monster that attacked and destroyed so much of Jurai, not the daughter of Washu. Earth was her home now and Mayuka her daughter, but how to tell the Royals this?  
  
Ayeka, meanwhile, had her own problems to contend with. Now that Azusa had made his announcement, her suitors felt that they could make their case for marriage. While Hiroshi,Tetsu and Sumi were actually pleasant to talk to, Korehira,Noritomo, and Nobaka left her feeling like she was covered in grease and slime. Dealing with one suitor was bad enough. Dealing with all six while also trying to decide what to do about her father's request pushed her to the limit. She felt like strangling her parents for allowing so many suitors at once.  
  
Around late afternoon, Ayeka finally managed to extract herself. The first three nobles politely excused themselves and went to watch Tenchi and Yosho train. The last three, however, sought out Ryoko with the express purpose of provoking her. They knew she wasn't at her full power, and foolishly believed themselves her equal. They found her playing with Mayuka while the Royal Family looked on. Nobaka immediately began where he had left off, with Korehira and Noritomo also joining in. While Azusa was shocked by their rudeness and his wives' tempers were approaching the boiling point, Ryoko calmly ignored the three. She knew what they were up to and she had better things to do than to give them the satifaction of pissing her off. Seeing how Ryoko wasn't reacting to the nobles provocations, Funaho and Misaki calmed down while Azusa looked at her with great respect for such restraint.   
  
Ryoko's refusal to be provoked finally pushed Nobaka over the edge. He decided to hit Ryoko through Mayuka, seeing how she cared for the baby. In his sneering voice he said, "Gentlemen, I see that Miss Ryoko doesn't wish to play with us because she already has a playmate. I wonder what it will look like when it grows up. Will it be a furry beast like her pet or will look like something even funnier?" At this, Korehira and Noritomo laughed uproariously. Azusa,Funaho and Misaki were all shocked at such disgraceful behavior and were about to upbraid the three of them when they saw Ryoko's face. Her eyes were narrowed to mere slits and power was radiating from her. Teleporting between Korehira and Noritomo, she lashed out with her fists and sent them flying across the room, out cold. Then before he could blink, she had hooked her thumbs inside Nobaka's cheeks and her fingers in his ears.  
  
In a quiet voice that more terrifying than her screaming, she said,"NO ONE mocks my Mayuka. ARE you understanding me?" . Not hearing a response, she yanked him over her head and repeated the question. Nobaka was in excruciating pain meanwhile and was desperately trying to get away from her. He clearly had underestimated her power and was terrified for the first time in his life. Even with only one of her gems, she was more powerful than the three of them combined and now that power was focused against him. Whimpering and crying, he tried to say yes, but his mouth was in agony.   
  
Nobaka's punishment might have gone on even longer, but at that moment Mayuka had laughed and said "Mama". Ryoko's face lit up, her eyes opened wide with pure joy and she cried,"Little Mayuka!!". Negligently tossing Nobaka with one hand, she scooped up her daughter and began laughing happily with her. Nobaka sailed face first through the wall where he hung like some bizarre wall ornament. Seeing this made Mayuka laugh harder, and Ryoko said,"Did that bad man hurt Mommy's little girl? Don't worry, Mommy will make sure bad people like him behave and not say such naughty things."   
  
Azusa and Funaho had face-faulted at Ryoko's behavior. It went against everything they knew about her and neither of them could believe their eyes or ears. Misaki, however, had rushed over to Ryoko and Mayuka and hugged them fiercely. She had long suspected that they were kindred spirits, souls whose hearts were full of love and unafraid to show it. Kagato had hurt Ryoko deeply, and she had erected a wall around her soul, thus preventing any real emotions from escaping. Clearly, that wall was destroyed and her soul was now shining through. Washu walked in just then to see what all the racket was. Taking in the scene before her, she calmly went over to Azusa and Funaho and waved some smelling salts under their noses.  
  
Once they woke up, Azusa and Funaho immediately began badgering Washu with questions. Finally they were satified that the bond between Ryoko and Mayuka was real, and that this was the real Ryoko before them, not some duplicate. Washu then looked at her daughter and said, "Ryoko, don't you think you should clean up this mess? Leaving trash around the house is very bad manners." At this, Ryoko looked a little guilty and replied,"Oh, all right. But where do I dump them? They won't fit into the trash can, and Tenchi won't like me fouling up the lake." Azusa then answered," Toss them outside, I'll have Azaka and Kamidake throw them in my ship's brig. Their behavior is an absolute disgrace, and they will be punished." Misaki and Funaho both got an evil glint in their eyes, and Ryoko decided that she wouldn't want to be in those idiots' shoes.  
  
Handing Mayuka to Azusa, she first picked up Korehira and tossed him into middle of the room. Next she tossed Noritomo on top of him, and then she yanked Nobaka from the wall, taking a large chunk with him. Tossing him on top of the other two, she picked the three up and teleported outside, where she called for the guardians. Dumping her load on the ground, she gave Azusa's instructions to them and reappeared in the living room. Ryoko then got a broom and dustpan and proceeded to finish cleaning up.   
  
Later that evening, when everyone was finished eating and had gathered in the living room to watch a movie, Ryoko came to a decision. Now that the Royal Family had accepted that Ryoko was Mayuka's mother, she knew they would accept what she wanted. "Your Majesties, I cannot go to Jurai, I would only be the cause of trouble at what should be a happy occasion. Mayuka cannot go either, because she is too young to be separated from her mother. Therefore, I must inform you that both of us will be staying on Earth, along with Ryo-ohki", Ryoko said. The Royals were startled by her announcement, but seeing her face, they all nodded their agreement.  
  
Sasami then objected,"But Ryoko, what will you do for food? You've never learned how to cook more than boiling noodles." Ryoko looked at her and replied,"Sasami, you forget that I don't need to eat or drink, same as Ryo-ohki. Furthermore, I don't have a sense of taste, so food has little meaning to me. Don't worry about me starving." Ayeka tried a different tactic to get her dearest friend to go with them. "Ryoko, we'll be gone for almost a month. Aren't you the least bit worried about Tenchi spending all that time alone with me.?" Ryoko laughed and said,"Nice try Ayeka. We both know that Tenchi will make his choice when he is ready. If Tenchi spends time with you, he'll make it up to me when he gets back. Besides, do you really think your father will allow you two to go anywhere unchaperoned?" At this Azusa had laughed and put on a stern look.  
  
Ryoko then looked at Tenchi. "Tenchi, goto Jurai. Their Majesties are right, you need to be introduced to the people of Jurai. It will be a good starting point for you to taking on the mantle of Crown Prince. Kiyone and Mihoshi are due back next week from patrol, so I won't be lonely for long.", Ryoko pleaded, "After you get back, we all can have a late birthday party for Mayuka." Everyone started, as they remembered that Mayuka's first birthday was this month. Tenchi smiled and said,"Since everyone is so sure of this, I'll go. Ryoko, I promise I'll take you out to a festival here when we get back. I'll also bring back plenty of birthday present for my little girl." At this Mayuka had giggled. She didn't understand what Tenchi said, but she knew her father loved her.  
  
Everyone else, including Nobuyuki, also agreed to attend Startica. Washu then spoke,"I'll give that lecture at the Science Academy. My granddaughter's birthday is approaching, and I need enough money so that I can spoil her rotten." The Royal Family laughed, since they were planning the same thing for Mayuka. Now that everything was decided, a cloud was lifted from the Masaki home, and everyone enjoyed the rest of the visit.  
  
Finally, it was time for everyone to leave. Washu closed down much of her lab and set the security systems so only Mihoshi,Kiyone,Ryoko,Mayuka and herself could safely enter. She would be dropped off on Todain, and hook up with Mihoshi and Kiyone just outside the Jurai Protected Zone Marker on the way back. The Yukinojo and Ryo-ohki were still the only non-Jurain ships allowed near Earth. The GP's had already been notified and would be waiting for her. She then boarded the ship after giving a goodbye hug to her daughter. As Ayeka and Ryoko were hugging each other, Ryoko said with a mischevious gleam in her eyes,"Don't get caught doing what I plan to do with Tenchi when he gets back." Ayeka replied with the same gleam,"Who said I'm going to get caught?" Hearing this and looking at Azusa's face, Tenchi gulped.   
  
Sasami cried as she hugged Ryoko and Ryo-ohki, who was in her child form. While she understood Ryoko's reasoning, she would miss not having her playmate with her. The night before, she had setup several days worth of meals for the three of them, with explicit instructions on how to prepare them. Yosho had then bowed to Ryoko, and asked her to maintain the shrine's cleanliness, to which she agreed. Nobuyuki also bowed to her before boarding, telling her to take any messages from the office.  
  
Tenchi then came up to her. Holding her close, he gently kissed her on the cheek and then kissed his daughter. Tenchi cared deeply for Ryoko and Ayeka now, and honestly believed he would never be able to choose between them. He had a premonition, just before he agreed to go, that after this trip, life would never be the same for the three of them. What would happen he didn't know, only that Startica would be a crossroads in their relationship. After saying goodbye to his daughter and her adopted mother, he too boarded the ship.  
  
Finally, the Emperor and his wives came over. Azusa gave her a formal bow of respect. Funaho also gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her great-great granddaughter. Misaki was crying as she gave Ryoko her crushing bear hug, which Ryoko again matched easily. They then boarded the ship as well, and Ryoko watched as the ship left the Earth and headed out of the solar system. When they were gone, Ryoko went inside with Ryo-ohki and Mayuka. With everyone gone, the house, which had been full of life, now seemed a lonely, empty place.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
If you think that Ryoko is OOC in the second half of this chapter, watch Episodes 11 and 12 of the OVA's. Zero is what Ryoko is really like, when she is not hiding the from the pain and horror that has been her life before. The next chapters will much darker, as Ryoko will be put through hell. Still, there is light at the end of her dark journey and she will emerge a much stronger person from her experiences   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Attack

Tears: Chapter 3  
  
It had been three days since everyone had left for Jurai. While Ryoko managed to keep busy with housework and caring for Mayuka, she found herself wishing she could have gone to Jurai. She missed her family dearly, and prayed that someday the "demon space pirate" would be forgotten and people would only see Ryoko Hakubi. Thankfully, Mihoshi,Kiyone and Washu were due back in two or three days. The silence made Ryoko think that unfriendly eyes were watching her, though she couldn't say why.  
  
Unknown to her, the house was indeed being watched and had been for years. Ayeka's appearance over Kurashiki had been seen and heard by almost the entire city. Ryo-ohki's appearance and the grabbing of Tenchi's house had been witnessed by the neighborhood, and naturally, people had talked. Naval ships of several countries had tracked their flight into outer space, along with the various space facilities. When Ryo-ohki crashed into the Seto-Ohashi Bridge, it had been passed off as a meteor strike. Tracking data clearly showed that the bridge had been hit by something that was flying across the water however, and all the countries that had seen the two ships flooded the city with agents with orders to learn everything they could.  
  
Listening to people talking, several facts emerged. The name Ryoko, which a woman's voice had been heard calling for her to come out, was also the name of a demon that was supposedly imprisoned in a cave next to a nearby shrine. The owner of the house that disappeared was the son-in-law of the caretaker of this shrine as well. Furthermore, when the shrine was visited, the missing house was discovered, along with several houseguests. There were too many coincidences, and a joint task force consisting mainly of Japanese and U.S. intelligence had been formed.   
  
While some agents had bugged the house, others had begun to investigate the Masaki family. It became apparent that all of the houseguests were from another planet, but what was strange was the insistence by the one called Ayeka that Tenchi was related by blood to her. Subsequent checking of the birth records could find no proof, but did uncover something else. The caretaker's birth certificate was a complete fake and so were the records of all the other shrine caretakers, going back for centuries. An analysis of all the fake records showed that the same person had written every one, which would make Katsuhito Masaki centuries old.  
  
Profiles were developed on all of the Masaki family. More than one agent scratched their heads at Ryoko and Ayeka's fighting over Tenchi. The kid seemed like a wimp and yet here were two beautiful women treating him like he was the hottest thing since Elvis or the Beatles. No one knew what to make of the strange animal that appeared later on, but the name Ryo-ohki was the name of other demon in the legend. When the family went to the Hot Springs Inn, a strange storm appeared and another woman had fallen literally into Tenchi's arms. She also joined the family and apparently flipped over Tenchi. A quick profile was made and it seemed like this woman was the definition of "airhead". The agents would have just treated her as no one of importance, when she mentioned she was with something called the Galaxy Police and evidently a person of some rank. That meant that sooner or later, people would come looking for her.  
  
After the visit to the inn, a domed onsen, floating over the lake, had apparently been made out of thin air by Ryoko. Scientists were stumped as to how it been built and stayed above the lake. The fact at least one of these alien women possesed such technology had justified the surveillance and task force's budget was increased. When someone called Kagato appeared, cameras with telephoto lenses and long distance microphones had picked up the battle. It was clear that Katsuhito Masaki was the samurai warrior Yosho from the legend and that he too was from another planet. Psychologists also noted Ryoko's fear of Kagato and the strange power he had over her.  
  
When Tenchi and the others had gone after Kagato, jaws had dropped at Ryo-ohki's transformation into a battleship. This creature was dangerous and Ryo-ohki's threat assessment was considerably upgraded. Ryoko was already considered a top threat because of her powers and to a lesser degree so was Ayeka. When Tenchi came back, he had yet another girl with him. Everyone on the task force was asking themselves what was this kid, some kind of girl magnet?  
  
The new arrival called herself Washu, "the greatest scientific genius in the universe". What the agents called her was far less flattering. She found every single microphone and video camera hidden in the house and around the shrine in one night, while everyone else was asleep. What she didn't outright destroy, she somehow made only able to pick up that insipid children's show "Barney the Dinosaur". Washu became the bane of all the agents trying watch the house and most of them spent nights coming up with new ways for her to die. Any kind of electronic surveillance became almost impossible, because new bugs were found within a day. Finally, someone had the idea of watching through high powered lenses and lip reading what was said. While this resulted in less information, it was still better than nothing. One tidbit that was overheard was the fact Ryoko was Washu's daughter. This wasn't believed at first until Washu was observed changing into an adult and saying she was once married and had an earlier child.  
  
When Mihoshi had been evidently recalled, Washu's power had been witnessed. She had easily dismissed the strange energy creature that almost destroyed the inn, and was considered a high threat afterwards. Because so many of the inhabitants were possesed of superhuman powers, it considered too dangerous to try acquiring any of the technology believed to be inside the house. Also, location of Washu's lab inside was unknown, until a television crew doing a documentary on the house's architecture had filmed part of the lab, including the location of the door. Agents had acquired a copy of the film, which had been dismissed as being science fiction. Everyone had been amazed at the glimpse of wonders in the lab, and were determined more than ever to find a way to raid the place.  
  
The shrine had a lot of visitors over the years, including a woman who could pass for Ryoko's twin and a stern, authoritative man with two wives. This strange group were evidently Sasami and Ayeka's parents and rulers of a place called Jurai. This information reinforced the importance of proceeding with extreme care while watching the shrine. With so many people in the house at any time, it was decided to just watch and hope for a lucky break. Meanwhile, every scrap of information that could be found on the inhabitants was added the their profiles.   
  
About a year ago, a new person joined the family. A teenage girl quite literally appeared out of nowhere and called Tenchi "Daddy". All of the task force agreed that none of the alien women could be the mother, quite simply because they all neutralized each other's attempts to get Tenchi. Ryoko's reaction to her was especially interesting, but no one could say exactly why. The next day she was gone, and everyone acted like she had died. A week later, the house was decorated like it was Christmas and Washu had brought out a newborn who had the same name as the girl. This child was also treated as Tenchi's, but no one claimed to be the mother. At first everyone shared in taking care of the baby, but it soon became evident that Ryoko had bonded with the infant. What was also interesting was the fact Tenchi started to seriously date both Ryoko and Ayeka at this time as well.  
  
Recently, several things had happened. First, there had been a marked change in Ryoko's behavior. Then just a couple of days ago, almost the entire household had left, leaving only Ryoko,Mayuka and her pet Ryo-ohki. If the pattern still held, Mihoshi and her partner Kiyone wouldn't be back until next week. A chance like this wouldn't come again in who knows when. Planning immediately began for a raid on Washu's lab. Ryoko's habits were watched intensely for the next two days, while all information about her was reviewed for any clues about how she could be neutralized. Ryo-ohki was also watched, but she was considered less of a threat due to her limited intelligience. One piece of information that was quickly found was Ryoko's intense fear of being alone in the dark. Another fact that emerged was that alcohol had the same affect on her that it did on humans. This meant that similar drugs, namely tranquilizers would most likely also affect her. The dosage needed was the unknown factor, but everyone figured more was better. If Ryoko died as a result, well that was just too bad.  
  
That night, the team setup where they would take out Ryoko. She had been observed performing a daily cleaning ritual in front of the shrine office. This was a perfect place for the ambush, because she would be out in the open and it was next to the cave where she had been imprisoned. Since the cave held her for so long once, it ought to be able to hold her again. The passage to the pool inside was reopened and the shooters got into their positions. A cargo truck was parked a little down the road, and would be brought to the house once the way was clear. Everyone then settled in to wait for morning.  
  
The next morning, Ryoko got up and started with what she thought would be a normal day. After bathing and breakfast with Ryo-ohki and Mayuka, she headed to the shrine. She would perform the morning cleansing and then start housecleaning. Mihoshi,Kiyone and Washu were due back tomorrow morning, and she wanted to be able to enjoy a little family get together when they arrived. After setting Mayuka's basket on the porch out of the warm sun, Ryoko told Ryo-ohki to stay with her and prepared for the ritual.   
  
Suddenly, Ryoko was hit by four shots in the neck. Angrily, she started summoning her powers when her vision blurred and she felt incredibly weak. She swayed and was hit by another four shots. Her eyes rolling back, Ryoko fell to the ground unconscious. The shooters came running out of their hiding places, and shot with her four more darts. Each dart contained a trank dosage that would kill an ordinary human. Amazingly, Ryoko was still breathing and appeared to be just sleeping. Quickly, two men grabbed her and headed toward the cave.  
  
Ryo-ohki, who was in her child form, had seen Ryoko hit, but when she tried to help her mistress, several other men stepped in and blocked her. One man pulled out a pistol with a laser sight, and targeted Mayuka. "Don't even think about turning into a ship Ryo-ohki.", said the man,"or your friend's little baby dies. Ryoko isn't dead and, if you do what you are told, no one will get hurt." Frightened by the man's words and tone, Ryo-ohki waited for the stranger to continue. "Now then, I'm going to stay right here and keep an eye on you while my friends take care of business. I've also got a sniper covering me, so don't think of trying to take me out." With that statement, a shot was placed just above Mayuka's head. Mayuka screamed, and Ryo-ohki tried to calm her. The man patiently waited for the two agents to return from securing Ryoko in the cave.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryoko's captors, Jackson and Malone, were working their way down to the pool. The passageway was steep and slippery, and neither wanted a mishap. Finally, they reached the edge of the pool and were about to throw her in, when Malone had an idea. Ryoko was that bitch Washu's daughter and here was a perfect chance to pay her back for all the trouble she had caused them. Jackson agreed and with a cruel smile on both their faces, they advanced on the helpless woman.  
  
Thirty minutes later, they were tying the rock back together, thus closing the passageway. The two men then rejoined the group at the shrine and reported Ryoko was now neutralized. The man covering Ryo-ohki and Mayuka then spoke into lapel mike and gave the raiders the all-clear. Everyone except him headed toward the house and the lab. When the team entered the house, they spread out to check the different rooms before heading for the lab. In the living room, the television's upgraded reception was discovered, and it was immediately moved into the truck. Other rooms had only minor items, though the Galaxy Police uniforms in Mihoshi and Kiyone's room were of definite interest. These were also grabbed and everyone then headed to the lab.  
  
At the shrine, Ryo-ohki was becoming desperate. She was roughly 6-7 years old in human terms and was having a difficult time with all of this. Mayuka was crying, both from needing to be changed and because Ryoko wasn't there to take care of her. Ryo-ohki had seen Ryoko change Mayuka enough times that she felt she could do it, but the stranger scared her. The stranger, whose name was Roberts, said,"Change the brat's diapers and shut her up." Ryo-ohki then picked May up and carefully changed her diapers. Mayuka quieted down, but she still whimpered, sensing that her mother was missing. Ryo-ohki then tried to figure out what to do. She remembered that her mother Washu and her Galaxy Police friends were headed home, and it might be possible to reach them. They would know what to do and so she acted on this idea. Accessing her communication systems, she first tried to pick up Yukinojo on her own. She sensed the ship, but couldn't get a clear signal.   
  
Ryo-ohki then thought of Funaho, Yosho's ship tree. Linking with the great ship, she was able to boost the reception enough that she could open a comm channel with Yukinojo. Immediately, Ryo-ohki sent out a distress signal with all the power that she could. It was received and Ryo-ohki waited for someone to tell her what to do.  
  
Back at the house, the team had entered the lab. The security systems were immediately activated, but there were no alarms sounded. Washu's AI systems controlling the lab were far in advance of anything on Earth, and could sense the threat level of an intruder and implement appropriate countermeasures without alerting the intruder. Quickly sizing up the team, the AI began separating and capturing them one at a time. It noted the fact there were more outside, but since they didn't attempt to enter the AI merely filed each of their pictures away for reference. Once all of the intruders were captured, the AI sent out a coded signal to Washu's holocomputer.  
  
The two men outside the lab were getting worried by the silence. The team was supposed to check in at regular intervals, and two check ins had already been missed. After a hour had passed with no word, they contacted Roberts at the shrine. He agreed that something had most likely happened to them, but didn't want to abandon his men or the mission just yet. The television and the uniforms were just the tip of the iceberg and he wasn't about to let anything get in his way. Roberts then had an idea. Since Ryo-ohki and Mayuka were members of the household, why not use them to gain access to the lab? "Change of plans kid. You two are going to help me find out what's in that lab. It's obvious that there's some sort of security system, and I figure it's programmed not to hurt you or the baby. I'm going to have my gun pointed at the brat's head, so no heroics."  
  
Ryo-ohki picked up May and the three of them headed toward the house. Once there, the other two men also targeted Mayuka. Forming a wedge, with Ryo-ohki and Mayuka in the center, Roberts at point and the other two on each side, they all entered the lab. The AI saw them and transmitted this info to Washu. Since it couldn't capture these three without endangering Mayuka or Ryo-ohki, the AI locked the door behind them and then linked up with Ryo-ohki's comm systems. It directed her on a long tour of the lab, while it waited for the arrival of Washu. Ryo-ohki's distress call and the silent alarm had been received, and both the Yukinojo and the Hinase, which had arrived in the Sol system at the same time, were headed at top speed to Earth.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Earlier on Yukinojo  
  
While Kiyone was helping Washu and Minagi wrap Mayuka's birthday gifts, Mihoshi was on the bridge standing watch. Most people thought of her as the definition of "dumb blonde", but this was farthest from the truth. Mihoshi possessed a genius level intellect and an incredible eye for detail. Her cheerful, bubbly personality was what people saw most of the time. Only when she was working a case or confronting a criminal did she become all business. At the Academy, her classmates thought it was her grandfather's influence that got her in, not her own scores on the entrance exams. Actually, the Grand Marshal had been dead set against her entering, for just that reason.   
  
When she passed the exams with a perfect score, he did use his influence once. He made sure Mihoshi had Chief Instructor Bodai, the toughest instructor in the Police Academy. His reputation for fairness and integrity was unquestioned, and if Mihoshi passed or failed, it would be on her merits. Bodai noted her analytical skills and taught her the importance of attention to detail. She proved to be an excellent marksman on the firing range and had a talent for interviewing and interrogation. The only mark against her was her clumsiness in high stress situations. Oddly, her actions would result in resolving the situation, almost as if she was possessed of an incredible lucky streak. It was very unnerving to witness though, but Bodai figured this could be fixed with Mihoshi having a good partner. He had given her high marks and she had graduated at the top of her class.  
  
Out in the field, finding a partner proved to be a problem. Word had spread among the ranks of her identity and most officers didn't want to have the Marshal's granddaughter as a partner. Even though Mihoshi was a fully capable officer in own her right, the thought that she might be killed and they would have to face the Grand Marshal scared away many veterans. Also, she had gotten a choice assignment to Central based upon her abilities, but it still generated a certain amount of resentment. As a result, Mihoshi went through a lot of partners, usually lasting a few months at most. On her own, she amassed an impressive arrest/conviction record, but she felt like a pariah at times. She desperately wished for someone she could trust and who would accept her as a police officer.  
  
It was during the Galactic energy crisis that she met her first real partner, Kiyone Makibi. She had graduated before Mihoshi, also at the top of her class, and wanted to advance strictly on her merits. While she found Mihoshi's cheerfulness irritating, she treated Mihoshi like any other cop, and didn't hold her heritage against her. Mihoshi began to open up to Kiyone and she was determined to keep her as a partner. Kiyone's apparent death had shattered Mihoshi and she suffered a nervous breakdown. When Mihoshi finally recovered, she was changed in several ways. She had become childlike in both personality and conscious thought. Her detective skills operated on a subconscious level and she misinterpreted orders to what she wanted to hear. Also, she was now a complete klutz. Mihoshi was so accident prone that everyone avoided her rather than get hurt.   
  
After it was clear that no one would take Mihoshi as a partner, the Marshal gave her the newest, most advanced ship in the fleet, the Yukinojo. The AI was advanced to the point of self-awareness and had an inhuman amount of patience. Yukinojo needed every bit of patience and understanding in dealing with Mihoshi and any lesser AI would have had a nervous breakdown of it's own. Mihoshi had been demoted by this time, and assigned to the Seventh Headquarters. It was hoped that such a remote assignment would keep her out of trouble, but as usual, Mihoshi managed to find trouble on her own. First, Kagato had entered the Sol system, then she had managed to get herself stranded on Earth in violation of Galactic and Jurain laws. Against all odds, Mihoshi hooked up with the Jurain Crown Prince and Princesses and Space Pirates Ryoko and Ryo-ohki no less. She participated in the destruction of Kagato and learned so much information about Jurai's secrets that the report had to be heavily censored. Captain Nobeyama and the Commander of the Seventh Headquarters were secretly relieved when Mihoshi asked to stay on Earth.  
  
Several years later, Ryoko, while on one of her rare trips with Ryo-ohki, had found Kiyone alive. The sight of Kiyone alive had jolted Mihoshi almost back to her original self. Kiyone had originally blamed Mihoshi for being stranded, but the years had burned away her anger. When she learned what happened to Mihoshi, she had agreed to be Mihoshi's partner again. Kiyone needed a quiet assignment while she rebuilt her life, and staying at the Masaki household fit bill perfectly, peaceful yet stimulating enough to keep from being bored. Ryoko by this time had stopped fighting with Ayeka, so Kiyone lucked out there.  
  
The partnership worked better than expected the second time around. Soon they acquired a reputation for being one of the most effective teams in Galaxy Police. They were both promoted and offered the chance to return to Central, but they elected to stay on Earth. Kiyone and Mihoshi were part of the Masaki family now and the thought of leaving the home permanently was unbearable. Now they spent their time on patrol as members of the Special Investigation Unit, with their choice of any case they wanted. Yukinojo for his part was vastly relieved with both Mihoshi's change and Kiyone's appearance.  
  
Today had been a pleasant surprise when Minagi had joined them on the way home. She hadn't visited the family in over a year, and was happy to hear that Ryoko and Washu had made peace with each other. The rift between them had been a source of great distress to Minagi, and she was glad that they finally worked out their differences. Minagi was amazed at the news of Ryoko raising a baby and acting like an adult. She was looking forward to meeting her niece and finding out what a baby was like. Even though Minagi was technically Ryoko's daughter, being a clone made from Ryoko's and Washu's former assistant Yakage's genes, she found it easier to consider herself Ryoko's sister and Washu her mother. Minagi had come aboard Yukinojo to help Washu, and both ships were moving at cruising speed to Earth. They would park behind the moon and use shuttles to descend to the planet in order to keep the ships existence hidden from everyone else. Earth was still a restricted planet and it was forbidden for them to reveal their true identities as aliens to the general population.   
  
Everything was quiet onboard when alarms went off in both Yukinojo and Washu's holocomp. Opening a comm link with Ryo-ohki, everyone watched in horror at the attack on Ryoko and Mayuka being used as a hostage. A few hours later, the security system reported the capture of the majority of the team, but Mayuka and Ryo-ohki were being used as shields by three more men. That left the sniper unaccounted for, and Ryoko's fate was still unknown. All agreed that Mayuka and Ryo-ohki's rescue had to come first, even Ryoko would have agreed had she been there. Minagi volunteered to capture the sniper, to which Kiyone and Mihoshi acceded. Analyzing the placement of the shot gave her a fair estimate of his location, and Minagi quickly boarded her shuttle.  
  
Everyone else then discussed how to rescue the hostages. These men were professionals and all three would have to be taken out simultaneously. The extreme riskiness of this idea placed it as a last resort. Negotiating seemed like the best option, and Mihoshi was chosen to do the job. People were always underestimating her and she would definitely put the raiders at ease. Washu then told them all she knew about the surveillance on the house. Always before, they had been satified with just keeping an eye on the house, but she never expected them to go this far. Using tranquilizer darts on Ryoko was understandable to a point, but threatening a baby like that was unforgivable. Washu then talked with Ryo-ohki, telling her they would arrive shortly and to obey the raiders for now. Mayuka was crying now, having not been fed since morning, and she was very hungry.  
  
Minagi reached the home first and immediately began searching for the sniper and the spotter. She had landed in the fields behind home, flying out of the sun and therefore practically undetected. Flying just above the trees, she moved in a wide loop to a point just behind where she thought the sniper team was. Reaching out with all of her senses, Minagi homed in on their hiding spot. The snipers were very good at concealing themselves, but their presence still created a disruption in the natural balance of the forest. It was this disruption that Minagi's warrior instincts, honed to a fine edge under the tutelage of her father and master Yakage, picked up and she soon pinpointed the snipers' location.   
  
The sniper and his spotter had been watching the house, waiting for word from Roberts, the team leader, that the mission was complete and they could head back to the pickup point. Their surprise was complete when an energy blade suddenly appeared and sliced the rifle in half. Scrambling from their hiding place, they were confronted a woman who they thought was Ryoko. They quickly noticed the crescent scars on her cheeks and realized that this was one of the regular visitors, the one called Minagi. The spotter tried to call Roberts, but with consummate skill, Minagi destroyed the radio without harming him. They both aimed their pistols at her, and Minagi calmly sliced through both weapons, again cutting just shy of their fingers.  
  
Minagi then deactivated her blade and waited. The sniper team drew their knives and attacked. Yakage had also trained her in unarmed combat, and the two men were soon unconscious but unhurt. Leaving the equipment untouched, Minagi then picked up the team and headed back to her shuttle where she secured them. Kiyone had told her to touch as little as possible, because the area would be considered a crime scene, and only a trained forensics team would be allowed near the spot. She then reported the capture to everyone on Yukinojo and headed to the house.   
  
With the all clear, Washu,Kiyone and Mihoshi boarded their shuttle. They landed by the lake and went inside the house with Minagi. Once inside, Washu unlocked the lab door and contacted Ryo-ohki. Washu told her to lead the men to the door and be ready to protect Mayuka. A servant droid was sent with a bottle for Mayuka to tide her over until she could be properly fed. The raiders were startled by the robot, but when they saw the bottle they allowed it to come near. Mayuka's crying was irritating everyone and they welcomed anything that would shut her up.  
  
Following Washu's instructions, Ryo-ohki fed and burped May. May quieted down considerably and she soon fell asleep. Ryo-ohki then lead the raiders back to the door. When they saw Washu, the GP's and Minagi, the two guards quickly closed the distance between them and Mayuka while Roberts calmly faced the door.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the Galaxy Police and Miss Washu come home early.", he said, "I see Ryoko's twin, Minagi has also come along. Looks like we have a little problem here. You've got my men and I've got the baby everyone's so attached to.". Mihoshi replied,"As a Galaxy Police officer, I must tell you that we are not allowed to let you have advanced technology. Doing so would result in a upset of the planet's developement. You are already in serious trouble with the use of Mayuka Masaki as a shield. Threatening the life of an infant is a serious crime under Galactic Law. Mayuka is also a Princess of Jurai and therefore in the line of succession. There will be repercussions if she is harmed."  
  
Roberts then said,"Don't worry about the brat being harmed. Right now, her and Ryo-ohki are the best possible shield we got. You can't do anything against us without endangering them, so I figure we have the upper hand here." Mihoshi relplied,"If you turn them over to us and tell us where Ryoko is, we are willing to let you and your men leave in peace. You found out about our origins on your own, so none of our laws concerning contacting the native poplulation were broken. A high level contact through your United Nations can be setup so Earth can eventually join the Galactic Union. However, I must warn you that we are only forbidden to reveal our identities to the population as a whole. Individual contact is allowed and that person is then considered a Galactic citizen and subject to Galactic Law. Persist in this course and you will most assuredly be arrested, tried and convicted in a court of law. All of your actions have been recorded, ever since you attacked Ryoko this morning, so you may believe what I am saying."  
  
Roberts paused to consider her words. Allowing them to leave peacefully meant that they didn't want to arrest them if they could. Arresting them would probably raise as many problems for the GP's as would other intelligience agencies finding out about the Masaki household for Roberts. It was in the interest of both sides to resolve this quietly and everyone pretend nothing happened. That was how the game was played and Roberts had been through similar situations in the past. What bothered him was Mihoshi's statement that contact would be initiated with the U.N. . That meant everyone would learn the truth and it would most likely result in the Masaki household becoming a diplomatic embassy with all the rights that it entailed.  
  
The dilemna that he faced was should he take up Mihoshi's offer or should he use Mayuka as a bargaining chip for at least some of technology they had found. The TV's reception capabilities alone would keep the scientists busy for years along with the material of the uniforms. It galled him to know they were so close and have it snatched away from their grasp. However, time was on the GP's side and all knew it. Keeping the baby targeted at all times while watching the others was extremely hard on the three of them. Any mistake by anyone and the kid would be either dead or out of the line of fire, at which point there'd be no stopping the aliens. It was a tense situation as both sides waited for each to make any move. Unknown to both sides, fate was about to play its own hand.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Ryoko awoke to a blackness that was beyond any words to describe it. There was no light of any wavelength that she could detect, from infrared to x-ray and beyond. She thought she was having a nightmare about the cave, when she realized that this was no dream. She felt the cold, bone chilling water all around her, the hard stone underneath her, and knew she was imprisoned once more in the place that she had swore never to be imprisoned again. Desperately, she tried to move and found that her muscles were like lead. Ryoko tried to use her powers and was unable to do anything. She couldn't fly, teleport or even create some light. Trying to contact Ryo-ohki she heard only silence. The only sound she could hear was the incessant dripping of water into the pool.   
  
It was just like the first time she had woken up in the cave, 700 years ago. Who had done this? Becoming more terrified by the minute, Ryoko tried once more to free herself from this hellhole. She had to get out of here, before she went mad. Again, she met with failure. Ryoko felt the darkness closing in like a physical presence. It pressed down on her, smothering her completely. She tried to hold it at bay with images of her family, playing with Tenchi and May, fighting with Ayeka, laughing with Sasami. The darkness simply swallowed the memories and again Ryoko was faced with her worst fear. She then tried her last trick, the thing that had saved her before. Desperately she tried to project her astral body. To her absolute horror, this option was also denied her.   
  
Now terrified beyond all reason, Ryoko screamed. She trapped in the darkness, with no hope of seeing anything again. Her heart beat faster than a hummingbird and she started hyperventilating. Someone, anyone please help me!! I'm so cold and scared. Mommy, where are you? Tenchi? Ayeka? Sasami? MOMMY???   
  
By this time the tranquilizers had been flushed from her system, but they were no longer needed. As the raiders had guessed, Ryoko's fear had taken hold and she was effectively her own jailer. What they didn't know about was her link with Washu. Even though she believed that no one could hear her, Ryoko's screaming was being heard loud and clear by Washu, Minagi and Ryo-ohki.   
  
At the lab, Washu suddenly clutched her temples. Minagi also put her hands to her head while Ryo-ohki miyaaed in pain. Ryoko was broadcasting her terror with all of her strength, and it was like a sledgehammer pounding inside of their heads. Washu tried to break through to her daughter, but all she was able to receive was images of darkness and sensations of cold. A sick feeling that quickly turned into a murderous rage came over her as she figured out where Ryoko had been taken. " You BASTARDS!!!", she screamed," She's in the CAVE!!!" Washu then launched herself at the raiders, heedless of her own safety, wanting only to hurt the people who had hurt her daughter.  
  
Time seemed to slow to a crawl. The raiders turned to deal with this threat, but quickly realized Mayuka was no longer covered. Minagi had kept her head despite the pain, and teleported to May and Ryo-ohki the instant the raiders were distracted. Grabbing them both, she teleported them to safety. Mihoshi and Kiyone both fired and in just over a second, the three men were out cold, having been stunned by the GP's pistols. Minagi appeared with Mayuka crying in her arms, while Ryo-ohki ran crying to Washu. Both of them had been through severe stress and trauma, and needed desperately to feel safe and secure again. Gently, Washu handed the two children over to Mihoshi and Kiyone. As much as she wanted to comfort them, she knew that Ryoko needed her help even more.  
  
Washu had indeed told Ryoko the truth about that night in the lab, but there was another reason she did it. She had wanted to know how deep Ryoko's fear of the dark ran, and what would happen if her daughter found herself trapped and alone in dark. The lab was indeed very dark, but there was still some light that Ryoko had been able to see. Washu had needed the light for the video camera. Also, the lab was warmer and dryer than the cave. Even so, Ryoko had been reduced to begging and sobbing in almost no time. For weeks afterward, she'd had nightmares so bad that she would wake the whole house with her screaming. Even the counseling sessions with Yosho hadn't broken the cave's hold over her. Every time they'd tried to get Ryoko to talk about the cave, she'd curled up into a ball, actually shivering with cold. Washu dreaded what would happen if Ryoko ever found herself in the cave for real and now that day had arrived.  
  
Once more tried Washu to reach her daughter, and let her know that she wasn't alone. The contact was much fainter this time, and Washu began to panic. "Minagi, take me to the cave RIGHT NOW!! We have get to Ryoko before it's too late", Washu cried. Minagi grabbed Washu and the two of them flew at top speed to the cave. Washu maintained the link, desperately calling Ryoko. Just before they reached the entrance to the cave, the link went silent. Washu was unable to hear anything from Ryoko, and she feared the worst.  
  
Inside the cave, they saw the counterweight had been tied with a steel cable. Cutting it with one slash of her sword, Washu was entering the passage before it fully opened, Minagi right behind her. She practically flew down to the chamber. Summoning a ball of light, Washu lit the cave brighter than noon. Ryoko lay in the the pool unmoving, her eyes fixed and open. Her mind had been unable to cope with the the thought of being trapped once more in the cold darkness, and she had gone into a state of shock, withrawing from reality. Quickly, Washu pulled Ryoko out of the pool and lay her down on the edge.   
  
Pulling towels and blankets from subspace, she pulled Ryoko's clothes off and began drying her. Ryoko's skin was ice cold, both from the water and her reaction to the dark. It was absolutely essential that she get warm. Ryoko could survive in space because she didn't need to breathe and outer space was full of energy that she could draw on. In the cave, Ryoko had been cut off from all sources of energy, and only the Masu bonded to her genes had provided the energy she needed to live. Laying in the freezing water for all those centuries had chilled her to her very core, almost inducing hypothermia. Even now, Ryoko didn't like cold, damp weather as it brought back too many memories.  
  
While drying her off, Washu noticed blood on the towel. Stopping for a moment, she took a closer look at her daughter. Washu gasped when she saw bruises on Ryoko, bruises that shouldn't be on her. Washu activated her holocomp and ran a medical scan. The blood drained from her face as she read the report. Trying to deny what was onscreen, she ran several other tests, praying it was a mistake. All the tests revealed the same brutal facts. Tears sprang from her eyes and, in a voice filled with pain ripped from the very depths of her soul, Washu screamed,"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!".  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Afterword: As I said in the previous chapter, things would get very dark for Ryoko. Chapter 4 will deal with Ryoko recovering from her state of shock and begin to explore the repercussions of the raider's arrest. The Masaki's reactions to the news will also be dealt with. I will state now that in later chapters, Roberts, Jackson and Malone will stand trial along with the rest of the team. The trial will be the media sensation of the galaxy, as I'm sure you'll understand why.   
Chief Instructor Bodai and the documentary of the house are from vol. 7 of the "No Need for Tenchi" manga trade paperback. Both the manga and the OVA's clearly show Ryo-ohki is able to use her communication and sensors while cabbit form. I haven't been able to watch the Mihoshi Special as it wasn't included on the DVD release (gggrrr!!) so I had to base my assessment of Kiyone on a summary of the Special and Manatsu no Eve. Ryoko's rescue of Kiyone is a story idea that I plan to write later on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Trauma

Tears: Chapter 4  
  
Washu sat in the cave, holding her daughter, crying her heart out. Ryoko, her beautiful child, had been brutally raped by two men. What no one else in the family knew was that Ryoko was a virgin. Everyone assumed that Ryoko had had sex before because of the way she acted, but it was just that, an act. Kagato had never molested her, even after her body had matured. He thought physical pleasure beneath him, and also he had far more effective means of degrading her. Kagato had basically raped her mind, which in many ways was even worse. He called her defective and treated her like an expendable machine. Every time she rebelled, he would take control of her mind and crush what little free will she had. By the time she was grown, her mind was broken and she was a little more than a child in mental and emotional developement. Only after she astrally projected herself and saw life for the first time did her mind begin to catch up with her body.  
  
When Ryoko had been released, she had acted like she did because she was exploring her own sexuality. While growing up, her only companion had been Ryo-ohki. Their relationship was a bonding of souls, but they were mainly occupied with comforting each other while under Kagato's control. She had no social skills, so she had to learn by trial and error. While Washu found Tenchi's denseness exasperating at times, she was glad he never took advantage of Ryoko. Ryoko was still very much a child back then, and was nowhere near ready to deal with sex.   
  
As Ryoko learned what it meant to be free, she realized just how much had been stolen from her. Her mother, her childhood, her very dignity as a person, all had been denied her. Her virginity was the last shred of innocence left to her. Ryoko had wanted her first time to be special, to be able to give of herself freely and not be treated like chattel. Now this had also been taken away from her and Washu didn't know how Ryoko would handle it when she recovered. She had matured quite a bit since her release, but because Kagato had abused and degraded her for so long, Ryoko only recently believed in her own worth. Washu prayed that her daughter would have the strength to deal with this once she recovered from her present state.  
  
Washu felt Minagi's hand on her shoulder. Minagi had never seen Washu so devastated. She hadn't seen the medical report, but clearly something horrible had happened to Ryoko, something more than being trapped in the darkness. "Mom, we need to get Ryoko to the lab. Surely you can help her better there. Also, Kiyone and Mihoshi might need our help with those men.", Minagi said. The last statement got Washu's attention. All the raiders had been captured, and the men who did this to Ryoko had to have been caught in the first sweep. The three who held Mayuka and Ryo-ohki hostage hadn't taken Ryoko, so that meant they were already in the holding cells. Calling up Ryo-ohki's memory, she had the holocomp compare the image with men in the cells. Immediately a match was found and Washu knew in her heart that these were the ones who had raped her daughter. The cells weren't equipped to do a genetic scan, but these two were the only ones who were with Ryoko.  
  
Washu almost killed them right there. It would be so easy, one simple push and the two would reduced to mere atoms in an instant. Her finger hovered over the button, but in the end, she couldn't. She wasn't a murderer and killing them would make her just like Kagato. Also, Ryoko deserved the chance to confront the men. Taking several deep breaths to calm herself, Washu created a floating medical unit. Gently, she lay Ryoko in the bed and covered her with several blankets. Once she was secured and the unit was monitoring her, Washu and Minagi headed back to lab with her. Throughout the trip, Ryoko showed no sign of awareness, and only the unit's display showed she was alive.  
  
It was evening by the time they reached the house. Barely half a day had passed since the initial assault, but it seemed like ages. Once inside the lab, Washu moved Ryoko into a regular bed and setup several monitors. All of the equipment was linked to her holocomp, so if any change in Ryoko's condition occurred, Washu would be immediately notified. She then joined Kiyone and Mihoshi in caring for the children. Ryo-ohki had calmed down and was now eating a carrot while Kiyone praised her for her bravery and taking care of May. Mihoshi had finished giving Mayuka a proper meal, and was now changing her. She was worried about the rash Mayuka had from having to wear a diaper for so long, but after examining May, Washu was able to cure it easily. Mayuka was extremely tired by now, and needed her mother's presence.   
  
Seeing how tired May was, Washu lay her on Ryoko's shoulder. She then positioned Ryoko's arms so Ryoko was cradling Mayuka. May soon fell asleep, happy to have her mother back. Washu then put a light blanket over the infant and headed to the holding cells. She had to unlock the cells holding the original four, including her daughter's rapists. Roberts and the two other men had already been handcuffed and charged with criminal threatening, conspiracy and kidnapping. Washu first released the other two shooters. "Please state your names for the record", Kiyone said. "Yoshinaka Hosakawa","Kenshin Takeda" replied the two men. "You are under arrest for conspiracy and assault upon a citizen of the Galactic Union. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say may be used against you at the trial. You have the right to request an attorney. If you have no money, a public defender will be assigned", Kiyone formally stated as Mihoshi handcuffed them. They were then led to the shuttle, where Mihoshi secured them in the brig.  
  
Washu found herself shaking as she opened the cells holding Jackson and Malone. Here were the men who had raped her daughter and then locked her in the cold darkness. She had to tell Kiyone and Mihoshi what had happened to Ryoko, but the words were stuck like bile in her mouth. As Kiyone charged them with felony assault, kidnapping and conspiracy, the two sneered at the charges. Seeing how they acted made Washu's temper flare and gave her the strength to confront them with their perfidy. "Kiyone wait, there's another charge that I want brought against these two.", Washu spat out. Kiyone and Mihoshi both looked at Washu, while Jackson and Malone became distinctly uneasy. In a cold, deadly voice Washu said,"These monsters RAPED MY DAUGHTER!! I want them to PAY for what they've done to my baby".   
  
All three women looked at Washu in disbelief. It couldn't be true, but one look at Washu's face and the two men's reaction convinced them. Barely controlling herself, Kiyone faced the two. "Harold Jackson, James Malone you are each charged with aggravated sexual assault, commonly known as rape, of Ryoko Hakubi. Mihoshi lock them up with the others, I'll be along shortly. Minagi, go with her.", Kiyone said. After they left, Kiyone then turned to Washu. "Washu, I have to examine and photograph Ryoko. I don't doubt your equipment, but any defense lawyer worth his salt will say that any information from just your scans will be biased. An independent scan that has been logged into evidence will make sure there's no chance of overturning on appeal.", she stated. Washu agreed, but the thought of Ryoko's condition being exposed like this made her stomach turn.  
  
Washu led Kiyone to Ryoko's bed. Kiyone's jaw dropped at the vacant expression on Ryoko's face. It was Ryoko's eyes that truly shook her though. Her eyes had always been full of life and passion, but now they were dull and empty. Picking Mayuka up, Washu motioned for Kiyone to proceed. Her gorge rose at the still visible bruises on Ryoko, but Kiyone ruthlessly clamped down on her emotions. She had a job to do, and it would do no good to lose control now. Opening a channel with Yukinojo, Kiyone then started to gather evidence.  
  
First, she started with the basics. She entered Ryoko's stats, the time, both local and Galactic, and place. She then stated the purpose of the examination and the specific charges that any evidence found would be used for. She then had Yukinojo verify that the sensors in her watch were working properly. Upon verification, Kiyone ran several scans. An external scan, both full body and enlarged area of the bruising, was first. Next, an internal scan was performed and all information was logged in and locked under a secure passworded file. This file would only be opened in the presence of both the prosecution and defense lawyers, thus preserving the integrity of the evidence.  
  
Washu then handed over the bloody towel. After scanning the blood and semen on it, the towel was then sealed in a evidence bag. It would be made available to the defense for their own analysis. Finally, Kiyone obtained several swabs from Ryoko. These too were scanned and then sealed in evidence bags. Once she was finished and Ryoko was covered up once more, Kiyone barely had time to grab a trashcan before she threw up. Both she and Mihoshi had done this to other rape victims in the course of their jobs, but never did they expect to have it happen to a member of their family. The Masaki home had been a sanctuary against the sometimes brutal nature of their jobs, and now that sanctuary had been violated.  
  
Kiyone remembered when she had been rescued by Ryoko. Once she got over the initial shock at meeting the infamous pirate, she had asked Ryoko how she avoided capture for the past 700 years. Ryoko had given her a terse account of her imprisonment, release and subsequent pardon by Jurai and the Galactic Union. Kiyone had noted Ryoko's avoidance of how she was imprisoned, but held her peace. They had gone to Central so that Kiyone could let the GP know she was indeed alive and start the process of rebuilding her life. Once there she had looked up Ryoko's file. While Captain Nobeyama had censored the information about Jurai's secrets, the details of Ryoko's imprisonment had been left unedited.   
  
Kiyone was horrified at what she read. To her thinking, Yosho had violated Ryoko's civil rights and acted like a vigilante. She had never been given the benefit of a fair trial and been locked in a prison that was worse than the Supermax for galaxy's worst criminals. It went against all the reasons Kiyone joined the Galaxy Police and the rule of law that she had sworn an oath to uphold and protect. When she had confronted Ryoko with this, Ryoko had bitterly replied,"It was nothing less than what I deserved, Kiyone. I was a monster back then and had to be stopped."  
  
"Yes Yosho locked me in that hellhole for 700 years, but he also gave me Tenchi. For me, the scales were balanced when Tenchi killed that bastard Kagato and freed me forever. Now for the first time in my entire life, I have a place that I can call home. I even have my mother back, though we don't get along. What good would it do to bring charges against Yosho? Can those lost years be given back or all the pain I've been through taken away? No, it would just destroy the only peace and happiness that I've ever known. I'll never be locked away in that place again, so the subject is closed as far as I'm concerned."  
  
Kiyone hadn't brought it up again, but she was determined to get an answer from Yosho. When they arrived on Earth, it had been awhile before she could talk to him. First, there had been the emotional reunion with Mihoshi and then the integration into the Masaki houshold. Finally, she had managed to see Yosho privately in the shrine office. Yosho had offered her some green tea and inquired what was on her mind. "Prince Yosho, I find your method of imprisoning Ryoko to be reprehensible. If it were up to me, I'd have you arrested and brought up on charges for such a blatant violation of her rights. However, Ryoko has stated that she has no wish to pursue such charges, so for now my hands are tied.", Kiyone said.  
  
She had expected him to protest, or even deny such an accusation. Instead, he looked away in shame, unable to face her. The horror of what happened to Ryoko in the cave had haunted him for years. He had thought she would stay asleep, but she had woken up only a couple of days after he sealed the cave. Now he was being confronted with his sins and honor demanded he answer for them. Facing her once more, Yosho replied,"Officer Makibi, I have had to live with what happened for 700 years now. I can never make restitution to her, but I have tried by giving her a home and her first real friend, my grandson Tenchi. Let me tell the whole story, so you can decide for yourself."  
  
"Even before she attacked Jurai, it had been suspected her power was related to Jurai's. When Ryoko was able to penetrate our defenses with such ease, our suspicions were confirmed. Though she was a serious threat, Tsunami forbade her death. She would only say that Ryoko and Ryo-ohki weren't responsible for their actions. I managed to drive her off and then chased her, to stop her once and for all. We ended up over the Earth, where Funaho shot Ryo-ohki down. Funaho was also injured, but could still fly, so I was able to land. Ryoko attacked the second I left the ship. I don't know how long we fought, but our battle was the stuff of legend."  
  
"As we fought, I noticed something odd. For someone as powerful and skilled as she was, Ryoko wasn't as focused as she should have been. Any change of tactics caused her to go on the defensive, with almost no counterattack. In the end, I was able to use this against her, and stabbed her in the throat. Immediately, Tenchiken drew her gems into itself, while Ryoko screamed and struggled. As the last gem was taken, she went limp and her eyes cleared. Just before she fell unconscious, I looked into her eyes and saw not a monster, but a frightened child. Ryo-ohki then cried like a child as well. I had Funaho try and communicate with Ryo-ohki, and to our surprise, she talked. She told us that they were both forced by Kagato to attack Jurai in order to steal Tsunami. Ryo-ohki then showed us images of Ryoko's life under Kagato and begged us not to kill her soulmate."  
  
"I was sickened by what I saw, and understood why Tsunami didn't want Ryoko killed, though how Tsunami knew was a mystery. Ryo-ohki then told us that Kagato would come after them and punish them for their failure. I came to a decision then and told Ryo-ohki I would do what I could to protect them. First, I had Funaho keep Ryoko asleep while I found a more permanent solution. There was a nearby cave with a larger cavern inside that would shield her from Kagato's scans. I carved out a pool in the larger cavern and cut channels in the floor that would dissipate any energy scans directed at it. Once the cave was prepared, I sealed Ryoko inside and used Tenchiken to insure that she received only enough energy to sustain her life. I wanted her to sleep for the next 700 years, the time it would take for the arrest warrants to expire. Funaho then convinced Ryo-ohki to sleep until she heard her mistress once more."  
  
"I then rested and waited for Funaho to recover from the battle. Originally, I was going to return to Jurai long enough to make my report and then give up my position of Crown Prince. That changed when a few days later, Funaho reported that Ryoko had awoken. Her screams were like nothing I had heard or have ever heard since. I couldn't release her because that would expose her to Kagato's scans. Ryoko had been unjustly condenmed to spend the next 700 years in complete darkness and isolation because of me. I sat in front of the cave numb to world, the horror of what I'd done overwhelming me. Some people from the nearby village who had come to investigate found me and took me back with them."  
  
"I was put in the care of the local priest. Slowly, he healed my broken spirit. Eventually, he got me to talk about what happened. I told him that I'd fought a demon and locked her in the cave. He seemed to accept my story and asked what I planned to do. By this time I had fallen in love with his daughter, and I asked him if I might stay and become a priest. He agreed and in time I married his daughter and started using my mother's family name. I no longer considered myself worthy of the Jurai name. I then let Funaho take root in the pond, and vowed I would live the rest of my life on Earth. Ayeka's Ryu-oh appeared in solar system about then. She had followed my trail when I didn't return, and put herself in suspended animation. Sasami had come with her, and also was in suspended animation. Tsunami also showed up, looking for Ryoko."  
  
"Tsunami grieved when she heard what had happened. While she didn't agree with my decision to live on Earth, neither did she hold it against me. She went into hiding, waiting for the day of Ryoko's release. I acquired the land around the cave and built the Masaki shrine. I believed that I would have the lifespan of a human without the Water of Jurai and was very surprised when I aged slowly. Funaho still had power to keep me young, evidently. I attributed it to Tsunami's influence and took steps to prevent people from noticing my extended life. I changed my name many times and created records that passed ownership of the shrine to each new name."  
  
"I kept watch over Ryoko's cave to insure she wasn't accidentally released. Had she escaped before those warrants expired, she would been hunted down and never given a chance at life. She had stopped screaming, but I knew she was still in agony. Then about 150 years ago, Funaho reported an energy surge. Somehow, Ryoko had used the energy alloted her by Tenchiken to create a replica gem. While not powerful enough to break the seal, it did allow Ryoko to project her astral form and see and hear the outside world. I visited the cave several times at first to see how she was doing. She spent her time watching the world around her, seeing life for the first time without Kagato's influence. While I could see her and hear her, I didn't acknowledge her presence. I was too ashamed to face her and ask forgiveness."  
  
"When Tenchi was born, I could feel his power even then. I knew that this was the person who could succeed me as Crown Prince. A few months later, Achika told me that he had looked at the cave as if he saw someone, even though no one was there. He could see Ryoko even as a baby. As he grew up, he would play in front of the cave and tell Achika about the lady who was his playmate. Achika thought it was Tenchi's imagination, but I knew the truth. Ryoko had found out what it meant to have a friend and was beginning to grow up."  
  
"Achika's death was a crushing blow to Tenchi. He ran out of the house when he received the news. Hours later, I found him in front of the cave. He had cried himself to sleep, and Ryoko was next to him trying to comfort him. I see it in her eyes that she truly cared about him. I picked Tenchi up and looked directly at her. She was shocked when I thanked her for watching over him. I decided then that Tenchi would be the one who would set her free."  
  
"He lost the ability to see Ryoko after Achika's death. I kept him interested in the cave by forbidding him to enter it and telling stories of the demon that slept inside. Like any child, the more I forbade him from going to cave, the more he went just to see what was in there. I also began teaching him how use a sword. He would need to be able to use Tenchiken when Kagato came looking for her. Ryoko wasn't strong enough to resist Kagato's mind control and would need a protector."  
  
"I made a mistake the day of her release. I let Tenchi think he had managed to take the keys to cave. He immediately unlocked the door and discovered Tenchiken. Funaho then told me the seal was broken and Ryoko's power level had increased. Shortly afterward, Tenchi came running back, looking like he'd seen a monster. I sensed Ryoko leaving the cave, but she didn't do anything afterward. What I'd failed to consider was the effect prolonged projection would have on her body. Had I gone into the cave with Tenchi, I could have made him stay in the cave long enough for Ryoko to show she meant him no harm. Instead, she was hurt by Tenchi running away. She took her anger out on him and his school, but he managed to defeat her. I later heard that she showed up in his bed, which I found rather amusing."  
  
"After Ayeka showed up and they moved the house next to the shrine, I kept a close eye on Ryoko. I needed to know what her mental state was, and was she a danger to herself or others? Her actions and words gave me hope. While she avoided chores, teased Ayeka unmercifully, and chased Tenchi at every oppurtunity, she never tried to hurt anyone. She let Sasami have the reborn Ryo-ohki as a playmate, only used a fraction of her strength and power while fighting with Ayeka, and did try to behave herself. What I didn't count on was Ayeka falling in love with Tenchi as well. I was worried at first, but my fears were set at ease when I watched her trying to win Tenchi's heart. The court rituals that she had learned had no meaning to him, and her temper could be just as vile as Ryoko's. This meant she was on equal footing with Ryoko, and I settled back to watch the show."  
  
"Kagato's appearance was much sooner than I expected. When he managed to defeat Tenchi and take control of Ryoko, I was forced to reveal myself. You've read the report, so you know what happened next. When they came back with Washu, I was amazed to learn she was Ryoko's mother. I thought she would be able to help Ryoko at first, but I soon discovered that Washu had serious emotional problems of her own. A wide rift developed between them, and I feared that it would never heal. Babysitting Taro was what started healing the rift. Later, Washu's explanation of how she created Ryoko and Ryo-ohki solved the mystery of why Ryoko had woken up. The Masu that were bonded to her had provided a separate source of energy, and incredible powers of regeneration. Ryo-ohki possesed the same power, but she was able to control her power level so Kagato hadn't been able to detect her. I kept my own power quiet, which is why Ayeka couldn't find me when she arrived on Earth. Ryoko had no knowledge or free will to be able to do this, so Kagato would have been able to find her had the cave not shielded her. He had used Ryoko to control Ryo-ohki, so he had never really bothered to break Ryo-ohki's will."  
  
"Recently, Ryoko has stopped her fighting with Ayeka. She's finally learned that Tenchi cares about her, but is not interested making a committment just yet. Also, I think that she's grown out of the pointless bickering and arguing. Her trips into space have been to see the universe as her own person, not as Kagato's slave. Now that I've told you everything, I hope you can understand why I've let Tenchi deal with Ryoko. I've caused her enough harm, and can never ask her to forgive me.", Yosho said as he finished his tale.  
  
Kiyone hadn't spoken during Yosho's story. While he had locked her in the cave, it was clear that he had tried to look after her welfare. However, he had also kept her sealed away even though she was awake. At the very least, he could have faced Ryoko when she had projected herself. Coming to a decision, Kiyone replied,"Prince Yosho, what you did was still wrong, even if it was done to protect her. Leaving her awake in the darkness was psychological torture of the worst kind. Not talking to her after she was able to leave the cave in spirit merely added to the cruelty. You should have released her and contacted the Galaxy Police. We could have found a better solution, one that would have treated her with dignity and respect. I can't arrest you, but I hope that you someday pay for what you have done.".  
  
She then got up and headed toward the door. As she was about to leave, Yosho spoke once more. In a much younger voice, he said,"Kiyone, I have paid for my crimes.". Spinning around, she saw that Yosho was now a young man, with no hint of old age. Seeing her expression, Yosho explained,"I didn't tell you the whole truth. It wasn't Tsunami's power that has kept me and Funaho alive, but Ryoko's gems. So long as those gems remain in Tenchiken, I will stay as young as you see me and Funaho will keep her power. On the day Ryoko reclaims the other two gems, I will become mortal and will begin to die. What will happen neither I nor Funaho know exactly. Either the years will catch up all at once and we will both die, or I will age like a normal human and Funaho will become an ordinary tree. Until then, I live on borrowed time. My mother is the only other person who knows this. I ask that you not reveal what I've shown you, as I don't want Ryoko or Tenchi thinking that they must keep her gems in Tenchiken. Those gems are her birthright, and should be returned when she is ready to reclaim them. "  
  
Kiyone had agreed to Yosho's request. Now Ryoko had been locked once more in that hellish place, and it had caused her mind to retreat deep into itself. This time however, Kiyone would see to it the law was followed. Ryoko had been unjustly declared one of the galaxy's most wanted criminals and she had never really trusted or believed in the law after her pardon. She still unconsciously flinched whenever she saw a police uniform. Ryoko would most likely would want revenge upon the two men who had raped her and locked her in the cave. This couldn't be allowed, it would only make matters worse. She had to be shown that the law applied to all. No matter what, Jackson and Malone had to be tried and convicted in a court of law. Otherwise, Ryoko would always believe she had no rights, no value as a person.   
  
Everyone went into the kitchen where Washu prepared a meal. While no one was very hungry, they needed this bit of normalcy to help cope with everything that had happened. After eating, everyone was ready for bed when the holocomp's alarm went off. Immediately, they all rushed to Ryoko's bedside. Ryoko's eyes had closed and her face had a calm expression on it. Washu tried to wake her, but had no luck. The link was still quiet and there was no activity on her conscious level, only her subconscious. Still, Washu felt her first real glimmer of hope. On some deep level, Ryoko knew she was safe. Now it was only a matter of finding a way to bring her out of her present state.  
  
The next morning, they all had a discussion about what to do. After a heated argument, Washu was persuaded to take Ryoko to Galaxy Police Seventh Headquarters for medical treatment. Mihoshi pointed out that Ryoko's condition had to be independently verified in order to build a complete case against the attackers. Kiyone also told Washu that as Ryoko's mother, she couldn't maintain the objectivity needed to help her daughter. Healing the mind was far different from healing the body, which Washu had done on numerous occasions for all of them. While in transit, Kiyone would contact Jurai. Because Earth was a Juraian Protectorate, the Royal Family and the Council had to be involved. The raiders would be processed and brought before a grand jury. Both GP's dreaded what would happen when the media found out. The trial had the potential of turning into a circus, given Ryoko's reputation and the charges against the men.  
  
While in transit to HQ, Kiyone ran into a problem. One of the peculiarities of Jurai's government was the fact so many of the beauracrats were related in someway to the Royal Family. The result of this was the fact important posts often went to someone who had connections, not someone who actually qualified for the job. The person on duty when Kiyone called was one such example. A minor noble with an over-inflated sense of self importance, he considered people who weren't of noble blood to be low priority. The fact that Kiyone was one of the Galaxy Police liasons to the Crown Prince and Princess of Jurai and had every right to demand access to the Royal Family escaped him. Her continued calls only succeeded in him putting a block on her transmission signal, so that other shifts were unaware of her calling. Mihoshi tried calling her grandfather for help, but he was unavailable for the next several days.  
  
By the time they reached HQ three days later, Kiyone was boiling mad. A potential crisis was brewing, and some moron with a pea-sized brain was deliberately holding her up. Kiyone and Mihoshi were also worried about Washu. She hadn't been able to reach Ryoko through their link, no matter how hard she tried. Ryoko had awoken when they left Earth, and had settled into a pattern of waking and sleeping, but that was the only activity she displayed. She still was withdrawn from reality and needed around the clock care. Minagi helped with both Ryoko's and Mayuka's care, but it was Washu who did the majority of work. She refused to leave her daughter's side, determined to be there for Ryoko. She hardly slept or ate, and the GP's feared she was headed for a breakdown of her own.  
  
Once they reached HQ, Ryoko was moved into the medical ward under a veil of secrecy, while the raiders were quietly booked and arraigned. Wearing Ryoko's clothes and hiding her scars, Minagi acted as a decoy. The longer the media didn't find out what was happening, the better. It was absolutely vital that Kiyone reach the Royals before GHK News blared the truth across the galaxy. She could just imagine everyone's reaction if they saw it on television. Kiyone was racking her brains on how get word to the family when she saw a newscast that the Royals would be holding an open press conference about the new Crown Prince in two days. While Yukinojo couldn't make the journey in time, Ryo-ohki could. Quickly, Kiyone formed a plan. Minagi possessed a similar link with Ryo-ohki, so she could pilot her and take Kiyone directly to Jurai. Once there, Kiyone was confident she could convince the defense Officer of the Day that she was in charge of the battleship. She would fly directly from the perimeter defenses to the courtyard where the news conference would be held and speak to Lady Funaho personally.  
  
Minagi and Ryo-ohki immediately agreed to Kiyone's request. Mihoshi would take care of Mayuka, and start interrogation of the two rapists. Kiyone had already played the "bad cop" with them and now Mihoshi played the "good cop" of the routine. That was what it appeared to most onlookers, but in reality, their roles were reversed. A personality quirk that was left over from her child persona was Mihoshi's ability to talk endlessly with complete emotional range. She could make the toughest criminal crack and be begging to confess simply by talking on and on. Depending on the subject, she'd be crying her eyes out or giggling like some child. The best part was fact since she wasn't abusive or threatening, any confession obtained was admissable in court.  
  
Kiyone remembered one memorable case. A real slimeball lawyer had said his client had been subject to torture and therefore his confession was inadmissable. Most defense lawyers had a sense of duty and ethics but there were some who were nothing but a blight, taking cases strictly for money or the publicity the case would generate. This lawyer fell into the latter category. Kiyone had taken great pleasure at watching him squirm while listening to the tape of Mihoshi talking. She did however sympathize with the judge who also had to listen with them. Because Mihoshi was respectful to the suspect at all times and never once denied him his basic rights, the judge was forced to admit the confession was valid. Kiyone did wonder what maggots would crawl out from the woodwork to defend the attackers, but that would have to wait until later.  
  
Kiyone and Minagi left in Ryo-ohki that day. They flew a normal flight vector at a sedate speed, doing nothing out of the ordinary. Once beyond sensor range of HQ, Ryo-ohki went to full speed and set a direct course for Jurai. She was as worried about Ryoko and Washu as everyone else and understood time was of the essence. Kiyone was planning what to say once they met up Jurai's perimeter defenses and what needed to be done to make a case. All of the evidence gathered so far would mean nothing if was thrown out of court due to procedural errors or some other technicality. As they sped to Jurai, the three of them knew that it would be a long time before life could ever be considered normal again.  
  
  
The day of the press conference started with a beautiful dawn on planet Jurai. The morning sun shone in Tenchi's room, waking him as was his custom. As he dressed, he thought about all he seen and experienced on this trip. During the flight to Jurai, Ayeka and Lady Funaho had taught him the basics of court protocol. Misaki had trained with him and Yosho in order to see for herself what his skill level was. While she admitted his swordmanship was excellent, she expressed disapproval at the paucity of his unarmed combat skills. To prove her point, she had made him attack with all kinds of weapons while she faced him unarmed. Each time, Tenchi found himself disarmed and flat on his back, the last time out cold. While she was a loving person, on the training ground Misaki was worse than a drill instructor. She was the head of the Imperial Bodyguard for a good reason, and had earned her position entirely through merit.   
  
When he woke up, Tenchi was treated to the rare sight of his grandfather actually having the stuffing knocked out of him. Misaki was letting Yosho know what she thought of the gap in Tenchi's training in her own way. While Yosho could equal her in swordmanship, overall Misaki was the better fighter. Before she was even finished, Yosho was swearing by Tsunami that Tenchi would be brought up to speed. He had never really liked unarmed combat when he started training, but Yosho was getting a painful reminder of how those skills were just as dangerous as a sword. When Funaho walked in on their training session, all she said was that Yosho should have paid more attention to Misaki's lessons.  
  
When they arrived on Jurai, Tenchi got to see Ayeka in a new light. She displayed a poise and self-confidence in court functions that he had never seen. Ayeka was every inch a true Princess. Regal instead of haughty, serene instead of aloof, she dealt with both servants and court functionaries in a quiet manner that was a welcome relief to those who remembered her before. Now that she had found true friendship and love, she didn't have to act so horribly towards others. More than one person had to convince themselves that this was indeed the real princess. Ayeka did wish however that Ryoko could be there to share her thoughts. She would love to see some of those court egos get deflated by Ryoko's sharp wit. As someone who had been a pirate, Ryoko would have been able to get away with telling those twits what she really thought. Also, she would have loved the fireworks and parades that marked the celebration of Startica.  
  
Tenchi found attending the Council meetings to be less intimidating then he thought. In fact, in some ways they were down right boring. He quickly learned which members of the Council actually had a brain, and which were nothing more than sycophants after power. The Council accepted him with a certain wariness, unsure what to make of this person with such power. His introduction to the general population went much easier. Yosho had been a hero to many, and the fact Tenchi was his grandson facilitated his acceptance. Ayeka and Sasami were enthusiatically welcomed home as well. When Ayeka and Tenchi confirmed the rumor that Ryoko lived with them, the people accepted this rather well. It well known how protective Queen Misaki was of her children. Since she allowed Ryoko to stay with Ayeka and Sasami, people figured Ryoko must have indeed been Kagato's unwilling slave. If Ryoko had actually been a threat, Misaki would have done everything in her power to see her destroyed.  
  
The purpose of the conference scheduled for today was a general question and answer session. So many rumors and half-truths were being told about the Masaki home and family that it was decided to set the record straight. Everyone was determined to see that whole truth about Ryoko was brought out as well. This was a chance for the galaxy to know what a wonderful person she truly was, and the tragic circumstances of her life. Tenchi had a very special gift planned for his daughter's birthday as well. It had taken a lot of persuasion of the Royal Council, but in the end, Ryoko had been legally declared Mayuka's mother. No matter who he chose, Ryoko would be able to raise Mayuka as her child. The Royals supported his wish, having seen the bond that existed between the two.   
  
As Tenchi and Ayeka watched the preparations for the conference, they both wondered how Ryoko was doing. Her absence from the trip had made Ayeka and Tenchi feel like a vital part of themselves was missing. Having spent the majority of her life in more than one form of hell, Ryoko knew what was truly important to her. Her home and family, that was the only thing that mattered. Her appreciation of the simple things in life was a needed balance against the responsibilities and obligations of the Crown. They hoped that Ryoko would see the conference, and learn that she wasn't hated on Jurai like she thought she was.  
  
A long table was setup in the courtyard, with several row of chairs in front. Funaho,Tenchi,Yosho,Ayeka, and Sasami would sit facing the reporters and cameramen. Misaki was in charge of security, and while she understood the need of the conference, she was still nervous. The thought of so many of the Royal Family in the open as a target was a bodyguard's nightmare. She had the Imperial Bodyguard out in full force, both uniformed and plainclothes. Azusa would be unable to attend, but did say he would watch what he could. Finally, all preparations were finished and the conference was ready to begin.   
  
Funaho spoke first,"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. I've called this press conference in order to introduce the new Crown Prince of Jurai, Tenchi Masaki." At this statement, Tenchi stood up so the cameras could focus on him. After allowing a minute, he sat down and let Funaho continue. "He is the grandson of Prince Yosho, who relinquished his claim to the throne some time ago. Prince Tenchi is from my homeworld of Earth, Jurai Colony 0315. This planet is a non-interference world, under the protection of Jurai and the Galaxy Police. As you may have already heard, Ryoko Hakubi, known as the Space Pirate Ryoko, currently resides in his home along with her mother, Washu Hakubi and the spaceship Ryo-ohki. Jurai's Holy Council has given them leave to reside on Earth, and Princesses Ayeka and Sasami have also resided for the past several years there as well."  
  
Once the murmuring had subsided, Funaho then said,"Prince Tenchi was made aware of his heritage only a few years ago, so we have held off introducing him until he was ready. He has been formally acknowledged as Prince Yosho's successor and wielder of Tenchiken. Now that you have met him, we will answer questions from the floor. Please be aware that due Earth's status, only general questions about his home are allowed. The specific coordinates and questions about the people and culture of the planet are classified. I can say that he is from the same general area that I was born in."  
  
After she finished speaking, a man in the front row raised his hand. After being acknowledged, he spoke,"Kenzo Miura, GHK News. The question I have is how did Ryoko end up living in your home and how did you learn of Kagato's control over her?". Yosho then gave a short explanation of Ryoko's capture, imprisonment and release. He left out the fact that she was awake the majority of the time, though he did say that her time in the cave had left psychic scars. Ayeka and Tenchi related Kagato's attack and his subsequent death at Tenchi's hands. No mention was made of the Lighthawk Wings, only the fact that it took Tsunami's help to defeat him.   
  
A young woman then spoke,"Sandy Ashikaga, Juraian Post. Princess Ayeka, when you left Jurai you hated Ryoko and swore she would pay for her crimes. Now you are one of her staunchest defenders and by some sources her best friend. Could you please explain what caused such a change?". Ayeka replied,"It wasn't easy for either one of us. We didn't get along when we first met. She thought I was a spoiled brat and I thought she was a demon. The only thing we agreed on was our love for Tenchi. Those were the only times we didn't fight. Otherwise we were constantly at each others throats and ended up usually destroying part of the house. Sometimes, I wonder why Tenchi didn't throw us both out."  
  
"Ryoko tried more than once to make friends with me at first. I refused to believe she was anything but a monster and spurned her peace offerings. Her friendship with Sasami also was hard to accept. I saw her as a bad influence on my sister, when actually Sasami was a very good influence on Ryoko. I got my first hint of Ryoko's true nature when she let Sasami have Ryo-ohki as playmate. She didn't ask for anything in return, she simply enjoyed watching the two of them play. It was only when Kagato came after Ryoko that my eyes were opened."  
  
"I watched Kagato take control of Ryoko's mind and turn her into the monster that attacked Jurai. He took great pleasure in treating her like a toy. When we boarded Soja, I was briefly his prisoner and felt for a brief time what it must have been like for Ryoko. He tried to invade my mind, and it was only with Tsunami's help that I resisted. Ryoko was kidnapped as a child and had no such protection. Her mother Washu was imprisoned aboard Soja, so Ryoko grew up without anyone to show her love. Later, when Ryoko fought Kagato, I saw how powerful she truly was. Even with only a replica gem, she was physically more powerful than Kagato. She could have easily killed me at anytime during our fights. At one point during the battle, I was almost killed by a falling pillar. Ryoko could have just let me die, but she saved me without hesitation."  
  
"After we got back home, I made a small gesture of friendship to her. Washu had enabled us to receive galactic broadcasts, so I showed a passion of mine to her, soap operas. She was hooked immediately, and we watched them together all the time. We still fought, but we also spent more and more time getting along with each other. The fact she had held onto her humanity while a slave to Kagato was a testament to her strength of character."  
  
"A few years ago we both stopped fighting and actually admitted we liked each other. She proved to be a true friend, giving me advice and helping me when I had a problem. Mentally, she is about my age so I could talk to her as an equal. Recently, she has let us see what a warm and caring person she truly is. I freely admit that I was wrong about her at first, and am now proud to call her my best friend."   
  
A large man in the back row then raised his hand,"Yoshihiro Ouchi, Jurai Herald. Princess Sasami, is it true that you do all the cooking at Prince Tenchi's house? Princess Ayeka, it is said you also do chores along with Ryoko." Sasami replied,"When we were stranded on Earth, Tenchi invited us both to stay with him. In gratitude, we helped around his house. His mother died when he was young and his father had to work long hours, so the meals tended to be quick and easy. I asked if I could try my hand at cooking and discovered I had a real talent for it. I soon took over the kitchen, and now I rule there. " Ayeka added,"I also helped around the house. One of reasons Ryoko and I also fought was while I was doing chores, she would be sleeping somewhere. I thought she was lazy and irresponsible, but I was wrong about that also. After we became friends, I found out that she had trouble sleeping at night, due to the nightmares she suffered from. Her enslavement under Kagato and imprisonment in the cave left her afraid of the dark. She simply found it easier to sleep during the day, preferably in the sunlight. Recently she has been doing more than her fair share of work."  
  
It was at that point a guard ran up to Funaho and announced that Ryo-ohki was descending toward the planet. Sumi, the Juraian noble who had been one of the suitors for Ayeka's hand, was in charge of the defense perimeter that day. He had been very surprised when Kiyone contacted him from the ship. She convinced him that she had to speak to Lady Funaho. While Kiyone didn't give out the details, she did say Ryoko had been attacked and had suffered severe trauma. After listening to her, he had given them permission to enter Jurai and passed word to the planet. Kiyone was relieved that the person in charge had actually listened to her.  
  
The cameras broadcast Ryo-ohki's appearance over the courtyard. A transport beam dropped a teal-haired woman in a Galaxy Police uniform first. A woman who bore an uncanny resemblance to Ryoko, but with crescent scars on her cheeks was next. Then the great ship shrunk into a small creature that ran to Sasami and jumped into her arms. She was crying piteously and everyone wondered what was wrong.   
  
Kiyone walked over to the table, the cameras following her. Turning to face them, she said,"I am Special Agent Makibi of the Galaxy Police. I am here to speak privately with the Royal Family on an urgent matter. Please stay back until I'm finished.". Reluctantly, the reporters and cameramen backed off. All of their instincts told them that a major news story was in the air. Once she was sure she couldn't be overheard, she switched off the microphones on the table. Kiyone then asked Misaki to join them, and had Minagi insure the reporters kept their distance.  
  
"Everyone listen up.", Kiyone said,"The house was attacked last week and Ryoko was imprisoned in the cave.". Everyone was startled by Kiyone's last sentence. They all knew the terror Ryoko had of the cave, and now she had been locked in there again. Holding up her hand for silence, she gave them a full account of what happened and Ryoko's present condition. After listening to her tale, Funaho was furious. Jurai maintained secret contact with the leaders of the major nations as well as the U.N. . They all knew that Masaki household was off-limits. Somehow, that information hadn't been passed down or else the raiders had learned the truth on their own. Either way, she would make it quite clear to the Japanese and U.S. governments that the Masaki home and shrine were Jurai territory. The raiders would face Galactic Law. Funaho was also determined that there would be no more raids of this type ever again.  
  
Once everyone had digested the news, Kiyone gathered herself for a moment. "Tenchi, there's something else I have to tell you. Brace yourself, you are not going to want to hear this.". Tenchi looked at her, wondering what could have happened. "Ryoko was raped by the two men who locked her in the cave.", Kiyone quietly said. A universal "WHAAATT??!!" echoed across the courtyard as everyone jumped from their chairs. They couldn't believe what Kiyone said, it was too horrible to contemplate. Yet they knew Kiyone spoke the truth. Ayeka buried her face into Tenchi's arm. Ryoko was like a sister to her, and a dagger pierced her heart at Kiyone's words.   
  
Misaki noticed the reporters watching them all. She motioned to Funaho, who realized some statement had to be made. Moving to the front of the table, she spoke to the cameras. "Everyone, a situation has developed on Earth. We must go to the Seventh Headquarters to coordinate with the Galaxy Police. A full statement will be made in one week. Until then, this conference is over.", Funaho stated.   
  
Turning to Sasami, Funaho asked her how soon the battleship Tsunami would be ready to leave. Minagi said Ryo-ohki was willing to fly them back, but Funaho declined. Ryo-ohki had pushed herself to the limit and she was clearly exhausted. Sasami told them that Tsunami was ready to leave at anytime. Her parents still didn't know of her assimilation with Tsunami, though she was beginning to resemble Tsunami more and more. She kept the fiction that she was bonded to the First Tree mostly because she couldn't find the words to explain what happened. Upon hearing Sasami's confirmation, everyone went into the palace to make the necessary preparations for the trip.  
  
Azusa was livid at the news. He wholeheartedly agreed with Kiyone's desire to prosecute the men under Galactic Law. Azusa issued a statement confirming that Kiyone and Mihoshi did have legal jurisdiction as liasons to Juraian Royalty. Earth was normally off limits to the Galaxy Police, due to it's non-interference status. Without this statement, defense attorneys could say that the evidence was obtained illegally and therefore not admissable. Ryoko and Ryo-ohki weren't Juraian citizens, so their case had to be tried in Galactic Court. Even though Mayuka was a Princess of Jurai, Kiyone convinced Azusa to let her kidnapping be also tried in Galactic Court. It would simplify matters to keep all the raiders in one trial.  
  
The two day trip to Seventh Headquarters was nerve wracking for everyone. The thought of Ryoko being violated while helpless and then reduced to her present state had shaken them. Tenchi and Ayeka spent most of the journey holding eaching other, needing the physical contact to share the pain they both felt. Tenchi was also worried about how Ryoko would react to the news of her rape. Outwardly strong and devil-may-care, there was a inner fragility to her that pulled at his heart. Ayeka was the opposite, beautiful and serene with a core of steel. While they had made life more than a little exciting at first, Tenchi couldn't imagine life without either one of them. Now Ryoko might decide that she wasn't worthy of Tenchi's love. It was vital that she be reassured everyone still loved her, that she hadn't been diminished in their hearts.  
  
Upon arrival, they all headed to the medical ward. Due to the size of their party, they were told to wait in one of the lounges while Ryoko was brought to them. About 15 minutes later, Washu and a nurse led her into the room. She was seated between Tenchi and Ayeka on the couch. They both spoke to her but got no response. Mihoshi brought Mayuka in next and handed her to Tenchi. May's presence was the only thing that had triggered any kind of response with Ryoko so far. Ryoko's face would assume a calm expression and her eyes lost much of the vacant stare whenever May was placed in her arms. Otherwise, she was still withdrawn from reality.  
  
Yosho was unable to look at Ryoko. It was because of him that she had been so terrified of the dark. Now that fear had been used as a weapon against her, a weapon for which she had no defense. She would be in a fragile state when she recovered. When she found out about her rape, Ryoko spirit might be irrevocably shattered. How much more did she have to suffer before her nightmares were over, Yosho silently cried to himself.  
  
Meanwhile, Funaho and Misaki were looking closely at Washu. Her eyes were too bright and blinked constantly. Her hands shook minutely and a nervous tic was in her left cheek. Misaki asked,"Washu, why don't you go lay down for awhile? We can handle things for now, and you look like you could use a rest.". In a hoarse voice, Washu replied,"I have to stay with my daughter. I've failed her too many times before and I won't fail her again.". The two queens looked at each other, their suspicions confirmed. Washu was on the verge of collapse. Sick with worry and grief over her daughter, Washu hadn't had any real rest since they left Earth. While she had pushed herself more than once while working, she still would take a break when her body demanded it. This time she kept drawing on all her reserves, refusing to admit her exhaustion.  
  
Nodding to Funaho, Misaki put her arm around Washu and walked with her to another sofa. Funaho went to the vending machine and got a carton of milk. She opened it up and gave it to Washu. Gratefully accepting the drink, Washu downed it in one gulp. Less than a minute later, Washu managed to say "Why you?!" before she fell unconscious. The drug Funaho had slipped into the milk had done its job. Now Washu would get some much needed rest. Hopefully, when she woke up she'd realize that she wasn't doing herself or her daughter any good by pushing herself like that.  
  
Misaki picked Washu up and carried her to one of the guest rooms that had been prepared for them. Funaho discussed Ryoko's condition with her doctor, Dr. Ami Kusunoki. The prognosis wasn't very encouraging. Unless a catharsis that would trigger her memory could be found, it would take a long time before Ryoko was brought out of her shell. Even then, she would require intensive psychiatric counseling. Several drugs that might have helped had been defeated by her physiology and they were afraid of using higher dosages. Dr. Kusunoki admitted that Ryoko might even suffer a relapse when she found out about being raped.  
  
When Funaho asked about Ryoko testifying, she received an emphatic negative. The fact Ryoko couldn't even talk about the cave before this incident showed how deep her fear ran. As her doctor, Dr Kusunoki couldn't in good conscious allow Ryoko to be forced to talk about what happened. She would file her objections with the Galactic Court. Funaho accepted her decision, but she had misgivings. While the physical evidence was more than enough, Ryoko's testimony would provide a compelling human side. Also, the defense would most likely want to cross-examine her. Under the law, the attackers were innocent until proven guilty and had the right to face their accusers in open court.  
  
Misaki returned from putting Washu to bed. Washu would most likely sleep for almost a day. As the mother of two daughters, Misaki could well understand what Washu was going through. She looked over at Ryoko. Tench and Ayeka were holding her hands, talking to her about their trip. Mayuka was pulling her mother's hair, trying to get her attention. She missed Ryoko's voice and didn't understand why her mother stayed silent. Sasami was talking to Ryo-ohki, telling her that her soulmate would be alright. Like Washu, Ryo-ohki couldn't hear Ryoko through their bond, and it distressed her greatly.   
  
After several hours, Dr. Kusunoki told them visiting hours were over. Reluctantly, the family let Ryoko be taken to her room. Tenchi held onto Mayuka, telling her that they would see Mommy real soon. Funaho got everyone settled into the guest rooms while Misaki arranged for Ryoko's medical bills to be paid by the Jurai government. While Washu had her own fortune, the Royals felt they owed Ryoko this. Her terror of the cave had been the result of Yosho's actions. Now it was the responsibility of the Royal Family to see that Ryoko got the care she needed.  
  
Once everyone was settled in, Funaho talked with the two GP's. Word was already beginning to spread now that lawyers had been assigned to the raiders. While the arraignment judge had instituted a gag order, the charges themselves were public record. A date for the grand jury had already been set. Once the case went to trial, every lowlife defense lawyer around would be falling over themselves to defend the attackers, especially Jackson and Malone. The sheer publicity that case would generate would make taking the case for public defender's pay well worth it. Funaho decided it was better to make a formal statement tomorrow, rather than waiting and let the rumor mill go out of control. Mihoshi then told her that she had found out why Ryoko had been raped. Hearing the reason only made Funaho more determined to see the men punished for their actions. It had been a deliberate act of cruelty, and she vowed to make sure the prosecutor pushed for the maximum sentence.  
  
The next morning, a press conference was arranged. In a statement that was broadcast across the galaxy, Funaho told about the attack upon the Masaki home. She said Ryoko had been brutally raped and then locked in her former prison. Dr. Kusunoki confirmed that Ryoko had suffered severe mental trauma and was now her patient. When asked about the charge of criminal threatening against a Juraian princess, Funaho said that Mayuka was a clone created with Tenchi's and a former enemy of Yosho genes that was originally to be used against him. She had managed to break free from the mind control and paid with her life. Washu had brought her back as an infant in order to have a second chance at life, as her own person. Tenchi confirmed he was her genetic father and said he had arranged for her adoption by Ryoko while he was on Jurai.   
  
Mayuka's adoption raised more than a few eyebrows. Funaho said that the Royal Family supported Tenchi's decision because they had seen for themselves how much Ryoko cared for the child. Ryoko had shown herself to be a responsible mother, always putting May's welfare before her own. Finally, Mayuka had in effect chosen her by always calling Ryoko "Mama". None of the other women in the Masaki home were given this name, only Ryoko. The reporters appreciated the irony of the pirate who attacked Jurai now raising one of their royal princesses. Also, it was the Royals who were prosecuting the charges on her behalf. Funaho then declared the conference at an end.  
  
For the rest of the day, the conference was the lead story. Every nuance of the story was analyzed and discussed on all the news programs. The people that had lived during Ryoko's space pirate days couldn't believe that such a demon was so easily overpowered. Ryoko had overcome whole fleets and planetary defenses by herself and yet she had been taken down by a small group of attackers. Even more amazing, they had used essentially primitive weapons. Ryoko's pardon had been easier for the galaxy to accept, because Kagato's evil was well known.   
  
Late in the afternoon station time, Washu awoke. She saw Nobuyuki sitting in a chair next to the bedside, napping. He had volunteered to stay with her, saying she shouldn't be left alone. Nobuyuki cared greatly about Washu. She had acted as a mother to Tenchi more than once, and helped keep the girls somewhat in line. Washu had filled a void in the home, even if she did have a few personality quirks at first. While her child form had put him off, her staying an adult had cast her in a new light. He found himself looking at her as a woman for the first time. Now this crisis had erupted and any thought of taking things further would have to wait. She would need all the moral support of the family to help her daughter. Later when Ryoko was fully healed, he would see about building a relationship.   
  
After a shower and change of clothes, Washu found herself starving. Waking Nobuyuki, she had him take her to a restaraunt on the station where she had her first decent meal since leaving Earth. They then joined everyone in the lounge. Looking at Funaho and Misaki, she said," That was a dirty trick you pulled. However, I needed the rest, so I suppose I owe you my thanks.". The two queens were unapologetic, and only nodded at her. They told her of the morning news conference. Her throat caught at the news her daughter was now officially Mayuka's mother. Ryoko would be overjoyed and Washu agreed that it was the perfect birthday gift for May.  
  
Tenchi and Ayeka were at a changing station with Mayuka. Ryoko was in a chair, while Ami stood nearby her. Dr. Kusunoki had had security beefed up after the conference, and already several tabloid reporter and photographers had been caught trying to sneak into the med ward. She would not have her patient's condition turned into sideshow fodder and was glad when Misaki had Azaka and Kamidake help out. The Guardians were ultimately under her jurisdiction, and she felt Ryoko needed them more than Ayeka did for now.   
  
Ami went over to the sink and poured a glass of water for herself. She accidentally left the faucet dripping and went to shut it off when Washu stopped her. She had seen Ryoko flinch at the sound. Telling Ami to let it drip more, she watched Ryoko's face. Again Ryoko flinched, and everyone saw it this time. Washu remembered that water had dripped constantly into the pool. Activating her holocomp, she had it create in her ear the pitch and frequency of the water dripping. Once she was certain she had it correct, she broadcast the sound through the external speakers.  
  
The effect was immediate. Ryoko's eyes blinked rapidly and her face became animated. Then with a blood-curdling scream, she launched herself from the chair and ran to corner of the room. Ryoko sat on the floor, hands out in front of her, crying out in terror. Washu picked her up in her arms and held her tightly. Ryoko struggled at first, but then her eyes regained their focus. She saw and heard her mother and realized that she wasn't locked up in the cave, but safe in her mother's arms. She said, "Momma?", and hugged her mother back. Washu led her to the sofa and sat down with her. As the memories of the cave came flooding back, Ryoko started to shiver violently. Teeth chattering, she said,"Mommy please h-h-hold me, I'm so c-c-cold.".   
  
Washu gripped her daughter even tighter. It wasn't just the cold water Ryoko was reacting to, but the utter isolation that she felt in the cave. She needed physical contact to reassure herself. Her astral body had been unable to touch anything and she had spent much of her time after her release getting used to being able to physically feel again.   
  
Tenchi and Ayeka came in then with Mayuka. They both shouted her name and rushed to the sofa. Pulling her to her feet, they both hugged Ryoko fiercely, overwhelmed with joy. Tentatively, and then with increased strength, Ryoko wrapped her arms around both of them and hugged back. She cried softly into their shoulders, feeling the love they were giving her. Mayuka cried out "Mama" from the floor. Ryoko grabbed her daughter and kissed her. Holding Mayuka in her arms, Ryoko sat next to Washu. She reached out with her mind and contacted Ryo-ohki. Happy to hear her mistress's voice once more, she also hugged Ryoko. Everyone else then took turns giving her a warm hug, letting her know she was safe.  
  
Once everyone settled down, Ryoko asked what had happened. Ryo-ohki showed her the attack and the subsequent raid. Ryoko went white with rage at the sight of a gun being held at her daughter's head. She had to be physically restrained from going to Roberts and ripping him apart with her bare hands. Washu managed to get her to cool down by telling her Mayuka needed her mother, not an avenger. Ami then introduced herself to Ryoko, telling her that she would be doing her counseling now instead of Yosho.   
  
They spent the rest of the day talking about the trip and what had happened on Jurai. Funaho showed Ryoko a recording of Tenchi's introduction to the people, and the conference in the courtyard. Hearing the people accept the truth about her did much to ease her heart. Ayeka's public admission of friendship with her brought tears to her eyes. Here was the proof that her past was behind her, that she wasn't considered to be a monster. She noticed that everyone was avoiding something though. Kiyone and Mihoshi had almost added something else when they told of the charges against the men. They caught themselves just in time, but Ryoko had the distinct impression there was more. She asked what was going on, but Washu said she needed to rest first and get her strength back. The only clue she gave was Ryoko would need the support of all the family to help her through this.  
  
Ami told Ryoko that it time for her to go back to her room. Ryoko pleaded with Ami not take her away from her family, that she couldn't bear the thought of being alone. Ami looked into Ryoko's eyes and saw she was telling the truth, she was terrified of being alone. Ami then said she could stay with Washu in her room, but she still had to go to bed. Ryoko agreed, as it had been a very stressful day. Tenchi said that tomorrow they would all have a birthday party for Mayuka. He told Ryoko that he had the perfect gift for his daughter.   
  
Ryoko went with Washu to the guest rooms. At first she tried to stay in her own bed, but it wasn't enough. She climbed into bed with her mother, needing to hold someone and be held in return. Washu put her arm out and Ryoko curled up next to Washu. Washu then sang a gentle lullaby to her daughter, the same one she had sung to her son so many centuries ago. Ryoko put her arm across Washu, feeling the warmth of her mother. After a while, she managed to fall into a troubled sleep. She was plagued with nightmares of the cave and woke up screaming several times. Washu held her close each time, soothing her and telling her she was safe. Mentally, she once more damned the men who had done this to her daughter. Even with her nightlight, Ryoko was terrified to sleep alone. Washu wondered if Ryoko would be able to sleep outside in the sunlight or would the nightmares haunt her then as well?  
  
The next day a quiet birthday party was held in the arboreum. The park was a popular place on the station, as it provided much needed break from the cold steel walls. Trees, grass, and flowers from many different planets all grew under an artificial sun. Ryoko held Mayuka and helped her open each of the presents. Toys, clothes, and other normal gifts were each appreciated by Ryoko and Mayuka. Finally, Tenchi handed Ryoko a simple frame, wrapped in paper. Opening it, Ryoko saw a document along with a painting of her and May. Curious, she read the document to May. Her eyes widened as the full meaning of the adoption papers hit her. Tenchi said he had the perfect gift for Mayuka and he was right. He had given Mayuka a mother, some one who would love and cherish her, unlike Yuzuha.   
  
For Ryoko, it was one of the happiest moments of her life, ranking with her release from the cave and Kagato being destroyed. Now no one could take away her daughter. She had given so much of herself to Mayuka, and her caring had been rewarded. Looking into May's eyes, Ryoko said,"Do you know what this means Little Mayuka? It means Mommy will always be with you. You and I will alway be together, no matter what.". Seeing how happy her mother was, May giggled and played with Ryoko hair. She didn't understand her mother's words, but the warmth in them was apparent. Tenchi then told Ryoko he had done the painting himself from memory. The likenesses of mother and daughter were amazing. Tenchi had captured the very essence of their bond and warmth and love radiated from the picture.  
  
Seeing the life of the park around her, Ryoko knew that she wanted to go home. The station reminded her too much of Soja, with the cold, lifeless walls. She needed to see the green fields and mountains of Japan, the warmth of the Masaki house. She told everyone her desire. Ami had reservations about Ryoko leaving the hospital so soon. She had only just recovered and still hadn't been told the whole truth. Also, Ryoko still needed therapy to deal with her psychological problems. Funaho suggested that Dr. Kusunoki stay with Ryoko on Earth for the time being. As long as Ami abided by the restrictions of living on a non-interference planet, a waiver could be granted. The idea intriqued her and she agreed. Misaki stated in a tone that brooked no argument that she would stay on Earth for now as well. The family was still shaken and would need someone to who could act as the housemother. Washu normally did this, but she would be busy caring for Ryoko. Funaho acceded to Misaki's wish. She knew better than to disagree when Misaki used that tone.  
  
All that was left was what everyone dreaded. It was better that Ryoko find out now, but that still didn't make it easier to tell her. Washu motioned for Tenchi to sit next to Ryoko. He nodded, knowing what was coming. Ayeka sat on the other side, to give Ryoko all the support she could. Seeing the expressions on everyone's face, Ryoko was a little scared. Whatever Washu had to say, it was bad enough that she was broadcasting her emotional turmoil. Washu gathered herself to speak. This would be harder than when she had made peace with Ryoko. Still, there was no use hiding from it.  
  
"Ryoko, there's something we have to tell you.", Washu began,"There's another charge against the two who locked you in the cave.". Ryoko looked at Washu, a cold knot of dread forming in her stomach. Washu continued,"While you were unconscious, they both raped you in order to hurt me." Ryoko looked at her mother in shock. Never in her worst nightmares had she thought this possible. She felt like her world was crumbling around her and her dreams had been made a mockery.  
  
Ryoko's vision swam and she would have fallen over had it not been for Tenchi and Ayeka. She almost slipped back into the shell she had only just climbed out of, but Washu was ready this time. During the party, she had quietly opened the link between them and anchored herself in Ryoko's mind. By sheer force of will, she pulled Ryoko back from the brink. She would not let her daughter be lost like that again. Once she was sure Ryoko was fully cognizant, Washu said,"Ryoko, we all love you still. Everyone will be there to help you, but you can't run away. Together, we'll make it through this. Don't let Mayuka go through what you did when you were a child.". The last statement gave Ryoko the focus she needed. Her daughter needed her and she had sworn to be there no matter what.  
  
Tenchi and Ayeka tightened their embrace around her. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she grasped what happened. Her innocent dream had been shattered, and she didn't know if she could ever pick up the pieces. For her, nothing would ever be same again.  
  
  
Afterword  
Whew!! This chapter took a lot longer than I thought it would. Still I think it came out pretty well. The inspiration for Ryoko's recovery came from two sci-fi classic movies, "Them!" and "Rodan". In the first movie, a young girl is found wandering in the desert in shock. She had witnessed the death of her parents by the giant ants and she can't cope with the sight. At the hospital, her age prevents the use of several drugs that would have normally helped. It takes the smell of fomoric acid, which the ants emit to snap her out. In the second movie, the hero and narrator of the movie is presumed dead after a cave in. Later he is found wandering with amnesia. His memory is restored when he watches some bird eggs hatching. It reminds of the Rodan's hatching and gets his mind working again.  
  
I based my assessment of Yosho's fighting ability on both the manga and the OAV's. Every battle we see him using a sword. He merely stops Tenchi's kick and Ryoko's punch in a show of strength, not actually blocking or deflecting the attack. Misaki is the head of the Imperial Bodyguard, yet she carries no weapons of any kind. In Manatsu no Eve, we see the Imperial Guard carrying staves, so different weapons are used. Therefore it is reasonable to assume that Misaki is well rounded in her fighting skills, and most likely taught Yosho.   
  
In chapter 5, Ryoko comes to terms with her rape. It won't be easy for her, as she will be prevented from enacting revenge upon Jackson and Malone. This will leave no outlet for the rage and humiliation she feels. Until she can rid herself of this anger, she can't accept the counseling she needs.   
  
Please send let me know what you think of this chapter, as I put a lot of hard work into it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Homecoming

Tears: Chapter 5  
  
Late that night, Ryoko lay on the bed, curled into a fetal position. After Washu had told her the truth, she had at first felt like her world had been shattered. The shock quickly turned into rage, rage against the men who did this to her. She had been ready to tear the station apart in order to kill Jackson and Malone, when Kiyone intervened. "Ryoko, I can't let you do this.", Kiyone said, "If you kill these men, you will become a wanted criminal for real. Let the law handle them. We have enough evidence to convict all of them.". Ryoko had still been ready to kill but was stopped by Kiyone's next sentence. "If you become a wanted criminal, you will lose your daughter. Tenchi let you adopt Mayuka because he knew you had been forced into killing. You've worked so hard since your release to put the past behind you. Don't let your anger make you throw it all away.", she pleaded.  
  
It was a titanic struggle, her rage and her love battling for supremacy. In the end, her love for May won. Ryoko loved her daughter more than life itself. The thought of losing her child simply to satisfy her desire for revenge was what convinced her to cool down. She sat between Tenchi and Ayeka, shuddering with suppressed anger. Finally, she regained her self-control. Everyone breathed a silent sigh of relief. A beserk Ryoko was something no one wanted to try stopping, not even Tenchi. He felt that he would have had to use the Lighthawk Wings and most likely end up killing Ryoko. Thankfully, Ryoko had listened to reason and not let her rage consume her.   
  
Seeing how distressed her mother was, Mayuka had started to cry. Ryoko had spent the rest of the afternoon reassuring her daughter. She reminded herself that babies reacted to the emotions they sensed, so she would have to control herself around Mayuka. She hadn't released her fury, only internalized it. It was still there, eating away at her. Ryoko didn't know how she would get rid of this anger, but she swore May wouldn't suffer because of it.   
  
Dinner was a somber affair. While Ryoko managed to mask her pain from May, one look at her eyes revealed the truth. Afterwards, Tenchi and Ayeka sat next to her as she played with Mayuka. Ryoko was already hiding her feelings like she used to. Both of them were worried that she would be unable to talk about what happened. They prayed that Ryoko would accept their love and support and not feel she was alone. Not knowing what else they could do, they each put an arm around her, silently giving their love.  
  
When it was time for bed, Ryoko put May in Tenchi's room. She didn't want May to hear her screaming from the nightmares. Once Mayuka was tucked under the blankets, Ryoko kissed her goodnight, and headed to the room she shared with Washu. Washu had arranged for a king size bed to be swapped with the original twin beds. This made for a much more comfortable sleeping arrangement. She climbed in with her mother, and tried to sleep. Each time she fell asleep, the nightmares returned in full force, causing her to wake up screaming at the top of her lungs. Finally, Ryoko stopped trying to sleep, and spent the rest of the night curled up against Washu, shivering with fear.  
  
The next morning, Ami started therapy sessions with Ryoko. This first session was simply an introduction, a chance for Ami to get a feel for what would work best for Ryoko. The real work would begin once they returned to Earth, where her patient would be in familiar surroundings. She decided to concentrate for now on where Yosho left off, namely Ryoko's life under Kagato. Washu had given her all the tapes of the previous sessions and a complete psychological profile of Kagato as well. Reading the profile and checking the crimes she had been forced to commit, Ami was amazed that Ryoko wasn't in worse shape. It was true that Ryoko lived on the edge after her release, but on the whole she had been able to function in society with no major problems.  
  
As much as Ryoko wanted to leave, she would have to wait. The forensic team that had been dispatched upon Royal family's arrival had only just arrived on Earth and were gathering evidence. Also, the raiders still had to appear before the grand jury. This was expected to be a short affair, as there was enough evidence already to indict them. Ryoko had to be there, even though she wouldn't have to testify. Once the grand jury handed down the indictment, the raiders would face a criminal trial.   
  
The grand jury would take place in one week. During this time, Dr. Kusunoki held long therapy sessions with Ryoko. While she mainly dealt with Ryoko's early life under Kagato, she also started asking her about the rape and her time in the cave. She needed to know how bad the events had affected Ryoko. This assessment would be entered as evidence at the trial. Ryoko could barely talk about the rape and gave only short answers to Ami's questions, in a voice filled with bitterness. Something about her tone nagged at Ami, but she couldn't put her finger on it. When asked what she remembered waking from the attack, Ryoko had started hyperventilating and shaking with terror. It had taken the rest of the day to calm her down. Clearly, the second time in the cave had strengthened the hold the it had over her. Ami wondered if Ryoko would ever be able to face her terror of the cave.  
  
The day of the grand jury arrived finally. A large crowd of reporters and cameramen waited outside the courtroom. While the grand jury testimony would be held in secrecy until all the indictments had been entered, that hadn't stopped the media from trying get more information. The news conference that Funaho held a little over a week ago had left many unanswered questions and no one had talked since. The media was desperate for an interview, and microphones were waved in front of everyone's faces as they entered. Ryoko, Ryo-Ohki, and Mayuka sat up front with the prosecution, as they were the plaintiffs. Washu, Minagi, Kiyone, and Mihoshi were all witnesses, so they had to wait outside the main courtroom. While an infant wasn't normally allowed in the courtroom for an extended period, Ami and Washu had prevailed upon the judge to allow Mayuka to stay for a very specific reason. This would be Ryoko's first time actually seeing her rapists. There was no telling what might happen if Mayuka wasn't there to act as a check on her fury.  
  
Throughout the proceedings, Ryoko held onto her daughter like a drowning person holding onto a lifeline. Over and over, she reminded herself that more was at stake than revenge upon her tormentors. She paid little attention to the testimony, though one statement did catch her by surprise. Neither she nor Ayeka had ever given much thought about what happened that night over Kurashiki. Yet Roberts was telling everyone that their little fight was what started this whole mess. After they moved the into the house, everyone had tried to keep a low profile. Even Ryoko had been forced to use a little discretion when Tenchi pointed out to her that displaying her power would bring the attention of Earth's media and destroy what little privacy she enjoyed. Ayeka was stricken with guilt that her arrogance and thoughtless actions had had such dire consequences.   
  
What the jurors in the court found surprising was Minagi's heritage. Yakage had lived in seclusion during the years he researched his sword. During this time, he had hidden Minagi's existence so that he could train her to be worthy of his creation. After his death, Minagi had tried to be a "good" space pirate, attacking only corrupt government officials and other pirates. She'd had only limited success with her chosen career, mostly because her resemblance to Ryoko caused everyone to think the worst. Still, she had started to make a name for herself when she went to visit. Now she would have stay on Earth at the Masaki home until after the criminal trial. She didn't mind, since she knew Ryoko would need the support of everyone to make it through these trying times.   
  
After all the testimony had been given, it took less than an hour for the jury to hand down indictments on all charges. The defense lawyers all asked for an extension so that they would be able to prepare their case. It was granted, but the request for separate trials for each man was denied. The prosecution correctly pointed out that since this was a conspiracy trial, they all should be tried together. The trial was scheduled to take place in six months, Earth time. Ryoko didn't feel any joy about the indictments, since Jackson and Malone hadn't actually been convicted of a crime. She still didn't trust the courts to give her justice, mostly because she had been a wanted criminal for so long. All Ryoko wanted to do now was to go home and get away from this madness. The continual hounding by reporters and the cameras was getting to her. Also, the house was the only place she had ever felt safe. While it been attacked before, the Masaki home had been where she actually was able to live without fear.   
  
Seeing how depressed Ayeka was, Ryoko sat down next her. "Ayeka don't blame yourself, I'm just as guilty. Don't forget I grabbed Tenchi's house and crashed Ryo-Ohki into that bridge. ", she said. Ayeka looked up and replied, "Yes, but my actions were totally uncalled for. I knew your warrants had expired and yet I still wanted you caught and brought to trial. Instead of transporting down quietly, I brazenly exposed Ryu-Oh to the general population, in violation of Jurain and Galactic law. I acted like the spoiled princess you used to say I was, and now you have paid the price for my stupidity.". Ryoko grabbed her and forced Ayeka to look straight at her face. "Damnit Ayeka,what's done is done. You can't change the past, you can only deal with the present. Believe me, I know all too well. I'd like nothing better than for all the horrors I've seen and done to have never happened, but that won't make the past go away. If it you makes you feel better, I forgave you a long time ago for attacking me that night.", Ryoko stated.   
  
Ayeka was silent as she considered what Ryoko said. As much as it galled her to admit it, Ryoko was right. The past couldn't be changed, and it was useless to wish otherwise. The only thing she could do was give Ryoko the support she needed and try to learn from her mistake. Still, it was a harsh lesson that she had been taught. Ryoko left Ayeka to her thoughts and went to start packing for the trip home. She had made Ayeka face her guilt because she didn't want anyone blaming themselves for what happened. Try as she might, Ryoko couldn't follow her own advice. Everytime she tried to express her pain, the rage and anger at what had happened came to the surface. She had accepted life under Kagato because she no basis for comparison. Kagato had kept her on Soja except for her missions, and then she had seen only death and destruction. Only after her release did she learn how good life was. For the first time ever, Ryoko had allowed herself to hope and dream. Her rape had hurt her in some ways worse than Kagato's abuse, because this time she was aware of what she had lost.   
  
They left the station the next day. During the trip home in Yukinojo, there was one bright spot. Mayuka had managed to take her first steps, an event which everyone celebrated. Except for this one bit of happiness, the trip was dark and depressing. Ryoko was mentally exhausted from the lack of sleep. Even with the lights on and having Washu hold her couldn't prevent the nightmares. Washu tried having Tenchi stay with her one night, but with no success. Against her better judgement, she gave Ryoko a sedative the second night of the trip, one specifically keyed to her physiology. It was the same one she gave Ryoko the several months ago, when she had her breakdown. Washu didn't like having to use drugs, since she and Ami both agreed that it was at best a temporary solution. The only reason she did this was Ryoko had fallen asleep while holding Mayuka. She woke up screaming in terror a few minutes later, and had scared Mayuka out of a sound sleep. After getting her daughter and granddaughter calmed down, Washu was forced to agree with Ami's assessment that until they reached home, Ryoko would need sleeping pills. After Ryoko was asleep, Washu had put Mayuka next to her, and then lay beside them both, cradling them in her arms.  
  
When Washu awoke, she had to smile. Ryoko and Mayuka were both sucking their thumbs in their sleep. After making sure to take a picture of them, she reached out and removed their thumbs from their mouths. Sighing, Washu thought about how there was still some small part left of the child Ryoko had been. Washu remembered how Ryoko had been forced to experience horrors that no child should ever have to. In order to survive, she had learned how to bury her emotions. Kagato equated emotions with weakness and he used every opportunity to remind her of this. Even her relationship with Ryo-Ohki had been watched carefully by Kagato. He would have destroyed Ryo-Ohki if Ryoko had shown any love or compassion to her, despite being so useful. Still, they had managed to hide their feelings from him and held onto a shred of hope that one day they would find a better life.  
  
Being trapped in that stasis crystal had been Washu's form of hell. Kagato had managed to block her from communicating consciously with her daughter, but he hadn't known all her secrets. She managed to communicate through Ryoko's subconscious, giving her hope that the living nightmare would end. Also, Kagato never knew about the link she possessed with Ryo-Ohki. He thought of Ryo-Ohki as nothing more than an animal, rather than a sentient being possessed of her own free will. Talking with Ryo-Ohki had helped Washu keep her sanity through those dark centuries. When Yosho defeated Ryoko, it was Washu who told Ryo-Ohki what to say. She had had deep misgivings about his plan, but could see no other alternative to hiding Ryoko.  
  
Her worst fears were realized when Ryoko woke up. Washu's heart had nearly been torn apart at hearing Ryoko's screams. Had Ryo-Ohki been awake, she could have talked with Ryoko. Tenchi-ken's blocking of Kagato worked both ways. Although Ryoko was no longer under his influence, Washu didn't dare attempt direct communication. Kagato would have sensed this, and found where Ryoko was. With Ryo-Ohki asleep, Washu could only send dreams of hope and love to Ryoko. However, the dreams only reached Ryoko infrequently.  
  
It was Ryoko's suicide attempts that convinced Washu to take a huge risk. Each attempt had been harder and harder to stop. Somehow, Washu had get her out of that hellhole before Ryoko succeeded in killing herself. For a brief instant, Washu overpowered the block preventing direct communication. She sent the knowledge of how to create a replica gem with the energy that Tenchi-ken had allotted her, which Ryoko had been unconsciously storing. The effort severely exhausted her, and it was years before she could make contact with Ryoko again. When she managed to link with her daughter again, Washu's heart was eased. Ryoko had used the gem she unconsciously created to project her astral body out of the cave. Now Ryoko could at least see and hear the world around her, even though she couldn't interact with it. It was the best Washu could do for Ryoko.   
  
Washu was just as amazed as Ryoko when Tenchi saw her. She sensed the hidden power within him and realized he could one day match or even surpass Ryoko's full potential. When Ryoko tried to comfort Tenchi the day his mothcr died, Washu was happy. Ryoko had learned to love, and one day she would be free. After Ryoko's release, Washu watched her daughter slowly learn how live a normal life. Her fighting with Ayeka was simply two rivals in love with the same man. Washu knew that soon however Kagato would find Ryoko, and she was worried that neither Ryoko nor Tenchi would be ready.   
  
Kagato's attack was last time he would ever hurt her daughter. She felt Ryoko's grief when she thought Tenchi was dead. Later when Kagato turned Ryoko to stone, her heart sank. Then Mihoshi showed up and freed her from that stasis crystal. She immediately pulled Ryoko's astral form into the room and, for the first time in five millenia, established a direct link with Ryoko. To her sorrow, Ryoko had no memory of her and looked at Washu like she was some sort of monster. Hurt by the rejection, Washu tried to at least get Ryoko to call her "Mom". Ryoko had turned away without saying a word. Later, she had teased Kagato by saying she would let him go, even though she had no such intention. Washu had sworn that Kagato would rot in hell for his crimes. Her only regret when Tenchi killed him was it was too quick and painless. Washu had wanted him suffer a slow and agonizing death, so great was her hatred of him. Still, Ryoko and her were free forever of his evil.  
  
Once they settled in Masaki home, Washu tried to connect with Ryoko. No matter what she tried, there remained a huge gap between them, in part because she kept looking for the child that Ryoko had once been. Washu had a few pictures and other items from when Ryoko was a child. These had been stored in the lab before Kagato had abducted Ryoko. Kagato had never been able to access her lab while she was in the crystal, and he hadn't dared release her. Washu would've turned Ryoko against him and destroyed him without any remorse. Washu had tried to jog Ryoko's memory by showing one of the pictures, but while Ryoko accepted the picture as real, it had no meaning to her. Perhaps the most poignant reminder of the gulf between them was when they babysat little Taro. Ryoko was clumsily trying to feed him when Washu without thinking had said that she didn't raise Ryoko to be a good for nothing. Ryoko had quietly replied that Washu hadn't raised her at all. That simple sentence had cut into Washu's heart like a knife. Later, she had told the others about her lost son, in part to let Ryoko know she did have feelings also. Washu later realized that she should've tried to make peace with Ryoko when she revealed her adult form, instead of teasing Tenchi.  
  
The night she left Ryoko tied up in the lab had an unintended consequence. The scanner that she had on Ryoko had performed another task besides measuring her reactions. Washu had been trying to find the cause of Ryoko's memory loss. Before Ryoko would block her attempts, so she had needed Ryoko distracted so the scanner could work. Washu had wanted to cry when she saw the results. Kagato had physically damaged the part of Ryoko's brain where her childhood memories were kept. The damage could be repaired, but it would be extremely delicate work. Ryoko would have to be completely immobilized during the operation, quite possibly for several days. Unfortunately, she didn't trust Washu after that night, and fought her every time Washu tried to do any tests. Washu had use the threat of exposing the video tape just to get her to submit. Ryoko would've never agreed to the operation and Washu despaired of ever getting her daughter back.  
  
Mayuka's rebirth had been the turning point in their relationship. When Ryoko had said she would set Mayuka straight, Washu decided to gamble. Raising a child would help Ryoko find the peace she needed, as well as providing an outlet for the love that she desperately wanted to give. Washu had known that responsibility of caring for May would eventually fall to Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko, and she wanted Ryoko to be Mayuka's mother. Once she understood that Mayuka needed her, Ryoko would respond. What Washu was worried about was Ayeka might bond with May as well. Ayeka had it in her to be a good mother, but Washu didn't think Ayeka was ready for the commitment that caring for a newborn required. Washu guessed right and her heart had soared when Ryoko declared of her own free will that she would take care of May full time. Tenchi may have freed Ryoko from the cave and given her a home, but it was Mayuka who ultimately freed her soul from its self imposed prison.  
  
The first day after her announcement, Ryoko had been run ragged trying to keep up with Mayuka's needs. Swallowing her pride, she had gone to Washu for help. Washu had learned from her mistake and didn't tease Ryoko. She had shown her daughter how to budget her time and set a schedule. Ryoko already knew about changing diapers, so Washu concentrated on the other aspects of caring for a baby. Besides showing how to prepare the formula and bottle feed May, Washu convinced Ryoko to try breast feeding Mayuka. She pointed out that breast milk was far better than any formula. Ryoko had agreed and let Washu do the necessary changes to her hormonal system. While she enjoyed the sensation of feeding May, she was too embarassed to do it in front of anybody, and only breast fed May at night or when they were otherwise alone. Watching Ryoko bond with May, Washu hoped that one day she would be a part of Ryoko's life again.  
  
Washu knew that as Ryoko healed, her keeping herself bottled up would catch up to her. When she had her breakdown, Ryoko had cried out in such raw pain and grief that Washu had no choice but to respond. After she had sedated Ryoko, Washu had had Tenchi set up a futon for them. She held Ryoko the entire night and morning, only getting up once to go to the bathroom. Sasami had brought breakfast for her, while Tenchi and Ayeka had looked after Mayuka. When they made peace with each other, it was one of the happiest days of her life. Ryoko had let Washu into her life, and no longer blocked her attempts to talk through the link. In return, Washu had given Ryoko her privacy when she wanted it, and didn't enter her mind without permission. This had been a very large sore spot with Ryoko, even though Washu did it because she had been cut off from her daughter for so long.   
  
Until the raid, the past few months had been a wonderful time for Washu. The gap between them had largely been closed and Ryoko was beginning to trust Washu again. On the way home from Todain, Washu had been planning to talk to Ryoko about letting her perform the operation. Giving Ryoko her memories back would give her a point to stand on. The hole in her memory had often made Ryoko feel adrift and orphaned. Intellectually, she knew Washu was her mother, but without those memories, she couldn't make the emotional bond. Now the operation would have to wait, because there was no way Ryoko would be able to take the influx of the lost memories in her state of mind. Also, Washu wasn't exactly in a stable state of mind either, due to the pain Ryoko was in.  
  
Mayuka stirred and Washu belatedly remembered it was time to change her. It wouldn't do for May to have an "accident" while in bed. Grimacing, Washu remembered how much work it had taken to clean the onsen when Taro had visited. Washu picked up May and changed her before she even realized her diaper needed changing. Ryoko may have been still sedated, but Washu didn't want to have spend time making a cranky infant sleep. Once Mayuka was changed, she settled back to sleep. Washu put May between them again and got ready to sleep when an idea struck her. Looking at May peacefully sleeping between them, Washu became certain that she had found the answer to preventing Ryoko from having such horrible nightmares without the use of drugs. Ryoko had continually tossed back and forth while it was just Washu staying with her, but having a person on each side of her might just her make her feel safe enough to sleep. It would have to wait until they were home, but Washu felt confident she was on the right track.  
  
Ryoko awoke later that morning ship time with a much clearer head than the past couple weeks. Joining everyone at breakfast, she was in good spirits, in large part because they would reach home that night. Everyone was discussing the new living arrangements that would be needed. The house simply couldn't hold Misaki, Funaho, Minagi, Ami and her two year old son along with everyone else. Funaho would be staying on Earth long enough to arrange things with the Japanese and U.S. governments concerning the raiders and the Masaki household. She would then return to Jurai on Tsunami. Because Ami would be staying on Earth for an extended period, due to the complexity of Ryoko's case, Washu had reconfigured the part of lab near the door into an apartment for Ami and her son. Across from the apartment she created guest rooms for Minagi and Misaki. Funaho would stay with Misaki during her visit. Washu had her own private room further in the lab, where she kept her most precious items. Among them were the photographs of Ryoko's childhood along with her toys. She had blessed the day that she thought of storing these items in the lab rather than their home on Todain. Kagato had destroyed their home after the abduction in a attempt to erase their existence. Now Washu had physical proof of those happy days so long ago. All she had to do was unlock Ryoko's mind and she could share it all with her.  
  
Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, and Ryoko were shocked at how much damage the raiders had done. Kiyone had insured that the house had been left virtually untouched for the forensics team. The team hadn't cleaned up, only gathered evidence. Therefore the house was still a mess, with all the rooms torn apart. The only thing that forensics had done was bring the television and uniforms inside after they were finished, so Washu's security droids could insure they weren't unguarded. It was too dangerous to leave the set out in the open. The truck had been transported to Headquarters to be entered as evidence. Sasami was numb at the destruction of her beloved kitchen. Ayeka and Tenchi were in a similar state when they saw their rooms. Because Ryoko had practically no possessions of her own, her room was basically in good shape, but she burst into tears at the sight of May's room. Nobuyuki cried when he saw all the books in the library strewn about. The romance and other girls comics that Sasami and Mihoshi were so fond of had been Achika's prized possessions. Nobuyuki had kept all of them as a reminder of her, and seeing them scattered like that was too much. He felt his knees weaken and would've fallen had not Washu spotted him in time. She made him sit on the couch where he buried his face in his hands, sobbing silently.   
  
Seeing everyone's reactions, Misaki immediately took steps to bring order back into the house. Barking orders like a drill sargeant, she put Sasami and Ayeka to working cleaning up the kitchen and preparing supper. Tenchi, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Minagi and Ryoko were assigned to general housecleaning. Taking her cue, Washu helped Nobuyuki pick up the library. Yosho was ordered to watch Mayuka and Ryo-Ohki while the cleaning was going on. The violation of the home had hurt everyone deeply. By forcing everyone to work, Misaki was insuring that they would restore harmony and peace to the house. Once the house was restored, Ryoko helped move all of Ami's stuff into the apartment. Ami was pleased that Washu had created such a large apartment for her. It was easily twice the size of her quarters on the station. She noted how Ryoko was definitely more relaxed now that she was home. This was good, because Ami planned to start concentrating on the rape counseling very shortly. She had decided on dealing with the rape first, because it was easiest to work past. The scars from Kagato and the cave were deeply ingrained in Ryoko and would take years to heal.  
  
Once she was settled in, Ami joined everyone in watching the news. The indictment was still the top news story, and the testimony was being picked apart. Only the evidence needed to show a crime had been committed had been entered, not the full story. The biggest question was why Ryoko had been affected so much by the cave. Despite the security precautions, word had gotten out of the state she had been in when she was brought to the Seventh. The tabloid news had used the lurid headline "Space Pirate Ryoko Catatonic!!" to fill the screen. Ryoko wore a mask of indifference, but her body language spoke volumes otherwise. Funaho made a note to have increased patrols by Jurai and the Galaxy Police. It was only a matter of time before the media figured out where Earth was, and began trying to get a story. The last thing Ryoko needed was the press hounding her in her own home. She had no experience in dealing with the press and was liable to lash out at some of less tactful reporters. Seeing the paparazzi get fried was a nice fantasy, but it would have serious repercussions in real life.  
  
After a very late supper, everyone just wanted to go to bed. Washu had talked with Ami about her idea, and Ami had agreed it was worth trying. For tonight, Ryoko would stay in Washu's room with Washu and Minagi. The bed in her room could easily accomodate all three of them. Washu would monitor Ryoko during the night, keeping the link open at all times. She would mainly catnap until she was certain Ryoko was sleeping peacefully. If it worked, Washu would put a big enough bed in Ryoko's room and rotate sleeping partners. Before she let Ryoko in her room, Washu made sure that all the toys, pictures, and other items from the home on Todain were put away. She didn't want Ryoko to see anything until her memories were restored. Only then would Ryoko be able to appreciate what Washu had to offer. The room itself was enough to hold Ryoko's attention. It was tastefully decorated and revealed a side to her mother that Ryoko never knew existed. Washu didn't tell her that the bed was from their original home on Todain, carefully preserved for the past 5 millenia.   
  
After Ryoko got into the bed, Washu and Minagi lay on each side of her. Feeling warm and protected between them, she soon fell fast asleep. Throughout the entire night, Washu only saw peaceful, happy dreams in Ryoko's mind. She woke Ryoko once to feed and change May, and Ryoko was out like a light when she returned. Not since she was a child had Ryoko slept for a such long time on her own. Once Kagato understood that the gems removed the need for sleep, he forced Ryoko to continually stay awake. He told her she was a defective machine because she wanted to sleep. Keeping her mentally exhausted also made it easier to break her to his will. In the cave waking and sleeping were one and the same to her, so she found it extremely hard to sleep after her release. The most she was able to sleep at any one time was four hours in the sun. If Washu hadn't woken her, Ryoko would have slept all night and into the morning. Washu was pleased that Ryoko was sleeping like a normal person again. Getting her to sleep regularly would be one more way of undoing the damage Kagato had done to her. Too, having a patient who could think coherently would make things much easier for Dr Kusunoki. She hoped that someday Ryoko could sleep by herself again, but for now it was enough that Ryoko was sleeping without any nightmares and without the use of any drugs.   
  
That morning Ryoko woke up feeling much better than she could remember for a long time. She finally worked up the courage to ask the question that had been nagging her ever since Washu had told her about the rape. "Mom", she tentatively asked, " Am I ... pregnant?" Washu had been waiting for this very question. The fact Ryoko could ask this showed she was beginning to accept what happened. "No Ryoko, you are not in any way pregnant.", Washu confidently replied. Washu had managed to confirm this just before they left Seventh Headquarters. While she could have told Ryoko this outright, Ami told her to wait a few days to see if Ryoko would ask first. She had been unable to make any progress with Ryoko's rape counseling. A palpable sense of relief emanated from Ryoko as this fear was laid to rest. Washu had been relieved as well when she saw the test results. The thought of having to tell Ryoko otherwise had given Washu nightmares. Ryoko gave her mother a quick hug before leaving to get Mayuka for their morning bath. Washu hoped that Ryoko would respond to the counseling now, instead of keeping herself tightly wound up. She didn't want to see Ryoko have a breakdown again, like she did several months ago. She sensed the pain Ryoko was keeping inside herself, but couldn't figure out what was holding her back.   
  
At breakfast, Ami got to taste Sasami's amazing cooking. Now that they were home and the kitchen was back in order, Sasami had regained much of her normal spirits. She was able to throw herself into her art again, but she was still worried about Ryoko. She had always been great friends with Ryoko, in large part because she had been able to see the person hidden within the shell. Ryoko seemed to be better now that they were home, but Sasami knew how good Ryoko was at dissembling. Sasami had never known that Ryoko couldn't taste her food, but it did explain her eating habits and her inability to cook. Without a sense of taste, Ryoko couldn't judge whether or not the food was done. Instead, Ryoko had acted like she enjoyed her food simply out of courtesy. Sasami wondered why Ryoko had never gone to Washu for help. It saddened her to know that Ryoko couldn't enjoy her creations.   
  
Ami told Ryoko that therapy would start in one week. She said she needed time to settle in and learn about the people of Earth. What she didn't tell her was what she also had planned. Seeing the cave for herself had been high on her list. She had wanted to have Ryoko take her there in order to see her reaction, but immediately scratched that idea after that session on HQ. Instead she would have Prince Yosho take her. Ami wanted to record on film what it was like inside to show the jury. Later on, she hoped to make Ryoko confront her terror of the cave, but it looked like it would be a long time before Ryoko would ever be ready to take that step. The success of Washu's experiment last night had given her some ideas on how to proceed in helping Ryoko deal with the cave, but it would have to wait. Getting Ryoko past the rape was the first priority. Ami had been a psychiatrist for too long not to recognize how much Ryoko was hiding her pain. Like Washu, she couldn't find out what was holding Ryoko back. Ryoko had over four thousand years practice in hiding her emotions as a necessary survival skill. She had only just learned how to open up and express herself. The rape had caused her to fall back with what she was familiar with. This was the worst thing she could have done. What had been a means of survival against Kagato was now working against her. Somehow, Ami had to get past the block and bring the pain out into the open where it could be faced.   
  
Ami visited the cave that day while Ryoko was in the onsen with May. What struck her the most was the absolute lack of any light in the cave beyond the flashlight beam. When she tried turning off the flashlight, the darkness was like a physical prescence. The cave walls made the dripping water echo so that it was impossible to determine where it originated. She recorded the visit with both the light on and off along with audio. Upon leaving the cave, Ami was shocked to see that only half an hour passed. It had felt like an entire day in there, even with the light on. She wondered how Ryoko hadn't been driven insane being trapped for so long in there. Ami made a mental note to have a long talk with Washu about the psychic link she possessed with her daughter. She also decided that it was past time Washu received psychiatric counseling as well. All the information that she had gathered during her talks with Ryoko, along with the facts from Mihoshi's report, showed that Washu was seriously disturbed. Ami remembered the old adage about doctors making the worst patients and it was proven once more. Washu possessed degrees in so many disciplines, both medical and scientific, that she probably figured she could handle her problems on her own. As a result, her pride blinded her from seeing that she needed help.  
  
Once she was finished visiting the cave, Ami went back to the house and picked up her son, Kansuke. She took him exploring the lands around the home. Walking through the fields and in the wooded areas , Ami was glad she that she was allowed to live in such a beautiful place. She had been looking for a job planetside for some time now. Now that her son was getting bigger, she wanted a place where he could run and play instead of being cooped up in such cramped quarters. There was no shortage of babysitters here either, so Ami could concentrate on Ryoko's therapy without having to worry about what her son was up to. Kansuke's father was a Galaxy Policeman who had been killed in the line of duty. Ami had found out she was pregnant shortly after his death and decided to keep the baby. It wasn't easy taking care of him while on the station due to the irregular hours she was required to work, but she managed. Here on Earth, Ami could keep a more regular schedule. She realized that counseling Ryoko and Washu would be a full time job in of itself.   
  
Ami was impressed with the onsen that Ryoko had created. After enjoying a nice hot bath with her son, she joined the others in the living room. All the women were glued to the t.v. watching the soaps. Sasami still covered Ryo-Ohki's eyes during the juicy parts, but Ayeka no longer did the same to her. While not a fan of them, she did watch on occasion. Today, she mostly watched Ryoko. Ryoko's guard was down and Ami hoped to catch some hint of what was holding her back. Ryoko just held onto May and didn't give any clue. After soap time, Ami had Ayeka watch her son while she went into town with Washu. During the trip, she asked about Washu's psychic link. Washu told her about the Masu and how she had created Ryoko. Since she possessed telepathic abilities of her own, it had been easy to create a bond between them. The Masu in Ryo-Ohki were what enabled Washu to communicate with her as well. Ami then asked how they had managed to hold onto their sanity during those millenia. All Washu said was freeing Ryoko had been her focus during that time and after Kagato's death, she had tried to connect with Ryoko. Ami used this opening to point out that her actions had driven Ryoko away instead of bringing them together. She told Washu that starting next week, Washu was to report to her for counseling. Washu protested but after Ami reminded her what she had done to Ryoko, especially the night in the lab, she relented.  
  
That night Washu had Misaki and Sasami stay with Ryoko. Both of them reported that Ryoko had fallen asleep within minutes of them laying next to her. Washu made a small earpiece with an alarm clock in it so Ryoko could be woken for Mayuka without disturbing the others. The next night, Kiyone and Mihoshi had the same results as well. Kiyone said it was kind of spooky the way Ryoko fell asleep so fast. Mihoshi replied that Ryoko had years of sleeping to catch up on, so it was no wonder she slept like a log. It was Tenchi's and Ayeka's turn that was interesting. Tenchi had been nervous at first, but relaxed when Ryoko promised to behave. Ayeka hadn't minded Ryoko sleeping next to her. Ryoko's body temperature was several degrees higher than human or Jurain, so it was like sleeping in a heated bed. What she did object to was Ryoko rolling over and pinning her arm. She swore that Ryoko had to be twice her weight, because her arm was like rubber by the time she managed to free it.  
  
Washu told her it wasn't polite to ask a woman's weight. Ayeka glared at her, and said she'd like to see Ryoko use her a pillow. Washu only smiled and said it Ayeka's imagination that Ryoko was so heavy. She certainly wasn't going to tell her that Ryoko was three times Ayeka's weight. The Masu had given Ryoko much denser bone and tissue structure than a normal human. Even without her gems, her speed and strength were superhuman. As a result of her origins, Ryoko may have looked lightweight, but she actually was close to 400 pounds of solid muscle. She levitated most of the time, so it was easy to misjudge her true weight. And yes, Ryoko had used Washu as a pillow when she was little more than a toddler.  
  
Washu remembered how more than once she'd put Ryoko to bed in her own room, only to wake up in the middle of the night with a VERY HEAVY child sleeping on top of her. Most of the time Ryoko did it because she was lonely. However, sometimes she did it for a more practical reason, namely she had wet her bed. Washu had taken a picture once in order to have proof Ryoko was a normal child in every way that mattered. After that, she had set out to break Ryoko of any more bed-wetting, since Washu did NOT like having clean up the mess. This was also when Washu had decided to create Ryo-Ohki. Washu had broken Ryoko of the bed-wetting, but hadn't been able to break her of sucking her thumb just yet. Now Washu was fighting five thousand years worth of a bad habit. She sighed and thought oh well, a mother's work is never done. There was one consolation for Washu. Mayuka would be out of diapers soon, and Ryoko would have to put up with the same thing she had put her mother through. Unfortunately, Ryoko still let May suck her thumb, so Washu now had two babies that had to be broken of a bad habit.  
  
Washu may have found a solution to Ryoko's insomnia, but there was still one question that had to be answered. Did Ryoko need two people all night, or could she be left alone after she fell asleep? It was Washu's and Minagi' s turn that night and Washu meant to find out. After Ryoko had entered the deepest phase of sleep, Washu would deliberately leave and have Minagi leave as well. She would record Ryoko's reaction both through the link and by holocomp. Ami would be present as well so there would be independent verification. At first, Washu wasn't going to tell Ryoko what she had planned. Both she and Ami were worried that if Ryoko knew, her reactions wouldn't be genuine. After thinking about it, Washu decided to tell Ryoko anyway. If Ryoko had nightmares again, she would most likely feel betrayed by Washu. She had barely accepted Washu's entering her mind at HQ, and only because Washu did it to save her from falling back into that hellish nightmare. She would never accept this, and would look at Washu with distrust again. Washu had gone through too much to win Ryoko's trust, and swore never to lose her daughter again. Ryoko accepted Washu's plan, and thanked her mother for trusting her.   
  
Ryoko would stay in Washu's room again. She absolutely loved the bed and had begged Washu to make her one just like it for her room. Washu had been glad to do it, and remembered how Ryoko had loved the bed when she was a child. It gladdened her to know that Kagato hadn't managed to destroy all of Ryoko's personality. Once Ryoko was asleep, Washu waited for her finish the dreaming and enter deep sleep. When she was certain Ryoko was sound asleep, Washu left the bed and made Minagi get up. She then watched for any reaction by Ryoko. Washu didn't have long to wait.  
  
Almost immediately, Ryoko's breathing and heartrate jumped. Her brain activity spiked off the chart and Washu could sense the nightmares invading Ryoko's mind. Barely five minutes after she was left alone, Ryoko woke screaming in terror, her whole body shaking and her face white as a sheet. Ami was shocked at how quickly Ryoko woke and the severity of her reaction. While she had worked with victims of torture and abuse before, never had she seen the expression of pure fear and terror that Ryoko had. Washu held her frightened daughter close to her and let Ryoko cry. She put Ryoko back into bed and told her to sleep herself out. Washu had already arranged for Ayeka to change May that night. Even after Minagi climbed into bed, it took half an hour for Ryoko calm down enough to sleep. Once she fell asleep, Ryoko didn't wake up until 10:30 A.M., nearly seven hours later. Sasami had brought breakfast for Washu and Minagi at 7:00 A.M., and Ryoko hadn't even stirred. Washu had told her to set aside some food for Ryoko and have Ayeka bathe and feed Mayuka. After breakfast, May had let everyone know that she wanted her mother, so Tenchi brought her into the bedroom. After playing for several hours with Washu and Minagi, Mayuka had lain on top of Ryoko and fallen asleep. When Ryoko got up, she carefully picked May up and carried her into the living room.  
  
Ami was waiting for her on the couch. She told Ryoko that she had seen enough and it was time to start counseling sessions. She had arranged to have use of the shrine office during the afternoon for their sessions. Ami said, "Ryoko, I don't know what's preventing you from opening up, but we're going to find out. You need to face what's happened and put this behind you. Each weekday after lunch,starting today, I want you at the shrine office for therapy. We'll break for your soaps, and then continue until supper. I've held off from pushing you, but not any more." Ryoko was troubled by this announcement, but had been expecting it. Ami had said before that the therapy would be more intense once they were on Earth. At least she could face her therapy sessions with a clear head now that she was sleeping regularly. Ryoko had tried to express her rage, but didn't know how.  
  
As summer turned into fall, Ami was true to her word. She kept pushing Ryoko, trying to get her to open up. Each session was more and more frustrating as Ryoko's inability to talk about the rage and anger that she felt prevented her from making any real progress. The closest Ami got was after one particularly grueling session. Ryoko had blurted out,"Look Dr. Kusunoki, I want more than anything to tell you how I feel, but I CAN'T!! I don't know the words." Ami had ended the session early, and told Ryoko to take the next day off. They both needed a break, and Ami had to consider what Ryoko had said. The counseling would continue in two days. Washu's counseling was going far easier. Each time she had been hesitant about talking, Ami had reminded her of the price she had paid. Yosho had made a good start with Washu, but Ami felt Washu really should have sought professional help.   
  
Two days later, Ryoko didn't show up for her session. She had disappeared after feeding Mayuka that morning and no one had seen her since. Everyone was worried that something had happened to her and immediately began searching. Ayeka found her an hour later in the last place anyone expected her to be. She was lying in a drunken stupor in the entrance to the cave. Ayeka was shocked, since Ryoko hadn't touched a drop in over a year, almost exactly the day after she took over Mayuka's care. Before that, Ryoko had been a very heavy drinker. Judging from the pile of sake bottles and the time frame she had to drink, Ryoko must have guzzled every bottle. A puddle of vomit gave credence to this theory. Scared that Ryoko had done this to herself, Ayeka pulled her out of the entrance. She had Azaka and Kamidake carry her to the house and called desperately for Washu.  
  
Washu was furious at both Ryoko and herself. While Ryoko had clearly been at fault this time, Washu berated herself for not seeing the signs earlier. Ryoko's drinking had always worried Washu, but she felt she didn't have the right to criticize Ryoko. When Ryoko stopped drinking, Washu thought the problem had been solved, but evidently she was wrong. Washu was about to wake Ryoko up, when Ami spoke up. "Washu, maybe we can turn this to our advantage.", Ami said,"Ryoko told me she wants to talk but she couldn't. It's not the rape but something else that's holding her back. Let me try something with her." Washu looked at her and said," What do you have in mind?". Ami replied,"I put myself through med school by working as a bartender. You'd be amazed at what a person will say when they've had a few drinks and someone who'll listen. I say we take Ryoko to a bar and get her drunk enough to talk. Maybe we can bring what's bothering her out into open. Everything else I've tried hasn't worked, so it can't hurt." Washu thought about this and nodded. "Alright, I'll go along with your suggestion, but it'll have to wait until at least tomorrow night. Ryoko hurt May with this little stunt and she must be punished," Washu said. Ami accepted this and left Washu alone with her daughter.  
  
Washu scanned Ryoko first. While she could have erased the effects of the alcohol and woken her with no hangover, Washu wanted to make a lasting impression. Ryoko had gone too far this time and there was no excuse for her behavior. The punishment she had in mind would make sure Ryoko never did anything like this again. While Washu didn't like having to do this, it had to be done. When she was certain the settings were correct, Washu stepped out of Ryoko's line of sight and woke her wayward daughter.  
  
Ryoko woke with the worst hangover she had ever had. She felt like she wanted to die. As her brain started functioning, she remembered going to the cave to be alone with her thoughts. As the frustration built within her, without thinking she took a drink from the stash she had hidden before May's appearance. Even though the sake had gone bad, there was still plenty of alcohol left. Ryoko didn't notice the taste, and before she knew it, she had killed the entire bottle. The alcohol made her feel good, so she immediately started on another. In no time at all, Ryoko had drunk the entire stash. She had no idea how much time had passed, only that the pain had dulled. Now she felt even worse than before. When she felt Ryoko was fully awake, Washu made her move.  
  
"JUST WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!!", Washu yelled out loud and through the link. Excruciating pain lanced through Ryoko's head. She looked up to see her mother standing over her in a towering fury."While you were drowning your sorrows, Mayuka's been wanting her mother," Washu said in a more normal tone. Ryoko gasped as she remembered she was only going to the cave for a few minutes before spending time with Mayuka. How long had she been out? Haltingly, Ryoko said,"I'm sorry, I didn't think."  
  
SMAACK!! Ryoko's cheek burned as Washu dealt a stinging slap to her face. "YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU DIDN'T THINK!!", Washu screamed. Ryoko lay on the couch in shock. Washu had never hit her and the guilt she felt hurt as much as her face. Tears of shame fell down her face as the full impact of her actions hit her. Washu waited for few minutes to be certain Ryoko was focused on what she had done. "Until now, you've basically stayed out of trouble. I didn't want to discipline you while you were fighting with Ayeka or making a drunken fool of yourself,in large part because I felt I didn't have the right. You managed to stop fighting on your own, and actually started being a responsible adult with Mayuka. I hoped you had broken free of Kagato's brainwashing when you opened up, but I see now you still are in his shadow," Washu said.  
  
"Kagato is long dead, and Zero showed you how to express yourself, but you still insist on acting like you are his slave. It was your keeping yourself locked up and refusal to ask for help that led to this drinking binge. Don't think for one instant that this excuses you, because this time you knew better. Ami and I have been trying to help you and you've fought us all the way. Well no more, Ryoko. First, you are going to face the consequences for this little incident. Then once I feel you've learned your lesson, I'm going pound it into that thick skull of yours that you are a human being and not Kagato's slave," she continued.  
  
Ryoko was a little afraid at what the consequences might be. Washu was right, there was no excuse for what she did. Good, Washu thought, she's admitting she was wrong. She then helped Ryoko sit up and then sat down next to her. "You've disappointed me greatly this time. I'm going to give you a chance to redeem yourself. If you accept your punishment, nothing more will be said. Everyone has agreed to abide by my decision. Otherwise, I will take care of Mayuka until Ami declares you fit to be her mother again.", Washu spoke quietly. Ryoko looked stricken at Washu's last sentence, since she knew her mother was fully capable of doing just that. Fearfully, she waited for her punishment.  
  
"I am going to get Mayuka. I want you to go to the bottom of the shrine steps. You had best be waiting for me by time I meet you there. Once I get there, you will do whatever I say, until I declare your punishment over. I don't want to hear any complaining. Before I go, there is one more thing," Washu stated. She concentrated and Ryoko's gem flared. It detached itself from her wrist and floated into Washu's hand. Ryoko felt the same pain that she had when Yosho took her gems. "As far as I'm concerned, you've lost the right to have this. When I feel you've earned the right, I will give it back to you.", Washu said,"Now, get moving."  
  
Muscles and joints protesting, Ryoko forced herself to head to the shrine steps. She didn't see anyone, for which she was grateful. She felt miserable and couldn't bear to look at anyone. After Ayeka had brought Ryoko inside, Misaki had made everyone go into the lab, so that Washu could discipline Ryoko without an audience. This task was for Washu alone, and no one could interfere. Ryoko barely got there in time and had just sat down when Washu arrived with May. Mayuka was wearing a sundress and big floppy hat to protect her from the sun. Even though it had just turned into fall, the days were still quite warm. Pulling pails, brushes and cloths from subspace, Washu handed everything to her daughter. She told Ryoko that she was to wash every single step leading to the shrine by hand.   
  
Ryoko quailed at the thought of cleaning all those steps, but she remembered what Washu said. Slowly, she started cleaning. By the time she reached the first landing, she was already feeling the effects. Her muscles were cramping from the unaccustomed exertion. Without the gem, she experienced hunger and thirst again. The hot sun and massive hangover only added to her misery. Halfway through, Ryoko was drenched in sweat and shaking with exhaustion. Washu stayed off to the side, helping May practice walking and watching her daughter. She chose this punishment in order to break Ryoko's defenses. As the sun set, Mayuka became tired and hungry, and wanted to be with Ryoko.  
  
Through the link Ryoko pleaded with Washu. Coldly, Washu asked why should she allow Ryoko to care for Mayuka, since Ryoko had neglected May for the bottle. Ryoko could only say that to Mayuka, she was still her mother. Keeping her away would hurt May. Sarcastically, Washu said now Ryoko was considering May's welfare. She let Ryoko feed and change May anyway. Afterward, she gave Ryoko a floating bed for Mayuka to nap in. Once May was asleep, Washu told Ryoko to continue washing the steps.   
  
It was late in the evening when Ryoko finished the last step. She was going on pure willpower and collapsed on the walkway. Washu summoned a floating cushion and helped Ryoko on it. She told Ryoko that her punishment was over and she was forgiven. Supporting her daughter, Washu handed a drink to Ryoko. "Don't worry, it isn't laced like the last time," Washu said. Ryoko had figured out already that Washu had sedated her that night. "It's just something to replenish the fluids and electrolytes you lost today. Your body is too used to having the gem support it. Besides, you need a bath. Tenchi and Ayeka won't appreciate me putting you to bed smelling like this." Ryoko smiled, since now that she thought about it, she did stink to high heaven.  
  
After Ryoko was finished drinking, Washu connected May's bed to the cushion. They rode down the steps to the onsen. Ryoko could barely keep her eyes open. Washu had to undress and bathe her, since Ryoko was dead tired. Mayuka woke up and Washu put her in Ryoko's lap. It took all of Ryoko's concentration to hold May so she could nurse her. After May was finished and burped, Washu bathed her as well. She then called Minagi and had her pull Ryoko out, since there was no way Washu could lift that much dead weight. Ryoko had fallen asleep along with her daughter, so Washu had to dress both of them for bed. She then had Minagi put Ryoko in bed with Tenchi and Ayeka. Both of them were asleep and had to be woken. Once Ryoko was safely between them, Washu put May next to Ryoko. Letting May sleep with her would show Ryoko that everyone had indeed forgiven her.  
  
The next morning, a loud rumble from Ryoko's stomach woke everyone in the bed. Red-faced with embarrassment, she said that this had never happened to her. Tenchi and Ayeka both laughed and told her it just showed she was human. Mayuka giggled at the funny noise Mommy made. Tenchi left so he could get dressed for school, while Ayeka helped Ryoko get up. Ryoko was still tired from yesterday's exertions and her body craved food. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to walk downstairs for breakfast. Washu was waiting for her, and told her to come to the lab first. Wondering what her mother wanted her for, Ryoko slowly followed Washu. Washu led her to the medical section and had her lay down on a waiting table. With a thought, Washu changed into a doctor's outfit, and activated several machines. "Ryoko, as you've already noticed, your body is reasserting it's needs without the gem to sustain you. I never meant for you to continually depend on the gems to survive. Kagato did that as one more way of degrading you. Do you remember him eating a full course meal in front of you and Ryo-Ohki?. When you begged him for something to eat, he beat you almost to death. He told you machines don't need to eat. Your sense of taste was lost from disuse. During your imprisonment, the Masu kept you alive, but your digestive system further shrunk," Washu said.  
  
Ryoko did indeed remember that day. Curious as to what Washu was planning, she waited for her to continue. " I brought you here, because I'm going to do what I should have done years ago. Sasami was very unhappy to learn that you can't taste her cooking. Today, I'm changing all that by giving you your sense of taste back. However, it comes with one condition. Just as you're sleeping normally again, I want you to start living like a human being, not a machine. That means feeling the need for food and drink and the physical need for sleep. Therefore, I don't want you wearing the gems at all until you've gotten used to being human again. I told you I was going pound it into that thick skull that you are a human being, and this is where it starts", Washu stated. Ryoko was little nervous at not wearing her gems, but she agreed with Washu's request. The thought of no longer lying to Sasami and actually being able to taste her food, was what decided her. Ryoko had often wished she was normal like Ayeka and Tenchi, and now Washu was offering her a chance.  
  
The operation only took half an hour to restore her taste buds and confirm her digestive system was ready. Whenever Ryoko ate before, the gem would provide the sustenance she needed. The only benefit she derived was the replenishment of trace minerals she needed. The rest of the food she ate was converted to energy by the gem and stored for use later. Now her digestive system would work like it was supposed to, though her metabolic efficiency was still much higher than an ordinary human. Her tongue felt very strange and she couldn't wait to experience this new sensation. When she went back to the kitchen, the smell of the food alone almost overwhelmed her. While she did possess a sense of smell, her taste buds worked with her olfactory receptors to open up a whole new vista.  
  
Her first taste of Sasami's cooking was heavenly. Washu had told Sasami earlier to start with simple fare, so Ryoko could get used to tasting again without being overpowered. Ryoko would have eaten everything in sight, but Washu made her stop after a couple of dishes. She was showing signs of sensory overload and needed time to digest, both figuratively and literally. Reluctantly, she left the table and helped clean up. Sasami saw her look at the rest of the food with same intensity as Ryo-Ohki looked at her carrots. She made a note to have Washu do something about protecting the food, since Ryoko was far smarter and sneakier than Ryo-Ohki.  
  
After breakfast, Washu took Ryoko and May for a walk. Minagi was at the shrine practicing with Yosho. She had said she needed to keep her combat skills sharp, so Yosho welcomed the chance for Tenchi to have a new sparring partner. Before Mayuka's rebirth, he had convinced Ryoko to practice with Tenchi. Now that she was caring for Mayuka, she simply didn't have the time. She also said that being a mother to May was more fulfilling to her than fighting. Ryoko did say that she would work out, but only to be able to protect her daughter and family.   
  
Washu led Ryoko to Funaho's pond. She motioned for Ryoko to sit with her at the edge. As Ryoko sat down, Washu was figuring out what to say to her about going to a bar tonight. While she had told Ryoko about her sleep test, this time Ryoko couldn't know what the plan was. If she knew what was planned, she'd throw up the wall around herself again. Mentally, Ryoko was still exhausted from yesterday and now was the time to draw her out. Washu then remembered Ayeka's description of the stash of sake bottles. The quantity of the bottles and the alcohol content showed Washu that Ryoko was most likely an alcoholic. Washu could use the excuse that she needed to see how bad Ryoko's drinking problem was.   
  
"Ryoko, I want you to know that I took no pleasure in punishing you like that. I did it to make you understand that there some things that I will not tolerate. If I had just let you off with a scolding, then you would have thought that what you did wasn't really serious. Parenting is more than just giving a child love. It is also laying down rules that form a moral foundation. Without those rules, you can't know right from wrong and act accordingly. When you told me how much you hated my child form, I realized how desperately you wanted me to be your mother, not some child. Ever since your release you've been floundering about, trying to learn how act like a normal person."  
  
"Until last night, you've managed to do quite well for yourself. I have Tenchi to thank for that, since I can't claim any credit. However, I am still your mother, so it was my duty to punish for you this. Someday, you will have to do the same thing for May, even though it'll break your heart to do it.", Washu quietly told Ryoko. Ryoko had nothing to say, and just sat thinking about what Washu told her. After a few minutes, Washu continued. "Tonight, we're going into town. I need to know just how bad you've been bitten by the bottle. We'll visit one of the bars, and see what happens. If you do indeed have a drinking problem like I suspect, it won't be held against you. You started drinking as a means of dealing with your pain, and it probably got out of hand, due to your immaturity."  
  
For the rest of the morning, Washu stayed with Ryoko. Now that Mayuka had taken her first steps, it would be only a matter of time before she became much more active. Ryoko would be kept very busy trying to keep an eye on her. Mayuka was already exploring her world and was at the stage where she could easily hurt herself. Washu told Ryoko that she would show her and everyone else how to childproof the house. Ami's apartment had already been taken care of, but it had been years since small children had lived in the house. With a two year old and a one year old living in the house, it was essential that all the rooms were looked at.  
  
That afternoon, Ryoko apologized to Ami. Ami told her that she would be joining them on their trip tonight, so she could also judge the extant of Ryoko's drinking. The session was spent discussing Ryoko's comment that she didn't know how express herself. That night, when they prepared to leave, Misaki unexpectedly joined them. She said that someone had to keep an eye on them in case of trouble. Besides, it had been a long time since she visited Kurashiki and she was feeling a little cooped up and bored. Ayeka and Minagi were made the babysitters of Kansuke and Mayuka, respectively. Washu said Minagi needed practice in something besides fighting. She had occasionally helped, but tonight Minagi would have to feed, change, and put Mayuka to bed by herself. Ayeka was told to make sure Kansuke didn't get into trouble and went to bed at the proper time. They would return sometime after midnight.  
  
Nobuyuki drove them into town. He dropped them off and told them he would be back to pick them up. The four of them first had supper at a quiet restauraunt and then went looking for a bar. They found one that was clean and decent looking and went inside. Misaki picked a table where she keep an eye on everything, while Washu ordered the drinks. She had made fake I.D.'s for all of them that would fool anyone. As the night progressed, Washu and Ami saw to it that Ryoko talked while the drinks kept coming. Skillfully, Ami steered the conversation to why Ryoko couldn't open up to her. Several hours after they first entered, Ryoko finally came clean.  
  
"Always before, if someone hurt me I hurt them back. Now I'm raped and locked back into that nightmare, and I'm told I can't strike back. What the hell else am I supposed to do,talk?", Ryoko spoke in a slurred voice, thick with anger. "How I can talk about how I feel when I don't know what to say?" Ami listened sympathetically, and Ryoko started to cry. She had expressed her rage without realizing it. Ami and Washu both swore at themselves for not figuring it out earlier. Ryoko had never learned how to deal with anger. She only knew how to bury her anger, not face it. Now that it was out in the open, Ami could help Ryoko face the rage.  
  
Meanwhile, Misaki had been watching a potential problem. About an hour after they entered, ten punks entered the bar. They immediately started buying drinks left and right, and became more and more noisier. Just after Ryoko opened up, the bouncers made the gangers leave, but Misaki doubted she had seen the last of them. Even though Nobuyuki wasn't due back for over an hour, she felt now was the time to leave. They had gotten Ryoko to talk, and there was no more reason to stay. Ryoko was drunk enough that she would be considered easy prey for scum like that bunch. Having decided, Misaki told Washu to call the house. Washu was of the same mind, and readily complied. After calling, Washu helped Ryoko stand up. Ryoko was feeling the effects of so much alcohol and was ready to pass out.   
  
As they made their way back to the pickpup point, Misaki's fears were confirmed. The gangers confronted them a short distance from the bar and herded them into an alleyway. All of them had weapons and their intentions were quite clear. Once inside the alleyway, the gang advanced on them, confident that the women couldn't escape. However, escape was last thing on Misaki's mind. An unholy gleam came into her eyes, and she laughed with pure joy. "Little boys, it really is a pity for you that my husband isn't here," Misaki said. Their leader looked at her and asked, "Yeah, no one's here to protect you." Misaki smiled and replied, "You misunderstand me. My husband wouldn't protect me from you. He'd protect you punks from little old me." At this her expression changed, and the gangers became nervous. They got the distinct impression that this woman was looking at them like they were prey and she was the predator.   
  
The gang would have been scared if they knew just what Misaki's hobby was. There was a side to Misaki that her children knew nothing about, but Funaho and Azusa were all too familiar with. Had Funaho heard Misaki say she was feeling cooped up, it would set off every single alarm. On Jurai, Misaki had a way with dealing with this problem. Despite Funaho's best efforts, Misaki would sneak out of the palace and head for the seediest part of the city. Like any large city, the capital had its darker side. Misaki would dress in simple clothes and hit the bars looking for action. If she couldn't find a fight, she'd deliberately start one. The end result would be a bar in which only the walls were left standing. Misaki would usually pay for rebuilding the bar and head back to the palace before the police arrived. Funaho had a standing order with them to stop her before anything happened. Because there were so many bars and Misaki was so skilled at evading them, the police were only occasionally successful. When Misaki got back, Funaho would be fuming with anger. Misaki would merely laugh and give Funaho a big hug, until Funaho cooled down a bit. Funaho would give up at this point and swear that someday she'd give Misaki a piece of her mind.  
  
Cracking her knuckles, Misaki advanced upon them like a cat stalking its prey. She had been hoping something like this would happen and her prayers were answered. The men raised their weapons and attempted to attack her en masse. Without hesitation, Misaki jumped into the middle of them and began delivering a flurry of kicks, punches, elbows, knees, and hand strikes. Bodies began flying everywhere, usually landing against a wall or on the street. In a few minutes, all of the punks were either out cold or moaning in pain. Feeling much better, she led Ami, Washu and Ryoko back to the meeting point. On the way back home, she thought about Ryoko's problem. Ami could probably help Ryoko get past the rage, but it would be slow going. Ryoko had to get rid of this anger now, before it poisoned her soul. The only way Ryoko knew of expressing her anger was to hit back. Since she wasn't allowed to hit back at those who had hurt her, what she needed was someone to fight her. Misaki came to the conclusion that she was the only one who could give Ryoko that fight. Ayeka wouldn't stand a chance against her, Tenchi wasn't skilled enough, and Minagi was mainly a swordswoman. This fight would require hand to hand combat skills with no use of any powers.   
  
By the time they reached home Ryoko had passed out. It took Washu and Misaki to bring her inside. Strong as she was, even Misaki found it a chore to carry Ryoko. She told Washu her daughter definitely needed a diet. Washu had Minagi carry Ryoko to the lab and put her to bed in Washu's room. Even though Ryoko had consumed enough alcohol that she probably could have slept alone, Washu wasn't taking any chances. Besides, Washu never passed up an oppurtunity to hold and protect her daughter. In her sleeping face, Washu saw once more the innocent child that had been stolen from her. She then groaned as Ryoko again sucked her thumb. Swearing that one day she'd find a way of breaking her of this habit too, Washu removed Ryoko's thumb from her mouth and got into bed.  
  
The hangover Ryoko had the next morning was almost as bad the one she had two days ago. I have got to stop doing this, she said to herself. Washu handed an concoction to her that smelled like something had died. "Drink this without stopping," Washu said. Ryoko looked suspiciously at Washu, wondering what she was up to. "Just what the hell is this stuff?", Ryoko asked. "It's a little something I invented back when I was still a student. What you're holding is 'Dr. Washu's Universal Hangover Remedy'. I made a fortune on that stuff alone and still hold all the patents. Others have tried to duplicate it, but this is the genuine article. Kagato destroyed the factory that I had making this stuff along with some other things. One of the first things that I did when I settled here was to restart production. I've been thinking of a way to sell it here on Earth, but Kiyone and Mihoshi both told me that would constitute illegal technology. This household needs more money, so I'll have to come up with something.", Washu stated.  
  
Deciding that nothing could be worse that the way she felt now, Ryoko drained the glass in one gulp. The drug started to work almost immediately. She felt like every nerve in her body was on fire. Then just as quickly, the pain stopped and her hangover was completely gone. She looked Washu with awe, and asked just how much money did she make. Washu smiled and told her she could have paid the bill that Misaki used as a threat that time without even noticing it. 20,000 years of compound interest, plus some very lucrative patents and investments made for a VERY BIG bank account. Of course, the lab upkeep and taxes took a hefty chunk of that money, but Washu was easily considered to be one of the wealthiest people in the Galactic Union.  
  
While Ryoko was taking her morning bath with Mayuka, Misaki told Ami and Washu of her plan. She pointed out that with the trial coming up in in only five months, they didn't have time to get Ryoko past her anger by teaching her how to express herself. The anger had to be lanced out now, so she could face the pain. Afterward, she could be taught how to properly deal with her anger. It went against Ami's training, but she agreed with Misaki's assessment. The fight would have to wait, because it had started to rain and Misaki needed the training arena for her idea.   
  
It rained off and on for the next three days. During this time, Misaki trained in a workout room that Washu created for her in the lab. For what she planned, Misaki would have to be in peak physical condition. She had only one slim advantage over Ryoko. Even though Ryoko did practice, she had largely given up fighting. As head of the Imperial Guard, Misaki couldn't afford to let her battle skill lapse. Once Ryoko's anger came to the surface, she would become a fearsome opponent. Ryoko had been in countless battles and her fighting skills were second nature. What Misaki had to do was to burn the anger out of Ryoko while she avoided being beaten to a pulp. That was why she had to fight Ryoko unarmed in the end. Ryoko had an innate sense of fair play and so long as Misaki kept the fight purely physical, Ryoko would be forced to do the same. Misaki would start off by using wooden swords, but the main fight would be unarmed.  
  
In the meantime, Ami did start working on getting Ryoko past her rage. She helped Ryoko to find the words to express her anger. As Misaki had guessed, it was slow going. Ryoko's anger ran very deep, not just from the rape, but from the way her happiness had been shattered. What the sessions did do was lay the foundation for teaching Ryoko how to manage her anger. There was another good thing that came out. Ryoko admitted that she did have a drinking problem. The way she had gotten drunk without thinking had scared her. Ryoko didn't want Mayuka to grow up with an alcoholic for her mother. Ami told her that she had already taken the first step by acknowledging the problem.  
  
Four days after the trip into town, the rain ended and the day dawned bright and clear. Misaki had come up with a perfect way of luring Ryoko into a fight. She told everyone that she needed to see if Yosho had taught Tenchi hand to hand like she had ordered. She would also judge Ayeka and Sasami's skills. After that, she would take on anyone who wanted to face her. As she expected, Ryoko declined, saying that motherhood was more important to her. Misaki knew that Ryoko was a warrior, however, and she'd be curious at least. That curiousity would be fanned into a desire to test herself against Misaki. Everyone headed toward the training arena. Once there, she told Ayeka and Sasami to change into clothes more suitable for training.   
  
Grabbing a bokken, she hopped onto the training stakes. She saw Ryoko off to the side, watching her. The others were standing together, waiting for their turn. As far as they knew, this was just a simple training session. Only Washu and Ami knew what Misaki really had in mind. Nobuyuki had setup the video camera Washu had created for him on his birthday. Misaki wanted everything recorded, in part to use as a teaching tool. Once Ayeka and Sasami came back dressed in training uniforms, Misaki started the class.  
  
The rules were simple, either make Misaki give up or knock her out of the ring. Of course, if she could be knocked unconscious, she would also lose the match. Misaki was confident enough that wouldn't happen, but she also knew overconfidence could come back to bite her. She first took on Yosho. He actually lasted ten minutes before Misaki tripped him and sent him flying. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Ryoko. Seeing Yosho land on his keister like that had definitely caught her interest. Even though Ryoko no longer wanted revenge, she still didn't mind him getting beat like that.  
  
Next up was Tenchi. She faced him unarmed and told him he'd better not disappoint her. Knowing that if he held back he'd only get beaten worse, he attacked with everything he had learned. Misaki let him fight for a few minutes before slipping past his guard and delivering a kick that laid him flat on the ground. Misaki said that at least he had learned something, but he had a long way to go before she considered him ready to fight in the Imperial Guard. Ryoko giggled to herself and thought the expression on his face was so cute. Oh yes, Misaki thought, Ryoko's falling right into my trap.   
  
Ayeka entered the ring next. Without hesitation, she attacked with a bokken. Misaki had taught her how to fight before she left looking for Yosho. The continual fighting with Ryoko had sharpened her skills. However, she was rusty since Ryoko and her had stopped fighting. A few minutes after they started, Misaki cut her down. Even though Ayeka was her daughter, Misaki played no favorites. She trained as she fought, hard and fast. Tossing her bokken aside, she helped Ayeka up and made her fight hand to hand. Ayeka managed to actually land a few good hits before her mother knocked the wind out of her. Ryoko was unconsciously nodding in approval at Ayeka's performance. She remembered the fights they had and was glad Ayeka could still give a good fight.  
  
Sasami didn't even last a minute before Misaki knocked her down. She had never been taught how to fight, not even to protect herself. Misaki spent the next half hour teaching her the basics. Turning to Yosho, she let him know of her disapproval. "Yosho, after I'm finished today, you and I are going to have a long talk about Sasami's lack of fighting skills," Misaki said in a dangerous voice. Yosho gulped as he remembered what Misaki's "talks" consisted of. At this point Ryoko helped Sasami leave the ring and told she'd be her training partner, in return for being her first real friend when she had needed one. Misaki smiled to herself and prepared to draw the noose tighter.  
  
Looking at the rest, she asked who else thought they could take her on. After a few minutes, Mihoshi stepped onto the stakes. She had won the coin toss between her and Kiyone. Both of them were curious to see how well their training stacked up against the Jurai Imperial Guard. Misaki's reputation was almost legend and here was a chance neither of them could pass up. Having watched the others, Mihoshi immediately attacked with all of her strength. She gave a good accounting of herself and bloodied Misaki's nose before she was knocked senseless. Ryoko was watching with rapt interest. She held onto Mayuka and told her Auntie Sasami and Ayeka were all right, Great Aunt Misaki was just playing with them.  
  
Kiyone also did rather well and landed a beautiful right cross that knocked Misaki back a step. Misaki counterattacked and put Kiyone on the defensive. Kiyone tried to regain the initiative, but couldn't get past Misaki's defenses. A minute later, Kiyone was on her back with Misaki's knee pressing down on her throat. She conceded the match and Misaki helped her back up, saying she and Mihoshi had done their instructors proud. Ryoko at this point was no longer even hiding her interest. She imagined her rapists being on the receiving end of Misaki's fists and kicks.   
  
Minagi then asked if she could try her luck. Misaki invited her onto the arena. Grabbing a bokken, she attacked as Yakage had taught her, seeking to annihilate Misaki. Minagi soon found out that Misaki was easily a match for her. Neither one of them could gain an advantage for long minutes. Finally Minagi made a mistake and overreached herself. Seizing the advantage, Misaki trapped Minagi's sword and drove her fist into Minagi. Minagi folded over, coughing and wheezing. Misaki immediately helped her breathe again. "Yakage was a hero of mine when I was young. You are truly his daughter and a worthy heir to his legacy," Misaki said with praise. Minagi's eyes shone and thanked her for such a great fight. Ryoko remembered her own battles with the Jurain swordmaster and agreed that it had been a hell of a good fight.  
  
Ryoko had been primed and now it was time to spring the trap. "Well, unless you want to workout with me Washu, I guess I'm finished," Misaki sighed. Ryoko suddenly spoke up. "Wait a minute, I still haven't had a crack at you," Ryoko said in clear voice. "I thought you said that you'd rather be taking care of your daughter," Misaki replied. "Changed my mind. I figured that maybe you'd like someone who could give you more than just a good swordfight," Ryoko answered back. Good, Misaki thought, she's spoiling for a fight. Now to push her over. "Ryoko, I doubt you could give me a good fight. Ever since you started caring for Mayuka, you've become positively domesticated," Misaki said lightly.  
  
THAT DID IT!! Ryoko's face darkened and without a word she grabbed a bokken. Unlike everyone else, she didn't rush Misaki, but slowly stalked her. There was no way Ryoko was going to let that remark pass. Just because she was a mother now, didn't mean she couldn't fight. Besides, there was nothing more dangerous than a mother protecting her child. This fight would be a lot different than her battle with Yakage. Yakage had lectured her on her mistakes and then backed up his observations by easily defeating her. Even though she hated him for it, in her most private moments she admitted to herself he was right. She vowed never to be defeated that easily again. She had begun improving herself in secret, in order to protect her family and home. Becoming May's mother had given her even more incentive, though it wasn't easy finding time.   
  
Ryoko stopped in front of Misaki, looking her directly in the eye. They faced each other in a test of wills, waiting for the other to break. Both held their swords in guard positon, with no openings to exploit. Neither of them flinched as they tried to stare the other down. Then in the blink of eye, they attacked simultaneously. The blades hummned through the air and made a resounding crack as they clashed. Everyone watched in awe at the speed which they fought. As the battle progressed, Misaki started to wonder if she had bitten a little than she could chew. Ryoko was fighting far better than she expected. She had clearly been practicing and was in full possession of her faculties, unlike when she had been Kagato's slave. Still there was something else that had changed. Then Misaki understood what was different. Becoming a mother had helped Ryoko grow up. She was no longer a willful, ill-disciplined child, but a much more mature and self confident young woman.   
  
Finally, she exulted to herself, a real challenge. Yosho had been the last student who could push her to the limit, but he had mainly been interested in swordfighting. She had longed for someone who could go toe-to-toe with her and play just as rough. Now she had an opponent who could dish out punishment and take it as well. Misaki's heart sang within her and she threw herself fully into the match. Ryoko also picked up the pace, the anger she had been suppressing finding an outlet. The blades were hitting so fast that something had to give. With a sound like a gunshot, both blades shattered as the combatants slammed them together.  
  
Without missing a beat, they tossed the pieces away and continued the fight. Ryoko's fist slammed into Misaki's face, dislocating her nose. She countered with kick that broke two of Ryoko's ribs. Before long, both of them were bruised and battered. Ryoko realized that Misaki was keeping her at a slight distance, so she could use her height and longer reach. Taking the initiative, Ryoko closed the gap until they were almost body to body. She started throwing a multitude of punches and kicks. None of the blows were powerful by themselves, but taken together, they would wear Misaki down enough so Ryoko could finish her off. Misaki wasn't fooled and adjusted her techniques. They both ratcheted the intensity up another notch. Catching Ryoko in her crushing bear hug, she sought to squeeze the breath out of her. Ryoko head butted her left and right until Misaki loosened her grip. Freeing her arms, she clapped her hands against Misaki's ears. Head ringing, Misaki staggered back to edge.   
  
Ryoko pressed her advantage. She began hitting Misaki everywhere, never targeting the same point twice. It looked like Misaki would fall out of the arena, when she suddenly slammed her palm across Ryoko's chin. Ryoko was spun around and almost fell. Quickly, Misaki moved back into the center and tried to clear her head. She had just regained her focus when Ryoko drove her elbow into Misaki's chest. Rolling with the blow, Misaki countered by smashing her elbow into the back of Ryoko's neck. Ryoko went down and barely recovered in time. She stepped back to also regain her center. Both fighters eyed each other warily, watching for the other to make a move.  
  
Everyone had been watching the fight with awe. Ryoko and Misaki had been moving on the stakes like they were on solid ground. Yosho knew that he wouldn't have stood a chance had Ryoko fought like this 700 years ago. If Kagato were alive today, Ryoko would have wiped the floor with him. They waited for the fight to continue, wondering who would be the victor.   
  
Misaki and Ryoko began circling each other. Both of them were hurting from the tremendous blows they had inflicted on each other. Ryoko's sides ached and her left eye was barely open. Misaki's nose was completely out of joint and she looked like she had hit a brick wall. This next clash would be the last one. The tension was heavy as each of them tried drawing the other into making a mistake. Then Misaki launched herself at Ryoko. She unleashed everything she had at her. Ryoko also attacked full force, taking the hits while landing her own. Strikes were used as blocks and blocks as strikes. It was like watching a ballet of destruction. They pounded each other for over fifteen minutes when Misaki finally got through Ryoko's defenses. She caught Ryoko in the diaphragm, actually lifting her off her feet. Simultaneously, however, Ryoko drove her fist into Misaki's solar plexus. Ryoko dropped onto the ground unconscious. Misaki stood for a few seconds before her eyes rolled back and she fell on top of Ryoko.  
  
Quickly, Washu and Ami went to work. Summoning her holocomp, she scanned them both, assessing their injuries. Both of them had massive internal bleeding and needed surgery immediately. Washu pulled two med units from subspace and got them each inside. Once they were stable enough, she brought them inside the lab. With Ami's assistance, Washu worked for the rest of the day and well into the night repairing the damage. Around 4:00 A.M. Washu finished patching them up and transferred them to the recovery ward. She had done all she could and now the rest was up to them. They would most likely be unconscious for days. Misaki had been beaten to within an inch of her life and she needed time to recover. Even with the Masu in her, Ryoko still had her limits and she had been pushed beyond them. Her recovery would also be slower than usual. Washu could have speeded up Ryoko's recovery, but she wanted her daughter to learn from this.  
  
Three days later, Ryoko awoke. She tried to get up and fell back on the bed, her whole body in pain. Misaki looked over from her bed and said Washu had left orders that both of them were stay in bed. Misaki had already tried getting up with the same result. Ryoko groaned and called for Washu. She asked her mother to bring May to her. Washu agreed and a short while later, Ryoko was holding her daughter. May had been worried about her mother, and was happy to be with her. Misaki, however, was in a less desirable position. Funaho had come in with Washu and she wasn't about to let this oppurtunity pass by. She had arrived last night to see how everyone was doing. Washu had told her about the fight in town. Going over the details, it became apparent to Funaho that Misaki had deliberately allowed the punks to force them into the alleyway. Misaki could have easily handled the matter on the street by knocking out one or two of them and letting the rest run away. Instead, she had taken them all on, in order to satify her sense of fun.  
  
Now she had Misaki right where she wanted her. Funaho had asked if Misaki would be able get out of bed when she woke up. Washu had replied that both her patients would need a least a full day of bed rest before she allowed them to get up. A wide smile appeared on Funaho's face and she could hardly wait for her sister wife to awaken. Misaki looked at the expression on Funaho's face and gulped. "I've warned you that one day I'd give you a piece of my mind, Sister. Now I find out you're carrying out your shenanigans on Earth. You're not getting away with it this time. No sneaking away and no hugging. Instead, you're going to take your medicine and like it," Funaho practically crowed. Misaki tried a last ditch effort. "Sis, there's a baby right next to us. You can't be yelling and screaming at me," Misaki said gamely.  
  
Funaho had anticipated this already. Turning to Washu, she asked if Washu could ensure if the two of them had some privacy. Washu calmly pushed Ryoko's bed out of the lab, saying to call her when she was ready. Once they were alone, Funaho gave Misaki not only a piece of her mind, but whole enchilada. She cut her sister to shreds and then raked her over the coals, enjoying every minute. The dressing down might have lasted all day, except Washu suddenly appeared and said the soaps were on in five minutes. Funaho immediately stopped and pushed the floating bed to living room. She and Misaki then watched the soaps with everyone else, all thought about punishment forgotten. Afterward, Funaho spent time enjoying the visit. She was in a much better mood, now that Misaki had been brought to task for her excursions.  
  
Washu was hard put to make her patients stay in bed. Both of them kept trying to get up, the enforced bed rest driving them crazy. Washu threatened to restrain them if they didn't obey her. "Honestly, you're worse than a couple of two-year olds. Neither one of you is any shape to be on your feet. Later tonight, I'll think about letting you up. Until then, STAY IN BED!!," Washu swore with an exasperated sigh. Deciding that those two would need constant observation, she told Funaho and Ayeka to keep an eye on them. Misaki gave up and read some reports Funaho had brought with her. Mayuka played with Ryoko some more and then settled down for a nap with her mother. Ryoko was more than happy to let May sleep on top of her, and catnapped with her. She wasn't concerned about the nightmares, since she could sense Ayeka next to her, as well as Funaho and Misaki.  
  
After supper, Washu let them walk around for a short while. They had largely recovered though they did get tired easily. Washu told them that they were not to overexert themselves until she declared them fully healed. That included any use of powers, so Ryoko wasn't allowed to teleport, phase, or fly. Ryoko groaned since she had wanted to take Mayuka flying. Ayeka said she could use Azaka and Kamidake. Ryoko gratefully accepted. Ami said that she would hold their session in the lab, rather than make Ryoko climb all those stairs. At bedtime, Washu said Ryoko would be staying with her for the time being. She wanted to keep an eye on Ryoko in case of complications. Since Ryoko wasn't allowed to use her powers, May's bed would be brought into Washu's room as well.  
  
A week later, Washu examined them and said they were fully recovered. Ryoko was glad to fly again and immediately went to get Mayuka. While riding the Guardians had been nice, Ryoko much preferred being in the driver's seat. She picked her daughter up and headed to the training arena. Now that Misaki was declared fully healed, she was going to have that "talk" with Yosho. Yosho had been dreading this all day, and was praying that Misaki would leave him still walking. Ryoko wasn't going to miss this for anything. Yosho tried to get Funaho to intercede, but she said this was Misaki's area of expertise. If she felt that he had been remiss in his duties, Funaho wasn't going to disagree. The discussion went as expected. While Misaki didn't break any bones, she did get her point across.  
  
Ryoko's counseling sessions went much better now. She had used up all of the rage she had been suppressing, and was able to talk about how the rape had affected her. As fall progressed into winter, Ryoko's broken spirit healed and she began showing the warm and loving part of herself again. By Christmas, Ryoko was almost her old self again. Washu said it was good to see her daughter smiling again.   
  
Ami found Christmas to be an enjoyable holiday. During the party, Ryoko discovered that she had a sweet tooth. She stuffed herself full of candy and learned what happened afterward. Washu let her suffer for a short while, before she took pity on Ryoko. "Typical kid, has to learn the hard way," Washu said. Ryoko groaned as she lay on the couch with a stomach ache. Mayuka didn't help matters when she climbed up on Ryoko and started bouncing. Ryoko's face turned green and she ran to the bathroom. She spent the next few minutes throwing up, to everyone's laughter. Washu gave Ryoko something to wash the taste out of her mouth and settle her stomach. "Next time you'll know better. In many ways Ryoko, you're still a child and still growing up. That's why I didn't stop you. I couldn't deny you this learning experience," Washu said with big smile.   
  
After New Year's, Ami did an assessment on Ryoko. With the trial only two months away, it was vital to know if Ryoko was ready. Reviewing all the sessions, Ami decided that Ryoko could face her rapists in the courtroom without losing control. That was the good news. The bad news was Ryoko still was in mortal terror of the cave. If she took the stand and was forced to tell what happened, there was no predicting her reaction. Around November, Ami had taken Ryoko to the cave with Washu. They monitored her as she tried to go in. Ryoko was only able reach the small shrine that had housed Tenchi-ken before she froze completely. It took all of her strength just to make it that far, her mind screaming to run away. Whenever she visited before, it was just inside the gateway. Any further and she would feel like the cave was closing in around her.  
  
Since Ryoko had clearly managed to put the rape behind her, Ami cut back on that area. She told Ryoko that if she ever felt the need to talk about it, the door was alway open. For now, Ami would concentrate on her life under Kagato. Since Kagato was dead, Ryoko no longer had any reason to fear him. Anytime they reached a point where Ryoko had trouble talking, Ami would remind her of this. The cave still existed, so this tactic didn't work. Ami decided that she would wait until after the trial to help Ryoko confront her terror. She also cut back on the length of their sessions, in part because she had to prepare her own testimony.  
  
Just before Febuary, Ami was watching the soaps with everyone. They hadn't been able to hook her yet, but it wasn't for lack of trying. She just couldn't get into them like the rest of the family. A phone call from the Galactic Court came for her. She took the mobile unit into the next room for privacy. The others could hear her shouting something, and wondered what was going on. A few minutes later, Ami came back with a grave look on her face. "Ryoko, I just received word that I've been overruled. The court has ruled that since the defendants have the right to face their accusers, you must testify. The defense lawyers will most certainly ask you to tell what happened in the cave. I'm sorry but I couldn't convince .... RYOKO!!," Ami shouted. Washu had barely caught her daughter as Ryoko fell over in a dead faint.  
  
Afterword: All right before I say anything else, I have a message to all you hentai reading this: GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER FOR THIS CHAPTER!! Sex is absolutely the last thing on Ryoko's mind while staying with Tenchi and Ayeka. She simply needs to be between two people in order to feel safe enough to sleep. As for when Tenchi and Ayeka are waiting for Ryoko during her punishment, do you honestly think that Misaki will allow ANY hanky panky, especially in a bed that is more than big enough to hold three people? While the subject matter is mature, this story is not and will never be a lemon. I have nothing against them, I simply don't want you to think that this story is one of them.  
  
Now that I've gotten that off my chest, onto the references. The picture that I've mentioned several times can be found in vol. 1 of the manga in a side strip on pg. 137. It is the only proof that I've found that Washu actually got to raise Ryoko. I never could learn if it was written for the manga or was it based on the original biography for Ryoko. I decided to use it anyway since it tied in with what I wanted to say in my story. As for Ryoko having a drinking problem, both the manga and OAV's, as well as "Manatsu no Eve", show Ryoko consuming more alcohol than anyone else. She is mentally and emotionally immature when she starts drinking, so it is very easy for her drinking to get out of hand. Episode 8 is where you can see Ryoko sucking her thumb while asleep.  
  
In chapter 6, the criminal trial will take place. In order to be able to testify, Ryoko must confront her terror of the cave. I will only say that her solution will surprise you.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Trials

Tears: Chapter 6  
  
After Ryoko had recovered from her fainting spell, Ami had called the Galactic Court. She managed to convince the presiding judge to give her some extra time to prepare Ryoko. The trial date was moved back two months to the second week of May. Ami wished she could have gotten more time, but this was most the judge would allow. She feared that Ryoko wouldn't be able to overcome her terror of the cave. Ami looked at her patient. Ryoko sat on the couch, a haunted look on her face. Washu was holding her while gently reassuring Ryoko. "Ryoko, I'm canceling the rest of the session today. We'll start preparing you to testify tomorrow. For now, I want you to rest," Ami said.  
  
For the rest of the day, Ami reviewed all the cases of isolation and any experiments of sensory deprivation she could find. She decided that the information would only be marginally useful, because Ryoko's case was so unique. Part of the problem was the sheer length of time Ryoko had spent trapped in the cave. No one had even come close to her record. Also, Ryoko had the mind of a child when she had been imprisoned. She had been unable to cope with the horror. Unlike the rape counseling, Ami had a very good idea of what was wrong with Ryoko. Kagato's block prevented Washu from talking with her daughter. She was still able to see and hear Ryoko's thoughts. It had been one of Kagato's little amusements letting Washu watch while he turned her child into a cold, unfeeling machine. As a result, Washu had been able to give Ami a detailed description of what happened in the cave.  
  
The darkness and isolation had caused Ryoko to turn to the only source of stimulation she had, her memories. The shock of losing her gems had broken Kagato's brainwashing, so she had been able to truly see what she had done. She was forced to watch as her memories came to the surface and was unable to escape from them. Washu had managed to prevent her daughter from committing suicide, but otherwise Ryoko had no one to help her face the nightmare. The cave became the place where all her terrors, real or imagined, resided so when she had projected herself, Ryoko had refused to go back in. It had taken all of her courage to follow Tenchi back in, and only because she had regained her powers with the breaking of the seal. The light that Tenchi had seen was Ryoko using her power to banish the darkness.  
  
When Ryoko had woken up in the cave again, she hadn't been able to cope. The nightmares she suffered from after she recovered was her remembering her imprisonment. Washu had guessed correctly that Ryoko needed to know she wasn't alone while she slept. She couldn't bear being left alone since that meant facing her nightmares. The horror of her time in the cave had seared itself so deep into Ryoko's consciousness that she could not face it. It had been a struggle just telling Tenchi that night on the school roof. She had only brushed the edge of how she felt. The night in the lab had almost been too much for her. Ami feared that being forced to tell what happened in the cave would break Ryoko. Somehow, Ami had to help Ryoko confront her terror and break its hold over her.  
  
While Ami was researching, Ryoko was indeed resting. She mainly spent the day learning how to cook. Now that she had a sense of taste, Ryoko had become interested in cooking again. She had given up trying to cook several years back, after she and Ayeka were banned from the kitchen by Sasami. Their attempts to cook Tenchi a meal had almost destroyed the kitchen, so Sasami had declared the area off-limits without her direct supervision. She got the rest of the family to back her up, and things were quiet after that. When Ryoko had stopped her fighting with Ayeka, Ayeka had taken cooking lessons. By the time Mayuka showed up, she had progressed to the point where she could make a decent meal without supervision. Ryoko still needed supervision, but at least she could setup the ingredients in order and start cooking the meal. What bothered Sasami was the fact Ryoko couldn't follow a recipe. She had to be continually shown everything, even though the instructions were clearly written. Oddly, once Ryoko was shown what to do, she never had to be shown again. Sasami meant to find out why Ryoko was having so much trouble, since it was clear Ryoko was trying her best. On a lighter note, Sasami was glad she'd had Washu setup an alarm system for the food. A few weeks after Ryoko got her sense of taste back, she had snuck into the kitchen late one night and tried to eat everything she could. Her groaning from the stomach ache that followed had woken up the house. After Washu gotten her daughter settled, she had put a lock impervious to Ryoko's powers on the cabinets and referigerator and food shed. Only Sasami and Tenchi had the keys. Washu had kept a close eye on Ryoko then, until she had gotten used to having a sense of taste again. Once Ryoko got herself under control, Washu unlocked the food during the night again.  
  
After supper, Washu took Ryoko and May to the onsen. Ryoko was still tense from the news and a nice hot bath would help calm her. Too, Washu treasured these moments with her daughter. Ryoko was a grown woman and Washu had learned to accept this. The child Ryoko had been was gone forever. Washu would never be able to see her daughter grow up. What she could do was help Ryoko find herself and heal her soul. As they relaxed in the steaming water, Ryoko wished she could have some sake. Alcohol was no longer an option for her however. After she had recovered from her fight, Washu had made her show where all her other stashes were. Washu tossed all of the bottles in the trash and then laid down the rules. Until Ryoko's emotional problems were healed, she was forbidden from alcohol of any kind. The cooking sake was locked up with Sasami having the key. Nobuyuki's sake was similarly secured and the keys given to him and Yosho. Washu said it was past time she lived up to her responsiblities. Had she put her foot down on Ryoko's drinking sooner, the drinking binge could have been avoided.   
  
Come bedtime, Washu decided to have Ryoko stay with her that night. Even though she was calm now, Ryoko was still on edge. As she tucked her daughter into bed, Washu maintained the link with Ryoko. She was determined that Ryoko would not have any bad dreams to disturb her sleep. Tomorrow would be enough of a nightmare. Holding her in a warm, protective embrace, Washu gently sang Ryoko to sleep after Minagi got into bed. No nightmares disturbed her daughter's rest, for which Washu was profoundly grateful. Ryoko would need all of her strength to confront her terror.   
  
Shortly after breakfast, Ami started working with Ryoko. Time was at a premium, so Ami was going to hold all day sessions. She didn't expect to cure Ryoko. What she wanted was to get Ryoko to the point where she could talk about the cave without breaking. Unfortunately, that was going to be a tall order. Mindful of what happened before, Ami approached the problem obliquely. She had Ryoko tell what happened when she managed to project herself. It wasn't easy for Ryoko to talk about even this, but she managed. Little by little, Ami worked backward to being the in cave itself. Ryoko froze at this point and wouldn't talk anymore. Ami then started asking Ryoko about her fight with Yosho. Ryoko could only speak in general terms, since like Yosho, the majority of the fight was a blur to her. She clearly remembered the pain of being stabbed by Tenchiken and the loss of her gems. When Ami asked what she remembered next, Ryoko turned white. Shivering uncontrollably, she cried and begged Ami not ask any more.   
  
Ami stopped at this point since it was almost lunchtime anyway. During lunch, she planned her next move. Ryoko was still shivering and was sipping some hot tea. Ami decided that until a breakthrough was achieved, it would be best to have Washu attend the sessions as well. Ryoko would need support while the cave held its grip on her. Once Ryoko could talk about the cave, Ami would then resume the sessions alone. Also, the psychic link between them might prove useful. Ami was fairly sure that Ryoko was actively suppressing her memories of the cave. If Ami couldn't bring the memories out into open by conventional means, she would have Washu use the link to break the lock. Ami was leery of doing this because of the shock it would cause, but Ryoko had to overcome her fear. If the morning's session was any indication, putting Ryoko on the witness stand would destroy her.   
  
After lunch and the soaps, Ami resumed working on Ryoko. She asked Ryoko about the day of the attack. Again, Ryoko froze at the mere thought of waking in that hellhole once more and being unable to escape. This time, Ami pushed her to try talking. Washu encouraged her daughter as well. They both kept at her until Ryoko finally broke down. Tears streaming from her eyes, she cried out that she was trapped in the darkness alone. Ami immediately ended the session. Ryoko had gone as far she could for now. It wasn't the breakthrough Ami wanted, but at least Ryoko had said something instead of freezing. Tomorrow, Ami would try to build on this, but for now Ryoko needed to recover. Washu led her sobbing daughter back to the house. It was still two hours before dinner, so Washu made Ryoko lay down on the couch. Mayuka came running up to her mother then. She had missed Ryoko and happily climbed onto the couch with her. Ryoko began tossing her daughter up into air, laughing with May. A few minutes later, she brought May down next to her. Mayuka put her arms around her mother and curled up for a nap. Soon, both mother and daughter were fast asleep.  
  
Washu sat next to her on the floating cushion. While Ryoko slept, she worked on a problem that had been nagging at her for months. Washu had noticed something odd about Ryoko's physical data from the rape. While she was in good health, the readings were...off. She had noticed similar readings when she fixed it so Ryoko could breast feed Mayuka. Try as she might, she couldn't pin it down. Just looking at the data brought back the image of Ryoko lying broken and helpless in the cave. Her stomach still turned at the thought that her daughter had been raped. Rubbing her temples, Washu admitted to herself she was just too close to Ryoko. She couldn't be objective enough to figure out what was going on. Looking at Ryoko and Mayuka, Washu decided it was a price she would gladly pay. After the trial, Washu would have her old friend Yume visit and look at the data. Yume's genius matched her own, and she'd be able to figure out what was wrong. Sighing, Washu shut down her terminal and gently stroked Ryoko's hair. Ryoko stirred slightly and then settled back down.   
  
Ryoko and Mayuka both had to be woken up for dinner. At the table, Ryoko took May's attempts to feed herself in stride. Everyone was hard put to keep a straight face as May sent the majority of her food into Ryoko's face. Mayuka giggled at how Mommy looked, which didn't help matters any. Ryoko ended up having feed May herself and then wash up before she was able to have her own dinner. After dinner, she took May into the playroom. May had a lot of energy to burn up before bedtime and Ryoko wanted to play with her daughter. The day's session had brought back memories she desperately wanted to avoid thinking about. Being with Mayuka helped hold those memories at bay. Ryoko knew that tomorrow Ami would push her once more, but for now she could forget about that hellish nightmare.  
  
Tenchi and Ayeka were her sleeping partners that night. She pleaded with Tenchi to hold her. This was the first time she had actually had Tenchi hold her in bed. Surprised at this request, Tenchi nevertheless put out his arm for her. Ryoko curled next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Ayeka fought down a surge of jealously. The night of Ryoko's punishment, she had slept next to Tenchi while waiting. Misaki had watched the two of them the entire time. She had let Tenchi hold her daughter, but said anything else would result in him facing her wrath. The cracking of her knuckles emphasized this point. Even with this setback, it had been wonderful for Ayeka. Ever since then, Ayeka had wanted sleep in her true love's arms again. She knew Ryoko was just shook up from her session, but still she wished it was Tenchi next to her.   
  
Ayeka was very surprised when Ryoko reached behind herself and pulled Ayeka next to her. "Ayeka, I need you to hold me too," Ryoko said. Ayeka looked at Ryoko curiously, but draped her arm around Ryoko. Intertwining her fingers with Ayeka's, Ryoko tried to relax. The session had shook her more than she thought and she needed to be comforted. She heard Ayeka sigh under her breath and turned to face her. "Ayeka, what's wrong? I'm not trying to do anything with Tenchi," Ryoko asked.  
  
"No, it's not that Ryoko," Ayeka replied,"I just wish I could cuddle up next to Tenchi like that."  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but even not counting the time you spent in suspended animation, according to Jurain law you are an adult, aren't you? Why don't you just sleep with Tenchi alone tomorrow night?", Ryoko said.  
  
Ayeka looked at her in shock. She reminded Ryoko that she was the First Princess of Jurai and was expected to act with proper decorum. Besides which, her mother would probably go through the roof if she did something like that.  
  
"Ayeka, don't you think it's time you stood up to Misaki? I'm not saying to have sex with Tenchi, just make your mother understand you are grown up now. She should trust you to be able to make the right decision, and not treat you like a child. Besides which, can you think of a better way to get back at her for making you call her 'Mommy' like she does.", Ryoko said.  
  
Ayeka thought about what Ryoko had said. Her mother did seem to have trouble understanding her daughter was no longer a little girl. She loved her mother, but honestly, calling her "Mommy!!" in that baby voice Misaki insisted on, drove her absolutely bonkers. It was indeed past time that she had it out with her mother. Misaki was going to have to accept the fact Ayeka was an adult now and capable of making her own decisions. She would have to trust in her's and Azusa's upbringing of their daughter. Still, one question did remain. "Ryoko, doesn't this put you at a disadvantage? I get to be with Tenchi alone, but you have to have me and Tenchi with you," Ayeka wondered.  
  
"No, not really. I'm still Mayuka's mother. This just lets you catch up with me in getting to cuddle up next to Tenchi. Tenchi still owes me time alone with him from when he went to Jurai. I just want the same number of days up to the day before the news conference. I don't count when Kiyone told you what happened or afterwards, since that wasn't a vacation by any means.", Ryoko stated.   
  
Satisfied with Ryoko's answer, Ayeka settled next to her. She was already planning on what to say to her mother. Ayeka didn't kid herself that Misaki would just accede to her request. It would probably turn into a fight that matched hers and Ryoko's, or Washu and Ryoko's. The result would be worth it, however. Sensing Ryoko fall asleep, Ayeka dreamed about being in Tenchi's warm, loving arms. She soon fell asleep, a smile of contentment on her lips.   
  
Tenchi, meanwhile, was more than a little worried. He thought Misaki would make life a living hell for him if Ayeka went through with Ryoko's suggestion. Tenchi did not want to be caught in another crossfire again. He'd gotten used to not being fought over like some trophy. He couldn't deny that it had been nice to cuddle up next to her that night, just like it was nice having Ryoko curl up next to him now. Praying that he'd make it through tomorrow in one piece, Tenchi settled down to sleep as well.  
  
The next day, Ami again asked Ryoko about the day of the attack. She kept pushing Ryoko to say what happened when she woke up. As much as she hated doing this to her patient, Ami knew that the defense lawyers would be far worse. It was an old tactic to discredit the victim, and Ryoko was still thought of as the "demon space pirate" by many. Breaking her on the stand would a feather in the defense's cap. Throughout the morning, Ryoko tried to tell her what happened, but all she could manage was the fact she couldn't escape. Try as she might, she couldn't describe the horror of being trapped in the cave.   
  
Lunchtime, the three women walked into a war zone. Ayeka and Misaki were having a full blown argument in the lab. As Ayeka had guessed, her mother had hit the roof. While most definitely a free spirit like Ryoko, Misaki still didn't like the thought of her daughter sleeping with Tenchi alone. She did trust Ayeka and Tenchi, but it was the way Ayeka stated her intentions that rubbed her the wrong way. She had asked Misaki to join her in the lab for a private talk. Once inside, Ayeka said simply she was an adult now and was going to sleep with Tenchi that night.   
  
Misaki's face had turned crimson and she was fit to be tied. "And what makes you think I'll let you do such a thing? ", she said in tightly controlled voice.  
  
"Mother, it's time you accepted the fact I am no longer a little girl. I am fully aware of my responsiblities as First Princess, but that doesn't mean I can't find some happiness. Tenchi and I love each other and I want to be with him. I'm not going to have sex with him, just cuddle up to him," Ayeka responded in the same tone.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU, CALL ME MOMMY!!", Misaki screamed  
  
"NO!!! STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD!!", Ayeka screamed back. Things had deteriorated after that. By the time Washu entered the lab, both of them were arguing nonstop. Taking the situation in, she pulled a whistle out and blew an ear-piercing shriek. Both Ayeka and Misaki clutched their heads as the sound penetrated into the inner ear and bones.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, it's lunchtime. If you can call a truce until after our soaps, I'll open up the training room in the lab. You can pound each other into the ground without disturbing anyone else. ", Washu said.  
  
Glaring at each other, Misaki and Ayeka agreed. After enjoying the soaps, Washu led them to the training room. Saying she hoped they'd settle things by supper, she left to join Ami and Ryoko. Ayeka and Misaki didn't waste energy arguing, they simply started pounding each other. Neither fought with their full power, this was just a way to blow off the anger that had built up. After several hours of this, Misaki held up her hand.  
  
"All right Ayeka, You can sleep with Tenchi. Maybe it is time I started trusting you. You do realize that I'll have to call your father. He'll probably have a stroke, but I'll bring him around.", Misaki said with resignation.   
  
"Does that mean I don't have to call you Mommy?", Ayeka asked eagerly.  
  
Misaki looked at her daughter and a malicious gleam came into her eyes. "Sorry Little Ayeka, that's one thing that I won't change. Now give your mommy a big hug," she said sweetly. Knowing when to quit while she was ahead, Ayeka gave in. Misaki left Ayeka grinding her teeth and went to call Azusa. While he didn't have a stroke, his bellowing was heard clear across the palace. It took Misaki's personal guarantee that nothing would happen to get his agreement. Like Misaki, Azusa did trust his daughter. However, as Emperor, he had to think about how this would appear. Ayeka was still unmarried and sleeping in the same bed with Tenchi would definitely be viewed by some on the Council as scandalous. By demanding Misaki act as chaperone, he was protecting Ayeka's reputation.  
  
Tenchi, however, wasn't quite so lucky. After calling Jurai, Misaki decided he needed some more training. Throughout the "workout", she kept dropping little "hints" that he'd better be on his best behavior from now on. Misaki punctuated each statement with what she called "love taps" that knocked the wind right out of him. She ended the match by slamming him on the ground. Putting her knee on his chest, she grabbed his balls and gave a good healthy squeeze. "Any funny stuff Tenchi, and I'll finish claiming these. I'm letting Ayeka sleep with you because you have been good for her. That doesn't mean you can fool around with her. Just keep in mind I'll be watching you VERY closely. Of course, if you decide to actually marry my little girl, then I'll have no objections," she said sweetly. Misaki then picked him up and gave a warm hug that almost crushed his already sore ribs.  
  
Tenchi staggered out of the training arena and back to the house. Ryoko had finished with her session and was at the house waiting for him. She and Ayeka both fussed over him, sympathizing with his aches and pains. He was too sore and tired to object, and he didn't really mind Ayeka massaging his muscles. Misaki's "love taps" hurt worse than Yosho's whacks across the head. Ryoko, meanwhile, held onto Mayuka, letting her know Papa was all right. She really couldn't blame Misaki since she'd be doing the same thing if some boy wanted to date Mayuka. Thankfully, it would be a long time before May was old enough to date.   
  
During supper and afterward, Misaki was unusually quiet. She had spent most of the afternoon thinking, coming to terms that Ayeka was indeed all grown up. Now she was looking at Sasami, trying to see her youngest daughter as she really was, not as Misaki thought of her. Misaki started as she realized Sasami was becoming a teenager. She was much taller than when she had landed on Earth, and was filling out quite nicely as well. This brought up something else. Sasami had no one her own age in the house, and was spending far too much time at home. She really needed to get out and make friends her own age. Misaki understood why Ryoko stayed at the house so much, and Ayeka had recently come out of her shell. The question was how to get Sasami out of the house? Misaki didn't want Sasami growing up feeling she was alone. That had been her mistake with Ayeka. Azusa had wanted to send Ayeka to the Galaxy Academy, same as Yosho. Misaki had overruled him, and had Ayeka privately tutored.   
  
After supper, Misaki had a talk with Washu. She'd had an idea and wanted Washu's input. While on Earth, Washu had been handling Sasami's and Ayeka's education. Misaki wanted Sasami to attend school and let Washu teach only the subjects that couldn't be taught on Earth. This way Sasami could have a more normal upbringing. Had Ayeka gone to the Academy, she would have met people of her own age and rank. She could have made friends that she could talk to, rather than hide behind a shell. Misaki was eternally grateful to Ryoko and Tenchi for getting Ayeka stop acting like a snobbish princess. More than once, she had wanted to give Ayeka some much needed tough love. Misaki had never had the heart to do what was needed. She remembered how she had to comfort Washu when she had punished Ryoko. After Ryoko had been put to bed, Misaki had to keep reassuring Washu that she had done the right thing. Making Ryoko suffer, when she had been through so much already, had shaken Washu. She still felt guilty for the night in the lab, and had never wanted to hurt Ryoko again. Misaki had to remind her that this time Ryoko had done something clearly wrong. Her punishment hadn't done any damage to her, and Washu made sure to monitor Ryoko's well being. Had Kagato punished her for a perceived wrong, he would have beaten her and just left her to heal on her own.  
  
Washu agreed wholeheartedly with Misaki's idea. She promised to make up the necessary documents in the morning. The school year didn't start until April, so Misaki had time to take her daughter shopping for supplies. Washu could have whipped everything up in the lab, but Misaki wanted to spend some time with her daughter. Once that was settled, Misaki announced to the family that Sasami would be going to school on Earth.  
  
Sasami protested, remembering how late Tenchi would arrive from school. "Mommy, who's going cook for everyone?", she asked.  
  
Misaki glared at her, not wanting to hear any objections. "Washu's already told me she'd take over cooking the meals. You should be out meeting people and having some fun, not cooped up here. My mind's made up Sasami, and I don't want to hear any more. ", she stated.  
  
Sasami's protest was lame indeed. She was entering her teenage years and was beginning to rebel against her parent's authority. Ayeka had also rebelled in her own way when she went looking for Yosho. Misaki remembered how she had fought with her own mother as a teenager and had the law laid down on her when she stepped too far out of line. Now she found herself having to discipline her own child. Were her own mother here, she'd be laughing herself silly. Misaki had always wondered why her mother kept saying "Wait until you have children of your own," and found out the hard way when Ayeka was born. Muttering to herself about know-it-all parents, Misaki went to get ready for a nice hot bath. She saw Sasami get a conniving look on her face and guessed what she had in mind.   
  
"Don't even think about getting your father to go against me on this one. I called him already and he also wants you to go to school. You've had it easy until now, but the vacation is over. ", she said with an impish grin. Misaki left her youngest daughter fuming and headed for the onsen. Sasami had wanted to attend school, but she wanted to bring the subject up. Instead her mother had ordered her around like she was still a child. She turned to the rest of the family and glared at everyone.  
  
"I don't want to hear anything from anyone or I swear I'll put this whole house on bread and water.", she said slowly. Sasami then went up to her room to sulk. Everyone except for Washu sat around looking confused. They all thought she'd be glad to attend school and make new friends. Ryoko especially didn't understand, since Sasami was being given something that had been denied her. Washu recognized the reason for Sasami's outburst. She wasn't too concerned, since Sasami had too kind a heart and personality to stay like this. Besides, Misaki's idea reminded Washu that she had to deal with another of Ryoko's problems.   
  
That night it was Misaki's and Sasami's turn. Sasami had finished sulking and was looking forward to attending school. She just wished her mother hadn't ordered her like that, especially in front of the whole family. As they all got into bed, Ryoko told them she wished she could have gone to school. Candidly, she admitted that had she gone when she first was released, she'd have brought unwanted attention. Between her jealousy, temper, and lack of any social skills, Ryoko would have been nothing but trouble for Tenchi. By the time she stopped fighting with Ayeka, Tenchi had graduated and gone to college. When Misaki asked why didn't she attend college with Tenchi, Ryoko stammered and said she had made peace with Ayeka. Attending college alone with Tenchi would start the fights again.  
  
Both Misaki and Sasami were suspicious of her answer. It had sounded like she was hiding something, since Ayeka would have trusted them. When Sasami pointed this out to Ryoko, Ryoko admitted that large crowds made her nervous. She had been alone for almost all her life, and still had trouble being around strangers. Her trips to Kurashiki had always been brief, usually for some sake. Any extended trips into Kurashiki or Tokyo had always been with the family. Sasami accepted this and told Ryoko not to worry, she had been also been nervous when she competed on "Ferrous Chef" in front of all those people. She said that she just had to believe in herself. Ryoko sighed and said she'd think about it. They both settled down to sleep.  
  
Misaki was still awake, however. While it sounded like Ryoko was telling the truth, her answer was too quick. Misaki had sat in enough interrogations to know when to continue probing for the truth. Her curiousity was definitely piqued now. Paying Ryoko's medical bills and prosecuting her rapists was the responsibility of the Jurai Royal Family as a whole, because of Yosho's actions. Misaki felt she owed Ryoko a personal debt for straightening Ayeka out. She decided to talk with Washu and find out why Ryoko never went to school with Tenchi. Maybe there was some way she could help Ryoko. With that thought, Misaki also went to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Tenchi and Ayeka were asleep in each other's arms. He thought Misaki would stand over them until they fell asleep, and was greatly relieved when she didn't even watch them enter his room. Ayeka told him not to let her mother fool him. Misaki could dead asleep one second and in the blink of an eye be wide awake the next. She was most definitely watching and listening. Besides, knowing Misaki, his room was probably bugged. In that Ayeka was indeed correct. Washu had already installed a monitoring system in May's room in case of emergencies. Misaki had asked Washu to adapt it for keeping an eye on Tenchi and Ayeka. She may have agreed to let Ayeka and Tench sleep together, but she had also promised Azusa that nothing would happen.   
  
As it turned out, it wasn't until the beginning of March that Misaki was able to talk with Washu. The sessions with Ami were taking a tremendous toll on Ryoko. At the end of each day, she'd return to house shaken and tired. Ami and Washu both kept pushing her to talk about what happened in the cave, but with only very limited success. Ryoko could only say either she was unable to escape or she was alone in the darkness. After the session's end, Washu would be kept busy keeping an eye Ryoko afterward. She agreed with Ami that Ryoko was in no shape to be left alone. Usually, Ryoko would take Mayuka into the playroom and either watch some movies with her or play games. Other times, they'd go for a walk in the woods. Being with her daughter was a needed counterbalance to the horrific memories of her time in the cave.  
  
The sessions were also affecting Ryoko in other ways. Ever since Washu had her sleep between two people, Ryoko would fall asleep almost instantly. When she had her gem taken away, sleep had become even more important. Until now, she'd slept like a log, usually waking refreshed. Somedays she'd wake before the others in bed and just lay there, feeling warm and happy. Now her sleep was far more restless. On several occasions, Ryoko had been heard talking in her sleep. She had pleaded to be let out, that it was cold and dark. In the morning, Ryoko would wake up bleary eyed and tired. Washu was increasingly concerned for her daughter's health, fearing the nightmares would start again.  
  
Acting on a hunch one night, Washu had Mayuka stay with her mother as well. The prescence of her daughter let Ryoko sleep normally again. While they were asleep, Washu entered Ryoko's mind and scanned her brain activity. She avoided Ryoko's memories and concentrated on the part that controlled her telepathic powers. Washu had long known Ryoko could speak telepathically with other people besides her blood relatives and Ryo-Ohki. It was her telepathic call for Tenchi that had been her first clue Zero was impersonating her daughter. That idiotic twit Clay dismissed Ryoko's cry for help. When she linked with Ryoko to check on her, she had noted the personality differences, along with Ryo-Ohki's reactions. She knew Ryoko was still alive and unharmed, so she had been able to concentrate on finding out the Zero's real identity. In his insufferable arrogance, Old Octopus-head didn't realize that Zero was reaching self awareness with the continual assimilations. It had been her acquiring Ryoko's love for Tenchi that had given her the strength to break free.   
  
Even though Zero was effectively Ryoko, there was still a small part of her identity that was her own. When they merged, Washu had seen to it that small piece was preserved. Zero's love for Tenchi had combined with Ryoko's and temporarily overwhelmed the facade Ryoko usually maintained. Now Zero's consciousness resided in Ryoko's mind, experiencing life through her. Zero acted as Ryoko's conscience, trying to get her to act as a better person. She couldn't directly control Ryoko, only talk to her. It had been an uphill battle, but with Mayuka's appearance and Washu making peace with her, Ryoko was finally being her true self.   
  
Zero wasn't locked in Ryoko's mind however. Ryoko would frequently let her take control of the body they shared. Zero got to experience taking care of Mayuka for herself and found it just as enjoyable as Ryoko did. Mayuka would notice when Zero was active, but accepted her as well. Also whenever Ryoko split herself, Zero's consciousness resided in the twin body. Ryoko was still the dominant personality, but she never abused her other half. She argued with her other self, but always treated Zero with respect. Both of them had been slaves, and Ryoko knew Zero was a person in her own right. Their relationship was that of identical twins. Even though she would fight like hell to admit it, Ryoko did deeply care for her "sister".  
  
The second time in the cave had overwhelmed Zero as well. She experienced Ryoko's pure horror and fear and had retreated into the recesses of Ryoko's mind with her. Even after Ryoko recovered, Zero avoided the memories of the cave. It was too much for her own mind to cope with. She understood the importance of Ryoko facing her memories, and tried to help in her own way. Because she felt the same things Ryoko did, she was only able to comfort Ryoko after the sessions.  
  
Now she greeted Washu as she entered Ryoko's mind. Washu told Zero that she was merely checking something out, and Zero had best go to sleep when she left. Zero asked Washu to tuck her in first. Mentally smiling to herself, Washu let Zero lead her to her place in Ryoko's mind. A bed similar to Washu's appeared and Zero got under the blankets. Tucking the blankets in, Washu kissed her goodnight. She watched as Zero went to sleep. Zero was like a daughter to Washu now. After Clay had finally gotten over the truth about his precious chamberpot, Washu had sent him a letter. She took great pleasure in telling him that Zero was now a free sentient being, and was calling Washu her mother. To add insult to injury, Zero personally called Clay a "big fat octopus-head" and was glad to be rid of him. Finally, Washu had the Galactic Court declare her Zero's legal guardian. When Clay read the letter, he had screamed for months that Washu had ruined his prized creation.   
  
Once Zero was asleep, Washu went back to her original task. She had noticed that Ryoko seemed to know what May was doing even when she wasn't around her. Washu suspected that Ryoko was forming a telepathic bond with Mayuka. How deep the bond ran and was it both ways like the other bonds she already had was what Washu needed to find out. Once inside the section controlling Ryoko's telepathy, Washu scanned all of her links. Almost immediately, Washu found what she was looking for. Ryoko had indeed formed a telepathic bond with her adopted daughter. It operated on the subconscious level and appeared to mainly receive May's thoughts. This was something that required immediate attention. Even though Ryoko was only receiving now, Washu could not take the chance of Ryoko broadcasting her thoughts with no training. Mayuka's mind was still forming, and if she picked up some of Ryoko's darker thoughts and memories, permanent damage would result. Ryoko had to be taught how to control her mind now. Tomorrow, she'd teach Ryoko how to screen her thoughts in order to prevent accidentally sending them to May. She'd also show her how to consciously listen to May's mind. Washu remembered when she had listened to Ryoko's own mind during her infancy. It was a strange and wonderful experience and Ryoko deserved the same chance with Mayuka.  
  
The next morning, Washu got Ami to cancel the day's session so she could teach Ryoko the necessary skills. Ami agreed to Washu's request, but said the next day she wanted to try something. Since she wasn't getting anywhere, Ami wanted to use hypnosis to help Ryoko remember her time in the cave. If that didn't work, she'd have Washu go into Ryoko's mind and open up those memories. Reluctantly, Washu went along with Ami's plan. Once that was settled, Washu spent the day working on Ryoko's telepathy skills. Both Ryoko and Zero were amazed at the things they felt from May. Washu then taught Ryoko how keep her own thoughts from being transmitted across the link. She stressed the importance of this lesson, saying now wasn't the time for Ryoko to talk with May through their link. Once May was older, Ryoko could speak mind-to-mind with her daughter under Washu's supervision. Ryoko accepted this, but wished she could try speaking now.  
  
Ami spent the majority of the day planning for the next day's sessions. The sessions were taking a toll on her also. She hadn't been able to enjoy any real quality time with Kansuke since the call from the Galactic Court. Even after the sessions ended for the day, Ami had to review them and collate all the material. She wanted to be able to take a break from this and just relax for a while. After this damn trial was over, Ami promised herself that she'd take a vacation with her son. Too, she'd be able to keep much more sensible hours for Ryoko's therapy sessions.   
  
The next day Ami held the session in the lab. She needed Washu to monitor Ryoko while she was under hypnosis. Before they started, Washu had Ryoko split herself. She didn't want Zero to experience Ryoko's terror again. After the session, she could rejoin with Ryoko and help her cope. Until then, Zero was to look after Mayuka. Things started well enough as Ryoko was easily put into a hypnotic trance. Ami started asking Ryoko what happened when she awoke in the cave again.  
  
Shivering with cold, Ryoko said,"Is this a dream? No, this is real. I have to get out. Wait, I can't move!! "  
  
Ami then asked her,"Why can't you escape? What's wrong?"  
  
"My powers are gone!! Mommy! Where are you? Someone answer me please!"  
  
"Go on Ryoko, what happened to you?", Ami asked gently. She sensed they were reaching a critical point. If Ryoko could speak about the cave and be made to consciously remember the events, the breakthrough Ami wanted would be achieved.  
  
Ryoko then screamed,"OH NO!! I CAN'T PROJECT MYSELF!! I'M TRAPPED IN HERE!!!". Her eyes snapped open as she screamed in terror. Even hypnotized, Ryoko couldn't face her fear of the cave. Washu held Ryoko close while she regained her self control. Ryoko's whole body shook violently from the memory of being trapped again.   
  
Ami knew that there was no point to trying to go any further using hypnosis. Ryoko's scars went too deep into her consciousness for it to work. They had been so close to a breakthrough, too. For the first time, Ryoko had admitted what triggered her retreat from reality. If only she could have said what she experienced in the cave. Ami decided that she had no choice now, Washu would have to go into Ryoko's mind and unlock those memories.   
  
Once Ryoko got herself under control again, Washu opened the lab and had Zero merge once more. Ami canceled the rest of the day's session, even though it was several hours before lunch. Since it was Friday, Washu suggested they all take a needed break. Until Monday, no one was to even mention the cave or the trial. This way, everyone could start fresh next week.  
  
Ryoko and Ami enthusiactically agreed. Ami headed for the playroom with Kansuke, determined to enjoy every minute. Ryoko took Mayuka to the training grounds. It had been awhile since she had worked out with Sasami, and she wanted to see how Sasami was doing. True to her promise, Ryoko had been Sasami's training partner ever since the fight with Misaki. Sasami had come a long way under both of their tutelage. While no fighter, she knew the basics of defending herself and how to avoid trouble. Also, Ryoko wanted to start May's training. She would work on May's balance and coordination. Washu had confirmed that it was safe to do this, as long as Ryoko went slowly and didn't push.  
  
That night after supper, Misaki sought out Washu. Ryoko was in the onsen with other women in the household, so now was the time to talk to her. When Misaki asked why Ryoko never attended school with Tenchi, an expression of deep pain crossed Washu's face. Ami was also present, having discussed her plans for a day trip to Tokyo with her son.  
  
"What's wrong Washu?", Misaki asked, concerned now.  
  
"Ryoko didn't attend school or college for a very good reason. She's been hiding a secret ever since she got out.", Washu replied, her voice full of pain and sadness.  
  
"I don't understand," Ami said, now curious as well.  
  
"My own daughter is functionally illiterate. Her reading and comprehension skills aren't even that of a first grade child on Earth.", Washu practically sobbed.  
  
"That's impossible! We heard her read Mayuka's adoption papers," Misaki replied.  
  
"No you didn't. That was me using our link to look through her eyes and read to her what she saw. When was the last time any of you saw Ryoko read a book or even text on a screen, other than comics?", Washu asked.  
  
Both Ami and Misaki stopped to consider Washu's words. It dawned on them that she was right. Ayeka and Sasami were avid readers and had gone through Nobuyuki's library. Kiyone and Mihoshi also spent time reading. Of course, it went with out saying that Washu was well read. Yet neither of them could remember Ryoko ever reading a book. Even the comics in the library were rarely looked at by Ryoko. They looked at Washu in shock as the implications set in.  
  
"How did this happen and how come she's been able to hide it for so long?", Misaki asked in a horrified voice.  
  
"She's functionally illiterate, not completely. Ryoko knows the hiragana and katakana alphabets, as well as some of the more common kanji. The same goes for Galactic and Jurain scripts. However, that's all she really knows. She has to sound out each letter and form the words in her mind. Basic signs she's learned to recognize over the years. As to how this happened, you can thank Kagato for this, may he rot in the lowest level of hell for eternity."  
  
"Kagato abducted Ryoko just before her fifth birthday. Don't ask me about that day, because now isn't the time. When he took her, Ryoko had just started learning to read. She showed every promise of being a child prodigy in her own right. I didn't push because I wanted her to learn at her own pace. Kagato did everything in his power to destroy the desire to learn in her. He wanted an unthinking slave, someone who would obey without question. He most definitely didn't want someone who could read, because that would mean she could think for herself. Ryoko might realize she was a human being and her life had worth. Slaves aren't supposed think for themselves, only obey," Washu said bitterly.  
  
"What did Kagato do?", Ami asked now.  
  
"What didn't he do is more like it. He brainwashed and tortured her for years. By the time she went on her first mission, Ryo-Ohki had more spirit than her. Only a spark of independence remained. On that mission, she was sent to retrieve something. She spotted a children's book while headed back. It looked pretty to her, so she brought it back with her. Kagato went berserk when he saw with her with a book. He made Ryoko destroy it with her powers. After that, he smashed her hands and put out her eyes, making sure she felt all the pain. Once she regenerated herself, Kagato told her that books were not meant for garbage like her. Ryoko learned to hide herself after, but she was never allowed a chance to read again. She was allowed to know only things she needed to complete her missions. Kagato would implant the knowledge directly into her, thus making sure she never learned for herself. "  
  
"What he couldn't prevent was Ryoko learning things by simply leaving the ship. Each time she left Soja, she learned a little more. When she found the Nameless Tree, Ryoko could think for herself, but Kagato had long since broken her will completely. The Nameless Tree awoke her spirit once more, but she wasn't able to handle the emotions, so she locked away all memories of the encounter. It wasn't until after Kagato's death that she even started to read again. She managed to teach herself the alphabets, but convinced herself that she didn't need to learn any more than that. Anytime she needed to read something important to her, like that manga quiz for the perfect mate, she'd have me read it to her. I did this in the hopes of reaching her, but with no luck. Part of the reason she hated me was because she couldn't read. The daughter of the greatest mind in the galaxy is barely able to read and write. She thought I was ashamed of her, and I didn't help matters any. Now she thinks she's too old to learn how to read. It's nothing more than an excuse to avoid facing her shame."  
  
"Ryoko's shown me more than once that she has a brain. The fact that she spends time watching educational programs proves that Kagato didn't destroy the desire to learn in her. All I need is something to get past that wall of denial she's put up. I know exactly why she's never been able to improve her reading skills and how to fix it. If she'd just give me a chance, I can open up whole new worlds of learning for her. You've taught before Misaki, so you know as well as I that before you can teach, the student must want to learn. That's what I've never been able to find, something that would spark her desire to learn.", Washu said sadly. She felt strangely at peace, now she had unburdened herself of this horrible secret.  
  
Misaki sat back on the couch thinking. Having taught the martial arts for years, Misaki knew Washu was correct. Unless someone wanted to learn, the best teacher in the universe could do nothing. It must be torture for Washu, knowing her daughter couldn't read. Misaki remembered when she had read with her children as well as Azusa and Funaho. The family discussions had been lively and fun. Suddenly the answer dawned on her. Washu probably hadn't thought of it because it would bring back too many painful memories.  
  
"Tell me Washu, did you ever read bedtime stories to Ryoko?", Misaki asked coyly.  
  
Washu's head snapped up so fast that her neck could be heard loud and clear as it popped. Both Ami and Misaki saw her face as Washu's mind started working, kicked into overdrive, then light speed, and finally warp speed. It was almost comical to watch, but they both knew better. Then before Misaki knew what was happening, Washu was squeezing the breath out of her. Over and over, Washu was saying, "Thank You!!", while crying on Misaki's shoulder. Misaki had given Washu her starting point. Washu had indeed read bedtime stories to Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki. Now it was time for Ryoko to do the same with Mayuka. All Washu had to do was tell Ryoko that she would no longer cover for her. If Ryoko wanted to read to her daughter, she would have to improve herself. From there, Washu would instill in Ryoko the desire to read on her own. Later that night, Washu went to bed happier than she'd been in a long time. Ryoko's illiteracy was an open sore to her, and now that damage would at last be undone.  
  
The next morning, Washu told Ryoko that she was to report to the lab. Grumbling, Ryoko obeyed. She had wanted to spend the day with Mayuka. Washu said that she had something important to discuss and didn't want to hear any objections. Entering the lab, she saw a classroom filled with books, her mother behind a teacher's desk, and a single desk with notebooks, pens, and pencils waiting for her. Washu pointed to the other desk and told her to sit down. The look on Washu's face and the tone of her voice, convinced Ryoko that her mother meant business.  
  
"Ryoko, it's past time you learned to read. We both know you've been avoiding trying to learn. As of now, I will no longer read for you.", Washu stated.  
  
"But Mom, I have tried more than once. Each time I've failed to make any real progress. I don't think I'll ever be able to read like a normal person.", Ryoko whined.  
  
"STOP WHINING!!! You are perfectly capable of learning how to read. You simply need someone to show you how. Or don't you want to read to Mayuka?", Washu said, playing her trump card.  
  
Ryoko fell silent at Washu's last sentence. She knew Achika and Noboyuki had read to Tenchi when he young. She had also seen Funaho read to Mayuka and wished she could do the same. Ryoko had always been afraid to admit she couldn't read. Now she would have no choice, since Washu had taken away her last option.  
  
"What do I have to do, put myself into one of your machines?", Ryoko asked, a note of desperation in her voice.  
  
"No, because then you wouldn't really learn. It would be just given to you, the same way Kagato gave you knowledge. Learning is a discipline in of itself. I'm going to teach you just like I used to teach at the Academy. As matter of fact, any adult education teacher on Earth could teach you." Washu replied.  
  
Ryoko's jaw dropped, and she said, "HUHH!!??"  
  
Beaming, Washu said, "It's really quite simple. You've been only learning half of what you need. In order to improve your reading skills, you also have to improve your writing skills."  
  
Now Ryoko was confused. "How can calligraphy improve my reading?", she asked. She knew Ayeka was well trained and produced beautiful scripts, but didn't see how that connected with reading.  
  
"You're confusing things. I'm not speaking of writing as an art form, though I do think you should learn it as well. What I'm talking about is writing as a way of communication. What you must understand is that reading and writing are the same thing. When you write, you're actually communicating your thoughts. Reading is merely the reverse of the process. Why do you think it's called the written word? Writing is speaking your thoughts, while reading is listening to them or others. You can't learn one without the other. Always remember that you write what you read and read what you write. ", Washu explained patiently.  
  
Ryoko said nothing as she tried to digest this new concept. Washu waited, knowing she had her daughter's interest now. After a few minutes, Ryoko looked at mother again.  
  
"What can I do then? I don't know the first thing about writing.", Ryoko pleaded.  
  
Washu's heart exulted within her. This was what she had been waiting for, Ryoko saying she wanted to learn. "That's what we're going to spend the weekend doing, learning how to read and write. I can't teach you everything in two days. What I'm going to do is lay the foundation for later on. You are going to practice writing letters and words until you can read and write a simple sentence. Afterwards, I want you to practice every single day writing. Take a book from the library and write the words you see. If you see a kanji you don't recognize, ask me. I'll tell you what it means, but I expect you to write it down. Writing the words will teach you kinestetically as well as visually. As you write each word, say it out loud. Eventually, you be able to look at words and comprehend their meaning without thinking. Once you reach this point, I'll test you and see if you're ready for the next step.", she calmly stated.  
  
Washu then made Ryoko practice writing the alphabet and the few kanji she knew. Ryoko's first attempts were clumsy and barely recognizable as letters. Over and over, Washu had her write, sounding out each letter. Like Misaki, Washu played no favorites. In this classroom, she was the teacher and Ryoko the student. Ryoko soon found out why her mother had such a fearsome reputation at the Academy still, even though she hadn't taught in millenia. By lunchtime, her eyes burned and her wrist ached from writing so much. After lunch, Washu made Ryoko use her other hand to write. Before Ryoko could protest, Washu grabbed two pieces of chalk and proceeded to write different sentences with each hand at the same time on the blackboard. She then wrote two lines simultaneously, one hand writing the mirror image of the other. Afterward, she turned and raised her eyebrow at Ryoko. Defeated, Ryoko picked up her pencil without saying a word.   
  
Late in the afternoon, Washu declared class was over for the day. She had Ryoko clean up the classroom, saying that Sasami would be doing same thing when she went to school. As they left the lab, Washu had one more thing for her daughter to do.  
  
"Ryoko, I want you to tell the rest of the family. I told Misaki and Ami the truth last night, and everyone else should know. It's better that you tell them now, rather than having to explain why you're doing the homework that I gave you. Everyone will understand, and they all can help.", Washu ordered her.  
  
Ryoko was hesitant about doing this, but knew that Washu wouldn't let her get out of it. After supper, she came clean about her illiteracy. Everyone was surprised by her announcement, but quickly accepted the news. They all agreed to help her improve her reading skills. Ayeka was curious about one thing though.  
  
"Ryoko, why is Washu teaching you Japanese? I would think you'd be learning Galactic, since that's what you spent most of you life speaking.", she asked.  
  
"Because I think almost entirely in Japanese now. I was allowed only a very limited vocabulary by Kagato. Anytime he needed details, he'd read my mind directly. My gems acted as a universal translator, but I didn't know the meaning of the words, or more accurately, the concepts behind the words. Most of the things I heard over the years were just sounds to me. I never had any real conversations with any one. My talks with Ryo-Ohki didn't really use language, just pure thought. Because my vocabulary was so limited, my thought processes were also crippled. It wasn't until I met Tenchi that I had actual conversations. Since he could see and hear me when he was young, he was the first person who I truly talked with. The more we talked, the easier it became for me to speak as a native and not depend on the gems. By time he lost the ability to see me, all my thoughts were in Japanese. It wasn't until Kagato reappeared that I even remembered what little Galactic Standard I knew. ", Ryoko replied.  
  
The next day was more writing practice. Washu didn't allow any slacking in her classroom and threatened to drop another statue on Ryoko. Throughout the day, Washu would say a letter and have Ryoko write it on the blackboard. Words also were practiced. By the end of the day, Ryoko's handwriting had noticeably improved. She still had to sound out the letters, but with much less effort. Kanji were still a problem though. Washu told her not worry, that those would come in time. For now, she was relax and enjoy herself. Tomorrow, Washu was going into her mind and unlock the barriers Ryoko had erected around her memories. Afterward, Ryoko was to start her homework that Washu gave her.   
  
The next day, Washu prepared for the dangerous task. If things went well, she would be able to anchor Ryoko's consciousness while she confronted her fear. Once Ryoko rode out the influx, her memories could be fully integrated into her conscious mind again. What Washu feared the most was that the memories would overwhelm Ryoko. She could end up reliving that horrible day 700 years ago and do everything she could to escape. To prevent her causing damage in the real world, Washu first had Ryoko split herself again. Zero's mind was less mature than Ryoko's and facing the horrors Ryoko had experienced would do serious damage to her psyche.  
  
Once Zero left the lab, Misaki, Minagi, and Ami entered. Washu then closed the lab portal and put up a shield blocking any telepathic signals. This would insure neither Zero or May would receive any stray thoughts from Ryoko. She then blocked all of Ryoko's energy powers. Misaki and Minagi were needed to counter Ryoko's physical strength, since it was intrinsic to her, not accessed by her mind. Once the preparations were complete, Washu hooked Ryoko and herself to a machine that would let Ami monitor them. Ryoko's thoughts would be visible onscreen while Washu was inside Ryoko's mind. If anything went wrong, Misaki and Minagi were to restrain Ryoko long enough for Ami to administer a sedative Washu had prepared. The dosage took into account the extreme level of adrenaline Ryoko would have and would knock her out in seconds.  
  
When everything was set, Washu linked with Ryoko. She entered Ryoko's mind and made mental images of themselves. They went into the recesses of Ryoko's mind until they reached the point where conscious and sub-conscious mind met. A wall of darkness loomed before them. Ryoko stopped, scared to go further. Washu took Ryoko's hand, and assured her that she wasn't alone this time. No matter what, Washu would be there to help her. Trembling, Ryoko followed Washu through the wall and into the place where she had locked her memories.  
  
They emerged in front of the cave. The scene outside was warm and sunny. It was the same kind of day that Ryoko had experienced when she first projected herself. Unlike the real cave, however, the entrance was sealed with a steel door. It looked solid and unbreachable, but on closer inspection Washu noticed stress cracks throughout. She could feel a vibration, like something was striving to get out. Clearly, the barrier Ryoko had erected had been weakening for some time. Sooner or later, she would have remembered everything on her own. That would have been disastrous, since Ryoko couldn't face the horror. Before Washu could look for a way to open the door, she felt Ryoko pull on her hand.  
  
"Mommy, don't go in there. That's the home of the monsters", she said in a child's voice.  
  
Turning, Washu saw Ryoko's mental construct was that of the child she had once been. It nearly broke her heart to see the sweet, innocent child again. Quickly, Washu regained control of herself and knelt down so that she was at eye level with her little girl.  
  
"Little Ryoko, we have to go inside. The monsters are hurting you even now. You must face them and make them stop.", Washu said gently.  
  
"Mommy, I'm scared. They've said that next time they get me, I'm never gonna get away. I'll be their prisoner forever. Please, let's run away now.", Ryoko cried.  
  
"I know, but I'm here with you now. I won't let them take you. Ryoko, you can beat them this time. You don't have to live in fear any more.", Washu replied, holding her daughter close.  
  
After wiping Ryoko's tear-streaked face and blowing her nose, Washu resumed her study of the door. Since it was set firmly into the opening, she decided to destroy it all at once. Gripping Ryoko's hand, Washu sent a bolt of energy into the door, vaporizing it. They then waited for whatever came next.  
  
At first nothing came out. Then sounds could be heard, starting low and rising to a cacophony of voices. An oily black pseudopod reached out and grabbed Ryoko. It tried to pull her into the cave, but Washu held firm against it. Ryoko was white with terror and held onto her mother with a grip of steel.  
  
"FIGHT IT RYOKO!! YOU MUST FORCE IT OUT OF THE CAVE!! IT CAN'T HURT YOU ONCE IT'S OUTSIDE !!", Washu yelled.   
  
"MOMMY, HELP ME!!! IT'S PULLING ME IN!! DON'T LET IT TAKE ME!", Ryoko screamed.  
  
Ryoko struggled desperately, trying to keep from being pulled in. Washu also pulled, determined to make sure Ryoko wasn't lost. For a time they were winning, slowly forcing the amorphous blob out. Suddenly, Ryoko slipped and was yanked into the cave. Washu immediately jumped after her, knowing she had only one chance. By pure luck, she got a hold of Ryoko. Using every bit of strength she had, Washu hauled Ryoko out once more. Not stopping, she kept pulling until the blob representing the memories and terror was out. Ryoko's face was ashen and she was screaming non stop. Washu then picked Ryoko up and crossed back into her conscious mind again, bringing her memories along.  
  
In the lab, Ryoko was lashing out, reliving that horrible day. Misaki and Minagi both tried to restrain her, but were thrown against the wall. Dazed, they got up and tried again. Misaki managed to get a lock on Ryoko this time. Summoning every bit of strength and will she had, Misaki forced Ryoko down. Minagi then added her own strength, fighting to immobilize Ryoko. Even so, it was like holding a force of nature. Finally, they held her long enough for Ami to sedate Ryoko.   
  
Ryoko stopped struggling almost immediately. Her screams ended and all of her vital signs moved out of the red. A few seconds later, she was asleep with only a elevated heartrate and breathing showing. Once Ami was certain of Ryoko's condition, she tended to Minagi and Misaki. Minagi was somewhat bruised, but her healing powers had already kicked in. Misaki had suffered a severe concussion, however. Ami ordered her to lay down on one of the medical units for observation. Misaki protested she was fine. She tried to get up and promptly fainted. Ami had Minagi carefully move Misaki to the med unit. Once Misaki was settled, Ami checked on Washu and Ryoko.  
  
In Ryoko's mind, Washu had sensed Ryoko being sedated. Working quickly, she integrated the memories back into Ryoko's consciousness. When Ryoko awoke, she would remember all that had happened in the cave. It would be hell for Ryoko, since she would feel the raw emotions all over again. The difference was this time Ryoko had people to give her needed support. Washu was confident that Ryoko could come to terms with her memories. Once she was finished, Washu left Ryoko's mind and returned to the lab.  
  
After checking on Misaki, Washu had a discussion with Ami. Ryoko needed close observation now. As she dealt with the raw memories, Ryoko would be in a fragile emotional state. What worried Washu the most were Ryoko's suicide attempts. As she experienced the utter despair once more, Ryoko might try again to kill herself. Until Washu was certain of her daughter's mental state, she'd have the entire family keep an eye on her. Zero could watch her while Ryoko was in the bathroom. Washu shuddered as she remembered Ryoko's last attempt. Ryoko had been a hair's breadth from succeeding. Only making her realize Ryo-Ohki wasn't dead and therefore was waiting for her somewhere convinced Ryoko to keep going.   
  
While Ryoko was sleeping, Washu told the family what she needed them to do. She stressed that absolutely under no circumstance was Ryoko to be left alone. Everyone was horrified to learn of Ryoko's suicide attempts during her imprisonment. When asked how Ryoko tried to kill herself, Washu explained that she had basically turned her willpower against herself. Each time she attempted suicide, Ryoko gave into despair and focused all her energy into dying instead of fighting to live. Washu had fought back by giving her hope.   
  
Misaki awoke several hours later. Washu declared her out of danger for now, but she was to take it easy for the next day. To make sure Misaki obeyed this time, Washu arranged a video call to Jurai. Both Azusa and Funaho ordered Misaki to obey Washu and stop being so stubborn. Azusa then told Washu she could whatever she deemed necessary to enforce her orders. Misaki unhappily agreed to obey Washu. She hated being inactive, even if it was for her own good.  
  
Shortly thereafter, Ryoko awoke. The raw pain and terror of the memories assaulted her immediately. She barely rode out the initial influx. After a while, the rush slowed to where she could focus on her surroundings. Ryoko noticed her mother's comforting embrace. Washu held onto her as Ryoko shook and sobbed. When she regained control of herself, Washu gently helped her out of the lab. She led Ryoko to the living room, where the rest of the family waited. Sasami had already prepared a steaming cup of Ryoko's favorite tea.  
  
What everyone noticed first was Ryoko's eyes. Even though she tried to hide it, they were filled with an expression of indescribable horror. Not giving her a chance to dwell on her memories, Washu first had Zero merge back with Ryoko. She then handed May to Ryoko, in order to help Ryoko focus on the present. Once Ryoko was settled, they all watched the soaps that they had missed earlier. After the soaps, Washu took some of the comics from the library and resumed teaching Ryoko. Because of what happened, Washu modified the assignment she had given Ryoko. She had Ryoko read the dialogues to her, and then write what she had just read. Each kanji's pronunciation and meaning was written down in a separate book, so she could refer to it and eventually commit to memory.   
  
At bedtime, Washu declared that Ryoko and Mayuka were going to stay with her for the time being. If something happened, she needed to be able to react quickly. Ryoko quietly accepted her mother's decision. Having May stay with them made it easier to accept Washu keeping an eye on her. She admitted to herself that she needed her mother to hold and protect her. The memories of the cave were still fresh and she had to constantly remind herself that she was free now.  
  
For the rest of the month, Ryoko was immersed in a daily routine of chores, training, and lessons. All of this was designed to keep her grounded in the present. Any time she suffered a flashback, there was someone to bring her back. Ami kept the counseling sessions focused on the day of the attack, since this was the most relevant to the trial. Ryoko could only speak slowly about the events, but she was able to describe what happened without breaking down. The larger problem of her imprisonment by Yosho was set aside until after the trial. Ryoko still was in mortal terror of the cave. More than once she was seen staring in the direction of her former prison.   
  
As April approached, Washu began to hope that Ryoko would pull through without any major problems. The flashbacks were lessening in both frequency and intensity. Then the worst happened. Laying upon the rafter one day, Ryoko had a flashback of her last suicide attempt. As she felt the despair overwhelm her once more, Ryoko began to think of how easy it would be to just give in. Soon she was gathering her will to turn against herself once more.  
  
Zero's scream across the link was the only warning Washu had. Wasting no time, she ran to the living room. Tenchi looked up from couch where he was sitting with Mayuka and Ayeka. The look on Washu's face told him that something was seriously wrong. Quickly, Washu reached and pulled Ryoko down to the floor. Ryoko's eyes were fey and dangerous. The despair she was experiencing was almost a physical force to Washu. This time, however, there was nothing blocking the link between them. From the sub-conscious to the conscious, Washu sent all of the love and happiness she felt for her daughter. She blasted through the wall of despair and loneliness and called out to Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko's face changed as she heard her mother. Slowly, she pulled herself back from the brink. She could sense she wasn't alone, that someone was there. Ryoko felt the warmth of her mother's love, the joy that they were together again. As she came out of her fugue state, her consciousness returned to here and now. A look of pure horror appeared as she realized just how close she had been to killing herself. A whimper escaped her mouth that quickly grew into a hysterical scream. Washu held her tight, trying to calm Ryoko down. She then felt Ryoko split herself, but this time it was Zero's doing. The thoughts and emotions associated with suicide were beyond her experience. While she had witnessed death before as Clay's assistant, she had never experienced such despair and emptiness. She was unable to hide in Ryoko's mind this time because the memories were fully integrated once more. Zero did the only thing she could, she physically tried to get away from this thing that terrified her. She ran to the corner of the living room, scared out of her wits.  
  
Mayuka started to cry as well, reacting to her mother's pain and fear. Washu gave a silent prayer that May was only crying because of what she physically saw. She then swore under her breath as the situation threatened to deteriorate into chaos. Ryoko desperately needed her right now, but so did Zero. Mayuka's crying only added to the confusion. Thankfully, Minagi came flying in with Misaki and Ami, having heard Washu's command. Minagi had felt some of Ryoko's despair through their link and the sheer depth of emotion had shaken her. When her father had died, she had felt depressed and adrift, but it was nothing compared to what she picked up from Ryoko.  
  
Taking the situation in, Misaki went over to Zero first. She gently coaxed her out of the corner and into her arms. Holding Zero, Misaki sat down on the couch. Hesitantly at first, Zero finally allowed herself to release the terror she had experienced. As she shivered and cried, Misaki spoke soothingly to her, calming her down. Washu had managed to quiet Ryoko by this time as well. Once Ryoko had regained a semblance of control, Washu took her upstairs to her own room. She made Ryoko lay down and gave her a light sedative. Sleep was what Ryoko needed for now. Once Ryoko was out, Washu left to check on Zero and Mayuka.  
  
The terror and its aftermath had caught up to Zero. After crying herself out, she had fallen asleep while Misaki hummed a lullaby to her. Misaki then carried Zero upstair and put her to bed with Ryoko. Washu set a few monitors up to keep an eye on them. She wasn't sure how long they could stay separated. This was the first time Zero had ever split on her own intiative. It was something that needed to be investigated later on. Washu was pretty sure they would merge on their own and she wanted a complete record.  
  
With Ryoko and Zero no longer crying, Tenchi and Ayeka were able to quiet Mayuka. Misaki told them to take Mayuka into the playroom and keep her busy. It would be several hours before Ryoko awoke and even then Ami had to work with her. Hopefully, this attempt would be the only one.   
  
A few hours later, Zero came downstairs and told everyone Ryoko was awake. Washu was surprised to see her still separated. She scanned Zero to see how well she was doing. While there was a definite strain, Zero appeared to be handling it. Washu decided to let Zero stay this way for now, since she needed to talk to her anyway. After she saw Ryoko, she'd make Zero merge again. Now wasn't the time to find out how long Zero could stay apart from Ryoko.  
  
After asking Misaki to keep an eye on Zero, Washu joined Ami upstairs with Ryoko. Ryoko sat quietly in bed, her depression clearly evident. She didn't understand how she could have given in to despair so easily, since she had so much to live for. Most of all, Ryoko felt she had failed Mayuka. She had sworn that history wouldn't repeat itself, that May would grow up knowing a mother's love. Ryoko didn't know how she could face her daughter, but she knew that she must. She was still the only person Mayuka looked to as her mother.  
  
Once Ami was finished, Ryoko went to the playroom. May's eyes lit up and she ran to her. Hesitantly, Ryoko picked her up while everyone gave their silent encouragement. Mayuka hugged her with an iron grip, her young mind understanding only that her mother was with her. Silently, Ryoko started to cry, the tears flowing freely down her face. Washu motioned for everyone except for Ami and Zero to leave. Once they had left, she had Zero merge with Ryoko. Ami immediately began working with her. Slowly, she got Ryoko to accept that she hadn't failed Mayuka. Once she was certain Ryoko was stable enough, Ami let her rejoin the rest of the family.  
  
Sasami had just finished making supper. Ami told her they'd be along shortly, she needed to talk to Washu first. It was clear to Ami that Ryoko needed to get away from the cave. She felt that the proximity of the house to the cave was aggravating Ryoko's emotional state. Originally, Ami wanted to send Ryoko back to Seventh, but scratched that idea after Washu vehemently protested. Washu pointed out that Ryoko had given no outward sign of her suicide attempt, so putting her under observation wouldn't do any good. Ami reluctantly agreed, but still thought Ryoko was becoming a danger to herself. She asked was there anyplace they could take her.   
  
After some thought, Washu suggested the inn owned by Tenchi's great-aunt. It was one of Ryoko's favorite places and was definitely far enough from the cave. Too, the hot springs would be just the ticket for getting her to relax. Ami agreed with this idea, and with that settled, went to supper.   
  
Since it was so close to the start of the school year, it was decided to turn the trip into a family outing. This would be the last chance Misaki would have to spend with both her daughters. Once Sasami started school, she would have very little free time until vacation. Ayeka then brought up a potential problem.   
  
"Washu, Auntie has always known you as a child. How are you going to explain your being an adult?", she asked.  
  
"I won't hide anymore, Ayeka. I'll tell her that I am Ryoko's mother. If she asks what happened to Washu-chan, I'll say that she was no longer needed. Tenchi's great-aunt is a lot smarter than you think. She can probably handle the truth that Ryoko and I are aliens. Don't forget Ryoko's displayed her powers enough times to make her wonder. She doesn't have to know about your status.", Washu replied.  
  
That night, plans were made for the trip. Nobuyuki's van couldn't take everyone, so Mihoshi had to borrow another vehicle from her friend, Kurashiki's chief of police. Even though he kept the existence of her GP pistol out of the official report, he had noted the deceptively small item's capabilities. It had sparked his curiousity, so he visited the Masaki home sometime after he arranged for Mihoshi to receive her driver's license. Ayeka and Ryoko were in the middle of one of their innumerable fights, so there was no chance to hide their true status. Before he knew it, the chief had been put through the biggest firefight of his life.  
  
After the chief recovered, Tenchi told him the whole story. He was glad to learn that Mihoshi was a fellow police officer. It was decided to make him a liason with the Galaxy Police, since he was the only person who had witnessed Mihoshi actually using her pistol. Mihoshi had already received a severe lecture from her grandfather for using such advanced weaponry. Because she had done it to save a life and the chief had kept quiet about it, she had avoided much worse punishment. The chief accepted this new role and arranged for Mihoshi to be listed as a foreign policewoman. In return, he was allowed to occasionally use the advanced equipment in Washu's lab under very strict conditions.   
  
After Kiyone's arrival, the chief personally taught Mihoshi how to drive. Now that she was in her right mind, Mihoshi easily learned and before long was driving like a pro. She was the only person besides Nobuyuki and Yosho who had a driver's license. The other members of the family didn't feel the need for one, though Tenchi was studying for his license.   
  
Tenchi's great-aunt was happy to see everyone again. They had last visited shortly after Mayuka's rebirth. She had noted this infant's resemblance to Tenchi, but everyone insisted that May was an orphan who had ended up with them. It had been clear to her even then that Ryoko had bonded with this child. Ryoko had spent the entire visit caring for Mayuka. What convinced her was the fact Ryoko hadn't touched a single drop of alcohol. Always before, she had consumed far too much sake for someone so young. Now Ryoko was a totally different person.   
  
When they arrived, Auntie immediately noticed Washu's adult form. She was surprised to learn that Washu was Ryoko's mother. All Washu said was that Washu-chan was gone now. It was Ryoko who shocked her. The last time she had seen someone with an expression like hers was just after the atomic bomb was dropped. Her family had lived near Hiroshima then, and she remembered how the survivors had looked as they tried to comprehend the horror they had witnessed. She had hoped to never again see someone with that expression.   
  
Ryoko had to be helped out of the van, another sign of just how seriously wrong things were. Mayuka was brought out next, and was led by Ryoko to their room. The rest of the family also got settled in. Once they were unpacked, everyone changed and headed into the baths. Another thing that had changed with Ryoko was she now wore a towel whenever she took a bath with Mayuka. She had stopped flaunting herself at Tenchi when she had made peace with Ayeka. When she started caring for Mayuka, Ryoko wanted to set a good example for her daughter. However, she still liked to tease Tenchi on occasion. She did this once in order prove to herself that her spirit was free from the rape's hold over it. Ryoko had been totally up front with Ayeka that time. Ayeka had agreed, in part because she wanted to see her friend smile again. Also, Ayeka admitted to herself she had always loved to see Tenchi blush.   
  
Throughout the visit Ami worked with Ryoko, helping her face the reason for her suicide attempts. From the counseling sessions, it was clear to her that unlocking Ryoko's memories had only solved part of the problem. While Ryoko could testify about what happened the day of the attack, she would never make any real progress until she physically confronted her fear of the cave itself. How to get her inside the cave long enough to do this was real question. Shortly after Ryoko's memories were unlocked, Ami and Washu had taken Ryoko into the cavern itself. Even with the cave fully lit by Washu, Ryoko was trembling with suppressed fear.  
  
When the light was extinguished, Ryoko had lasted only a couple of minutes before she had to get out of there. Screaming at the top of her lungs, Ryoko raced at full speed out of the cave. By the time Ami and Washu caught up to her, she was curled into a ball, shivering and sobbing. Even though she knew she wasn't alone in the cave, Ryoko had been unable to sense anyone. It was her worst nightmare once more, left alone in the darkness.  
  
What Ami didn't know was that Ryoko had arrived at a similar conclusion. Her suicide attempt had been the last straw. Even though she had been released physically, she had never been truly free. Now the cave's hold over her had hurt her beloved daughter again. The first time she'd had the excuse that it wasn't her doing. This time she had no such excuse. At first, Ryoko thought of sealing the cave, but quickly discarded that idea. She had to end the cave's hold over her once and for all.   
  
Meanwhile, Tenchi's great-aunt was putting some facts together. The water had a way of carrying conversations, and as innkeeper, she had learned to ignore the majority of it. One snippet caught her attention however. She overheard Ryoko describing part of her imprisonment by Yosho. Auntie was familar with the legend of the Masaki shrine. She noted how Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki were also the names of the legendary demons. Now here was this girl saying she'd been imprisoned by someone who'd lived 700 years ago. The way she described everything made it seem like she had actually lived the events.   
  
Auntie also thought about Washu and Mayuka. There was no doubt in her mind that Washu and Washu-chan were the same person. She was also certain of Mayuka's resemblance to Tenchi. Age hadn't dimmed any of her faculties and it was clear Tenchi was related to Mayuka, despite his insistence otherwise. Strangely, she had to agree with the girls, none of them were Mayuka's birth mother. All in all, there was something strange going on here. She decided it was time to get some straight answers from someone. Just as she came to her decision, she met up with Washu.  
  
Auntie asked Washu point blank what was going on. Not pretending to be ignorant, she proceeded to answer all of Auntie's questions. She told everything, even the truth about the rest of the girls and Misaki. Washu saw there was no point in hiding the truth anymore. Auntie was a little amused to learn Tenchi was a prince, but not overly impressed. She approved of Tenchi accepting the responsibility of raising his child, even if she was totally unexpected. Her heart went out to Washu and Ryoko when she heard about the raid. Once she heard everything, Auntie went to bed, glad that the half-truths and lies were at an end.  
  
While everyone was asleep, Ryoko was formulating a plan. Keeping her thoughts from her mother wasn't easy, but it was vital Washu didn't learn what Ryoko was planning. Ryoko had decided that the only way she could face her fear was to remove any chance of running away. The reason she didn't want her mother to know her plans was because she felt she had to do this on her own. If Washu helped her, Ryoko would always question whether or not she had truly conquered her fear. Also, Washu would freak out if she knew how Ryoko planned to face her fear of the cave.   
  
The next morning everyone headed back home. Ryoko spent the majority of the trip sleeping, having gotten very little sleep the night before. She had decided to act as soon as they got home, before she lost her nerve. Her plan was simple in concept, but frightening in its implications. She was going to have Yosho use Tenchiken to seal her in the cave for one last time.  
  
Ryoko had unintentionally supplied one required element of her plan at Christmas. Washu had given her gem back as a Christmas present, saying she earned it. For long minutes, Ryoko held her gem and debated with herself. She then asked Tenchi to hold out Tenchiken for her. Thinking Ryoko was finally going to reclaim her other two gems, Tenchi complied with her request. The entire family was surprised when Ryoko prayed for her third gem to return to Tenchiken. When asked why, Ryoko explained that only recently had she come to understand that she wasn't ready for the gems. Without her gem, Ryoko had experienced life in a way she never thought possible. She actually felt like a normal person, even though she still had her Masu-based powers and strength. Too, she was aware of her mental and emotional problems now. By putting her third gem back in Tenchiken, she was making sure they would be safe until she was healed in mind and soul.  
  
It was early afternoon when they got home. Using the screening techniques Washu had taught her, Ryoko managed to keep her mother from learning her plan. It wasn't easy due to Washu increased surveillance. Ever since her suicide attempt, Washu had maintained a continual link with Ryoko, checking on her at random intervals. She flatly told Ryoko that she would keep doing this until she was certain Ryoko was out of danger.   
  
After supper, Ryoko put her plan into motion. She asked Tenchi and Ayeka to go for a walk with her and Mayuka. As they climbed the steps to the shrine, Ryoko was more than a little scared. She kept her fear suppressed, since Washu might pick it up before she could implement the rest of her plan. Once they reached the shrine, Ryoko called Yosho outside.  
  
"Yosho, your leaving me to rot in that damn cave is what caused most of this mess. You owe me big time and now it's time to pay up. Every time I've tried to face my fear of the dark, I end up running away. Therefore, I want you to seal me in the cave with Tenchiken for 24 hours. It's the only way I can think of to conquer my fear of the dark.", Ryoko stated.  
  
"HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND??!!", both Tenchi and Ayeka shouted.  
  
"Ayeka, Tenchi, I'm tired of living in fear. You released me from the cave, but I've never been free. I want to be able to truly live, not be chained to the past. In order to do this, I have to break the cave's hold over me once and for all.", Ryoko quietly said.  
  
None of them could respond to this statement. Not giving them or herself a chance to think of anything else, Ryoko headed towards the cave. Once they arrived, she split herself and had Zero hold onto May.  
Bending down, she kissed her daughter and told May that she loved her, but this was something she had to do. Ryoko then told Zero that she had to fool Washu for as long as possible. She was confident Zero could stay separated for such a long time. If it appeared Zero's life was in danger, Tenchi was to open the cave early so they could merge again. This was the only thing Ryoko would allow. Otherwise, no matter what they heard, the cave was to remain sealed for the full 24 hours.  
  
Once inside the upper part, Ryoko created a ball of light. Even with Tenchi and Ayeka next to her, she had to force herself to walk down the passageway to the pool. Once they reached the pool, Ryoko destroyed the replica gem she wore. Without it, she wouldn't be able to astrally project past the seal. As she lay down into the water, she could see the concern on their faces. She told them to leave and have Yosho enact the seal. With great reluctance, Tenchi and Ayeka complied. Knowing she only had a short while, Ryoko enacted the final part of her plan. She cut off all of her telepathic links. Washu wouldn't be able to enter her mind until Ryoko reopened the link.   
  
Shortly after she finished, she suddenly felt incredibly weak. Her light sputtered and vanished. The utter blackness pressed down as she found herself unable to move. Ryoko could feel her terror rising as she desperately tried to hold back the darkness. She then gave a scream of total despair as the the cave claimed her body and soul once more.  
  
At the entrance, Tenchi and Ayeka heard Ryoko's screams. They wanted to reopen the cave then and there, but Yosho stopped them. Zero had already been sent back to the shrine, so neither she nor Mayuka heard Ryoko. Shaking his head, he made them also go back. Once there, Yosho sent the four of them back to the house. He went inside the shrine to pray for Ryoko.   
  
Washu was waiting for them when they arrived. She had tried to check on Ryoko and was worried when she couldn't sense the link. Thinking Zero was Ryoko, she started to ask her why the link was closed. Washu stopped and looked closer at Zero. She began to panic when she realized that it was Zero before her.  
  
"Where is Ryoko?", Washu demanded.  
  
Zero looked away, unable to face Washu. Tench and Ayeka were similarly downcast. Washu again tried to reach Ryoko. Her efforts only met with silence. Her panic became full-blown when even her scanners failed to pick up her daughter. Unable to stand seeing the person she had come to love as her mother in such pain, Zero blurted out the truth.  
  
"Momma, Ryoko had Yosho lock her in the cave so she could face her fear", Zero tearfully said.  
  
"SHE DID WHAAATT??!!", Washu asked disbelief.  
  
Zero then showed her through their link. Washu was ready to force someone to release Ryoko when Misaki suddenly intervened. Holding Washu's shoulder in a painful grip, she made her sit down on the couch. Washu tried to free herself, but Misaki dug her thumb into the muscle and nerve clusters. Washu gasped as her shoulder and arm seemed like it was on fire.  
  
"Washu, you have to let her do this. Ryoko is trying to conquer her fear and she must do it alone.", Misaki said firmly.  
  
"But she needs me. I had to reintegrate her memories because she couldn't do it. What makes you think she can do this by herself?", Washu sobbed.  
  
"This time, Ryoko's made a choice. You've done everything to help her reach this point. However, you can't conquer her fear for her. She has to do that herself. Otherwise, she'll be forever broken in spirit. You're thinking as her mother, not a doctor. You're going to have get by me first if you want to free her before the time limit is up.", Misaki replied.  
  
Washu was torn by the truth of Misaki's words and the desire to help her child. She was deathly afraid of what would happen if Ryoko lost this fight. As much as she wanted to be with Ryoko, Washu knew that this time there was nothing she could do. If she tried to interfere in any way, Misaki would have her out cold before she could blink. In her agitated state, there was no way she could mount a defense against her.  
Defeated, Washu started to cry.  
  
Misaki released her and waited. Once she was certain Washu wouldn't try anything stupid, Misaki backed off. Washu silently cried, praying Ryoko would make it. After a while, her tears subsided. Since there was nothing she could do for Ryoko, Washu turned her attention to Zero. So far, Zero was holding under the strain of being so far from Ryoko's body. Still, they were in unchartered territory here. Based on the last separation, the lab's computer projected Zero should be able to make it before the strain became too great.   
  
At bedtime, Ami gave Washu a sleeping pill and watched her swallow it. After she was asleep, Ami helped Misaki make sure everyone else went to bed. She wholeheartedly agreed with Misaki's reasoning. This was what she had been trying to get Ryoko to do, to take control of her life. Locking herself in the cave was a little too drastic for her tastes however. Ami would have preferred Ryoko to have gone a litte slower.  
  
Late that night, after everyone was asleep, Washu snuck out of her lab. Pretending to swallow the pill and faking sleep was child's play for her. Ryoko had been in that cave long enough. The gems were what held Ryoko captive. Washu knew how to make the gems overpower Tenchiken and break free. She'd unseal the cave and get her daughter out of there. If Ryoko had lost her battle, Washu would have Zero show her where they hid the last time. Otherwise, Ryoko was going to receive the worst dressing down of her life.   
  
A slight movement in the air was all that Washu sensed before everything went black. Misaki caught her as she crumpled to the floor unconscious. She'd thought Washu might pull a stunt like this. Ryoko had said to keep her sealed for 24 hours and Misaki was going make sure her request was granted. Sighing, she understood Washu trying to get Ryoko out of cave. If Ayeka or Sasami were trapped in there, Misaki would be fighting tooth and nail to get them out.  
  
Early in the afternoon, Washu awoke in her bed with a blinding headache. Looking at the clock, she saw that she'd been out for over twelve hours. Misaki must have used some extra force with that pressure point strike. Or else, she'd gotten Ami to sedate her afterwards. Shakily, Washu got dressed and made her way into the kitchen. Sasami had left a meal for her to reheat. While waiting, she took an analgesic to ease her throbbing head.   
  
Misaki came in while Washu was eating. She'd been busy all day looking after Zero. The strain of being split for so long and being so far away from Ryoko was showing on her. She had very little energy and could hardly walk. Zero refused any offer of assistance doing her chores, however. Drawing on the fighting spirit she acquired from Ryoko, she was determined not to let Ryoko down.   
  
Seeing how stiff and sore Washu was, Misaki made her lay down while she gave her a massage. Washu sighed in blissful refief as the tightened muscles and constricted blood vessels were eased. After she was finished, Misaki told her that Funaho was monitoring Ryoko's physical condition. Ryoko's screaming had stopped sometime after midnight, and nothing had been heard since. Seeing the look on Washu's face, Misaki said Ryoko's vital signs were stable, so they would wait the full time.   
  
The last few hours were the longest in Washu's life. Misaki wasn't even letting her leave the house until shortly before it was time. She'd told everyone in the household any attempt to go against Ryoko's wishes would result in facing her wrath. Misaki was as worried as everyone else, but Ryoko had chosen to fight. Stopping her would dishonor her choice.  
  
Finally, Misaki let everyone go to the cave. The last few minutes dragged on interminably for Washu. When Yosho announced it was time, he couldn't move fast enough as far as she was concerned. Once the passageway was open, Washu desperately called for Ryoko, both out loud and through the link.  
  
From deep below came the faintest of whispers, "Momma?"  
  
"RYOOKOO!!!!", Washu joyfully shouted.  
  
"I'll be right out, Mom. Please don't come in.", Ryoko faintly replied.   
  
Washu almost ran down anyway, but was held back by Misaki. Ryoko had entered under her own power, and she was determined to leave the same way. A dim ball of light appeared first, then Ryoko came into view. Her face was drawn and haggard, while her eyes were red from non-stop crying. However, they were clear and full of life. She had faced her inner demons and won. Step by laborious step, she walked up the slope and out of the cave. She didn't stop until she was fully under the open sky. Looking at Washu, Ryoko managed to say, "I did it Momma.", before she collapsed into her mother's arms.  
  
Two days later, Ryoko awoke in Washu's bed. As she slowly got up, she noticed she was dressed in one of Washu's nightgowns. Any other thoughts were put on hold as the call of nature asserted itself. She felt like she would bust if she didn't go to the bathroom. After relieving herself, Ryoko took a long hot shower, luxuriating in the sensations. After she was through, a loud rumble from her stomach reminded her she hadn't eaten in days. When she tried to clothe herself with her power, nothing happened.  
  
"I see you found out part of Mom's punishment, Ryoko. She says for you to go to your room. Believe me, you are in BIIIGG TROUBLE.", Zero suddenly said from inside her mind. Her tone was positively gleeful as she delivered Washu's message. Wondering what Zero meant, she put the nightgown back on. The fact Washu hadn't spoken directly to her only added to Ryoko's sense of impending doom.  
  
Ryoko found out none of her energy powers were working. She had to walk all the way from the lab to her room upstairs. Entering her room, she saw a school uniform laid out on her bed, along with a complete set of underwear. There was a note with everything, written in Washu's clear, precise handwriting. Ryoko picked it up and slowly read it out loud.   
  
"Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs. After you've finished eating, you're to change into this uniform AND I MEAN ALL OF IT!!", the note said. Ryoko looked dismayed at this last part. She didn't know the first thing about putting on a bra. Always before, she'd create something loose fitting for normal wear. Even after she started being Mayuka's mother, she insisted on the same style clothes. Her battlesuit was like a second skin that allowed maximum movement. The uniform itself looked like it wouldn't be uncomfortable. She continued reading the note.  
  
"Once you're fully dressed and presentable, go to the classroom. Leave the shoes by the front door of the house, since you'll need them later. I'm watching you on the monitors right now, so don't even think about dawdling. NOW GET MOVING!!", the note finished. Ryoko jumped a little as she finished reading the last sentence. Washu must be really mad at her, Ryoko thought.  
  
Downstairs, she saw everyone except Sasami and Yosho. Yosho usually was at the shrine, but where was Sasami? Ryoko then saw the date and realized today was Sasami's first day of school. Kiyone, Mihoshi and Minagi all had wide grins when Ryoko entered the kitchen. Misaki was snickering along with Ami. Only Tenchi and Ayeka looked a little downcast. Mayuka was overjoyed to see Ryoko and began bouncing up and down in her high chair.   
  
After breakfast, Misaki followed her upstairs. Washu had told her to help Ryoko get dressed. She would have done it herself, but she didn't want Ryoko to know until the last minute just how mad she was at her. As Ryoko tried fastening the bra, Misaki started laughing her head off. After the fifth time, she took pity on Ryoko and showed her how it was done. She then helped Ryoko finish dressing, and had her sit down so she could brush her hair. Once Misaki was through, she looked over Ryoko with a critical eye and declared her presentable for school. She had done the same thing with Sasami earlier that morning, and then watched as she boarded the bus to town.  
  
Ryoko headed to the classroom, wondering what her mother had in store for her. Granted, she had kept her plans from Washu, but surely Washu understood why Ryoko had to face her fear alone. As Ryoko entered the classroom, she saw Zero hadn't been kidding. Washu was sitting behind her desk, her face like granite and her eyes ice cold. What puzzled Ryoko was the scarf Washu had over her head. Still not saying a word, Washu jabbed her finger at Ryoko and pointed to just in front of her desk.  
  
As Ryoko stood in front of the desk, Washu just stared over the top of her pince-nez she wore while teaching, her fingers idly tapping the desktop. The silence was deafening between them. Ryoko began to fidget, wishing her mother would say something. It didn't help matters that Zero was giggling as well. She knew precisely what was in store for Ryoko, but Washu had ordered her not to say anything. Finally, Washu sighed and pushed her chair back.  
  
"I suppose you ought to be congratulated, Ryoko. You have managed to do something that I thought patently impossible. In my 20,000 years, no one and I mean NO ONE has done what your little escapade did. Not my ex-husband's family, not that idiot Clay, not Kagato, not Yosho, not your fighting with Ayeka, not even those bastards who raped you did it. You and you alone are responsible for THIS!!", Washu said as she took off her head scarf.  
  
Ryoko gulped as she saw what her mother was talking about. Washu's hair was pure white. After letting her take a good look, Washu then stood up and came around to the front. Sitting on the desk, she continued speaking.  
  
"You put me through hell by shutting down our link. I had no way of knowing if you were all right in there. And of course Misaki took it into her head to stop me. I am sorely tempted to take you over my knee and tan your hide till it glows in the dark. Give me one good reason right now why I shouldn't.", Washu stated.  
  
"I had to do this myself, Mom. I'm sorry for scaring you like that, but can you honestly say you wouldn't interfere.?", Ryoko pleaded.  
  
Washu glared at her, then harrumphed. Telling her to sit down, Washu returned to her own seat. Despite her threat, Washu had already planned Ryoko's punishment. She merely wanted to see what her daughter had to say for herself. After telling Zero to be quiet, Washu pronounced Ryoko's punishment.  
  
"As you've already noticed, none of your energy powers are working. As of now, you are grounded. That means no flying, teleporting, phasing or creating anything, including your clothes. Also, you can't split yourself. If Zero wants to come out, you're to let her take control for as long as she wants. I've already punished her earlier for not telling me what you were up to."  
  
"Each day, you're to report to class in uniform, fully prepared. I've already made up several sets, and the school supplies we are going shopping for later. Since Japanese is your native language now, you're going to receive the same education Tenchi did. You are in the first grade now. To move on to the next grade, you must show me you've learned the required material. That means passing all tests, doing all your homework, and paying attention in class. I'll be keeping the same schedule as the city's schools. Your disgraceful lack of an education is at an end, Ryoko."  
  
"As for your co-conspirators, they've also been punished. Misaki made Tenchi and Ayeka scrub the steps and the walkway all by hand yesterday. Yosho, I dealt with personally. He, of all people, should have known better. I made him stay in the cave for 24 hours and he had to stay fully aware the entire time. I wanted him to get a taste of the hell he put you through. If he didn't cooperate, I was going to bring him up on charges and to hell with the consequences."  
  
"Now that's settled, open the book on you desk. School is now in session.", Washu finished saying.   
  
By lunchtime, Ryoko's head was swimming. Washu had decided it was time for the test she had mentioned. She made her first write both katakana and hiragana alphabets, neatly and in order. Then Ryoko had to read passages from her book out loud. Her reading skill had progressed a long ways. She no longer had to sound out each letter, though she still read at a snail's pace. Finally, Washu had her read the questions at the end of the book, and write the answers down. Privately, Ryoko doubted any first grader on Earth had to do all this on the first day, but wisely kept quiet. Washu was still in a bad mood, and complaining would only dig her in deeper.  
  
After lunch, Ryoko was allowed to attend her therapy sessions. Ami was anxious to talk to her. If Ryoko had indeed conquered her fear of the dark, then they could at last discuss her imprisonment. Also, she could confidently let Ryoko take the witness stand. Even though unlocking her memories had enabled Ryoko to speak about the second time in cave, Ami was concerned that the defense might still go too far. Both Jackson and Malone's lawyers were known for such antics. They had already tried to have Ami's sessions turned over to them through discovery. She had furiously objected, reminding them what was said in their sessions was protected by law.  
  
The session went quickly. Ryoko was able to answer all of Ami's questions, though she occasionally had to pause before some of them. Satisfied with what she heard, Ami told Ryoko that they would no longer hold the all day sessions. She would arrange a schedule with Washu so that Ryoko could attend class. Ami agreed with Washu, it was past time Ryoko got an education. Going to school, even if it was at home, would let her experience part of what she had missed in her life.   
  
Washu took Ryoko shopping in town later that day. She had already changed her hair back to it's vibrant red. After picking up the necessary supplies, Washu treated Ryoko to some ice cream. She let her know how proud she was that Ryoko had conquered her fear. This did not mean Ryoko was off the hook for scaring her like that. Her punishment would last until the trial at the very least. Washu then told her if she kept her grades up during this time, she'd let Ryoko fly again. The rest of her powers Ryoko would have to earn again. Ryoko brightened at this prospect, since flying was one of her greatest joys. It reminded her she was a free person, not a slave.  
  
When Sasami came home later that day, she commiserated with Ryoko about all the schoolwork they had to do. Tenchi told Sasami that the workload would only increase. Sasami and Ryoko looked at each other, and began swatting him with their schoolbooks. Ayeka wanted to laugh herself silly, but kept quiet. Finally, they let Tenchi go, but the look on their faces clearly told him what would happen if he ever said something like that again. The girls then all went to living room to watch the soaps. Washu had recorded the episode earlier so everyone could enjoy them together.  
  
Bedtime Ryoko had Tenchi and Ayeka stay with her. She wasn't ready to try sleeping alone yet, but she wanted to see if she could sleep with just one person beside her. If she couldn't make it, Tenchi and her would swap the middle. Tenchi had no objections to sleeping between two beautiful women.   
  
The next morning Tenchi discovered there was a downside to this arrangement. He woke before dawn in order train and found himself in the clutches of both Ayeka and Ryoko. They were still fast asleep, mumuring his name. Every time he tried to pry himself free, they merely snuggled in closer. He began to sweat bullets as they worked their way on top of him. Just as he thought he would be trapped, Ryoko rolled back over to the side. After carefully freeing himself from Ayeka, he snuck out of the room. Tenchi almost had a heart attack when Misaki grabbed him. She had gone to see why he was late for his training. When she saw his predicament, Misaki waited to see what he would do. While Tenchi got his heartrate under the speed of sound, Misaki quite deliberately yanked Ryoko and Ayeka out of bed.  
  
Handing Jurain training uniforms to both of them, she hounded them like a drill sargeant to get dressed and meet her at the training ground. When they dragged themselves up to the arena, Misaki put all three through a workout that made Yosho's training look limp in comparison. After they were finished, Ryoko barely had time to get back, bathe, have breakfast, change up and get to class on time. Washu had told her tardiness wasn't an option. Each time would result in a demerit against her. The more demerits, the longer she would stay grounded.   
  
Ayeka was also kept busy while Tenchi, Ryoko, and Sasami were at school. Even if Tenchi chose Ryoko, she was still a member of the Royal Family and would have a seat on the Council. Misaki began having her help with the daily briefings in order to see where Ayeka's talents were. Misaki had decided long ago that neither of her children could take over as head of the Imperial Bodyguard, however. While Ayeka could fight, she lacked the perceptions and instincts of a true warrior.   
  
As for Sasami, there was no way Misaki would ever let such a wonderful spirit as hers take a life. Misaki had killed before protecting her family. Only Azusa and Funaho knew of the nightmares that she occasionally had. Her seeming eccentricity was a defense to keep her happy-go-lucky spirit from being crushed by the fact she had killed. That was why she empathized so well with Ryoko. Misaki honestly didn't know if she could have held on like Ryoko did.   
  
Throughout April and May, Ryoko was kept busy with classes and training. Early morning was a group workout with Tenchi, Ayeka and Sasami under Misaki's supervision. After breakfast, Ryoko attended school. Each day she was given an assignment, homework every night, and tested at the end of the week. She was expected to read a book over the weekend and have a report ready first thing Monday morning. Afternoon and early evening was given over to counseling with Ami, personal training with Misaki, and chores. On top of all this, Ryoko still had to be Mayuka's mother. When she complained about having so much work, Washu delivered a blistering reprimand. She reminded her that she had been married and was caring for a baby while still maintaining a workload at least three times what Ryoko had. Ryoko ears were flaming when Washu was finished. She hadn't thought her mother capable of such language.  
  
At last it was time to leave for the Seventh HQ for the trial. Despite all the preparation, Ryoko was a little queasy at being in the spotlight. She hated the thought of having to put up with all of the reporters and cameras. Funaho assured her that they would be kept at a distance. She and Azusa had arrived a few days before in order discuss preparations for the trip. After much discussion, it was decided that Funaho, Yosho and Ayeka would accompany Ryoko, Ryo-Ohki, Mayuka, Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Minagi. Misaki would stay on Earth with Tenchi, Sasami, and Noboyuki. Azusa would also stay on Earth, in order to spend some quality time with his second wife. He had missed Misaki terribly while she was acting as the Masaki housemother.   
  
The group traveled in Yukinojo. There was a mob of reporters waiting for them as they docked. The security personnel were hard pressed to make a path for them so they could reach their quarters. Finally, they were able to make it through. Once inside their rooms, they all settled in for the night. The trial was scheduled first thing in the morning station time and it promised to be a long day. As Ryoko got Mayuka ready for bed, she was looking forward to the trial. The bastards who nearly destroyed her dreams would at last face justice. Afterwards, Ryoko would move on with her life and the new dreams she had created.  
  
The next morning, everyone went to the courtroom assigned to the trial. Funaho had told Ryoko to make a brief statement for the reporters, to which Ryoko agreed reluctantly. She hadn't been kidding about large crowds making her nervous. Taking a deep breath, Ryoko faced the throng while holding onto Mayuka.  
  
"Space Pirate Ryoko, what are your thoughts about this trial?", one reporter asked.  
  
Ryoko looked at him coldly and replied,"First off, my name is Ryoko Hakubi. Space Pirate Ryoko died in a cave 700 years ago and I hope she stays buried. As for this trial, I have come here to get justice according to the law. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment to keep." With that statement, she went inside with Mayuka. Ryoko hated being called a pirate, since her crimes had been pardoned years ago.   
  
The bailiff ordered everyone to rise when the judge entered. Judge Miura Oishi was known as a no-nonsense judge who had a reputation for fairness. With quiet dignity from long years on the bench, he called the court to order. Once everyone was seated, the charges were read and entered into the court record. The judge then told everyone that this was a court of law, not a circus. He expected all to show proper respect and decorum. Well aware of Ryoko's reputation and the publicity surrounding the trial, he had sequestered the jurors as soon as they were picked. He had also kept the gag order in place.  
  
What Ryoko didn't know was the security measures that had been instituted. Even though she had been pardoned, there were still many who wanted her dead. The raid had shown she wasn't invulnerable, and this would be her first time in a long while that Ryoko had appeared in public. Not wanting an attempt to be made on her, everyone entering the courtroom had been thoroughly searched. The rest of the station was on alert as well.   
  
The prosecution made their opening statements. With careful deliberation, they stated what the defendants were accused of and how they intended to prove it. Eyewitness reports and physical evidence would be shown. The defense then opted to make their opening statement after the prosecution finished with their case. With that, the judge asked for Mayuka and Ryo-Ohki to be placed into the care of Funaho. Allowing May to stay during the grand jury had been a special case. With Ami's report that Ryoko could face her rapists, it was decided that their presence would be too disruptive. A monitor would allow Funaho to follow the proceedings. Ryo-Ohki wouldn't be called as a witness because her ability to speak verbally was still very limited. Her broadcast of the raid was considered to be phyiscal evidence.  
  
Ryoko was the first witness called to the stand. Calmly, she related the events leading up to the raid. She explained her reasons for staying behind on Earth. Afterwards, the defense briefly cross-examined her. They asked why she thought she would cause trouble if she had been pardoned. In a quiet voice, Ryoko replied that there were many survivors of her attack still alive. Startica was a happy occasion and her presence would only bring horrible memories. With that, the defense ended their questions for now. The real questioning would take place when they made their own case.   
  
Kenshin Takeda was called to the stand. This had been a lucky break for the prosecution. He was disgusted with actions of Jackson and Malone. It was one thing to raid the house for advanced technology, but he had a daughter in high school. The thought of his own daughter being raped and the indifference of his teammates had been too much. His lawyer, acting for the best interest of his client, immediately worked out a deal. In return for full cooperation, all charges against him would be dropped. Ryoko had gone along with this, since it was her rapists that she wanted. She had been less inclined when the prosecution accepted the defense's recommendation that charges against the sniper team be reduced. Both of them were offered on a couple of years in return for pleading guilty to a lesser charge. Forensics and the Galaxy Police's own sniper units had confirmed their claim that Mayuka and Ryo-Ohki had never been in any real danger. The shot had only been a warning. Ryoko didn't like it because they had still shot at her daughter and companion, but eventually agreed.  
  
Once his testimony was finished, the defense declined to cross-examine. Ryo-Ohki's broadcast was then entered as evidence. Both the spectators and jurors watched in rapt silence as the events played out. When they reached the point where Roberts used them as hostages to enter the lab, the judge recessed for the day. The newspeople covering the trial immediately rushed to their offices. Meanwhile, the family went back to their quarters. After watching their favorites soaps, everyon relaxed a while before turning in early. Tomorrow would be a busy day.  
  
The next day, the rest of Ryo-Ohki's broadcast was viewed. The defense questioned the validity of the broadcast. Yukinojo's logs were brought in. The identification codes in the broadcast matched Ryo-Ohki's registration. Furthermore, experts testified that it was a genuine broadcast, not faked. After this testimony, the defense had no further objections.  
  
Mihoshi and Kiyone both testified next. They each described what they did when the broadcast was received. As senior officer, Kiyone explained her reasoning for rescuing Mayuka and Ryo-Ohki first. She also had to show that proper procedures were followed and everything they did was fully documented. This was one area where both officers were well known for. The main difference between them was Mihoshi had the better eye for the little details while Kiyone had a talent for organizing a cohesive report. Most defense lawyers usually tried to cut a deal when they found out the duo were the officers in charge.   
  
Minagi's testimony was brief. She mainly described her capture of the sniper team. The rifle was also entered as evidence. Since she had only sliced the barrel, ballistics had matched the slug found in the shrine to the rifle. During cross-examination, she stated the instructions given to her by Kiyone. The forensic report confirmed Minagi's description of the events. The defense's frustration was beginning to show. Each time they tried to show either contamination of evidence or improper procedure, the prosecution was able show otherwise. Once more, Judge Oishi recessed for the day.  
  
Come morning, Mihoshi was again called. She stated the actions taken during the rescue of the hostages. The defense pounced on her offer to let the raiders leave quietly, thinking she had slipped up. Mihoshi reminded them that Galactic law did not allow planets like Earth advanced technology. The raiders had found out the truth on their own. Since Earth was taking its first steps into space and debating the existence of life on other worlds, Mihoshi had concentrated on keeping the technology out of the raiders hands. Allowing them to leave was the best option at the time to do this while protecting the children. Of course, when the raiders were distracted by Washu and Minagi, both officers took immediate advantage.  
  
Washu was sworn in. In a choked voice, she described hearing Ryoko's screams through their mental link. With frequent pauses, she told the court what she felt when she realized Ryoko was in the cave. Her voice cracked as she told of finding Ryoko broken in the cave pool. Washu broke into tears when she testified about discovering her daughter had been raped. The defense declining to cross-examine, Washu left the stand still crying.   
  
Kiyone's medical scan was entered as evidence. Ryoko screamed as the photos were shown. Ami had never let her see them. At first, it was because Ryoko wasn't strong enough. Later, Ryoko was kept too busy to think about them. As a result, her shock was total when she saw the state she had been in. Her screams were matched by several jurors and spectators. One juror said if Ryoko hadn't been right there in front of him, he would have thought the picture was that of her corpse. Her eyes were completely lifeless and looking at them sent chills through everyone.  
  
Judge Oishi called a fifteen minute recess. After everyone got themselves under control and order was restored, the testimony continued. All of Ryoko's injuries, the DNA evidence, and the physical evidence was logged. Ryoko was still pale, but she kept silent. She would not give the defense the satifaction of seeing her lose control again. Once all the scans were viewed, Kiyone testified that they had taken Ryoko to Seventh for treatment and processing of the prisoners.  
  
Ami was then sworn in. She gave her diagnosis of Ryoko's condition and what had caused it. Calmly, Ami stated that it was Ryoko's belief that she was trapped in her former prison that caused her to retreat into her own mind. Asked why she didn't just free herself, Ami said the overdose of the tranquilizers had interfered with her powers just long enough. Her next statement was a bombshell. When asked by the prosecution why Ryoko was so terrified of the dark, Ami stated Ryoko had been conscious almost the entire time in the cave during her imprisonment by Yosho. Judge Oishi was hard pressed to maintain order as everyone started talking.   
  
The prosecution had allowed this information to come out for different reasons. Ever since the grand jury, there had been much speculation as to why the cave had held Ryoko so effectively the second time. Bringing the truth out in open court rather letting rumor mill go to work would be less trouble in the long run. Also, it would strengthen the case they had against the raiders. Even though they didn't know why, the raiders knew Ryoko was completely terrified of the dark and had used that knowledge against her. Finally, by introducing the evidence themselves, the prosecution was stealing some the defense's thunder. They knew the defense wanted to in effect put Ryoko on trial. Now one more weapon had been removed.  
  
Finally, Judge Oishi restored order. Yosho then took the stand. He related the same story he had told Kiyone, leaving out only Ryoko's power being related to Jurai's and the fact the gems were what kept him young. When Yosho was finished testifying, the prosecution rested its case. Afterwards, the judge recessed for the next day . The newspeople fell over themselves trying to get to their offices. The tabloids were positively salivating at this potential scandal concerning the Jurai Royal Family. They tried to get a statement from Funaho, but she declined, citing the gag order. Everyone else also declined for the same reason. Jackson's defense lawyer attempted to give an interview, but was threatened with a contempt of court citation if he violated the gag order.  
  
In their quarters later that day, Washu apologized for losing control like that. She honestly thought she'd be able to testify, but having to remember everything had been too much. It opened wounds she had thought healed, and brought the raw pain and grief to the surface once more. Ami made a mental note to herself to spend some time with Washu. She amended that to include the entire family. She'd been so busy with Ryoko that she forgot that this incident had affected everyone else as well. Ethics and duty demanded she at least find out how they were dealing with everything that had happened.   
  
Two days later, the defense made its opening statement. The main thrust of their argument was that Ayeka's appearance over Kurashiki had ultimately been the cause of the raid. Exposing her ship to general populace was a flagrant violation of Jurain and Galactic law. When Azusa had brought his ship over the house, even he had taken time to cloak their presence. The rape wasn't mentioned, in part because Jackson's and Malone's lawyers wanted to tear Ryoko apart on the stand. As far they knew, Ryoko was still terrified of the cave and unable to talk about it. Forcing her to testify about the cave would break her spirit.  
  
Ayeka was called first. Quietly, she told the court of her actions when she had detected Ryoko. Robert's lawyer pressed for an explanation of why she still tried to capture her even though she was violating the law. Her voice shaking, Ayeka admitted it was blind hatred for Ryoko that drove her to continue her course of action. Smugly, the defense ended questioning, their point made. The prosecution then showed news clippings from the next day. Only a brief mention was made of Ryu-Oh's appearance over the city, while the destruction of the Seto-Ohashi Bridge was passed off as a meteor strike.   
  
Roberts was then called to the stand. He described Ryoko's actions over the years after her release. He mainly concentrated on the early years, when Ryoko was still fighting with Ayeka. Her heavy drinking, continual flaunting herself at Tenchi, and general immaturity were all brought out. This was a deliberate attempt to show Ryoko in a bad light, in order to cast doubt in the minds of the jurors. It also setup things for when Ryoko was called to the stand.. Under a withering cross-examination, however, Roberts was forced to admit Ryoko had changed when Mayuka entered her life. Pressed by the prosecution, he said Ryoko was in every way a responsible, caring mother to the infant, including remaining completely sober.  
  
A little miffed, the defense called Ami back to the stand. They wanted to show Ryoko was mentally unstable, again to cast doubt. Coolly, Ami testified that Ryoko's main problem was her lack of social skills and emotional immaturity. Her enslavement under Kagato had denied her a normal upbringing. Even though she was physically mature, emotionally and socially she was little more than a child, and acted accordingly. She was expected to act in ways she was unfamiliar with, which created much of the problems. Caring for May was what helped her reach emotional maturity. Otherwise, Ryoko was a normal person, in no way mentally ill.  
  
Realizing they had blundered, Jackson and Malone's lawyers decided to cut straight to the chase. They called Ryoko to the stand. As she walked up, Ryoko looked at their faces. Even though they hid it, she could tell the defense was gloating at the thought of forcing her to testify. The lawyers wanted to see her destroyed. Kiyone had warned her that despite some of their antics, her rapist's lawyers were actually very good. There was no way however that she'd give them the satisfaction. Ryoko would beat them at their own game, with their own weapons.   
  
"Miss Ryoko Hakubi, please tell the court what happened the day of the so-called 'raid'", Jackson's lawyer asked condenscendingly.  
  
"I was attacked by unknown people as I was preparing to cleanse the front of the shrine. They used some sort of sedative on me, because I was knocked out and woke up in the cave that had been my former prison.", Ryoko replied in a meek voice. She appeared to be scared, but anyone who knew her immediately saw the facade for what it was. Ryoko was actually getting ready to turn the tables on the defense.  
  
"Go on, please continue with your story," he said. This was going to be great, he thought.  
  
"Please, don't make me tell what happened. I've had nightmares ever since that day and wake up screaming.", Ryoko pleaded, sounding even more scared. The defense was falling for the bait she dangled in front of them.  
  
"Tell the court, Miss Ryoko. You've been found competent enough to testify, now do so!", Malone's lawyer thundered.  
  
Her voice shaking, Ryoko said, "I...I thought at first I was dreaming when I first woke up. Then I realized that I really was back in that hellhole. I couldn't use any of my powers or even move. It was just like the first time. This time was worse, because I couldn't project my astral body. I thought I was trapped for good in there. Don't make me remember this."  
  
"You've sworn to tell the WHOLE truth, Miss Hakubi. ", Jackson's lawyer pressed. Both of them were walking a tightrope here. Judge Oishi might decide they were out of bounds with their questioning. So far, he hadn't said anything yet, but that didn't mean he wasn't paying attention.  
  
Ryoko looked down, seeming to gather herself. When she looked up, she no longer looked scared at all. Pinning both of them with nothing more than her eyes, she spoke in a clear voice.  
  
"You want the whole truth, fine. I escaped the only way I could, I fled to the deepest, darkest recesses of my mind. For me, being trapped in that cave was far worse than whatever horrors my mind could dredge up. Then I was somehow woken up from my self-imposed nightmare, only to find out I was raped by two of my attackers. I had escaped one form of hell, only to be thrown into another.", she said.  
  
The defense was stunned. Ryoko was supposed to be terrified of the cave, and yet she was talking about it quite easily. Not ready to give up, they tried a different tact.   
  
"For someone who was a slave, you're acting like rape was something foreign to you.", Jackson's lawyer sneered, the insinuation blatant.  
  
The prosecution immediately objected to the question and indeed Judge Oishi was going to have it stricken from the record, when Ryoko stopped him. With no trace of anger, she said that she would answer the question. Reluctantly, Judge Oishi allowed her to proceed.  
  
"Let me make it clear to you. Yes, I was Kagato's slave but he NEVER TOUCHED ME THAT WAY!! He got off on one thing and one thing only, POWER. He loved nothing better than to take control of me and use me like a puppet. That's what I was, an unthinking, emotionless doll that he could play with. To him, sex was a weakness, same as emotions. Kagato raped me mentally, treating me as an object not a person. He robbed me of my mother, my dignity, almost my very identity as person. He didn't need to have sex with me. As a result, I was a virgin when your clients raped me. They stole the last shred of innocence I possessed.", she said, her voice cold as deep space.  
  
The two lawyers saw their whole game plan crumbling. Instead of being broken on the stand, Ryoko was beating them at their own game. Still, there was one last thing they could try.  
  
"If you're so afraid of the cave, then why didn't you press charges against Prince Yosho?", Malone's lawyer asked.  
  
"Because Tenchi had entered my life. I learned how to love and forgive through him. What good would it have to done to press charges? Besides, unlike your clients, Prince Yosho feels remorse for what happened. For me, knowing he has to live with what he has done is punishment enough.", Ryoko said with dignity.  
  
Defeated, the defense rested their case. Judge Oishi recessed for the weekend. As they went back to their quarters, Ami told Ryoko she had done better than expected on the witness stand. By answering that question, she had shown tremendous courage. Ryoko replied that she had been infuriated by the insinuation. Kagato had destroyed enough of her life and there was no way she was going to let him destroy anymore of it.  
  
The next week, the prosecution made its opening arguments. They summarized the case they had made. Each of the charges that the defendants were accused of were linked to the evidence presented earlier. By the time they were finished, a very convincing case had been built and all knew it.  
  
The defense's argument was much shorter. They mainly tried to show that the evidence was tainted, and therefore inadmissable. At no point did the defense say their clients were not guilty, only that the prosecution hadn't proven their case.  
  
The prosecution's closing arguement was also brief. With clear precision, they said the defendants had been entitled to a fair trial, which had been given. Now the People, as represented by Ryoko, Ryo-Ohki, and Mayuka, were entitled a verdict of guilty on all charges. Otherwise, justice wouldn't be served. After finishing their argument, Judge Oishi gave the jury their instructions. He reminded them to consider the case strictly upon the evidence presented. With that, the jury retired to deliberate.  
  
For the next two days, everyone waited for the verdict. If Ryoko had her powers, she would have been literally walking the walls and ceiling. As it was, she wore a path around their quarters. Washu threatened to tie her up in her machine if she didn't settle down. She was just as anxious, but posessed better control. Then came the call that the jury had decided.   
  
When all were present and accounted for, Judge Oishi formally asked if the jury had reached a verdict. The foreman replied they had. The judge then asked for the forms to be handed to the bailiff. The bailiff gave the verdict forms to Judge Oishi, who carefully studied. He then had the clerk read the verdict. After listing the case's plaintiffs and defendants and the case number, the clerk finally got to the actual verdict.  
  
"We the jury find all the defendants to be GUILTY of conspiracy and assault. We further find Franklin Roberts to be GUILTY of kidnapping and criminal threatening.", the clerk read. Almost biting her nails, Ryoko waited for the final verdict to be read. Everyone else in the courtroom also waited for the last verdict  
  
"We the jury do hereby find Harold Jackson and Thomas Malone to be GUILTY of aggravated sexual assault.", the clerk read. Judge Oishi pounded with his gavel as everyone in the court responded. He sternly told the courtroom that court was still in session. Ryoko closed her eyes as the tension flowed from her. Until the verdict was read, she hadn't believed she would get justice.   
  
Once order was restored, Judge Oishi declared the penalties would be decided the next day. No longer wearing the cocky expressions they had during the trial, the defendants were led back to the holding cells. As of now, all of them were convicted criminals. After they left, the court was recessed.   
  
During the penalty phase, both sides were allowed to argue their case. Any mitigating circumstance were considered in deciding the length of the sentences. Since there were so many different races in the Galactic Union with different lifespans, prison sentences were based upon a percentage of the average lifespan of prisoner's homeworld, converted into Standard Galactic Time. This translated to a maximum of thirty years Earth time for the more serious charges, and seven to ten years for some of the lesser charges.  
  
The prosecution spoke first. As they had previously stated, they wanted the maximum sentence for the two rapists. They stressed the fact the raiders had imprisoned Ryoko in the cave knowing her fear of the dark. She had been raped while she was totally helpless. Furthermore, the prosecution was allowed to give the reason for the rape, namely to get back at Washu. This hadn't been introduced during the first part of trial, since it had no direct bearing upon the guilt phase. Since they had been found guilty, any reason for their actions could now be considered.  
  
The defense mainly said that the raiders had only been interested in acquiring the technology. They stressed the fact that Ryoko hadn't been killed, only confined. Ryo-Ohki and Mayuka were also unharmed. As for the rapists, there wasn't anything to be said. After the defense was finished, the jury once more retired.   
  
For the rest of the day they deliberated. Then just before Judge Oishi was going to recess for the day, word came of their decision. Everyone was brought back into the courtroom. After the court was called to order, the jury foreman proceeded to read the sentences.  
  
"For the charge of conspiracy, we the jury do hereby impose a sentence of no less than five Earth years for each defendant. For the charge of assault of Ryoko Hakubi, we the jury do hereby impose seven Earth years for each defendant. Each of the sentences shall be served concurrently, with possibility of parole."  
  
"For the charges of kidnapping and criminal threatening of Mayuka Masaki and Ryo-Ohki Hakubi against Franklin Roberts, we the jury do hereby impose a sentence of ten Earth years on each count, to be served consecutively with no possibility of parole."  
  
Ryoko was relieved that the person who had terrorized Mayuka and Ryo-Ohki was getting the sentence he deserved. Now there was only one last sentence to be imposed. She desperately wanted to hear the foreman say the words that would let her believe in the criminal justice system. The tension palpable, everyone waited for final sentence to be read.  
  
"For the charge of aggravated sexual assault of Ryoko Hakubi, commonly known as rape, against Harold Jackson and Thomas Malone, we the jury can only find and do hereby impose the maximum sentence of thirty Earth years, with no possibility of parole. Furthermore, this sentence shall be carried out before the sentences on the charges of conspiracy and assault.", the foreman formally read. Judge Oishi declared that the final sentencing would take place tomorrow morning. With that statement, he recessed for the day.  
  
Early the next morning, the court was convened. Judge Oishi looked at all of the defendants. He asked if they had anything to say before final sentencing was carried out. They declined, having gambled and lost. Jackson and Malone stood silently, not even looking at anyone. The judge then proceeded to declare final sentencing.  
  
"After consideration of the evidence presented in this case, and any mitigating factors, I do hereby concur with the sentence handed down by the jury. The defendants are to be immediately remanded into the custody of the Dept. of Corrections to begin serving their sentences. I must thank all of the jury for not allowing the plaintiff's reputation nor the publicity surrounding this trial to interfere with their civic duty of judging the case strictly on its merits."  
  
"Miss Ryoko Hakubi, I realize that you and your companion Ryo-Ohki were unjustly persecuted for the majority of your life. The justice system is not perfect, but it will work if given a chance. Had you been brought to trial, it is likely your enslavement would have been discovered. Since you were forced against your will to commit the crimes, you would have been found not guilty, but would probably be put into psychiatric care. I hope your faith in the justice system is restored now. This court is now adjourned.", Judge Oishi stated, giving the traditional rap with his gavel.  
  
It was all Ryoko could do to hold herself together until they reached their quarters. Once safely inside, she let herself go. All the pain and sorrow that was bottled up inside of her since she was first told was released in a flurry of tears. Her tormentors were headed to prison where they would do hard time. Kiyone said the reputation her rapists now had was a double-edged sword. It made them celebrities of sorts, but it also made them targets. They would spend their sentences looking over their shoulders for anyone who wanted to acquire their own reputation.   
  
After she had cried herself out, Ryoko had a quiet celebration with everyone. They would be leaving the next day, so the party was kept short. Washu said Ryoko could fly once they got home. However, schoolwork still had precedence. ANY slacking off and she'd be grounded again.   
  
A press conference was held just before they left for home. Ryoko told the reporters she had gotten what she came for. Asked what her plans were, she replied she simply wanted to raise her adopted daughter in peace. Someone lobbed the question was she going to marry Prince Tenchi. After regaining their composure, both Ayeka and Ryoko stated Tenchi was the one to make that decision. No matter who he chose, they would remain friends.   
  
They arrived home early in the morning after an uneventful trip. Even though there wasn't any classes, Tenchi wasn't home. Before anyone could ask where he was, Misaki said he had gone to the shrine to meditate. The conference had convinced him the time had come to decide who he would marry. He would return later that evening and make his announcement after supper.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka had mixed feelings. They knew that once he decided, things would be forever changed. Both of them had hoped for and dreaded this day. Now the day had arrived.   
  
Neither of them were allowed to dwell on this. Washu hustled Ryoko off to school while Misaki buried Ayeka with paperwork. It wasn't until late afternoon that they could talk about what would happen now. They were all relaxing in the onsen, discussing Tenchi's upcoming decision and how it would affect them. Misaki asked her daughter what she would do if Tenchi chose Ryoko.  
  
"I really don't know Mommy. One thing I've learned living on Earth is what love really is. Whoever I marry, that person will love and accept me for WHO I am, not because of my title. I won't be trapped in a loveless marriage simply because it benefits Jurai.", Ayeka replied.  
  
When asked the same question Ryoko didn't say anything for a long while. Finally, she gathered her thoughts enough to answer.  
  
"If Tenchi had married Ayeka during those first years, I would've had to be committed at the very least. Tenchi was my very life and soul then. Loving him was what kept me from losing my mind while I tried to learn how to live as a normal person."  
  
"After I stopped fighting with Ayeka, I'd have gone on a bender that would surpass any other but I would eventually accept their marriage. I never really objected to Ayeka loving Tenchi. It would hurt, but if Tenchi was happy that's all that would matter."  
  
"Now I have my little girl to keep me going. If Tenchi marries Ayeka, I'll attend the wedding even if it is on Jurai. However, I decided long before Mayuka came into my life that this place is my home. Mayuka will be raised here on Earth. I don't know if I could ever fall in love with someone else, but anything is possible.", she said quietly.  
  
Mihoshi asked, "There's something I don't understand. Why hasn't Ayeka pushed for Tenchi to marry both of you? Surely he must know that as Crown Prince he is allowed to do this."  
  
"Because I forbade her from making any suggestion to Tenchi. Here in Japan, and indeed the majority of Earth, polygamy isn't practiced. He would have to go against everything he's been taught to believe in. Also, how would he explain it to the rest of his family? His great-aunt only recently found out the whole truth. The rest of his family doesn't know and they would find it very hard to accept. And what if we both have children by him? If he decides to marry us both, it must be his decision and his alone.", Ryoko replied.  
  
Just before supper, Tenchi came back home. Everyone was quiet as they ate, knowing that he would soon announce his decision. After supper, he waited for them to settle down in the living room. Ryoko and Ayeka sat together, tension clearly evident in both of them. Tenchi reached into his pocket and pulled out an engagement ring.  
  
"Ayeka, will you consent to be my wife?", he said while putting the ring on her finger.  
  
Ayeka could barely say yes. Ryoko's vision blurred as tears filled her eyes. She had known that this might happen. It still hurt deeply, but she reminded herself she had Mayuka. Tenchi had sworn never to allow them to be separated. Tenchi then said something else but it didn't register until she felt a ring being put on her finger as well.  
  
"Ryoko, will you consent to be my second wife?", Tenchi repeated.  
  
"YESS!!", she cried, tears of joy now falling.  
  
Both of them were in shock. Tenchi had made the one decision neither expected but both Ryoko and Ayeka had secretly hoped for. Before they could ask any questions, Tenchi spoke again.  
  
"Ayeka, Ryoko, I realized sometime ago that I need you both in my life. I may not like it, but I have a duty that was given to me when I was accepted by Tenchiken. However, I can't be Crown Prince alone. I need you Ayeka to keep me from making too many mistakes. And I need you Ryoko to make sure I never forget who I am. It wasn't easy for me to ask both of you. Still, we can make it work.", he said as he sat between them.  
  
"Just one thing, what's this SECOND WIFE deal!!?? What makes me any less than Ayeka?", Ryoko asked with a certain glint in her eye.  
  
"I didn't mean it to come out that way. I love both you equally. It's just the Council would never accept you by yourself or as First Wife. I had a long talk with them and the only way they would support me was with Ayeka as First Wife. Her first child will next in line after me. To make sure they would support me marrying you, I suggested that Sasami and her children be put before you and your children.", Tenchi managed to stammer.  
  
Ryoko nodded at Tenchi's explanation. She had already guessed the reason. Actually, had Tenchi asked just her or as First Wife, she would have made a similar suggestion. Statecraft and rulership was Ayeka's area, not hers. Ryoko wanted to just be able to live her life in peace and quiet. She was simply laying down some ground rules, namely she would NEVER BE SUBSERVIENT to Tenchi or Ayeka.   
  
Ryoko and Ayeka then rested their heads on Tenchi's shoulders. For the two of them it was a dream come true. There would be problems ahead to be sure, but one way or another, they'd pull through like the family they were.   
  
  
Whew!! Talk about the chapter that kept on growing. This chapter took forever to write because I had so much to cover. I've got a lot notes for you take down, so get out your pencils and paper.  
  
Zero's remaining a separate personality inside Ryoko is clearly implied in Episode 13, Part 2. Both Mihoshi and Washu talk about Zero as an person in her own right. In Episode 11, there is clear evidence Zero is reaching self awareness when she tells Clay that she is afraid after meeting Tokimi.  
  
I freely admit that I got the original idea for Ryoko's limited reading skills from Diane Long's "Little Ryoko", which is on both fanfiction.net as well as the archive. The main difference between her story and mine is she has Ryoko being abducted as a teenager, while I had Ryoko abducted as a child. Episode 13 show Ryoko can read but only with great difficulty. When Misaki has her by the mouth, she still manages to talk in a normal voice. (Quite a trick if you think about it). However, when she reads Sasami's sign, you can clearly hear the spacing between each word, even in the original dialogue.   
  
For those who don't understand what the hiragana and katakana alphabets are, I will explain. Japanese uses three different ways of writing, the hiragana and katakana alphabets, and the picture forms known as kanji. Kanji are a pictographic way of expressing ideas that came from China. By the time they graduate high school, Japanese children are required to know 2,000 kanji that were deemed essential by the Ministry of Education. A good example of kanji is the symbols on the doors of Ryoko's onsen. They say "Ladies" and "Tenchi". You should be able to guess which is which since Tenchi's kanji is also on his jacket.  
  
The hiragana and katakana are phoenetic alphabets that mean the same thing. Japanese letters express sounds and a word is pronounced exactly as it written. Each letter is pronounced the same in both alphabets, the main difference between being usage. Hiragana letters are used exclusively for native Japanese words. Katakana letter are used for transcription of foreign or imported words.  
  
For a better understanding of the importance of having a large vocabulary, read "1984" by George Orwell. This is the story in which Big Brother was introduced. One of the ways control is increased over the populace is the wholesale elimination of words from the language. Without words to describe a concept, in time people would become mindless followers, unable to think for themselves. Controlling the flow of information is the way most tyrants and despots stay in power. If people can't learn for themselves, then they have no way of knowing if what they know is the truth.  
  
The story of how Mihoshi got her driver's license is in Vol 2. of the "No need for Tenchi" manga. This chapter will the last dark chapter. All further chapters will be much lighter in tone.  
  
In Chapter 7, Tench marries Ryoko and Ayeka. However there's a slight problem. Ayeka is born and bred a Princess and she wants a wedding worthy of royalty. Ryoko finds those wedding torture that ranks just below the cave. She wants a simple Shinto ceremony. Guess who's caught in the crossfire? ( heheheh ). Also, now that she has achieved her dream of marrying Tenchi, Ryoko finds herself asking what direction her life will take. 


	8. Wedding Bells

Tears:Chapter 7  
  
As she got ready for bed that night, it was all Ryoko could do to keep from jumping with joy. She was going to be Tenchi's wife!! It didn't matter that Ayeka would also be his wife, or Ayeka's child would be his heir. The only thing Ryoko cared about was that Tenchi wanted her to be a permanent fixture in his life. Still, she felt like having some fun with her fiancee. Since they would be sharing the same husband, Ryoko decided to include Ayeka on her little joke. Quietly, she took Ayeka aside and explained what she had in mind. Prudently, she blocked her link with Washu first and told Zero to also keep silent. Minagi had left on patrol with Mihoshi and Kiyone, so Ryoko wasn't concerned about her spoiling her plans.   
  
It took some serious persuasion to get Ayeka to go along, but Ryoko finally convinced her. While Ayeka had loosened up over the years, Ryoko's plan definitely went past her normal boundaries. Too, she worried about her father and mother's reactions if they found out. Ryoko assured her that Misaki's bugging devices would be taken care of just before they put the plan into action. She expected to be finished before Misaki showed up to wake them for the morning workout. Besides, if Tenchi had decided already that he needed them both, he should have said so sooner. A small lesson was definitely in order. An evil grin that matched Ryoko's appeared on Ayeka's face as Ryoko pointed this out. They shook hands and climbed into bed with Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko woke up about an hour before dawn. Silently, she crept out of bed and began hunting down the bugs in the room. She was amazed at the number she found, but finally all of them were disabled. She then woke Ayeka and carefully got back into bed. With a nod to her co-conspirator, Ryoko rolled over on top of Tenchi, mumuring his name as if dreaming. Feigning sleep, Ayeka watched as he woke up in Ryoko's clutches. The look on his face was priceless as he tried to get Ryoko off of him without waking her. What made it even more difficult was the fact Ryoko wasn't wearing anything and kept a very tight grip around him. Ryoko had also tried to get Ayeka to sleep nude, but there was only so far Ayeka was willing to go. After a few minutes, Ryoko let herself be pushed off. Ayeka waited until Tenchi caught his breath and then rolled on top, also mumuring his name.  
  
  
  
Tenchi's stomach flip-flopped as Ayeka held onto him. Visions of what would happen if Misaki or Azusa walked in and saw them swam through his head. Of course, he didn't know Ryoko had snuck into the guest room and shut off Misaki's alarm clock. When she felt Tenchi had suffered enough, Ayeka let him push her back to the side of the bed. Ryoko then rolled right back on him and again snuggled in. Ayeka wished she could be as bold as Ryoko was, but she just couldn't. Still, she promised herself their wedding night would definitely be one to remember. Meanwhile, Tenchi was trying desperately to get Ryoko off so he could catch his breath. Again, Ryoko let herself be pushed off and on cue, Ayeka rolled right back over.   
  
Tenchi was a bundle of nerves by now. Misaki had quite been clear with her threats, and the gods only knew what Azusa was capable of. He didn't want to think about Washu's lab and all those machines. He had to get up now before someone walked in and got the wrong idea. Finally, he managed to push Ayeka off, and spent the next few minutes trying to calm his nerves. Just as he was starting to move, both Ayeka and Ryoko rolled on top of him and opened their eyes. With smiles of pure mischief, they said, "Tenchii!!".   
  
Tenchi's face darkened as he realized he'd been had. There was no way he was going to let them get away with this. He began tickling them unmercifully as he pushed them off. Ryoko and Ayeka were soon gasping for breath, and begging him to stop. When he showed no sign of stopping, Ayeka swatted him with her pillow. He swatted her back and then ducked her return swing. The pillow hit Ryoko, who hit back at Ayeka. Ayeka then got both of them on her return swing. Tenchi hit each of them with a double swing. It turned into a free-for-all pillow fight, and soon the room was filled with feather down.   
  
"My, my, what a lovely picture you children make", Washu said as she turned the lights on.  
  
"AAAGGGGHHH!!", all three screamed in unison.  
  
There in the doorway were Washu,Misaki,Funaho,Azusa and Nobuyuki all with wide grins plastered on their faces. Both Washu and Nobuyuki had video cameras and it was clear they had all been there for some time. Ryoko,Tenchi, and Ayeka all tried to think of something to say, but were at a loss for words. Of course, Zero was laughing inside Ryoko's head at their predicament. Finally, Ryoko managed to speak.  
  
"Ah, Mom I can explain everything", she stammered.  
  
"No need Little Ryoko. I knew about your plans last night. I let everyone else enjoy the show this morning", Washu snickered.  
  
"WWHAAT!? HOW?? I know Zero didn't tell, so who told you?", Ryoko shrieked.  
  
Washu stepped aside, and there was Ryo-Ohki in child form, with a look of innonence that fooled no one.   
  
"YOU LITTLE BRAT!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!!", Ryoko screamed  
  
Ryo-Ohki went "NNYYAAHH!!" at Ryoko (think Chibi Usa and Usagi from the Sailor Moon manga) and switched to cabbit while she ran. Ryoko was hot on her trail, heedless of her own nudity.   
  
Tenchi's and Ayeka's faces meanwhile were inventing new shades of red. Finally, Misaki told them to report to the training area. Ryoko could still be heard chasing Ryo-Ohki. Washu finally put a stop to their antics and ordered Ryoko to get dressed. It was with a certain amount of trepidation the three of them went to the arena. Suprisingly, Misaki went pretty easy on them. The look on their faces earlier had been absolutely priceless, and she really didn't have the heart to torture them anymore. Besides, it is almost impossible to be mean and nasty while stopping yourself from giggling. Afterwards, everyone had breakfast and went to their normal routines.  
  
At class, Washu only graded Ryoko's homework. Tenchi's proposal last night had convinced Washu now was the time to talk to Ryoko about her lost memories and a few other things. Once she was done, Washu led Ryoko to the park area of the lab.  
  
"Ryoko, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about for over a year now. I was going to ask you when I came back from the Academy, but circumstances changed that. Now you're going to be married, and it can't be put off any longer.", Washu said.  
  
"What do want to talk about?", Ryoko asked.  
  
"What is the earliest memory you have?", Washu quietly asked.  
  
A brief flash of pain crossed Ryoko's face, but she answered the question in a calm, steady voice. "The first thing I remember is Kagato telling me that I was his creation and he was my master. He then showed a picture with me in a capsule, saying that I was created and grown in it."  
  
"And our meeting on Soja was the first time we ever met?", Washu continued. Ryoko nodded, wondering what was the point of the conversation.  
  
"If you don't remember me from before, why is it you've never said that picture is a fake?", Washu pressed.  
  
For long minutes, Ryoko had no answer. She could remember everything in her life, and yet that event was nowhere to be found. In the picture, she was clearly younger than her earliest memories, and it had confused her greatly.   
  
"I guess it's because even if was a fake, it's still something I could look at and imagine it was me. I could dream that girl had a normal home and life, not living in hell.", Ryoko said.  
  
"Ryoko, that picture is no fake. The memory of that incident is locked up inside you, along with many others. It took me a long time, but I found out why you have no memory of me or your childhood.", Washu replied.  
  
"What the hell are talking about?", Ryoko growled  
  
"Ryoko, that night in the lab wasn't just punishment. Stripping you of your defenses enabled me to find out why you don't remember me. I know what Kagato did and how to undo it. Do you understand? I can give you back your memories of what little childhood you had," Washu stated.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T TELL ME THIS BEFORE??!!", Ryoko practically screamed.   
  
"Because to do so would require a level of trust that you wouldn't have given me after that night. After we reconciled, I had hoped to you ask you then. The attack last year forced me to wait some more. You were a total wreck and I had to wait until I was certain you were healed. I admit I've been a little distracted with teaching you also. Kagato did everything he could to destroy your spirit and I wanted to instill the desire to learn in you again." Washu said.  
  
"So why can't I remember?", Ryoko pleaded.  
  
"Kagato moved your memories to one part of your brain and physically severed the neural connections. Your brain eventually built new connections around that section. I can reconnect that part of your brain, but it will be a very slow and delicate procedure. During the operation, you will have to be completely immobilized. Any movement beyond breathing could end up doing more damage to your brain. I also want you conscious in order to let me know of any discomfort or pain. That's why I didn't tell you, you would never agree to be helpless like that.", Washu replied.  
  
Ryoko sat still, thinking about her mother's proposal. She did not like the idea of being paralyzed, but if meant having happy memories she was willing to go through with it. A thought occurred to her and she asked Washu immediately.  
  
"How did I end up in Kagato's clutches?"  
  
"The Masu are susceptable to telepathic suggestions. Shortly after you were born, I put in some extremely powerful blocks in order to prevent you from being controlled. As you grew older, I was going to teach you how do this on your own. Kagato kidnapped you just before your fifth birthday. At that age, you were old enough to walk and talk, but not strong enough to resist him. I could feel him torturing you and it drove me almost insane. He did it in order to get past those blocks and take control. I went after you, but Kagato had hidden himself well. When I finally found you, I was so overjoyed that I didn't pay attention. You attacked me and caught me completely by surprise. When I woke up, I was already imprisoned in that stasis crystal. Kagato had gained control over you just long enough to stop me. He then explored your mind inside and out. Once he had complete control, that was when he erased your memories. I knew that he had done something to you even then, but not the details. You still had your independent spirit and that he destroyed next. The torture you remember was designed to break you will, he already had control over your body if he wanted it. If I had payed attention, I could have broken his control over you that day and stopped him. I've had to live with that mistake ever since.", Washu said sadly.  
  
"So I'll remember all the bad stuff as well?", Ryoko continued.  
  
"Yes, but what I can do is slow the influx down. You'll remember a little at a time, so you can deal with it safely. That's what I tried to do with your memories of the cave, but you lost control. The main thing is you'll have all your memories. Your life will no longer have a great big hole in it. Please, let me give you back that part of your life.", Washu pleaded with her daughter.  
  
Ryoko again sat thinking. Despite the caveats, it was a chance she couldn't pass up. Finally, she agreed to let Washu operate on her. Washu then hugged her, promising she would make the procedure as painless as possible. She then told Ryoko that operation would be started the next morning, but for now she needed Ryoko for something else. Ryoko followed her to the machine where Mayuka had been reborn. There was something already growing, a fetus that looked like Ryoko.  
  
"What the hell is going on??!!", Ryoko said.  
  
  
  
"Ryoko, I never meant for Zero to be permanently joined with you. When she copied you, she achieved full self-awareness or other words, was born. The stresses on any A.I. achieving sentience are incredible. It now has to learn how to cope with being able to think for itself. Clay didn't help matters any with his controlling her and then attempted murder. By putting her in you, she would be protected until she learned to function on her own. Even though she looks like an adult, Zero is only a child. She should be living life as a child, not stuck in a grown body. She most certainly isn't ready to experience sex, and that's what will happen sooner or later after you get married.", Washu stated. Ryoko blushed, and had to agree about the sex part. It was a chore just keeping Zero from seeing Nobuyuki's hentai magazines and keeping her fantasies private.  
  
"Because she is used to your body and its powers, I repeated what I did 5000 years ago, I used some of my ova and the Masu and created a new body for her. What I didn't do is impregnate myself. Zero needs a child's body, not an infant's. This body will grown to match her age, and then stabilized for normal growth. I'll transfer her consciousness into it and she will be able to live a normal life. I've already submitted a request to formally adopt her and the paperwork should be arriving any day now. Ami knows about this since she had to report on my fitness as a mother and what kind of environment that would be provided. Oh, there's one more thing. I've never liked that name because it implied she had no worth. From now on, her name is Aiko Hakubi, your little sister. Her body will be ready tomorrow. So Ryoko, not only do you get your memories back, you'll be gaining a sister.", Washu finished.  
  
Not knowing what else to say, Ryoko let her other half come out. Zero, now and forevermore Aiko, looked at what would be her new body. While she was excited about having her own body again, she was also a little scared. Ryoko's mind had been a sanctuary for her, a place where she could retreat whenever the outside world became too much. Now she was unsure how she would cope. Washu saw her expression and quickly calmed the fears of her new daughter.  
  
"Aiko, I know that it will be hard at first, but it's for the best. You were able to function on your own when Ryoko stayed in the cave, so I know you're ready for this. I've already created a room for you in the lab, where you can go if you need privacy. Later on, I'll enroll you in school. You'll be able to play with other children and make friends.", she said.  
  
Reassured, Aiko went back inside. Washu then headed back to the classroom and class began. It was indeed a joy to be able to teach her daughter. Kagato's attempt to make Ryoko into an unthinking machine had always been a personal nightmare for Washu. Seeing her bright, inquisitive child turned into the cold, empty slave was an offense to the very principles she had dedicated her life to, the quest for knowledge. Even after his death, Ryoko had shown very little desire to learn. She had taught herself how to read mostly as a survival tactic. Caring for Mayuka had started Ryoko on the path of learning, but there was only so much she could learn from watching the television. To truly learn how to think, she needed to read and write and question what she learned. Washu's ultimatum had forced Ryoko to improve her skills. The school lessons further pushed Ryoko down the path. Ryoko had been surprised to find out how poor her math skills were. When asked to calculate a course in space, she had quickly given an answer. Asked how she arrived at the answer, Ryoko had been unable to even guess. Washu then gave Ryoko a sample of the household budget and told her to balance it. Try as she might, she couldn't do this simple task. Aiko could have helped, but had been ordered by Washu not to interfere. Ryoko was almost in tears before Washu stopped her. Washu then explained Kagato had merely given her the knowledge she needed, but not the underlying principles. In effect, she had a calculator in her brain that she could use, but no understanding of how it worked, only that it did.  
  
Now Ryoko's math skills had progressed to the middle school level. Her reading and writing skills were also at a similar point. The innate intelligience she had been born with was blossoming into the mind Washu knew she capable of. One of the happiest moments for Washu was when she discovered Ryoko reading for pleasure. It was the first time Ryoko had read something that she hadn't been assigned. True, it had been a comic, but she was actually READING the book, following the dialogue and story, not struggling to even understand the words. Washu had watched her daughter and then quietly left, Ryoko completely unaware. It was as Washu had said, Ryoko had discovered a whole new world, one that been denied her. Later, she began reading regular books as well. It was like a part of her that had been locked up had been finally freed.   
  
At dinner that night, Washu announced that she would be operating on Ryoko to restore her lost memories. She didn't mention Aiko, since she wanted to surprise everyone. Since operation was so delicate, the lab would be closed during this time. Ami's apartment and the guest rooms were separate from the main lab, so accessing them wasn't a concern. After the operation was finished, Washu said she'd show everyone some of the happier moments of Ryoko's childhood. These recordings included some of Ryoko's more embarrasing moments, but they were still moments to be treasured. Ayeka looked forward to seeing these, but said nothing. She was still mortified at the thought of her mother keeping that blasted holo of her wetting the bed. If Ryoko ever saw it, Ayeka knew her friend would save it for just the right moment. They may have stopped the fighting, but both still liked to tease and embarass each other. Ryoko meanwhile was thinking of that photo. She knew her mother would show it and she'd never hear the end of it.   
  
The next morning, Ryoko and Ami went into the lab. Ami would be helping Washu since the operation would take so long. Before they could begin, Aiko had to be moved to her new body. Washu hooked Ryoko to machine that had been used for the memories of the cave. She then connected Aiko's body and began the process of moving Aiko's consciousness into her body. A few minutes later, Aiko's brain showed signs of activity.   
  
"All right Aiko, we'll run a few tests to see how well you've settled in. Follow my finger with your eyes," Washu stated.   
  
After doing this, Washu then had her move her limbs and extremities one at a time. Satisfied that she had control over her body, Washu then told Aiko to stand up. She managed to stand, but fell over when she tried to walk..  
  
"OWW!! What's wrong with me Mommy?", Aiko cried.  
  
"You're used to Ryoko's body. This body has less mass and height and therefore a different center of gravity and balance. While I'm operating on your sister, I want you to practice moving around. I've setup a gym for you to workout in and one of my robots has been programmed with some basic exercises. I'll check on you a little later, but for now I've got work to do. Oh, and don't bother to trying use your powers. I've blocked them until I'm certain you're in full control.", Washu explained.   
  
Aiko pouted at this, since she had thought of flying and playing around with the sword. Washu gave her a stern look and pushed her towards the gym. The training 'bot helped support her as she walked. Washu had dressed Aiko's body beforehand in a gym uniform, and already had a wardrobe made up for her. Once Aiko had left the room, Washu then had Ryoko lay down. Still a little nervous at her coming ordeal, Ryoko complied.  
  
"Calm down Ryoko. You'll be immobilized, true, but it won't be like in the cave. Either myself or Ami will be with you. I've done everything to make sure you'll be as comfortable as possible.", Washu reassured her daughter.  
  
"I know Mom, but it still scares me that I'll be totally helpless. I couldn't move at all while I was imprisoned and now I have to go through that again?", Ryoko replied.  
  
"Yes, but unlike that time. you'll be warm, dry and above all, not alone. Furthermore, once the probes are all inserted and working, I can put you to sleep for the rest of operation if you want. I need you awake for the inital part, but after that, the computer will take over and I'll be just monitoring. ", Washu said.  
  
Ryoko lay down the bed, which proved to be surprisingly soft. Washu moved a machine that looked like an oversized pincushion over Ryoko's head. Once it was positioned, Washu opened the link between them. Holding Ryoko's hand, she entered her daughter's mind and shut down Ryoko's voluntary muscles. Ryoko's heartrate jumped and she started rapidly breathing. Washu stayed within Ryoko's mind, comforting Ryoko with her prescence. Ami also spoke reassuringly, telling her not to be afraid. After a while, Ryoko calmed down enough that Washu could begin. She slowly inserted the probes one at a time, asking through the link if Ryoko was in pain. Washu had already mapped Ryoko's brain, but she wasn't taking any chances. Finally, all the probes were in, and the nanomachines could begin rebuilding the synaptic connections. Ryoko felt very strange as her brain was stimulated. Images, sensations, and emotions flashed through her mind.   
  
"Are you okay, Ryoko?", Washu asked.  
  
"It feels weird, but I'm fine. How long is this going to take?", Ryoko said.  
  
"At the present rate, I project it'll take about 2 days. As the neural connections are rebuilt, your brain has to reintegrate that part of it. That's partially what your feeling, the synaptic connections being activated. If you want, I can put you to sleep now.", Washu answered.  
  
Ryoko thought about it for a few minutes. Her head was beginning to feel like something was crawling inside of it. As the nerve endings were activated, her brain activity increased. Now she understood why Washu needed her immobilized. If she weren't paralyzed, Ryoko's whole body would have been jerking. As it was, she could feel a tingling at the base of her skull. It was becoming very uncomfortable and this was only the beginning.  
  
"I think you'd better put me under. I don't think I can take much more of this.", Ryoko said. By now, she was starting to sweat.  
  
Washu nodded and gave her a sedative. Ryoko soon fell asleep, her breathing and heartrate slowing down. Washu had Ami take over monitoring while she went to check on Aiko. Aiko was becoming more coordinated already, but was still a little clumsy. After working with her for several hours, Washu made Aiko take a shower while she fixed lunch for everyone. After lunch, Washu went back to monitoring while Ami took a nap. They would be taking turns throughout the operation, so it was important they both got some rest. Aiko was given some books to read, as well as some toys. Her reading skills were actually better than Ryoko's since Clay used her to keep track of things. While D3 had erased her memory of Tokimi and her realm, her core skills were undisturbed. As a result, when she copied Ryoko's memories, she also learned how to read Japanese. Since Ryoko didn't hardly read, Aiko hadn't been able to practice too much. She had sensed Ryoko's pride and realized offering to help her read would been rebuffed. Now that Ryoko was reading, Aiko was also finding how much fun it was to read. The books Washu gave her were for older children, but Washu judged Aiko able to read them. Aiko had Ryoko's intelligience and Washu was determined that this time nothing would interfere with her child's development.   
  
After supper, Washu let Aiko watch some movies before sending her to bed. Aiko went without any protest, unlike Ryoko would have done at her age. Adorable as daughter had been, Ryoko had been a handful. Getting her to do something when she didn't want to had taxed even Washu's genius. Aiko was much better behaved, but Washu wasn't fooled for an instant. She had inherited Ryoko's stubborness and mischieviousness, but was a little more circumspect in showing it. What did differentiate her from Ryoko was her interest in dolls. Ryoko had been a pure tomboy and thought the only thing dolls were good for was target practice.   
  
The next day was more of the same. The revised projection showed the process would be finished around supper time which suited Washu's purposes. Aiko was beginning to get a little cooped up and wanted to go out and play. Washu kept her busy with schoolwork and basic kata's. Even though Aiko possessed Ryoko's battle skills, her new body didn't. It would have to be trained from ground up, while allowing for its proper growth. Aiko could have hurt herself very easily if she attempted some Ryoko's more advanced techniques.   
  
Finally, the computer signaled that the process was done. After removing the probes, Washu again entered Ryoko's mind. The lost memories were all there. First, she put in a block that would prevent Ryoko from remembering her abduction and subsequent torture except during her counseling session. Next she put in second filter. The happy memories would have overwhelmed Ryoko if she experienced them all at once. Washu simply made sure that the memories would come out a little at a time. Once she was finished, Washu let Ryoko sleep off the sedative while she opened up the lab. She retrieved all of the things she had been saving for this day, as well as all of the home movies. Noboyuki wasn't the only home movie freak in the family, she thought with a smile.  
  
When Ryoko awoke, the first thing she saw was Washu hovering over her. She blinked several times as she looked at her mother. A strange sensation went through her. It was like a missing piece of herself had been found. For the first time ever, Ryoko KNEW that this was her MOTHER.  
  
"Mommy?", she tentatively asked.  
  
"Yes Little Ryoko, it's me.", Washu replied. Her heart leapt for joy as she saw the recognition she had waited so long for.  
  
Ryoko hugged Washu, the simple knowledge that Washu had been her mother all along leaving her unable to think coherently. After a few minutes, Washu told Ryoko to take a bath and then join everyone for supper. Afterwards, she would see some of the things Washu had been saving. While Ryoko was bathing, Washu took Aiko to introduce her to the rest of the family.  
  
Aiko ran ahead of Washu, and by time she caught up with her, Aiko had already told everyone that she was Ryoko. The family all began asking what happened. Everytime Washu tried to say that this wasn't Ryoko, Aiko would innocently say, " I am too Ryoko, Mommy. ", which would start a fresh round of questions. When Ryoko came out of the lab, everyone kept look at her and Aiko, totally confused. Washu finally was able to explain about Aiko. Ryoko winked at her sister, since she was the one who put her up to it. Washu glared at both of them, while they wore innocent expressions. Everyone else laughed at the little joke, and went to supper. After supper, Washu had everyone gather in the living room. She loaded a movie into the set, and faced the gathering.  
  
"Ryoko, you told me that earliest memory you have is Kagato telling you were created in a machine. That was the first lie and the one that had longest and most profound effect. Even after his death, you've questioned your humanity. What I'm about to show you will lay to rest any doubt that you are a human being.", Washu spoke.  
  
She turned on the television, and a collective gasp was heard. The scene was of a lab with Kagato and Yakage standing beside a bed with Washu laying on it. She was HUGE, and clearly in labor. As the movie progressed, Washu screamed as each of the contractions hit. With a look of disdain, Kagato told Washu to control herself. Without missing a beat, Washu lashed out with her fist as the next contraction hit and caught him right in the groin. Kagato's eyes crossed and glazed over, and a small "urk" was heard as he fell over. Yakage could be seen smiling slightly. A huge cheer was heard from everyone, and Ryoko had that moment replayed for 10 minutes. Eventually Washu gave birth to a baby, a baby with white hair and yellow cat eyes. There was no doubt in anyone's eyes that this baby was Ryoko. Ryoko just stared at the picture, After the infant had been cleaned and made to breathe on its own, Washu placed Ryoko in the capsule. At this point, the movie was stopped.  
  
"And that, Ryoko, is the whole scene. Kagato only showed the end of the picture to reinforce his lie.", Washu said.  
  
"So why was I put in that thing?", Ryoko asked.  
  
"I did it to stabilize your energy output. An infant throwing around the energy you were capable of even then wasn't exactly conducive to anyone's health.", Washu replied.  
  
"OOH!! What were Ryoko's measurements?", Misaki suddenly asked.  
  
"She was 22 inches long, and 24 lbs 8 oz.", Washu grimaced.  
  
"24 LBS??!!", both Misaki and Funaho screamed.  
  
"Yep. I gained almost 100 pounds before she was born. I must have been asleep when I ran the projections. You wouldn't believe what my back felt like carrying her.", Washu said.   
  
The two queens shuddered as they compared their pregnancies with Washu's. While being pregnant was nice, there were things about it that they preferred to forget. Misaki and Funaho looked at Washu with new respect, since her pregnancy was probably three times as worse. Neither of them even wanted to imagine the labor pains.  
  
Washu then showed a picture of Ryoko sleeping in her crib. She looked so cute sucking her thumb, and a small stuffed animal was seen clutched tightly against her. The toy bore a close resemblance to Ryo-Ohki. While everyone was looking at the picture, Washu retrieved a battered, worn and frayed toy. Ryoko looked at it and her hand shook as she took it from her mother.  
  
"Is that Ryoo-Oohki?", she asked.  
  
"It is. You absolutely wouldn't go to sleep without it. It was your security blanket and playmate. You named her when you were just learning how to speak. Later, I used it as the basis for Ryo-Ohki's form. I've never got around to restoring her, but I can do it now if you like.", Washu replied.  
  
Holding her toy close, Ryoko only nodded. She remembered the day Washu had introduced Ryo-Ohki to her. It was as if her beloved toy had come to life. Slowly, she handed it back to her mother, loathe to part with this tangible reminder of her childhood. Washu said the restoration would be finished before bedtime as she tossed it into a subspace hole. She then loaded another picture, one of Ryoko being fed while in a high chair. Everyone laughed at Ryoko's antics as Washu tried to get her to eat. Ryoko's face spoke volumes about what she thought it tasted like. The best part was Washu tasted it herself in an effort to convince Ryoko it was good. It is very embarassing to have an infant laughing at you while you tasting something yucky. (Think how Ayeka looked when she accidentally tasted Taro's baby food :0 )  
  
After the laughter quieted down, a video of Washu and Ryoko in the pool was loaded. Washu was holding Ryoko while she kicked and paddled. The simple joy of mother and daughter playing was evident and soon everyone's eyes were wet. Once this video was finished, Washu shut off the player. She had noticed that Ryoko was getting tired. Being confronted with proof that she'd had a normal, happy life before the horror that she'd grown up with was almost too much for her to cope with. Washu reached into subspace and pulled out the restored toy. While Ryo-Ohki could have stayed with Ryoko, Washu sensed that it was better for Ryoko to have this instead that night. She told everyone that there was more, but for now Ryoko needed to rest.  
  
Later that night, Ayeka woke up needing something to drink. As she headed back to bed, she had to stifle her laughter at what she saw. Ryoko was sucking her thumb and clutching Ryoo-Oohki just like she had as a baby. Knowing how surly Ryoko could be in the morning made it even more funny. After getting herself under control, Ayeka quietly removed Ryoko's thumb from her mouth. She did it mainly because she knew she'd never get back to sleep otherwise. The thought of Ryoko lying nearby like that was so hilarious. Also, a future princess of Jurai shouldn't be doing such a disgusting thing. A moment later, Ayeka realized the full importance of that thought. Ryoko was going to be a Jurain princess, with all that went with it. A wide smile formed on Ayeka face. Ryoko had let it be known more than once what she thought of the rules and rituals of royalty and now she was about to be hoisted on her own petard. Ayeka couldn't wait to see her friend's face when that little bomb was dropped. With that happy thought, Ayeka went back to sleep.  
  
Morning went by uneventfully. Minagi, Kiyone, and Mihoshi had returned and met Aiko. The three of them had watched the videos while school was in session and then worked out with Misaki. After lunch, all of women had gathered for their daily fix of soaps. During the juicy parts, Washu covered Aiko's eyes, Ryoko covered Mayuka's, and Sasami covered Ryo-Ohki's. During the commercial break, Tenchi nearly made one of the biggest blunders of his life.  
  
While waiting for the end of the commercial, he said, "Honestly, what is it with these dumb soaps anyway?"  
  
Eleven heads snapped around in unison and twenty-two eyes bored into him. Mayuka didn't understand what going on, but she did understand Mommy was very mad. The temperature in the room dropped thirty degrees and Tenchi felt like a lead anvil was on top of him. Realizing discretion was the better part of valor, he started backing out of the room.  
  
"I'll go give Grandpa a hand at the shrine.", Tenchi said quickly.  
  
At this point, the soap came back on, and eleven heads swiveled back to the screen. Azusa was struggling to hold in his laughter. He had said almost the same thing when that episode was missed. The next thing he remembered was Misaki holding him against the wall, his whole body aching, while Funaho was playing with Tenchiken. They made it very clear to him what would happen next if they didn't get that episode. Azusa never forgot how dangerous a soap addict could be without their daily fix. Noboyuki was also smiling. Achika wasn't a soap fan, but heaven help the person who made her miss Katsuyo Kobayashi's cooking show. She had made it very clear to him when they were married that the television belonged to her during her show. Tenchi had received his first lesson about marriage, even though he hadn't tied the knot yet. You don't put down the wife's passion, even if you don't care for them yourself.  
  
After supper, Ryoko received a rude awakening. While she would have preferred just a civil ceremony, she had resigned herself to having a Shinto ceremony out of respect for the rest of Tenchi's family. Ayeka had poured ice cold water on that idea with her assertion that they would have a royal wedding with all the pomp and circumstance.  
  
"NO FUCKING WAY!!", Ryoko shrieked. "I'm not going to stand around for hours listening to some old farting windbag of a priest drone on until a stone would be bored to tears."  
  
As much as Ryoko cared for Ayeka, some of Ayeka passions drove her up the wall. One of the biggest was Ayeka's love of weddings, the bigger and more formal, the better. Everytime Yosho performed a wedding, Ayeka would be right there acting as a shrine maiden. Ryoko shuddered as she remembered that wedding that had been broadcast from Jurai. Two of Jurai's nobility had been married with all the pomp and pageantry. Ayeka had watched it from beginning to end and Ryoko still swore she hadn't moved a muscle the entire time. Out of curiousity, Ryoko had watched a portion of it. She was completely bored in no time. Wanting a good fight, she told Ayeka she was going to play with Tenchi. To leave no doubt what kind of playing she had in mind, Ryoko said this while nude. Ayeka had merely said "Uh huh" and went on watching, completely oblivious. Digusted at the reaction, Ryoko had gone to the onsen to brood. Now Ayeka wanted her to actually participate in this madness!!  
  
"Ryoko, in case you haven't figured it out, you will become a Princess of Jurai when you marry Tenchi. There are certain customs and traditions that must be respected.", Ayeka replied sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, well you know exactly what you can do with those 'customs and traditions'. I won't be a part of it. I'll go to Jurai, but that's it.", Ryoko snarled.  
  
"Actually Ryoko, you do have to be a part of it.", Washu said.  
  
Ryoko looked at her mother in shock. She couldn't be serious. Washu's next statement quickly disabused her of that idea.  
  
"It's past time you learned how act like a proper young lady. Ayeka is correct, you will become a Jurain princess. I will not have my daughter disgrace me in public.", she sternly spoke.  
  
"Who said I'll appear in public? I'll just stay on Tsunami during the ceremony.", Ryoko replied.  
  
"Sorry Ryoko, but Tenchi can't marry by proxy. You have to be there to exchange vows. Now cease this foolishness. I've always known my little girl was a princess and now everyone will know it too.", Washu said.  
  
Ryoko couldn't believe it. Desperately, she started asking everyone else to support her. To her dismay, the rest of the family was apparently infected by this disease.  
  
"Tenchi, please tell me you don't want to get married on Jurai.", Ryoko pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry Ryoko, but it is my duty. Besides, I want every one on Jurai to see that I love you.", Tenchi said.  
  
"Mihoshi, Kiyone, surely you don't want to go some boring ceremony?"  
  
"Yes we do. Both of us are liasons to the Royal Family so we have to be there as representives of the Galaxy Police. Besides, this is the chance of a lifetime. There's no way we're gonna miss out on this.", Kiyone answered while Mihoshi nodded fervently.  
  
"Minagi, what about you?"  
  
"Master taught me to respect and honor tradition. He would want me to attend and represent him.", Minagi replied. Even though she knew Yakage was her father, she always referred to him as "Master" out of respect. He had never called her his daughter, only his student.   
  
"Aiko, you must have more sense."  
  
"Are you kidding? I get to dress up and look real pretty. It'll be a lot of fun.", Aiko responded.   
  
"Ryo-Ohki, I know you don't want to attend.", Ryoko said, confident that her soulmate would support her. Unfortunately, Sasami had gotten to her first. Ryo-Ohki replied through their link that she would be a flower girl. She would wear pretty clothes and be a princess like Sasami.   
  
"Traitor.", Ryoko growled. Was the entire universe conspiring against her? She had to make a stand now. There was no way she was going down without a fight.  
  
"Let me make things clear. I. AM. NOT. GOING!!!", she snapped.  
  
Everyone was prepared for a long, protracted battle when Washu smiled. Ryoko looked suspiciously at her, wondering what her devious mother was up to. She was too confident, like Ryoko had already lost the battle before it was begun.  
  
"You're absolutely certain that nothing will change your mind?", she asked.  
  
"Nothing you say or do will make me put myself through that torture. I'll do a Shinto ceremony, even though it is still a little too much ceremony for my taste. However, compared to a Jurain Royal wedding, it's positively short. Threaten me all you want, Tsunami herself won't be able to budge me.", Ryoko stated, arms folded and jaw set.  
  
"Then I guess you have no objection to making a wager.", Washu replied.  
  
"What are you saying?", Ryoko asked, confused by Washu's tactics.  
  
"You said nothing will change your mind. Therefore, you should have no problem accepting my wager. If you decline, that means you aren't as confident as you say. Of course, that throws your whole position out the window.", she said.  
  
Ryoko was at a loss. How the hell had her words been used against her like that? If she accepted, then she was at Washu's mercy. If she declined, there went her whole argument. Realizing she had no choice, Ryoko acquiesed.  
  
"Alright damn you! Name your wager.", she spit out, furious at having been tricked.  
  
"You've seen many things that turned your stomach. Tomorrow, you and I will watch some programs that I discovered when I explored Earth culture. These shows are so vile and disgusting that even I can't stand them. We'll see who's stronger. If you win, you won't have to participate.", Washu spoke.  
  
"And if I lose?", Ryoko asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"You will not only be in the ceremony, but learn proper etiquette and courtesy. It will not kill you to be a proper young lady. When I was the Director of the Academy, I had to attend many functions and act accordingly, even in my child form. Now, I advise you to get some sleep. You're gonna need your strength, even though you'll lose anyway.", Washu smiled.  
  
It was a good thing that Ryoko had been taught how to keep her thought from being broadcast. What she was thinking right now was not fit for even adults. She went upstairs and got ready for bed. As Tenchi and Ayeka joined her, they very wisely said nothing. Ryoko was looking for any excuse to blow up.   
  
The next morning, she had a light breakfast and headed for the lab. Washu had setup a small theater and was already seated. Ryoko sat next to her and waited.   
  
"Now here are the rules. There is a bathroom through that door over there. You can use it for no more than 5 minutes at a time. Any longer will be considered grounds for giving up. If you leave the theater at any time, you lose. If you manage to sit through all the videos, then I will repeat them until one of us has had enough. Of course, you can quit at any time.", Washu stated.  
  
Ryoko braced herself as Washu started the video. She figured that whatever was coming couldn't be any worse than what she had witnessed in her long life. As the show started, to her absolute horror, she was wrong. What was onscreen was MUCH worse. Grimly, she set her jaw, determined she would win.  
  
Around suppertime, Ryoko emerged. She was green around the gills and walked unsteadily. Washu came out a few minutes later, also green. Ryoko looked at everyone and tried to glare, but only was able to grimace.  
  
"I'll be in the ceremony and act like a princess. Just don't rub it in. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to throw up again.", she said weakly.  
  
Everyone looked on in amazement. Just what had she seen? What had Washu discovered on Earth that was so horrible? There was a mad dash to the theater to view the videos. The titles looked innocuous enough. "Smurfs", "Teletubbies", and something called "Barney the Dinosaur" were among the list. Curious, Ayeka moved to play a video.  
  
  
  
"DON'T TOUCH THAT!!. Aiko, Ryo-Ohki, and Mayuka are in here and I don't want them to see what is on those tapes.", Ryoko screamed from the hall. It was bad enough to be forced to watch it once. The true horror of those programs was that they were aimed at children, who would want to watch it again and again, subjecting their parents to continual torture. Ryoko knew it would be months before she forgot those images and that horrid music and singing.   
  
After the children were safely removed, Ayeka started the program. Within minutes, she was in complete agreement with Ryoko. A small sampling of the other shows killed everyone's appetite and soon there was more than one person feeling queasy. By general consensus, curiousity had been more than satisfied and there was no need to subject themselves to any more torture. Washu handed everyone a drink to help settle their guts. There was no sense in letting supper going to waste because no one had strength to eat it.   
  
After supper, Washu told Ryoko that Funaho and Misaki would be teaching her Jurain etiquette. She would have done it herself, but Aiko and her had to leave on a trip. All Washu would say about this trip was that it was necessary for Aiko. They would be leaving on Ryo-Ohki in the morning and be gone for a while. While she was gone, Ryoko was expected to continue her schooling as well. After they returned, Aiko and Ryo-Ohki would begin lessons.  
  
The next morning, Washu left with Aiko. She went to the Galactic Supermax, the prison where the most dangerous and highest security prisoners were kept. There was a specific person she was taking Aiko to see, her creator Dr. Clay. Aiko had to face him in order to put her past behind her. Clay's attempted murder had haunted Aiko from the beginning. To her, Clay was a monster that stalked her dreams. She needed to see him as he really was, powerless and impotent. That was why Washu didn't tell anyone else, it was too personal. Also, Washu was curious to see if Ol' Octopus Head had changed.  
  
The prison adminstrators were reluctant to let Washu and Aiko see him. Clay had already tried to escape more than once, and was currently segregated from the prison population in lockdown status. Even after Washu explained who Aiko was and the reason for her visit, they almost weren't allowed to see him. After much pleading, they were taken to a visitor's booth and told to wait.  
  
A few minutes later, Clay was brought out, shackles on hands and legs, and guarded by two officers, weapons locked and loaded. The security screen prevented any actual physical contact, which suited Washu perfectly. Aiko only had to see and hear him. Once Clay was seated, the guards moved back slightly, but still fully on guard.  
  
"Are you here to torment me in person now, Washu?", Clay asked. He was wondering who the child was, but hid his curiousity behind a facade of arrogance.  
  
"No, Octopus-Head, I'm simply here to let my daughter see what a pathetic loser you really are.", Washu coldly replied. She wasn't surprised at Clay's attitude, though she did think prison time would have deflated it a bit by now.   
  
"I have no interest in what Ryoko thinks of me. I am curious however why she is in that form. Did one of your experiments backfire on you?", he asked smugly.  
  
"Did I say this was Ryoko? This is Aiko, my newest child. You once called her Zero.", Washu coolly answered.  
  
"ZERO!! It isn't enough that you stole my finest creation from me, now you're claiming ownership of it as well.", Clay said with some heat.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU??!! Aiko is not a thing, she is a sentient being possessed of her own free will. Whatever parental claim you may have had, you forfeited it when you tried to murder her. You haven't changed at all, Clay. Instead of rejoicing at the miracle that happened, you considered her imperfect and tried to destroy her. I've formally adopted her yes, but in no way do I own her. She will be raised by me until she reaches adulthood. Aiko will attend school and have a normal life. In time, she will even fall in love, get married, and start her own family. Through it all, she will be valued as a person, not treated as a slave.", Washu spoke. She longed to wipe the floor with his ugly face, but managed to restrain herself.  
  
Aiko had been looking at Clay during the conversation. Seeing him in person and listening to his overweening arrogance, she began to lose her fear of him. Her mother was right, he was a loser. He may have created her, but never again would she obey him. It had been a frightening experience at first, but thinking for herself and possessing her own identity was something she never wanted to lose.   
  
"Why don't you stick your ugly puss where the sun don't shine, Octo-face.", Aiko piped in.  
  
"Young lady, watch your mouth. It's bad enough I have to tolerate it from your older sister, but I don't want you picking up her bad habits.", Washu sternly told her. Granted, it was Clay that she was telling off, but she was much too young for such bad language. "Keep it up, and I'll put you over my knee and spank you.", she continued.  
  
Aiko looked innocently at Washu, and pouted when her mother's expression didn't change. Washu told her to wait outside, she needed to say something to Clay and then they would be leaving. Once Aiko had left the room, Washu turned back to Clay.  
  
"You realize that one day I will escape from here, Washu.", Clay spoke.  
  
"Clay, I could care less what you do with yourself. BUT, I do care about my family. Twice, I've had my children stolen from me. NEVER AGAIN!! Come after me or my children, or anyone else I care for, and the universe will shudder at your fate. There are things FAR WORSE than death and you haven't seen what I'm truly capable of.", Washu said in a voice colder than space. In her eyes,Clay saw something he had never seen, a deep, otherworldly power. It stirred something within him, a feeling that he had seen it somewhere before. With a sick feeling, Clay knew that Washu was speaking the truth. His smug arrogance was replaced by fear. Without a backward glance, Washu left the room, leaving a very shaken Clay.  
  
On the way home, Washu thought about Aiko's outburst. While she was pleased that Aiko wasn't afraid of Clay anymore, she was definitely in need of a lesson in good manners. Ryoko's bad habits were too deeply ingrained, but Aiko was still young. She could still be brought up the way Ryoko should have been. Washu sighed, thinking about the uphill battle ahead that teaching Ryoko etiquette and manners would be.   
  
Upon arriving home, her prediction was spot on. Ryoko needed lessons from the ground up, and she was fighting every step of the way. Both Funaho and Misaki were grateful at Washu's arrival, and pleaded with her to make Ryoko stop fighting them. Ryoko for her part saw all these new rules as the end of her freedom to be herself. She thought she would be bound in a role that would suffocate her like it did Ayeka. A threat like this was intolerable. Washu told Ryoko that she could still be herself. If Ayeka could learn to be herself while still acting like a princess, then surely she could do the same. This statement had the desired effect. Ryoko's competitive spirit and pride wouldn't let her back down from a challenge like that. Squaring her shoulders, Ryoko told the Jurain Queens she was ready to try again.  
  
Later that evening, Washu was sitting on porch looking at the moon. Hearing footsteps, she turned and saw that it was Noboyuki. He sat down next to her, unsure of how to say what was on his mind. It had been years since he had done this, and he was as nervous now as he had been back then. Finally, he decided on the direct approach, before he lost his nerve.  
  
"Washu, I want you to marry me.", he said simply.  
  
She looked at him, her face unreadable. Washu had long suspected Noboyuki's feelings towards her, so his proposal wasn't unexpected. The problem was she didn't how she felt. She admitted to herself that she did care for him, but her last marriage had left her deeply wounded. Washu didn't know if those wounds would ever heal, and couldn't accept the idea of marriage until they did.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't accept.", she replied.  
  
"Why?", he asked.  
  
"It's not you, it's me. I've spent the last 20,000 years being a child, so that I would never have to face what happened. The only reason I went to being an adult is because I would otherwise lose my daughter. I really haven't had much of a chance to think about love, because of what happened to Ryoko. Now that things have settled down, I'm being forced by Ami to confront my past. My heart was torn to shreds by the loss of my son and husband. If they had died, I would have eventually come to terms with it. Instead, my husband just left me with our son because his family disapproved of my status. I was considered good enough to provide a heir for them, but I wasn't good enough to raise him. Back then, I didn't have the resources I have now, so it took me years to find them. By the time I did, it was too late. My son was calling someone else 'Mother', and whatever memory he had of me was dim and faded. I tried to hate the woman who was raising my son, but I couldn't. To my surprise, I was still in love with my husband, as much as I wished otherwise. When he saw me, we said everything with our eyes. I knew then that I would never be allowed to see them again. That day I swore that no man would desire me ever again. I couldn't bear the thought of having another child taken from me, so I became a child myself."  
  
"I stayed like that for 15,000 years. Then I discovered the Masu, and what could be done with them. Here was the chance to create a child that was mine alone, one that could never be taken from me. I went on sabbatical and became an adult, so I could carry Ryoko to term. Of course what I was doing skirted the edge of quite a few ethical guidelines, if not outright broke them. I really didn't care, so focused was I on having another child. Looking back, I should have noticed even then Kagato's interest in what I was attempting."  
  
"You are a good and decent man, and I do have some feelings towards you. It's just that I can't go through that again. I want to thank you for giving us a home. You could have easily thrown Ryoko out, despite Tenchi's invitation. Also, you are the closest she has ever had to a father.", Washu said quietly.  
  
"But Washu, I'm just a perverted hentai who likes to peep in the women's bath. How can I be a father to her?", he asked.  
  
"You were there for your son when he needed you. Ryoko has seen the very depths of depravity, things that makes your peeping seem saintly. However, since we are on the subject...", Washu stated. POOWWW!! Noboyuki went flying as Washu delivered a rock hard fist to the jaw.  
  
"THAT'S for all the times you tried to peep on her. Ryoko may not have minded, but she is still my daughter.", she said as he came to.  
  
"The next time you want to peep at someone, why don't you try ... me?", she then said. Noboyuki carefully opened his eyes. Washu was bent over him, wearing a great big smile ... and nothing else. He fainted away, nose bleeding.  
  
"YESS!!! 20,000 years old and two kids, and I've still got the touch. OOPS, it looks like he needs medical attention. DR. WASHU TO THE RESCUE!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!", she cackled insanely as she changed into a surgical gown and mask. Washu easily picked him up and carried him to the lab. For most of the night, very strange sounds heard were from the main part and later from Washu's room. The next morning, all Noboyuki would say he never felt better. As for Washu, she had a very satisfied smirk on her face. Needless to say, everyone had their own ideas as to what went on in there.  
  
The weddings had been scheduled to take place just before the start of the new school year in the spring. It was decided to have the Jurain wedding first, since the Shinto ceremony could then be scheduled for a weekend date. During the months leading up to departure date, the entire household was in a frenzy with preparations. Ryoko slowly learned how to act like a princess and she hated every second of it. Her disposition soured even more as she watched Aiko and Ryo-Ohki actually enjoying themselves during their lessons. Minagi already knew proper etiquette, since Yakage had told her that a warrior had to be prepared for any situation.   
  
The departure date arrived and everyone packed for the trip. Tenchi's family had been told about his status, and eventually accepted his desire to marry both Ryoko and Ayeka. They would be attending the wedding on Jurai as honored guests. While the family was gone, the house would be guarded by Washu's upgraded security 'bots. There would be no more break-ins of their home she swore to herself. Anyone trying to steal things or lay bugs was in for a very unpleasant surprise.  
  
During the trip, Ryoko was made to wear appropriate apparel for the Jurain Court. The wedding outfits had already been fitted, this was regular day wear. Even this was too constricting for her taste. Now she understood the reason for walking like she had been taught. The damn robes didn't allow for any other type of movement. She had been strictly forbidden by Washu from floating, since that constituted cheating on their bet, so Ryoko was in a foul mood by the time they landed. She wanted to get through the introduction to the Court and just hide in her room until the wedding day. A stern warning from Washu dashed that hope. Ryoko was going to be visible throughout their stay on Jurai.  
  
Ryoko honestly didn't know how she managed to make it that first day without blowing up. The actual wedding would take place on the third day, while the second day would be spent unwinding from the trip. There were a few pre-wedding rituals that she would have to participate in, including a purification bath and some sort of meditation period. Misaki had said she would show Ryoko it was possible to have a good time later on. The introduction to the general populace went much easier than Ryoko thought it would. Both Funaho and Misaki had spent considerable effort getting the word out that this was not the monster that had attacked Jurai. The broadcast of the trial had also done much to change everyone's view. While their reaction was by no means enthusiatic, neither was it overtly hostile.   
  
The Jurain Court was a different matter. The nobles looked upon her as they had Funaho, as someone beneath them. They tried to trip her up at every opportunity, so they could say she was just an boorish lout with no manners. Instead they managed to do what everyone else couldn't, get Ryoko to act like a princess. Their snobbish airs and condenscending attitude pricked her pride like nothing else. Rather than give them the satisfaction, she not only avoided their traps, but proceeded to show them up. Her greetings were correctly phrased, gestures and movements precise, and all other etiquette perfect. To top it off, she then proceeded to berate the more obvious ones for their bad manners using the highest court language. The look on their faces made all the aggravation of having to learn those damn lessons worth it.  
  
The next morning, Ryoko was asked to help test some candidates for the Imperial Bodyguard. She was to fight against a guard while the candidates watched and then fight the each of the candidates. Unlike the training ground back home, they would be fighting on a slightly raised platform surrounded by the rest of the Guards and other spectators. The guard chosen to face off against was a familiar face, Ibara. He had always known that he would be the last Guardian. The Tree had forseen this much, and had tried to prepare him for it. After the Tree's death, he had wandered the galaxy for a time before visiting Jurai. Before he knew what hit him, Misaki had "persuaded" him to join the Guards. When asked what convinced him, he muttered something about being unable to breathe in such an overpowering prescence.  
  
Ryoko faced him with a practice sword while Ibara stood ready with his staff. She was about to attack when Washu sent a mental call that brought her up short.  
  
"Ryoko, I want you to lose against Ibara until I give the word.", Washu said.  
  
"What the hell do you want me to do that for? I can win fairly againt him.", Ryoko asked.  
  
"Take a look at Misaki, and you'll understand. Talk about the lambs going willingly to the slaughterhouse.", Washu snickered.  
  
Ryoko looked over and saw Misaki taking bets from the candidates and spectators. Conspicuously absent from the line of bettors were all of the veteran guards. Concentrating hard, she listened to the odds being given. She couldn't believe her ears as she heard the odds rising AGAINST her. Before she could ask, Washu explained the plan.  
  
"Misaki's put the word out that without your gems, you've only got normal speed and strength. By betting on you to win, she figures she can clean house. There's a logical reason for this charade. Chronic gamblers are a security risk. By testing them like this, she can find the problem early on. Also, she can teach them a lesson about betting on a 'sure thing'.", Washu said.  
  
Ryoko narrowed her eyes. While she understood what Misaki was up to, she didn't like being used in a con job without prior knowledge. It was the principle of the thing, though she admitted that the size of the pot was also worth noting.  
  
"You tell that sticky-fingered witch that I want half the money, or else I throw the fight completely.", she told Washu.  
  
Ryoko watched Washu whisper to Misaki her demand. Misaki's eyes flickered for the barest fraction of a second, the only clue to her shock. She swallowed and gave a slight nod. Ibara gave Ryoko a slight grin. He had been told beforehand of the plan, and judging from Misaki's reaction, Ryoko had evidently extracted a heavy price for her cooperation.  
  
Bowing to each other, they began the match. Ryoko and Ibara both held back, appearing evenly matched. Then she left herself open, and Ibara promptly swept her legs out from under her. As she got back up, Washu told her not yet. They continued, and then Ibara deliberately left himself open. She only knocked him down, and looked at the audience. The worried faces told her just how high the odds were getting. The match continued in this manner, with Ibara appearing to gain the upper hand. Then Washu gave the word, and Ryoko cut loose. She smiled at him, giving Ibara fair warning that the charade was over. Then she attacked with her true speed and strength. Ibara fought against her and managed a couple of hits, a testament to his skill, but in the end he went down. In a flash, Ryoko had her blade at his throat, while she kicked his staff out of reach. As he yielded, the groans from the audience were music to her ears.  
  
After Misaki grudgingly handed over the money, Ryoko had it given to charity. Of course, Misaki had already given her share to charity. She just hated having the tables turned on her like that. Ryoko then faced off against each of the much chastened candidates. All of them went down in a flash.   
  
Later that day, Ryoko paid her respects to the Nameless Tree. After its death, Tsunami stated that though it had to be exiled in life, she would not allow her child to be alone in death. The Tree had been gently uprooted and transported to Jurai, where it was reverently laid to rest in the Royal Tree Nursery. A small plaque told its story to all visitors. As she rested against the trunk, she remembered how the Tree had awoken her spirit and shown her future. Ryoko grieved at its senseless death once more.  
  
That night, Misaki told Ryoko and Ayeka to throw on something casual and wear hooded cloaks. She was going to take them on a litte bachelorette party. Leaving Mayuka with Washu, they followed Misaki out of the palace, dodging security easily. Once clear of the palace, Misaki stopped for a moment.  
  
"I must tell you two that where we're going isn't exactly known for being clean. It's downright rough and nasty.", Misaki spoke.  
  
"Misaki, I've been to places in which the cockroaches had to have their blood tested, those that didn't outright snub it. It may be nasty by Jurain standards, but to me, it'll probably be a walk in the park.", Ryoko snorted.  
  
"I realize that, but Ayeka has basically lived a sheltered life, and it's past time she grew up. Besides, she needs to see with her own eyes what life is like outside the palace.", Misaki continued.  
  
She led them down to the spacedocks, and into one of her favorite bars. The bartender recognized her immediately, and mixed her regular drink. Misaki then ordered sake for Ryoko and Ayeka. Ryoko's hand shook as Misaki handed her the cup. This wasn't the non-alcoholic stuff she normally drank now, but some of the highest quality.  
  
"Misaki, you know I don't drink anymore. I'm scared to death that I'll lose the next battle with the bottle.", Ryoko pleaded.  
  
"Ryoko, some of the functions you'll have to attend have so much booze at them that you can get drunk just by breathing. I am well aware of your problem, but I believe you are strong enough that you can control your desire now. I'll be watching you, so go ahead and enjoy your drink.", Misaki ordered.  
  
Misaki watched Ryoko as she sipped her drink. She had a proposal for her, but had to know for certain Ryoko had conquered her drinking. Her emotional problems that had led to such excessive drinking had been largely healed, and her spirit was much stronger now. Misaki now wanted to see if Ryoko could confront her fear of the bottle.   
  
Ryoko experienced a familiar craving as she drank. It felt so good to be drinking the real thing again. She reached for the bottle as she finished her drink and then stopped. She was doing it already, letting the desire control her. Shuddering, Ryoko pulled her hand away. She wasn't going down that path anymore. If she drank, it was because SHE wanted a drink, not her cravings. Ryoko breathed slowly and deeply, until she was certain she was in control.  
  
Misaki smiled as Ryoko passed the test. Ryoko had indeed mastered herself. She was ready for Misaki had to offer.   
  
"Ryoko, have you given any thought what you plan to do with your life.", Misaki asked.  
  
"I'll just stay on Earth. My life before has been pure misery and hell. I'm perfectly happy at the thought of being a housewife and raising my daughter. Later on, I hope to have my own child with Tenchi.", she replied.   
  
"You do realize that one day Tenchi will take the throne and you'll have to come to Jurai as one of its Queens. What will you do then? Also, children do eventually grow up. You can't count on having them around all the time.", Misaki stated.  
  
For a long moment, Ryoko had no answer. Her only goal in life had been to marry Tenchi. Now that she achieved it, she had been content to drift along.   
  
"Tell me then what the hell I am supposed to do? Living on the run as a wanted criminal doesn't exactly teach you job skills. I can remember wanting to be a scientist like Washu, or maybe a singer or actress. Any childhood dreams I had are gone now. Kagato destroyed whatever ambitions I had and left my soul almost dead.", she replied bitterly.  
  
"Actually, I do have something for you to do. You already possess many of the needed skills and right attitude. As for the rest, there's plenty of time to teach you what you lack.", Misaki said with a smile.  
  
Ryoko looked at her, puzzled. She wondered what Misaki had in mind. Kiyone had already tried to recruit her for the Galaxy Police. Ryoko refused, saying she never wanted to be forced to take orders again. Washu had also asked what path she was going to follow. It had led to a bitter argument when Ryoko made it clear she didn't want to pursue any kind of career or ambition.   
  
"I want you to become my second-in-command, and when I die, the Head of the Imperial Bodyguard.", Misaki spoke.  
  
Ryoko couldn't believe it. Surely there had to be other Jurains who could do the job. Why the hell was Misaki offering the job to her?  
  
"I'm doing this for you and Jurai. You can't keep drifting like you've been, you have to have some purpose. As much as I love children, I'll admit I was glad when they grew up. You may not believe it now, but you will later. "  
  
"From the very beginning almost, you've been guarding the next generation of the Jurai Royal Family. How many times have you risked your life to protect Ayeka and Sasami and Tenchi? Why do you think we never sent any of the Imperial Guards to Earth? You've been doing the job quite admirably by yourself, that's why. I'm just making official. The reason I'm not offering it to another Jurain is because Jurai must change. Look at how Funaho was treated. If we keep being so insular, it will only lead to our downfall. Azusa, for all his faults, understands this. That's why he made Funaho his first wife. By bringing you into the Imperial Guards, you can help bring a fresh breeze into some stale and moldy minds of the Jurain Court.", Misaki continued.  
  
Ryoko didn't know what to say. Here was a golden opportunity, the kind that only came once in a lifetime. She asked herself if she truly wanted to do this. Realizing that Misaki was right, it was what she had been doing anyway, Ryoko accepted.  
  
"Excellent. Tomorrow morning, I'll swear you in. Your full training can wait until you get settled into married life. As for Ayeka, she's already chosen to be Funaho's successor. Now that's settled, let's have another drink to celebrate.", Misaki said happily. She had been certain she could persuade Ryoko to accept.   
  
As Misaki was pouring the drinks, Ryoko smelled a foul odor that belonged to a lowlife scum she thought someone had taken care of by now. Casually glancing around the bar, she spotted one of the most notorious slavers in the galaxy. Masako Ando, ugly face and unwashed body, was seated in a corner, talking to what looked like a young noble. Looking further, she marked several men that had to belong to him. There were probably more outside. Wondering how Jurai's police had missed him, she quietly notified Misaki.   
  
Misaki's eyes narrowed as she spotted him. The noble with him was Suichi Amaki, a scion of one of the more powerful Houses, who had been disowned publicly for disgracing the family name. He had become a member of the Pirate's Guild and had risen to some prominence. There had been reports of Jurains disappearing with no trace. It looked like the answer had appeared before them. She told Ayeka and Ryoko to keep an eye on them, she needed to talk to the bartender.  
  
The old bartender confirmed her suspicions. Ando had been on Jurai about the same time people started disappearing. Some of Misaki's friends were among the missing, including his granddaughter. Several prominent nobles had disappeared as well, people who had been political enemies of Suichi's before his disgrace.  
  
Realizing that some backup would be needed, Misaki sent a call back to the palace. The Guards would arrive shortly, but in the meantime, there were heads that needed knocking. She was grinning from ear to ear by the time she rejoined Ryoko and Ayeka. Finally, she was going get some action.  
  
"Alright you two, while we're waiting for the Guards, I don't see why we can't have some fun.", Misaki said.  
  
"Wait a minute. How do they know where we are? We evaded everyone.", Ayeka asked.  
  
"Ayeka, do you really think that I'd do something like this without some means of checking in? Or Funaho couldn't find me in a real emergency? This is simply a game that we play to keep our skills sharp. I sneak past everyone and Funaho tries to catch me. Sometimes I win and sometimes she wins.", Misaki replied.  
  
"And what about that little 'talk' Funaho gave you back on Earth?", Ryoko grinned.  
  
"So I got carried away a bit. Earth is a nice place, but you gotta admit peace and quiet is downright boring at times.", Misaki shrugged.  
  
The bartender had seen Misaki's grin and immediately left. He knew what was coming and his nerves really couldn't take that much excitement anymore. The more rowdy regulars had also seen Misaki and were grinning as well. A good old fashioned donnybrook was about to happen and they really didn't care who they fought, they just wanted a fight.   
  
Before Misaki could start in, Ryoko stopped her. She said that since Misaki had started a fight on Earth, it was only fair that she be allowed to start the festivities on Jurai. Besides, the surprise Ando would have at seeing Misaki would be nothing compared to the terror he'd feel when he saw her. Along with a clear message not to bother her on Earth anymore, Ryoko had made it known to the underworld what she thought of people like Ando. Misaki was a little unhappy, but had to admit Ryoko had a point. She was a guest and good manners decreed guests should be allowed to go first. There were enough heads for everyone anyway, so there was no point in being greedy.  
  
Ryoko sauntered over to two criminals, keeping to the shadows. She moved in a non-threatening manner, so as not to spook them.The men, intent upon their discussion, paid no attention to her. A slow smile that matched Misaki's played across her lips. Misaki was right, there were places where she could have a good time.   
  
"Well, well, I've found something that stinks worse than some of the nobles of the Jurain Court.", Ryoko spoke, her voice ice cold.  
  
Masako Ando practically jumped out of his skin as he shrieked with terror. There before him stood the person who he had never wanted to run into again. Eyes glowing red, Ryoko looked just as she had during her attack over 700 years ago. Suichi hadn't been born then, but he vividly remembered the tales of how she wreaked havoc back then. She was supposed to have changed, yet here was the monster once more. Paralyzed with fear, Suichi just stayed where he was and prayed Ryoko wouldn't notice him.  
  
Ando, meanwhile, was trying get away from Ryoko. Not paying attention to his surroundings, he ran into a regular patron and crashed into his chair, spilling booze everywhere. Fury vied with horror on the patron's face as he grabbed Ando's tunic. The regulars could care less if someone got pounded into a pulp, but spilling booze like that was an unforgivable offense. Ando didn't even have time to apologize before he was hit with a sledgehammer fist. He staggered a few steps before collapsing onto an empty table.   
  
Seeing their boss in trouble, his men tried to rescue him. The nearest person almost made it before he too was clobbered by the enraged patron. Several of Ando's men jumped his attacker, and they all fell en masse onto yet another table, spilling more drinks and angering more people. Soon, the entire barroom was in an uproar.   
  
Suichi had regained control of himself and was trying to sneak out when he felt a hand with a vise-like grip on his shoulder. He looked back and quailed at the sight of Misaki. She was grinning like a cat that had just cornered a mouse. His blubbering and pleading for mercy only pissed her off even more. Disgusted with his actions, Misaki delivered a clotheline that flipped him off his feet. He went down, out for the count.   
  
One of Suichi's men managed to draw a pistol and was aiming for Misaki when his weapon was crushed along with his hand by another of Misaki's friends. He screamed in agony before being thrown out the door. Drawing a weapon during a brawl was a definite breach of conduct and the perpetrator deserved everything he got. Misaki shot a grin his way and tossed another hapless victim out the window.  
  
During the fight, Ayeka had been quietly nursing her drink. She was apalled at her mother's and Ryoko's eagerness to start a tavern brawl. Granted, her fights with Ryoko had degenerated more than once into a brawl, but those had been private fights. Fighting in a bar like a commoner was beyond the pale of bad taste. Brooding, she didn't notice one of Ando's men charging another patron behind her. The intended target moved aside and the man crashed into Ayeka, knocking her face first into the table and sending her drink flying. Screeching in rage, she went after him with blood in her eyes. Before he knew what happened, he had been hit no less than fifteen times and slammed through the wall, leaving a new exit. Misaki and Ryoko nodded to each other. There was still hope for Ayeka yet. Funaho hadn't managed to corrupt her completely.  
  
Approximately 10 minutes later, Funaho showed up with the Guards. Her wayward sister and her charges had already given her the slip by then, so Masako and Suichi were left to bear the brunt of Funaho's rage. Wanting the two criminals quickly dealt with so she could search for the three revelers, Funaho demanded they tell where they were keeping the missing people. Otherwise, she would them toss both into jail while telling everyone their identities. Since there were very few places where Masako didn't have a bounty on his head, attached to his body or not, he quickly started talking. Thankfully, the captives hadn't been sent offworld, so they were freed in short order.   
  
Reports soon reached Funaho of other fights happening on the docks, until a full scale riot was on. Again, the instigators were mysteriously gone by the time the police arrived and no one knew where they went. Funaho threw her hands up in disgust, knowing that Misaki wasn't going to be found. She went back to the palace and waited, madder than a wet hen. About 2 hours later, the three showed up at the palace singing at the top of their voices. The song was one Ryoko had picked up, and was so bawdy and ribald that even Misaki blushed when Ryoko taught it to them. Funaho silently raged as they approached. Her careful grooming of Ayeka into a lady worthy to be a wife to her son originally, and now her great-grandson, was being corrupted by her blasted sister. Finally, as the song reached the punch line, she cut loose with all of her fury.  
  
"ENOUGH ALREADY!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'VE CAUSED TONIGHT?!?!", she screamed.  
  
"Ah, c'mon sis, don't get yourself wound up over nothing. Have a drink.", Misaki said, slightly tipsy as she offered a bottle.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka, also swaying as they held onto Misaki, both gave belches that echoed off the walls. They grinned and started laughing. Misaki then let out one that topped theirs, so of course, they had to outdo her. Soon all three were gasping from trying to belch and laugh at the same time. Washu and Azusa came outside then and helped Funaho herd the three inside. After much prodding and a healthy dose of Washu's Sobering and Hangover Remedy, Ryoko and Ayeka went to bed. Tenchi was sleeping alone in another room, obeying Jurain pre-wedding customs. He'd already been given a bachelor party by Noboyuki and Yosho.  
  
Putting Misaki to bed was even more fun. She kept insisting she wasn't tired and wanted to play some more. Funaho and Azusa were ready to strangle her by the time the booze finally caught up to her. After she had fallen asleep, everyone let out a huge sigh of relief. Washu was about to leave and let the two Royals go to bed, when Misaki started snoring loud enough to rattle the windows. A vein was throbbing in stark relief against Funaho's forehead before Washu could silence Misaki.   
  
Washu then went to her own room where Noboyuki was waiting for her. Their night of passion had shook them as the walls they had built around their hearts vanished and left them open and vulnerable. The morning after, while publicly coy, privately they sought to put some distance between them. Still, the genie had been let out of the bottle, and soon they were sleeping together occasionally. Mostly they just held each other, enjoying the other's company. Neither broached the subject of marriage, instead they were content to take things one day at a time. Sex between them had a playful air. Washu assured Noboyuki that she wouldn't get pregnant, since she had achieved completely control over her body, including stopping any ovulation or menustration. Each of them had been alone far too long and didn't want to destroy this new chance at love.  
  
The next morning's weather was perfect for a wedding. A light breeze matched the mild temperature and low humidity, while the sky was clear with only a few clouds. Ryoko didn't mind the bath, but the meditation period was something downright boring. She had tried meditating any number of times over the years since her release, but could never attain the necessary state of mind. Thankfully, it was only a short period, but then the real torture began, the wedding itself. First, attendants helped them put on the wedding outfits. By the time all the gear was put on, Ryoko swore she hadn't been dressed but cocooned. Ayeka was already in raptures and sounded positively giddy. It promised to be a day as horrible as Ryoko feared it would be.  
  
They walked to the main altar, past the cameras and reporters, and postioned themselves in front of Tenchi. Washu and Misaki stood next to their daughters, while Noboyuki stood next to Tenchi. Once everyone was set, the old priest began with a sermon, a VERY LOOONG, BOORING SERMON !! Centuries later, Ryoko would still swear that the old fart didn't breathe once. To make matters worse, the audience was seated, but they had to remain standing. Ayeka looked like she was doting on every single word. After the first five minutes, she felt her eyes glaze over and was falling asleep, when Washu jabbed her in the ribs. The next time she started to nod off, Ayeka jabbed her. This continued throughout the sermon, with Washu and Ayeka both jabbing her together at one point.  
  
"Stop snoring Ryoko!! I told you that I wouldn't have my daughter disgrace me in public and I meant it. Now stay awake.", Washu hissed.  
  
"I was not snoring, Mom!!", Ryoko whispered back.  
  
"Oh, then I suppose that was someone sawing wood just now.", Ayeka said under her breath.  
  
After what must have almost three hours by her judgement, the sermon ended. The priest then began ANOTHER sermon, this one on marriage itself and what it meant. Ryoko jaw was clenched so hard she could have ground steel into dust. Just as she was about to scream, the windbag started asking for their vows of marriage. Ryoko wanted to shout or cry or anything that this horror she had been forced into was almost over. Instead, Washu made her stand demurely, and give her vows in a tone befitting a proper young lady. Ayeka was so enraptured that Ryoko seriously wondered if she was aware at all of her surroundings, but Ayeka managed to give the proper response. At long last, the priest invoked Tsunami's blessing and declared them husband and wives. When Tenchi kissed Ayeka, she had such a look of absolute bliss that Ryoko could only shake her head in disgust. Yes, she was happy that she was finally married to Tenchi, but at least she wasn't acting like a blooming idiot. Her mood lightened after Tenchi kissed her next.   
  
In the audience, the moment was bittersweet for Mihoshi. Unlike Kiyone and Sasami, who saw Tenchi as a brother, she had been truly in love with Tenchi. He had treated her with kindness at a time in her life when she needed a friend. At first she thought she had a chance at marrying Tenchi, but it became increasingly clear over the years that he would only love her as a friend. Tenchi's marriage proposal had irrevocably confirmed this. Kiyone had forseen this and taken steps. While she was a stickler for following procedures, she also knew there were times where your partner came first and to hell with the rulebook. Once on Yukinojo, Kiyone took Mihoshi aside and the two got totally plastered. It took that much alcohol before Mihoshi was able to let the pain out and cry. Minagi had been taken along in case any real trouble happened.  
  
Of course, what they were doing was totally against regulations. Normally, the security system would have recorded this and Yukinojo would have to report it. Washu, however, had made a few changes that the Galaxy Police didn't know about and never would. After the death of Mihoshi's nanny, Washu had modified the backup system that had overriden Yukinojo's actions. Now Yukinojo's decisions could not be overriden by the other computers. Furthermore, he could erase these moments from the record. If he was incapacitated, the backup would kick in, but it would still be unable to report his going against regulations. Washu had done this because she judged Yukinojo was mature now and didn't need a watchdog. He had made a moral decision, one that went against his programming, but was the correct one based upon his experience. Kiyone had been let in on the secret, and agreed with Washu's judgement.  
  
Ryoko could not wait to get the hell out of there, but she had to walk at that maddeningly slow pace and maintain that blasted demure attitude. Once in the waiting carriage, she dropped back into her usual self. Now all she had to do was get past the reception and then she could go to bed. There was one item that had to be taken care of first.  
  
"Ayeka, remember that night where we tried to sneak into Tenchi's room and both ended up in the lake?", Ryoko asked.  
  
"Don't remind me. That was definitely one of my more embarassing moments.", Ayeka replied.  
  
"I told you then that you could have Tenchi first. Well, that offer still stands. Think of this as my wedding gift to you.", Ryoko said.  
  
"You don't mean ... ", Ayeka breathed.  
  
  
  
"Yep, tonight Tenchi is all yours. Try not to wear him out too much.", Ryoko grinned.  
  
At the reception, Ryoko had to put up with more cameras and reporters. She was seriously thinking of shoving the microphones being waved at her face down their owner's throat or up into an even more painful place. Funaho rescued the unsuspecting reporters from imminent and excruciating pain by telling Ryoko that Mayuka was tired and needed to be put to bed. After Ryoko had managed to get Mayuka to sleep, she saw Misaki talking to Tenchi and Ayeka just outside their room.  
  
"Alright you two, let's get one thing straight. I fully expect neither of you to get any sleep tonight. It's just as well Ryoko left you alone, because I would have insisted on it anyway. Now get in there and get busy, because I WANT GRANDCHILDREN!!. I've had to wait seven centuries, and I'm not going to wait much longer. I want to be a grandmother before this old body croaks.", Misaki glowered.  
  
Ayeka's face went beet red. Her mother was barely in the prime of her life, and here she was already complaining that she was getting old. Yes, she wanted a baby and hoped to conceive tonight, but honestly, to be ordered around like that was embarrassing. Tenchi was red-faced and wanted to crawl under the blankets and hide. Ryoko for her part was struggling to keep a straight face. She barely made into her own room before she collapsed onto the bed, gasping for breath as she laughed. It was a moment she would always treasure. The look on their faces as they were ordered to make Misaki a grandmother was priceless. Ryoko managed to keep her thoughts coherent enough to show Washu, before she started laughing again.   
  
Ayeka and Tenchi, once they got over the emarassment, obeyed Misaki's order since it was they planned to do anyway. Sometime later, Ryoko was returning from checking on Mayuka and paused outside their door. A squeal followed by giggling could be heard inside. Hung on the doorknob was a "Do Not Disturb" sign, on which Ayeka had written "THIS MEANS YOU, MOTHER!!". Ryoko thought of hanging around, but decided against it. This was Ayeka's and Tenchi's night and she had no right to interfere. Besides, Ryoko knew she'd be able to get all the details in the morning. Listening some more, Ryoko amended that thought. By the sounds of it, neither one of them would be seen until the afternoon at the earliest. Shaking her head, Ryoko went back to bed with Minagi. She had thought of trying to sleep alone that night, but didn't feel she was ready to attempt it.   
  
Late the next afternoon, Ayeka and Tenchi finally emerged from their room. Tenchi had a goofy grin plastered on his face, while Ayeka wore a satisfied smirk. When Ryoko commented that she looked like a cat that had gotten into the creamery, Ayeka merely went "MEOW!!!" and went back to eating. Sasami looked at her sister connivingly, thinking on how to get the details of what went on there. Ryoko and Ayeka both got very nervous at the gleam in Sasami's eye. They remembered what she would look like when she grew up, and already she was noticing boys. Ryoko reminded herself to look in at her school and see just what she was doing. Sasami had inherited her mother's charm and mischievous personality. Combined with her blossoming figure and ravishing beauty, the boys at school didn't stand a chance. Misaki also noticed her younger daughter's expression. An impish smile played across her lips as she thought of how to make Azusa realize his other daughter was growing up.  
  
"Sasami, have you been able make a lot of friends on Earth?", she asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah, I've made friends with most of my classmates. We do different things, like attend various after-school clubs or goto the mall.", Sasami replied.  
  
Watching Azusa, Misaki then asked,"And what about the boys? How do they treat you?"  
  
"I must have been asked for a date by every single guy in school. My locker is always stuffed with love letters no matter how times I clean it out. Most of the boys are ok, but some are real jerks and others are absolute hunks, not to mention great kissers", she said dreamily.  
  
CRRAASHH!! Azusa's chair flipped backwards as he fainted. He still thought of Sasami as an 8 year old, and here she was talking about ... dating ... and ... KISSING ... BOYS!!   
  
Misaki's face narrowed as she considered what Sasami had said. She was growing up a little too fast and needed a few reminders. Misaki sighed as she remembered what she was like at Sasami's age. Even though her marriage had already been arranged, she still liked window shopping. She and Funaho had fantasized about different actors on their soaps and drooled over their favorites. Sasami was clearly at that stage now, but with no impending marriage, she could play the field. It was time for "The Talk", before she did something stupid. Ryoko would make a perfect chaperone, since she could watch without being seen. A quick kiss was fine, but anything more or hands moving where they didn't belong, and there would be HELL to pay.   
  
Meanwhile, Ryoko and Ayeka were giving thanks to the gods that Tenchi was off the market. A few more years, and Sasami would have snatched him up. Now Tenchi was safely out of reach of her grasp.   
  
Azusa woke up a few minutes later, moaning that his little girl was gone. Misaki calmed him by saying anyone who wanted to date Sasami would have to meet with his approval. He brightened at the thought of being able to torture the young nobles. Yosho could deal with the boys on Earth. Sasami threw her mother a very nasty look as she realized she should've kept quiet about her entourage. She was the most popular girl in school, and could wrap any boy around her finger. Now it looked like her fun was going to be seriously crimped.  
  
The next day they headed back to Earth. The new school year would be starting, and Misaki wanted to be able to enjoy one more shopping trip. The Royals would stay just long enough for the Shinto ceremony and then head home. On the way, Ryoko made it VERY CLEAR that the ceremony would not be a full-blown formal affair, but simple and SHORT!! She emphasized this by saying she would make everyone's lives a living hell for the next century if they tried to make her do it.   
  
Once back on Earth, Washu created a false identity for Tenchi. It was needed for legal purposes, since he couldn't marry both girls in Japan. Ayeka had agreed to use the fake name, in part to placate Ryoko for putting her through the Jurain wedding. Also, Ryoko's heart would always be on Earth. She would never feel truly at home on Jurai. Ayeka, for her part, had realized her heart was on Jurai. Earth had merely been a place where she could find herself and renew her soul. She loved the home, but Earth was still a backwater planet and Ayeka had never been able to accept it like Ryoko had.   
  
The identity Washu created was perfect down to the last detail. She had reviewed Yosho's name changes and muttered something about rank amateurs. Anyone attempting to penetrate the hoax would end up chasing their own tail. When complimented on the quality, she said this was child's play. While still a student, she had hacked into Clay's files and assumed his identity. Washu then graded his student's work without his knowledge. She did this because Clay would play favorites and give grades accordingly. Washu would let him grade his students, and then go behind his back and regrade. Her grades were what the students would receive, and of course, Clay was flabbergasted that his favorites were getting unflattering grade scores. When he checked his files, he could find no trace of Washu's hacking. Every encryption or firewall setup failed miserably. Washu said that she loved watching the idiot trying to find out who kept getting into his files.   
  
The day of the wedding arrived. The brides wore white silk kimonos with a white obi and tassels. Tenchi's robes were white, black, and grey with tassels. The outfits, while not as fancy as the Jurain robes, were still expensive and had to be treated with care. Ryoko and Ayeka sat on the stools watching everyone drink their tea and eating cakes. After Yosho spoke a few words, they all proceeded to the shrine itself. The entire room was decorated with red and white, and traditional music was being played. First Yosho gave another small speech, then Noboyuki and Washu, Ryoko having no father, spoke together while turning a palm leaf in a ritualistic fashion. Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka then exchanged vows.  
  
At this point, Sasami and Minagi, acting as shrine maidens, came in wearing crowns festooned with 'jewels' and flowers and bearing polished golden vessels with long necks. They poured sake into everyone's cups and all pretended to sip twice. On the third time, everyone swallowed, thus completing the ceremony. Once the sake was drunk, the placemats were folded around the cups and everyone took them with them. The photo session took over an hour, and Ryoko's stomach was grumbling loudly by the time the banquet was ready.  
  
There were very few of Tenchi's friends at the banquet since he had only told those he could trust the full story. Ryoko had no friends from her previous life, so the majority of guests were from Ayeka's and Tenchi's family, along with the friends all had made throughout their adventures. The speeches were all short and to the point, but then came something that mortified both Ryoko and Ayeka, the slideshow of all of them growing. To the embarrassment of both, Washu and Misaki insisted on showing the pictures of their daughters' wetting the bed. The picture viewing was kept brief, because all knew that Ryoko's memories of growing up were things she wanted to leave in the past.   
  
Ryoko and Ayeka then changed into another kimono, red with flower prints, and their hair had been restyled and decked with bright flowers.The three of them then took a beribboned mallet and smashed open a cask of sake Everyone was served the sake, while the brides and groom walked around the tables, handing out thank you cards. Finally, bouquets of flowers were handed to the brides' and groom's parents and the wedding was over.  
  
That night, Ryoko wore a nightgown that Washu had made up for her, one that was made to show off her body. She would have Tenchi all to herself and Ryoko was determined to make the most of it. It was the moment she had fantasized and dreamed about for years. She was in bliss as she felt Tenchi's warm, loving arms around her. Then, Tenchi's face changed and she saw the faces of her rapists. His gentle hands felt like rough paws and she lashed out, throwing Tenchi violently from the bed. Shaken, Tenchi slowly got up and saw his wife sobbing. He gently held her, not as a lover, but as a protector. Ryoko tensed up at first, but relaxed and clung to him, her face buried into his shoulder. It was a long while before she stopped crying, longer still when the regularity of her breathing told him that she had fallen asleep. Washu then stepped inside.  
  
"What happened?", Tenchi asked anxiously.  
  
"Ryoko clearly wasn't ready to have sex yet. Because she had never had sex before, there was no way of knowing how she would react. We all thought the scars had healed, but we couldn't be certain until now. She will need some serious therapy and counseling, but she should be able to conquer this and be able to make love.", Washu replied. She had kept their link open, not to listen in, but in case Ryoko started broadcasting. Ryoko hadn't mastered keeping her emotional state private, and Aiko was too young to be experiencing those feelings.   
  
The next morning, Ayeka started to ask Ryoko about her wedding night. The question died on her lips as she saw her sister wife. Glancing at her husband, she was frightened by the look of cold anger on Tenchi's face. Not since he had fought Kagato had he worn such an expression. His mouth compressed into a thin line, Tenchi shook his head at Ayeka's unspoken question. Later, while Ryoko was with Ami, he told her what happened. Ayeka sadly agreed that there was no way to know that this would happen.   
  
Ryoko's self-confidence had been badly shaken. It was three months before she even mentioned sex, and several more before she was willing to try again. It was shortly after Mayuka's third birthday, when she told Tenchi she was ready. She was determined to put the rape where it belonged, in the past. Following Washu's and Nobuyuki's advice, Tenchi took Ryoko out for a night on the town, before checking into a hotel. It was a night full of magic for her. She was a little nervous at first, but firmly reminded herself that this was the man who loved her. For the rest of the night, Ryoko made up for all the missed oppurtunities. When they returned home the next day, poor Tenchi was barely able to crawl into bed. Ryoko's grin was equal to Ayeka's. While she was happy for Ryoko, Ayeka complained that now she would have to wait until Tenchi recovered before she could have the night on the town that Tenchi had promised her. Ryoko shrugged at this, not the least bit contrite.  
  
A few months after Tenchi took Ayeka out, she started waking up feeling nauseous. After throwing up, she'd feel ravenous. Ayeka also became moody and irritable. Thinking she might have picked up a cold or something, she asked Washu for some medicine. Instead, Washu handed her a hospital gown and told her to change. She had guessed already and the test soon confirmed it.  
  
"Well Ayeka, you're not sick. In fact, you're in the best of health.", Washu said with a smile.  
  
"If I'm in the best of health, then why the hell do I feel like I've been run through the wringer?", Ayeka snapped.  
  
"What you're going through is perfectly natural. You'll probably feel like this for a couple of months before things settle down. Don't worry, you'll get used to being pregnant soon enough.", Washu replied.  
  
"Pregnant ?! You don't mean...", Ayeka barely breathed.  
  
"That's what I said. You're gonna be a mommy!!", Washu cackled.  
  
  
  
Well, it's been a long, strange trip to this point. My life went through a trying time last year, and I wasn't able to start writng until September of last year. Work and a total loss of my computer prevented me from writing as much as I wanted, but I finally managed to finish the first part of chapter 7. Now of course, onto the footnotes.  
  
First two points that I forgot to include in chapter 6. After I finished chapter 5, I bought vol. 9 of the Tenchi manga. It contains clear evidence of the severity of Ryoko's drinking problem. When the amount of money she has spent on sake is brought up, she defends herself by saying it was Christmas and you have to get drunk then, with the word "have" in bold face. I'd dearly like to what the original dialogue was, but for Ryoko to say something like this is proof that her drinking is out of control. Also, vol. 9 shows that Azusa isn't the ogre everyone thinks he is. He refuses to send Ayeka money while in front of Funaho and Misaki. As soon as he certain no one is watching, he's calling her again and when he can't reach her, sends her more than enough money to meet her needs. It is clear that he feels he must act in a certain way in order to set an example.  
  
Regarding Ryoko's birth, there is a great debate whether or not she was born or grown in a pod. There is an artbook showing Ryoko in a pod, but the original dialogue uses the verb "born" as in given birth to. I tried to reconcile these two points with my story. I'm not saying my view is the correct one, just one based on what is known.  
  
Many thanks to Diane Long for the description of the Shinto wedding. My description of the Jurain wedding is based on my vague recollections of Princess Diana's wedding. To this day, I can't understand the fascination people have with a ceremony that should have ended hours earlier. My idea of a wedding is the one from the end of "Spaceballs", namely the priest asks the bride and groom "Do you?" and when they say yes, he say that they're married and to kiss each other. (I am prepared for the slings and arrows of outraged brides and grooms who have been infected by this disease.) Note that I'm not against marriage, just the long, drawn out weddings.  
  
The next part deals with Ayeka's pregnancy, as well as Ryoko learning what a child's temper tantrum can be like. Of course, Misaki will have be told sooner or later, and I'll let you guess her reaction.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" 


End file.
